Dancing With the Devil
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: Tea's friends are all in college, whereas she tries dancing. That doesn't seem to work...along with everything else in her life. But working for Seto Kaiba seems to be the first thing that goes...well. SetoxTea
1. Pranks and Confusion

**Originally Written: May 2004**

**Originally Posted: 5-21-04**

**Final Review Number (Previous): 355 (COMPLETE)**

**(Please keep in mind that the new review number will be added to the one above.)**

**HI. YEP, THIS IS LUVINANIME, AND I'M BACK! NO ONE CAN KEEP ME AWAY! YES, MY ACCOUNT WAS CLOSED DOWN FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, SO I'VE HAD TO REPOST ALL OF THESE STORIES. KEEP IN MIND THE POINTS ABOVE! THANK YOU. ENJOY THE UNCHANGED STORY(IES)!**

**

* * *

**

NOTE: Hey you guys! It's my second fanfic! Now, how about my title? I think it's practically perfect, as Tea loves dancing and one could refer to Kaiba as "a devil" (I found that reference from **kikoken**'s"_A Strange Crush_" (highly recommended story!). But, I'm sure tons of people use it…right? Well, if they don't I hope I can borrow the simile. Yep, so, also, dancing with can also mean "going around with," or whatnot. You know what I mean. That's the point behind my title. Well, I hope you like this one as much as you like Forgotten, forbidden Love, if you are reading it…. Well, anyway, this one is TOTALLY Seto x Tea. Totally. No ifs, ands, or buts. So, for all you Seto x Tea fans, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh boy, now I've gotta come up with another set of catchy disclaimers? I mean, how many times in how many different ways can I say, "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!" ? Permutations! Ugh! Or is it Combinations…? I dunno, I learned that math last year (02-03)! I forget! I don't enjoy doing math when I don't have to…. Anyway, those disclaimers…that's what I want to know….

**_Dancing With the Devil_**

**Chapter 1: Pranks and Confusion**

_(Setting: It's been three years since the gang (exclude Serenity, Mokuba and Noa) graduated high school, making them all between 21 and 22 years old (the youngin's are about 15).)_

Seto Kaiba stood up from his chair. Their business meeting was finished. Now, he could return home and spend the rest of the day with Mokuba and Noa as promised. After giving each associate a brief handshake, he walked out of the room and into the hallway of the local community center. Yes, that is where his meeting had taken place. Not at Kaiba Corp.

Seto walked down the hallway passing numerous posters on the upcoming dance performance. After walking down a couple hallways and seeing at least twenty posters, he was just about fed up with them. He walked a little faster.

Down the hall, he heard music playing. Soon, Seto passed by an open door, one of which led to the theater. He briefly glanced inside and saw a group of people dancing on the stage. Kaiba remembered all of those hideous posters. They must be the dance show that's coming, he thought.

Then, he saw someone come onto that stage, whom he never had thought he would see again. Actually, it _had been_ three years since he had seen her. Tea Gardner. Not that he cared. He just noticed that small detail.

So, she'd finally made it to the big-time shows; achieved her goal. Good for her, he thought, half approvingly, half sarcastically. He didn't waste any more time watching the dancers. He had better things to do than watch people leap aimlessly across a platform in fancy costumes. Honestly, he didn't even know _why_ Tea liked dance so much.

After turning down another two hallways, he walked out the two large front doors, stepped into his waiting limo, and rode back to his mansion.

* * *

It was a Saturday. Mokuba and Noa knew what that meant. No work…er…I'll make that less vague…no Kaiba Corp. Of course, this was always the day that Seto liked to sleep in, just a little. Of course, sometimes his "little" amount of sleeping actually amounted to staying in bed until 12:00p.m.

But today would not be one of those days. The two younger Kaibas would make sure of that. Yes, even though they were a few years older, they still loved to hang out with Seto. It was a tradition that couldn't die. So, naturally, they got ready: showering, getting their clothes on, and the like…and they waited. The two decided that 8:00 was a good time to wake up their brother. I mean, how long does someone need to sleep? For them, sleeping until 6:30 was good enough. Eight o' clock was WAY overboard. They always shuddered at the thought of it.

So, to pass the time, they played one of Noa's "genetically inherited" favorite games: chess. (Genetically inherited: it refers to Gozaburo being a REALLY good chess player.) Of course, Mokuba had learned from the master chess player himself: Seto. So, the games were always close, and neither one won twice in a row. Let's just say that "revenge" was the name of _that_ game.

Eventually, 7:50 came around the corner. Mokuba knocked over Noa's king.

"Checkmate!"

"And just in time too," Noa said, checking his watch, "We ought to consult _the book_ now."

Mokuba checked the time, "You're right." They rushed up the stairs to Noa's room. Now, by _the book_, they meant the book that they had so long ago created as a list of pranks and "wake-up" calls for Seto. Oh, aren't they mean…. No, they called it good, clean fun. And to this day, they believed that theory.

Noa fetched the book from its hiding place: in the bottom shelf of his dresser, beneath piles of clothes he pretty much refused to wear. He plopped down on the bed and opened it up. Mokuba bounced down beside him. They scanned the many pages of pranks.

"What's one we haven't pulled yet?" Mokuba inquired.

"I don't know…it's a list of three years of pranks. We could've accomplished them all by now. Oh! How about this one," Noa replied.

"No, we poured a glass of water on his two weeks ago. I'm still scared of using that cup after Seto cursed it to…you know where," Mokuba said.

"Yeah…I remember that now. I wonder why I didn't before…. Maybe it was because he slapped me in the head by accident when his arm came flying up, after I had poured the glass. At least…I _hope_ that was an accident," Noa said, rubbing the side of his head.

"Have we done that one?" Mokuba pointed.

"Yeah. Don't you remember taking the stereo onto his room and turning it up full blast onto the most hardcore song we have? I was practically deaf that day…and not only because of the music," Noa replied, sticking a finger in his ear.

"Yeah, that was some pretty nasty yelling he did…after he chucked the thing out the window," Mokuba replied.

"Well, how about this one?" Mokuba pointed to one half way down the sixth page.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work for now," Noa replied. His eyes then scanned the rest of the page, and stopped at the bottom. The green-haired boy smiled, "We haven't done _this_ one yet." Mokuba looked at where his stepbrother pointed.

"Oooo. That one. I totally forgot. That IS a good one," Mokuba laughed. This one though, wasn't a wake-up call. This was a good-natured prank…though it wasn't totally meant to be **just** a prank. The item read:

_Get Seto "hooked-up" with a girl._

"We'll start soon…as soon as we find someone good enough for him. After all, he IS 22. That's a good time…" Noa said, "But, everyone he knows is in college. Why did he have to go and skip it?" Noa said.

"Actually, not _everyone_ is in college," Mokuba corrected, thinking of whom Seto had briefly spoken about when he came home from the business meeting the previous day.

"Huh…oh! Tea…." Noa smiled mischievously. Some of that old "evilness" seemed to have come back into him.

"We start today," Mokuba said, closing the book, "But first…."

"Someone needs to be woken up," Noa finished.

* * *

They tiptoed into Seto's dark room. A few rays of light showed through the closed blinds. Noa walked over to Seto's bed. Kaiba mumbled and turned over in his sleep.

Mokuba came up next to Noa, "Seto."

"W-wh-hat i-is it?" Seto muffled, curling up under the covers. He was still three-quarters asleep. His mind hadn't woken up yet. Otherwise, he would've been prepared to not fall for the wake-up call.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that Joey just stormed in here and is wrecking that place. We can't stop-" Noa was interrupted.

"MUTT!" Seto sprang out of bed, temporarily forgetting that Joey had actually made it to college. But, in the process, his head bumped into Noa's nose. Noa yelped and fell backwards, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Seto hopped out of bed, angrily and stormed out of the room. He approached the railing that looked down into the front hall.

"WHEELER!" he roared. The only person down there was a now scared-to-death maid, whom had been cleaning a vase, and had almost dropped it, due to Seto's roar.

"I-I-I'm the o-o-nly one h-here, M-m-mister K-Kaiba," she quaked, replacing the vase.

"What!" Seto spun around. Mokuba stood there.

"Hi, Seto! Glad you're up! Let's get the day started!" Mokuba smiled happily.

"Oh, Lord, what did I do to deserve this?" Seto looked up and held the bridge of his nose, now realizing that he had been tricked…again. Why did he always fall for these pranks? He was Seto Kaiba! Seto Kaiba didn't easily submit to pranks! Well, his brother, and he also supposed Noa, had a bit of himself in them. Noa….

"Where's Noa?" Seto inquired. A loud moan came from inside Kaiba's room. He walked inside and switched on the light. He saw Noa sitting on the ground, cross-eyed, trying to see if his nose really was bleeding. By now, though, red could be seen on his once white shirt and shorts.

"What happened?" Seto sighed.

"You hit me," Noa replied in a weird voice, due to plugging up his nose.

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Maybe that'll teach you to let me sleep," Seto said.

Mokuba coughed out an audible, "Fat chance."

Suddenly, a maid appeared, on account of her master was now up. She had brought three glasses of orange juice. She handed the crystal blue one to Mokuba.

Seto smiled and looked behind him, "That glass is still cursed, you know."

Mokuba, who had begun to drink the juice, recognized the cup, and chocking, spluttered it out. Mokuba held it out as if it were poisonous. Actually, curses aren't that far from poison….

* * *

That Saturday, as was tradition, they went out to eat for breakfast. Their limo pulled up at one of their favorite restaurants (I don't know of any restaurants in Japan, so I'm not going to name it; it's not really that important).

The three brothers walked inside, and were led, excitedly, by a young, blonde, waitress/cashier. She handed out the menus. The whole time, she couldn't stop smiling. I mean, she was actually SERVING the Kaiba family! What she wouldn't give to hook up with Seto Kaiba.

"A waitress will be here shortly to get your orders," she said, smiling gleefully. Then, her face turning down, she left. Why couldn't _she_ be that waitress? But no! She had to be a cashier! The waitress (whom we are going to call Lynn) walked back into the "Employees Only" area.

"We need someone to go wait on the Kaiba family!" Lynn squeaked. The (unmarried) women's faces in the room all lit up, "Have we got anyone?" Unfortunately, no one answered. "Well?"

"We're all already busy," another waitress, named Lily replied, taking some plates of food out the door. Lynn noticed one of the waitresses, who had short, brown hair, washing her hands. Lynn walked up to her.

"Well, how about you? We need someone to wait on them," Lynn said to her. The girl turned around.

"Who?" Tea asked.

Lynn sighed, "Geez, you look like the lucky one, and you don't even know whom you're serving?"

"Uh, no…I wasn't really paying attention," Tea replied, drying her hands. Lynn shoved a notebook and a pen into her hands.

"There, take these," she began shoving her to the door, "and go wait on the Kaiba family. I trust you know what _they_ look like."

"WHAT?" Tea forced herself to stop, "Wait on them? B-b-but, I can't! They probably think…I couldn't possibly…."

"You're actually _rejecting_ to get the order of the most powerful guy in the city?" Lynn looked at her, amazed. The rest of the room heard her and gawked at her.

"Well, yes…he can't see me like this…." Tea tried gesturing to her uniform.

"What? Do you actually have one of those little crushes on him or something?" Lynn replied, smiling.

Tea spun around, "WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS? YOU'RE INSANE IF YOU WOULD THINK THAT I LIKE THAT CREEP!" Tea still remembered what he had done to them back in high school, those three years ago. And she bet all of her money that he hadn't changed.

"Well, then, get out there!" Lynn shoved her through the swinging doorway, wondering why she had called THE Seto Kaiba, a creep. Tea couldn't stop her, and she stumbled out. Before she could fall, she recollected herself and stood there. Looking around, she finally saw the man she hadn't seen in a wonderful three years. Well, they weren't all _that_ wonderful…she just meant that they were pleasant because he hadn't been butting into her life for the past three years; so, she had been a lot happier.

Tea slowly walked over to their table. Good, she thought, their heads are all submerged in those menus. Maybe they won't look up. Kaiba usually keeps away from eye contact. He always did that in school…never looking up from that godforsaken laptop.

She stood at the head of the table, and stiffly said, "Are you ready to order?"

"Uh…I'll have the Pancake Supreme," Mokuba stated, not looking up from the menu. That was good, just how Tea wanted it.

"Geez, sounds like Joey," she muttered. But, it was still a tad audible.

He looked up, "What'd you say…." Mokuba stopped. Noa looked up from his menu to see why his brother had stopped speaking so suddenly. Then, he saw the girl, standing there, frozen.

"Tea?" Noa inquired. Not that he needed to ask. Her name was right there on her nametag.

"What did you say, Noa?" Seto looked up. He looked at Noa, who was looking at Tea. Then, Mr. CEO himself looked up at her. His eyes went just a tad wide.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he interrogated.

Tea was reddening, "Are-you-going-to-order?" she said each word separately.

"Tea's working _here_?" Mokuba turned to Seto, "But Seto, didn't you say you saw her yesterday at the community center…." He stopped.

Tea had dropped her notepad and pen and rushed out the doors to the restaurant, only calling out to Lynn, "I'm taking my break!"

Mokuba and Noa just stared at where she had left. Seto didn't give it another thought. He just waited for another waitress to come by and get his order.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Was it good? What was good about it? Do you think it will make a good story? Will it be successful? Are you going to continue reading it? Please review and tell me! I really want to know! Thankies! (Oh, sorry it's kinda short…I mean, I had to stop it there and it's just the intro!) 


	2. Chat Session

NOTE: Okay, first things first. If you are new to reading my stories, then you are unaware that I use Noa in all of my stories. Yes, and I've made a story behind his coming back. If you wish to know how he came back, just read Ch 1 in Forgotten, Forbidden Love (my other story). And while you're at it…you can read that one too! (PS: You might be wondering where Serenity is, because she didn't graduate from high school, and Tea is left alone. Well, she's in some special school (for advanced students) in America. Yeah, that's where she is…we're going to say that.)

Disclaimer: Alright, let's look at the statistics here…. I am just a fourteen-year-old living in ALABAMA! I mean, come on…I'm fourteen, in Alabama! Not the regular place and age to own a show, for crying out loud! Therefore, as stated many times before, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2: Chat Session

Tea sat, with her head bent down, on a park bench in the city park. She'd been so embarrassed yesterday, standing in front of Kaiba wearing that stupid waitress uniform. Come on! He probably expected her to be in college or something! They, her head popped up. What had Mokuba said about him seeing her in the community center? She didn't see him…. Oh boy…that was something to worry about.

She sighed, and put her head back, so that it hung over the top of the bench. What a nightmare. But why was see even giving any of this another thought? Who cared if that jerk knew? It wasn't like she would ever see him again. (Naïve fool….)

* * *

Mokuba walked along a path in the park, thinking about Noa and his plan to "_Get Seto "hooked" up with a girl."_ Noa was back in the limo, waiting. Mokuba had just wanted some fresh air. Then, up ahead…just guess whom he saw.

Tea.

Mokuba ran over to her, calling out her name, "Hey, Tea!" Tea looked up and her face paled. Great, she thought, why do I always jinx myself? She started to get up, but Mokuba reached her before she could go anywhere.

"Wait, don't leave. I just wanna talk," Mokuba stated, sitting down. Tea, reluctantly followed suit.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, knowing exactly what.

"Well…um, how should I put this?" Mokuba started.

"You don't have to say it. I know what you want to know. You wish to know why I was working in that restaurant; why I'm not in college, like the others," Tea turned her head away and some tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, yeah, actually," Mokuba replied.

"Let me just say that I _would_ be in college, had my life not turned around on me," Tea declared.

"What'd you mean? Life turning on you?" Mokuba looked up at her.

Tea turned her head back around, "Mokuba, my life's not as peachy as some people think. Actually, it's kinda like your life was a LONG time ago."

"Huh? How can your life be like mine?"

"Mokuba…" she had to let it out. She hadn't told many people this secret. Only her closest friends. It was bugging the heck out of her. She had to tell someone _verbally_. She had to tell someone who could relate to her in a way. "Mokuba, I'm alone now. My parents are…dead. They died almost three years ago…in a car crash." Here, the tears started running freely. Mokuba looked at her in shock. He put his hand on hers for comfort.

"Don't worry…it should turn out okay. I mean, it has for three years, hasn't it? Look at my family…we're okay," he tried consoling. It didn't work too well.

"I know you're doing your best to relate…but that's impossible. You've grown up in a family where everything is provided. You have now _two_ people to look after you. You have people around you. You can afford the best, and everything needed to live a happy life. Me, I can't. Not anymore," Tea said, the tears still falling.

"Oh…" Mokuba said. He knew that not many people were as wealthy as him. But, Tea made it sound like she was on the streets. It couldn't be that bad. She had a job…. She had money from her parents. She had been pretty well off three years ago.

"I couldn't go to college, because I couldn't afford it. After my parents died, we lost all the money coming through that. And that was a good deal of money. Now, I've had to sell some things and buy this small apartment. I wasn't ready to get all of this responsibility. Bills…paying for their funeral…finding work…rents…it's a nightmare."

"But, Seto said he saw you at the community center a couple days ago, on that dance stage," Mokuba replied, confused.

"Ha," Tea laughed slightly, "I don't even know why I wasted my time trying out for that loser show. That's what I was doing: trying out. Of course, like all the other auditions, I was rejected, for "need of further practicing." Come on! Is thirteen years of dance too little? I mean, half of their dancers stunk compared to me! They even admitted to me, while I waited for the audition, that they had…what, up to five years of practice?"

"Oh…that's harsh…." Mokuba replied.

"Yeah. So, now, I'm just trying to make do with the little I have," she sighed, relaxed a tad now, after spilling it all out.

"I see…." Mokuba didn't know what else to say.

They sat there, for some time, just thinking. Then, Tea started a…happier conversation, while breaking the silence.

"So…how are Kaiba, and Noa?"

"They're fine. Noa's sitting in the limo right now, just relaxing. Seto's at home…doing who knows what. Probably sleeping…." Mokuba broke off.

"Sleeping?" Tea checked her watch. It was almost noon, "He actually sleeps this late? That doesn't sound like him at all!"

"Yeah, sometimes. Usually on Sundays only, though, because Noa and I have our little "wake-up" traditions on Saturdays," Mokuba broke out laughing.

"Really? That sounds pretty funny…." Tea added.

"Oh, it is. Especially seeing Seto's face when he sees that he's been tricked!" Mokuba declared. He didn't know why he was telling her all of this. Maybe it was just that he wanted to cheer her up. And the only good thing that he thought could cheer here up would be some funny stories about their "wake-up" calls. Tea seemed to enjoy it.

So, being the kindhearted soul that Mokuba was, he began telling about the different Saturdays that had been "Seto-pranked" over the last three years. Tea laughed all the time. Mokuba told her of the stereo incident; the glass of water prank, and many others.

* * *

Noa sat in the limo and looked out of its window. Why had Mokuba been gone so long? It was a simple walk in the park to get some fresh air. How could that take forty-five minutes?

The boy pushed the intercom button, "Jeff," he called to the chauffeur.

"Yes, Mister Noa."

"Keep the limo stationed here, until both Mokuba and I return. I'll be leaving for a little while.

"Yes sir." Noa opened the door, stepped out, and shut it. Then, he walked along the path in the park.

He saw plenty of people, crowding the sidewalk, and running around: mothers and fathers with their toddlers; little kids on the swings and climbing trees…and teenage girls sitting on benches, watching him wherever he went. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Now Noa knew what Seto had gone through. After all, everyone knew the Kaiba brothers.

Suddenly, he was joined. There was a teen girl walking next to him, just looking innocent and all that, like she was going in the same direction he was, by accident. Noa walked a little faster. She sped up too.

Finally, Noa had had enough, "Why are you following me?"

"Following you?" the girl replied, stopping, "I'm just walking in the same direction, that's all! What would make you think that I was following you?"

"Well, let's see…maybe because you walk at the same pace I do, and turn every corner that I turn!" Noa retorted.

"Maybe I just am going the same way!" she said, reddening.

"Maybe you just want me to notice you, like al these other lovesick freaks out here!" Noa gestured around. Some of the other girls gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

"N-no!" she exclaimed.

"Well, congratulations. You got me to notice you. And you know what? I'm not too happy about it…."

"You there. Get lost! He's with me!" a feminine voice cried out behind them. Noa turned around. Tea walked over to them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I told you to get lost!" she said.

"Why? You don't look like you're "with him,"" the girl replied, crossing her arms. Noa was slightly confused. What was Tea doing?

"Look, if you don't go away, Noa here's going to call security," Tea said, taking his arm to juice up the act.

"You…you're on first name terms?" the girl stepped back. Now Noa saw what Tea was up to.

"Yeah, Tea and I are on "those terms,"" he replied. The girl pouted and walked away. They walked to the corner, turned it, and Tea let go of his arm.

"Geez, you can't go yelling at girls like that! It gets you into more trouble than you need!" Tea said, smiling.

"Well, it wasn't my fault…but thanks anyway. How'd you come up with that plan so fast? It was a good one too…. I ought to use that more often," Noa said.

"Having me act as your girlfriend in those times? Sorry, but I won't always be there," Tea said. Noa smiled, thoughtfully, as Mokuba strode up to them.

"Mission accomplished?"

"Yep. And I think it went quite well," Tea remarked.

"There you are!" Noa said, seeing Mokuba, "You know, you're the whole reason I was in that mess! If you had come back to the limo, I wouldn't have had to--" Noa was interrupted.

"I was talking to Tea," Mokuba said. Noa didn't speak again. He understood. Tea must have been really embarrassed yesterday, he thought.

"Well, we ought to get going. Seto might be up by now and wondering where we are," Mokuba said. Tea shared a giggle. Noa was stumped. "I'll fill you in, Noa."

"Okay. Thanks again, Tea," Noa said. Even though it was a small act, it helped A LOT, "You're _too_ kind to us."

"That's what friends are for. But, I'm not the only one to thank. I have to thank Mokuba for his heart of gold," she smiled warmly, and turned away, as the others did. As she started walking the opposite way, she stated, "If only your brother was like that. Then, maybe…."

Mokuba and Noa, on hearing this (though they weren't meant to) spun around, "What?" They really wanted to know what she was going to say. _Then maybe…._

Tea turned around, "Huh? Oh…that…um, I've got to go…work interview…I think," she stammered, blushing and ran down the path.

Mokuba and Noa turned to face each other. True, they hadn't heard what she was going to say, but they had a pretty good guess.

"I think…" Noa started.

"We've found her," Mokuba finished.

"The one to put the _plan_ into action," Noa remarked.

"And she's already started it," Mokuba said. They walked back (without any girl problems) to the limo and rode home.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Hehe, I did. Sorry it was so short. I couldn't think of any other ideas to put in here! Originally, it was only supposed to be a chapter about Mokuba and Tea talking. But, then, inspiration struck me with the Noa thing. That made it longer! Yeah! Anyway, please review! 


	3. Coincidence, Fate or Luck?

NOTE: Okay, I thinking that I forgot to hint people on some things…but I can't remember them. So, if you have ANY questions whatsoever about my story, just (a) email me (b) ask me in the reviews (and your question will be answered in the next chapter) or (c) try to AIM me. Okedoke? All clear? Okay!

Disclaimer: Listens to Avril Lavigne "…I'd rather be anything but ordinary…" Yeah, so would I! And that includes owning Yu-Gi-Oh! But, hey! I'm not! So, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 3: Coincidence, Luck, or Fate?**

Seto leaned back in his chair and sighed. Why? Why him? Why did _he_ have to own such a large company and a mansion? All those responsibilities…finding workers…paying bills and workers…the work itself…_firing_ workers. Yes, that's what had just happened. He had just fired another employee. It had been the head cook. His room was being cleared at the moment.

He had to find someone else now. Oh boy. What fun. More lunatics coming for job interviews. This was going to be a _great_ week. There was too much thought going in his head. He needed fresh air and alone time. But first…came the aspirin.

Seto walked to the bathroom and opened up the cabinet. He took down the little bottle. Every boss's best friend. This one little tablet. The enemy: a gigantic headache.

Seto took some water, swallowed the aspirin and snuck out of the house, without being caught by his brothers. Had that happened, the aspirin wouldn't have stood a chance. So, Seto's relaxing walk began. Up this street, and down the other, leading him nowhere in particular….

* * *

Tea walked up the sidewalk to her apartment. Today, she was dressed in her orange, sleeveless shirt, red skirt and brown boots.

It wasn't the best looking neighborhood to be in. But hey, it was all she could afford. She carried some grocery bags and her keys were in hand, ready to unlock the door. She walked up the two steps leading to the entrance and put down her bags. Then, Tea began fiddling with the keys.

"Well, boys, look what we've got here," a voice said behind her. She let go of the keys and turned around. At the bottom of the steps were three men, dressed in black, and wearing sunglasses. Tea gasped. Oh no…what had she done to deserve this? She knew this day would come. That was what she got for living in this stupid neighborhood.

"W-w-what'd you want?" Tea chocked.

"Oh, nothing in particular…just _you_," the middle man answered. Suddenly, the two others rushed up and grabbed her arms.

"Ah! Get off me you freaks!" she cried out.

"Why?" the lead man said, "You're coming with us."

"Argh, let me go!" Tea flailed, trying to get free. But it was futile. The men holding her were "muscle-men." No matter how she tried to kick them, they weren't going to let go. The leader of the gang walked up to Tea and put his finger under he chin.

"Aw, come on, sweetheart. Stop fighting. You know you want to come with us. Otherwise…." his hand went into his pocket and pulled out something. He flicked up the top. It was a pocketknife.

Tea was now, officially, scared to death. Why had her life turned on her? Actually, she might not have a life to turn on her in a minute. She could only stress one thing, one more time.

"Let-me-go-now," Tea declared, saying each word separately.

"You'd better do what she says, or you're in for a world of hurt," someone said.

Now, the title of this chapter is the title for a reason.

Was it fate? Coincidence? Or just sheer, dumb luck that Seto Kaiba's wandering had taken him to this certain street. I don't know…you tell me. Personally…I think it was fate. For fate is a strange thing…as will be revealed later in this story.

"Kaiba!" Tea cried out.

The leader laughed and spit out his name like it was trash, "Tch…Kaiba. What possible threat could you be? And why would a rich punk like you be in this dingy little area?"

_Rich punk._ That had struck a deep nerve. A very deep nerve. One nerve that had only been struck when…Joey Wheeler was around.

"You're going to wish you had never said that," Kaiba threatened.

"Bring it on, tough guy," the squad leader said. Geez, the guy was sounding more and more like Wheeler every minute, Kaiba thought. That could come to his advantage though. If he just pictured that that freak _was_ Wheeler…oh, the poor soul. We'll just leave it at that.

So, Kaiba did take him on. And in three solid punches, he won.

"Who's next?" Kaiba cracked his knuckles.

On of the goons holding Tea let go and charged at him. The other member quickly grabbed the arm his comrade had let go. Again, Kaiba won. This time, in two punches.

"So, are you up for it? Are you going to be my record of one solid knock-out?" Kaiba threatened. Now, you would think that the goon would've gone over to try his skill. But, at seeing his comrades all bloodied up, and thrown over on the neighbor's yard…he wasn't too confident. So, naturally, he ran.

Tea fell to the ground on her knees, breathing hard. True, she hadn't done any fighting, but being the captive was trying enough. Seto held out his hand to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked simply.

"Yeah," she said, taking it.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Kaiba asked, looking around at the dingy surroundings. Tea walked up to the door and turned the key.

"I live here."

"Oh," was all Kaiba could say. Tea picked up her bags and turned around.

"Thanks," she said.

"Whatever," Seto walked up the two stairs and stood there, holding the door open for her. But this wasn't out of courtesy. Lord, no. He wanted a look at the inside of the apartment. After all, she was _living_ in this neighborhood.

Tea stepped inside, and Kaiba followed, pretty much inviting himself in. The house was a mess. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned for ages.

Tea saw the look on his face, "Sorry, haven't gotten around to cleaning it…" then, she truly noticed he was inside her "house," "I don't remember inviting you--"

"Have your parents seen this mess?" Seto looked around, smirking. He knew he was causing her embarrassment. He liked doing that sort of stuff. After all, the mutt was gone. She was the only one to pick on, now.

Tea took a sharp intake of breath, at the mentioning of her parents, "N-n-no. They're…dead." Seto stopped. Her parents were dead? Kind of like him….

"Why not just get a maid or something?"

Tea glared at him, "Not everybody has money to resort to in their problems." Seto was a tad taken aback at her glare. Then, she sighed, "Well, you'll probably want _something_ to drink or whatnot, after that…fight. Come on in," she led him to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, it was clean. It was probably the cleanest room in the apartment. Seto took a seat at the small, two-seat table.

"Want something to drink?" Tea asked, rummaging through the drawers.

"Do you have tea, by any chance?" Seto inquired.

"Yes, actually. I can't live without it. It's my favorite drink. It also soothes my worries," she pulled out some tea mix, and filled an elaborate looking teapot with hot water. Then, she poured the mix into it and set it on the stove. She turned the stove on, and let it mix and simmer. (People, I don't know how to make tea. That was SO a guess! Don't kill me! I'm cooking-ignorant! My mom despises cooking, so she teaches me nothing of it.)

She got out a couple blue glasses and set them on the counter. When the tea was ready, she took it, and poured a glass for Seto. Then, she added a couple things in it that he couldn't see and set it down before him.

"There you go!" she said happily. She stood by to see if he enjoyed it. Seto didn't enjoy people watching him eat, but if she would go away afterwards, he'd get it over with now. He took a sip. Not bad, he thought.

"Is it okay, for you?" Tea interrogated.

"Yeah," Seto replied, taking another sip. Tea turned around and walked back to the counter. Seto took a good look at the glass and smiled. Accidentally, he let out a small laugh.

Tea turned around, "What's so funny?"

Seto realized what he had just been doing, and set the cup down, "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand. It's just something to do with the style of the glass."

"Oh, I get it."

"Excuse me?"

"Does it, by any chance, remind you, or something, of that glass Noa and Mokuba used to pour water on you once?" Tea started snickering.

Seto, whom was just about to take a sip of tea, choked and set it down, "How did you know about that?" He reddened slightly. If she knew about that…oh the humiliation. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Mokuba told me."

"What? When did you see Mokuba? When did he talk to _you_?" Seto inquired, "Besides Saturday, that is."

"Yesterday _afternoon_. Noa was there too. I met Mokuba there and we had a little talk."

"In the park? When did they go to the park?" Seto interrogated. He was going to have a little chat with them when he got home.

"Well, it was around noon. According to them, you were still…oh, sleeping, I believe?" she let out another snicker. Seto flushed, slightly again. He had been asleep until about one o' clock yesterday. But didn't most people do that? She had NO reason to laugh.

"I expect you do the same…sleeping in, that is…on certain days," he commented.

"Not really. Eight thirty is the latest I get up. Otherwise, I feel like I've wasted my day! Actually, six thirty sounds pretty good…."

"You sound like my brothers," Seto side commented.

"Humph," Tea shared. But all this talk had reminded her of the original conversation she had had with Mokuba yesterday. The tears were coming. No, she couldn't break down now. Not in front of Kaiba. She held up the teapot, to pour herself a drink, but she couldn't. She was shaking madly, trying to keep the tears from coming. Seto noticed her shaking.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her hand that was holding the teapot.

"Watch it. You might shatter this. And by the looks of it, it's the only thing you have left of _them_," Seto commented. Tea knew what he meant. Actually, it was one of the only things left she had not sold that had belonged to her parents. It had been one of their wedding gifts.

All of the sudden, she put the teapot down, and fell to her knees, with her head in her arms, resting on the counter. And she cried. She couldn't stop crying, no matter how much it embarrassed her in front of Seto. The tears just kept coming.

Seto was unsure of what to do. He had never dealt with…tears before. He had told Mokuba early on that crying would solve nothing. He himself had not cried for many, many years. Noa hadn't ever really cried either, that he could remember. Sometimes, the employees he fired, or was on the verge of firing, were on the verge of tears, but he didn't care about them. His mood wasn't very "happy" at those times.

All he could think to do was put a hand on her shoulder and give his regular pep talk, "Stop crying. What's done is done. You can't do anything about it. Life will turn around sometime. It did for my family." He wasn't quite sure if he had soothed her, or made her angry.

It looked like it hadn't worked, because she was still shaking, and she was still crying…wait. Was she laughing?

Tea's head popped up, and you could see that she was indeed, laughing. She stood up and wiped the tears away.

"Hehe, I can tell that you've given that pep-talk to many people. It sounds so rehearsed! Hehe, but, hey, you tried, and succeeded. Cause now, I'm laughing! Hehe," she continued.

Seto still felt a twang a pity for her (hey, a twang is more than he's ever felt before!). He saw that she had missed a tear, and wiped it away for her. Tea was slightly taken aback at the action.

Then, Seto thought of something: something he needed and something she needed, "You want a job? A _real_ job?"

"Well…yes."

"Well, it just so happens I've got some space for someone like you. You _can_ cook, right? After all, you _were_ a waitress."

"Well, being a waitress has nothing to do with cooking…but yeah, I can cook pretty well."

"Good. I'll send the details by email…you _do_ have email, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, I do," she scurried around the kitchen for a pen, and then found a napkin. She wrote her second email address on it (the one for work; her other one was for friends and sounded way less professional), and handed it to Kaiba. He took it and quickly glanced at what was written on got style, Seto thought, remarking at the simple and plain address. Then, he continued.

"You'll receive the details no later than 5:00 tonight. I'll want an answer of acceptance, or decline, by, say, 7:00.

"Oh, okay," Tea replied. Seto then, took his leave, walked out of the kitchen, and to the front door.

Tea fell into one of her chairs (precisely the one Seto had been sitting in). His glass of tea was empty.

Well, that's good, she thought, at least, if I accept this job, he'll like the tea.

* * *

Wow! Seto's gonna give her a job! Wonder if she'll accept? (Sorry, again, it's kind of short, but these beginning chapters are. They'll get longer…I promise!) Anywho…that sentence where I said that Seto wiped away her last tear. That has more meaning than you think. Just think about it for a second…. _He wiped away the last tear._ Maybe think about it in the context of: _He washed away the last of her sadness._ Tick tok…tick tok…tick tok…time's up! Well, people? I'm not gonna tell you straight forward, but think about the genre of this story: romance. Has your brain clicked yet? Well, tell me what you think in your reviews! 


	4. AIM Chat

NOTE: Okay, the format of some of the chapters in this story is going to be AIM (AOL Instant Messenger) chat room fashion. This is because Tea and her friends always get together at a certain time every night, go into their private chat room, and talk about the day or whatnot, just as if they were actually all together. (Oh, and they're going to be using some "chat dialogue." So, it's not all spelled right, "u" know? Hehe, yeah. Yeah, and there will be smiley's…made to the best of my ability. doesn't make true smiley's.  Okay? Oh, and I've laid out the story plans. If all goes accordingly, this story should be about 20 chapters long. Sorry it seems so short! You never know! It might be longer! Don't kill me! I get new ideas ALL the time…and believe me; it bugs the heck out of me at times….

Okay, here's a list of the people and their screen names (these are based off of people's screen names that I personally know, they aren't the actual ones!):

Tea- **TGHopingFaith**

Yugi- **Yugi 611M**

Joey- **J2theW489**

Mai- **Mharpylady**

Serenity- **Serenity121W**

Duke- **DdicemanD**

Tristan- **Tman88888**

Ryou (Bakura) –**Ryoub89**

Disclaimer: If Yu-Gi-Oh! was owned by Me, Myself and I (all one person, people), then it probably wouldn't be a show. It wouldn't have that name, probably, because I can't come up with names like that. It wouldn't be based on duel monsters, and it would probably end up being a novel instead, because I like writing those. Also, I can't, at my age, send in ideas for a show…at least, I don't think. Therefore, let's all recite it in unison…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! There we go….

Chapter 4: AIM Chat

It was about 5:27. Tea ran to her small computer and connected to the Internet. After waiting for a good two minutes, she was connected. Her AIM download popped up and began looking over her screen name automatically. Then, she was logged on. On her buddy list, she saw _Yugi611M_ already on. They had a reserved room already, because they talked so often. She had the special icon on her list. She clicked on it, and the room popped up.

**TGHopingFaith has entered the room at 5:29:34 pm.**

**Yugi611M:** Hey, what's new? Look's like we're the early birds.

**TGHopingFaith:** Yep. It's always like this, isn't it?

**Yugi611M: **Yep. So…uh, Tea?

**TGHopingFaith:** Yeah, Yugi?

**Yugi611M: **Well, I was just wondering…Tea, um….

_(Yugi accidentally hit the "Enter" key then, much to his advantage.)_

**Tman88888 has entered the room at 5:31: 02 pm.**

**Serenity121W has entered the room at 5:31: 05 pm.**

**Ryoub89 has entered the room at 5:31: 07 pm.**

**DdicemanD has entered the room at 5:31:15 pm**

**Mharpylady has entered the room at 5:31: 18 pm.**

**Tman88888: **Joey's not here yet?

**Serenity121W: **I'm so not related to him at the moment.

**Mharpylady:** Tristan, aren't u used to it by now? He's always late!

**J2theW489 has entered the room at 5:33: 14 pm.**

**J2theW489:** Hey guys! Wuz up? Srry, I'm late.

**Yugi611M:** It's okay Joey.

**DdicemanD:** So guys, n e thing new?

**Ryoub89:** Unless you count the five projects we've received today, no Duke, nothing is new.

**TGHopingFaith:** Geez, those British schools sure lay it out full force on u, don't they?

**Ryoub89: **I asked for it.

(Here, they talked for a solid hour, about life, college, and Domino; according to Tea, that is. They asked Serenity what was new in America and all of that. Finally, around 6:45, something happened.)

**J2theW489: **So I said to him "Pal, you got something hurtful comin to ya," and he said, "Yeah right, punk," and then, I socked him. He asked for it! He was actin like Kaiba for cryin out loud! Oh, that jerk, I HATE HIM!

**TGHopingFaith:** Kaiba…yeah…OH LORD!

**Mharpylady:** Tea, what's wrong?

**TGHpoingFaith: **Oh Lord I totally forgot! OMG! It's almost 7:00!

**Tman88888:** So, what's up with 7:00?

**SKCorp has entered the room at 6:47: 13 pm.**

**J2theW489: **Hey, who are u? This is a private chat room punk!

**SKCorp: **It was only too easy to find you, mutt.

**Yugi611M: **…

**J2theW489:** KAIBA! GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE!

**SKCorp:** Relax mutt, a go study some spelling. It's not like I want to be here, I just have to talk to someone really quick. And it's not you.

**J2theW489:** WELL HURRY IT UP THEN!

**SKCorp:** Gardner, have you checked your email yet? You're cutting it mighty close….

**TGHopingFaith:** Uh…yeah…I was just…doing that…yeah

**SKCorp:** I take that as a no. Hurry up then, I haven't got all day.

**J2theW489:** Tea, what are ya doin!

(Tea scanned over the email Kaiba had sent her. It included a salary of $200 a week. Hey! That was more than twice what she made at the restaurant! And, she would…have to stay at his place…. Was that necessary? Couldn't his cooks leave and return? Or would that cause too much driving? Or was he just being nice, letting her stay there, after he saw her apartment? Nah…he wasn't that kind….)

**SKCorp:** Gardner, are you answering?

**TGHopingFaith:** Yeah…uh…I accept.

**SKCorp:** Good. You've saved me a week of worry. Keep your email up though. Just for five minutes.

**TGHopingFaith:** Okay….

**SKCorp has left the room at 6:54: 34 pm.**

**Serenity121W:** What was that all about? I didn't even think Kaiba had this download….

**SKCorp has entered the room at 6:54: 57 pm.**

**SKCorp:** Kid, it takes two seconds to download and make one of these names.

**SKCorp has left the room at 6:55:12 pm.**

**Yugi611W:** Tea, what was that all about?

**Mharpylady:** Yeah. What'd u accept?

**TGHopingFaith:** g2g!

**Ryoub89: **Wait, Tea!

**TGHopingFaith: **job

**TGHopingFaith has left the room at 6:57:34 pm.**

Tea lay back in her chair and sighed. How was she ever going to explain to her friends why she had taken a job from Kaiba? Joey's mortal enemy? Suddenly, a ring ran through the air from her speakers. She sat up and looked at her email window. There was a new message from Kaiba. She opened it up:

Your things will be taken here tomorrow. Your work begins tomorrow. I shouldn't need to add that, but knowing you…. Anyway, you will only need to bring clothes, toiletries, etc. The rest will be provided here: computers and the like. If you have anything that you wish to bring for your computer here, bring that too. Otherwise, nothing else. Tomorrow.

That was all. That simple message. But, it was enough for Tea to know what to bring. She gathered up some suitcases and began packing up all of her clothes, shower things, other accessories and floppies on which she had things for the computer. Before she was about to turn the computer off, she saved the terms of her work to the floppy. This was just in case Kaiba made her do something that was not on the term of her work. She'd be ready with an argument.

That night, she was all packed up. She had about four suitcases packed. One of them was open to put her pajamas, showering things, toothbrush and toothpaste and her special pillow inside in the morning. Otherwise, everything else was left. It was just what Kaiba had said.

She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice, when she noticed the teakettle sitting upon the stove. She stared at it. It _was_ one of the only things she had left to remind her of her parents. Kaiba would understand. Hey, it might even make his tea. She found the original box, stashed in the closet and packed it up. It just fit in that last suitcase. She still had enough room for her other things.

As she lay in bed, she couldn't help thinking about where she would be going tomorrow. Her life was changing, indeed. But was it for the better, or for the worse? Finally, she fell asleep, thinking of a shadow with ice blue eyes.

* * *

Seto got up from his chair, just having emailed Tea that last notice. Hopefully, now, she wouldn't over-pack. He walked out of his study, and was immediately greeted by Mokuba and Noa, 

"Whatcha doing?" Mokuba balanced up and down on his feet.

"Please don't speak like that. You sound like that moron, Wheeler," Seto said, now remembering his "chat."

"Seto, it's been three years since you've said a word to him. How would you know if he hasn't changed?" Noa inquired.

"More like I haven't talked to that dork in three minutes," Seto sighed.

"What?" they both asked.

"Nothing…I found Tea in that…room…on the Internet, and he was there," Seto replied. Oh…wrong usage of words….

"Tea?" the two brothers looked at each other.

Seto looked at them, "What are you thinking….HECK NO! NO, IT IS NOT LIKE THAT! GET THAT FREAK OF AN IDEA OUT OF YOUR HEADS! I JUST NEEDED TO TALK TO HER ABOUT THE JOB SHE'S TAKING TOMORROW!"

"Job?"

"Yes," Seto calmed down, "She's going to be our new cook."

"Uh huh," Noa looked at Mokuba and smiled, "Is that _all_ she's going to be?"

Seto gave the worst death glare in the history of death glares, all made by him of course, "You…shut…up…right…now…because…."

Mokuba prodded Noa, "Because he knows _it's_ true."

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Seto tried grabbing them, but they ducked and began running down the hall, with Seto in hot pursuit.

The two brothers turned corner after corner, finally making it to their own bedroom hallway. The closest room was Noa's room, which they ran into and slammed the door shut behind them, locking it in the nick of time.

"You two! Open this door RIGHT NOW!" Seto shouted, pounding his fist on the door.

"No!" Mokuba replied. They'd be SO trapped if they did.

"I'm giving you until the count of three…one…" Seto started.

"You are well aware that I have a phone in my room, right?" Noa inquired.

"Of course I know that! Why should I care though?" Seto replied.

"If you don't stop trying to hunt us down, I'm going to call a certain someone and tell them some most embarrassing pranks that have been pulled on you," Noa replied.

"If you mean Tea, don't try to trick me, because I already know that you've had a little chat with her! That brings me to my second point! I need to talk to you two about leaving the house while I'm asleep!" Seto shouted back through the door.

"Who told you?" Mokuba inquired. How did Seto know that they had been out? They told all of the servants not to say a word, unless necessary. But they had been back before Seto got up.

"Tea…now open this door!"

"Tea? When did you talk with her?" Noa eyed his brother slyly. Oh…this was getting good.

"This morn…I mean…that's none of your concern! Just open this blasted door!"

"This morning? You wouldn't have enough guts to call her so…where'd you see her?" Mokuba inquired.

"Her ho…no where in particular! I told you, I haven't talked with her recently!"

"Uh huh…. You know Seto, lying just digs you deeper and deeper into a grave. Eventually, you get trapped," Noa said.

"Who says I'm lying?"

"Believe us, Seto, we know," Mokuba replied. There was no answer. Seto had given up. He would've broken down the door if he had to, but he decided that he could use the money for other things. He'd let them have their fun…because he would have his revenge soon enough…he hoped. First, he had to come up with a plan of revenge. Oh boy….

* * *

Well, did you like it? Was it good? Did I go a little overboard with the Seto, Mokuba, Noa chase? Well, I had to get something about that in there, so that idea pretty much hit me. Well, review please! You'll receive the next chapter soon enough. Hey, I got you, like, what, four chapters this weekend? 


	5. Of Feelings and Thoughts

NOTE: Well, I'm really into this story, so there will be many updates, constantly! Glad those who are reading it like it! Geez, Chapter 5 already? I've been on the ball with this one!

Disclaimer: If you wish to here more about the point behind this disclaimer, email me at Get the picture?

Chapter 5: Of Feelings and Thoughts

Tea woke up and rolled over onto her side. She looked at her alarm clock: 6:37. She closed her eyes and thought, for a minute, as was custom nowadays, what job interviews or dance auditions she had at what time.

Suddenly, Tea sat up in bed. She was starting her work for Kaiba today! And he had never told her what time she would be picked up! It could be anytime!

She jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Not ten minutes later, she was out again, drying her hair and getting dressed. She packed the remainder of her belongings and put her bags by the door. Then, she rushed back to make her bed…not that she was going to sleep in it for a while…hopefully.

She had decided not to sell the apartment, just incase Kaiba ended up firing her, which was a surefire thing that would happen…eventually. But, you never know.

Tea had a spot of breakfast. Then, she realized a new worry. What was she going to do with all this food? She could be gone for quite a while before…if…she ever returned home. She couldn't leave it to rot. So, Tea found a spare suitcase and began packing up the foods that couldn't be thrown away at the moment. What else could she do? After all, she _was_ going to be Kaiba's new cook. The food could come in useful at times….

Half an hour had passed by the time she had finished packing the food. She dragged that case to the door next to the four others. And still, Kaiba's servants hadn't showed up.

So, she grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch, ready for some television in her wait. By the time she had watched the news, two cartoons and another TV show, the doorbell rang. Tea turned off the set, placed the remote down on the couch and walked over to the door.

Slowly, she opened it, and there stood the person she least expected to be on her doorstep.

"Kaiba! Aren't you supposed to be working? It is Monday after all," Tea opened the door to its fullest extent. Kaiba walked inside.

"I took a few hours off to tell you what you need to know and get you set up." He then saw the five bags lined up at the door, "Is this it?" he gestured to them.

"Yeah…why?"

"Funny, I thought you'd pack more."

"You told me what to pack."

"That I did," he picked up three of the cases, somehow finding room in his hands and arms for them, "Ready yet?"

"I've been ready for two hours," Tea replied, picking up the other two suitcases.

"Okay then…." Kaiba felt a tad foolish that he had forgotten to tell her that he would be here at 9:30. They walked outside, where the limo was waiting. The trunk was open, ready for them to pack up her things. They fit the five suitcases in there snuggly, and closed it. Kaiba then entered the limo.

Tea ran back to the house to lock the door. After she locked it, she stood there for a minute, thinking. This was where her three years of misery had taken place. Now, she was leaving it…for some time at least.

"You coming?" Kaiba called out impatiently.

"Yeah," she answered back. Touching the door handle one last time, she then turned back and walked to the limousine.

It's always hard to part with places that have been etched into your memory somehow. But, she wasn't going to miss the apartment. Nothing special had happened there. No…just pain and misery. Tea climbed into the limo, closed the door, and they rode off.

* * *

Tea sat on the opposite side of the seat from Seto. It was quiet…too quiet. Nothing passed between them but silence. Silence…something Tea desperately wanted to break. She couldn't stand not having _some_ noise. On the other hand, Seto probably was fine with the silence. So, she sat there, trying hard to think of anything at all to talk about. But all she came up with was: **zip.**

Seto took occasional glances at Tea through the corner of his eye. He never actually turned to look at her. He didn't want her to notice that. She was acting quite strangely today: she hadn't said a word. By now, usually, she would have started some conversation, which Seto would have detested.

Indeed, knowing that she was in here, the silence was kind of eerie. Usually, he'd be typing away at his laptop. That, at least, was some noise. Even when he rode with his brothers, they were usually whispering away, no doubt planning their next prank.

So, unlike his usual self, he had the urge to start some sort of talk. Then, Seto remembered what he needed to actually talk to her about.

"Gardner."

Tea looked up suddenly at the mention of her _last_ name. Sometimes that got irritating. She was given a first name for a reason! There were lots of people around the world with the last name "Gardner." Her name was "Tea." But, she didn't speak these thoughts. She knew it wouldn't faze Kaiba in the least. Actually, it might provoke him to do that more. He loved seeing people irritated, or tortured. Yeah, that's a better word.

"Yes?"

Kaiba took out a slip of paper from a pocket inside his trench coat, "Here's your schedule as to when meals occur. They're to be held at these times, _sharp_."

Tea took the paper and read down it:

**Monday – Friday (excluding holidays): Breakfast: 7:00. Lunch: --. Dinner: 6:00**

**Saturday: Breakfast: --. Lunch: 12:00. Dinner: 6:00.**

**Sunday: Breakfast: 9:00. Lunch: 12:00. Dinner: 6:00.**

**(Information for special meals will be provided the day before.)**

Well, it seemed pretty self-explanatory. Monday through Friday, Mokuba and Noa were at school, while Kaiba was at work. He probably ate there. It seemed (due to her past experience) that they ate breakfast out on Saturdays. And then, on school holidays or whatnot, the breakfast would probably move an hour earlier and lunch would occur at 12:00 as usual.

Yeah, that seemed like what it was. Then, there were those "special" meals. What did he mean by that? Oh well. She'd probably find out eventually. Tea then folded the paper and slipped it into her pocket.

"Any questions?" Seto asked, hoping there weren't. Then again, he loved to wisecrack people, by asking if the paper wasn't explanatory enough.

Tea thought about the "special" meals question she had, and then thought against it, "No. It's quite proficient."

Seto was a tad surprised. He thought for sure she'd have at least _one_ question.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I am. Quit pestering me. I know you'r4e just wanting to throw _some_ insult at me. Three years isn't _that_ long a period," Tea replied. Seto was again, a tad surprised. Why though? She had been pretty smart in school…. Maybe she _could_ figure things out for herself.

"I'm not as stupid as I look, you know. Just because--"

"I didn't say anything," Seto retorted.

"Well…I know…but you were thinking it," she replied and turned to stare out the window. Dang, (and if I couldn't hold my tongue, I would've used a different word to emphasize my feelings more) she was good. He had to give her some credit for that.

For a good time, the silence pressed on. Tea continued staring out the window, watching buildings, people and trees passing by. There was nothing better to look at, she thought.

Then came the argument of the mind.

_Yes there is, _a voice rattled on in Tea's head.

What are you talking about, Tea questioned back to herself.

_Of course there's some**one**_ _better to look at._

What do you…heck (here, I would've emphasized further….) no.

_You know it, too._

No. That's just…wrong. No, there is no way…why are you even talking to me? I have no recollection of these thoughts…feelings…whatsoever.

_That's because they just started._

No, they never started; they never came.

_Yes they did. You know you want to glance at **him.**_

No way. Not in a million years. I like the **scenery** just fine.

_Sure…you like **him** even better._

No I don't! Stop bothering me!

_Too late. I'm not leaving. Not by a long shot._

Go away!

_I'll be back. But just to show you that I do have legitimate power here…._

Tea sat up, suddenly. Slowly, she turned around and faced forward again. Then, she glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Kaiba. Why was she doing this? That stupid…thought…or whatever it was that was floating around in her head.

Kaiba turned his head slightly to look at her. He had that feeling that people get when they're being watched.

Tea quickly looked ahead again.

_Told you I had the power._

GO AWAY!

_Fine, I'll be nice…for now. Just wait though. You'll see my side of the argument one day._

NO I WON'T!

The thought left…for the time being. Tea sighed and laid her head back. What was going on with her? Where in the world did that second presence come from? It seemed familiar…like that time she had a MAJOR crush on Yugi. Tea's eyes widened. **HECK** (must I emphasize more?) no. No, no, no, no, no! That was SO not it. She COULDN'T like Kaiba. It was WAY to weird.

No, she relaxed herself. She was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. She was the same Tea from three days ago, BEFORE she had even given a thought to the Kaiba family. She was calm. She was relaxed. Then why was her heart pumping so rapidly?

Seto swore he saw her eyes dart forward when he looked at her. He SWORE it. Then again, he could be wrong. But that was HIGHLY unlikely. Then again…he _could _be wrong.

Finally, after more silence, the chauffeur pulled up into the driveway of the Kaiba Mansion. The limo was driven up to the front doors and stopped. Jeff (remember, that's the chauffeur's name) walked out and opened the door for Seto. He stepped out and walked behind the limousine. Tea scooted over to that side of the car and climbed out as well. She then walked to the back of the limo and got out two of the suitcases, while Kaiba took three, yet again.

They walked to the door, which was opened for them. The two stepped inside. Seto then put down the three bags. Tea looked a tad confused.

Seto looked at her and read her puzzled expression, "The maids will take them up to your room." You didn't think he was _actually_ going to carry them all the way. Heck no! He's just not a _total_ lazy bum.

"Oh, okay," Tea replied, setting her two bags down.

"Lily here," he said, gesturing towards the nearest maid, "will give you a tour. I shall be returning to Kaiba Corp." With that, he walked out the door; shut it, and a minute later, the limousine could be heard driving down the driveway.

Tea stood there for a second, waiting. Lily then walked over to her.

"Would you like that small tour now, miss?"

"Oh, yes please," Tea replied. Lily took her upstairs and showed Tea her room first. It was up the stairs, to the right, then to the left, and the first door on the left. Next, she explained where Seto, Mokuba and Noa's bedrooms were. Then, she showed her the study, library, office, living room, family room, some other small rooms (such as the many bathrooms), dining room, and finally, the kitchen. By then, it was about 11:00. Lily left her and Tea navigated back to her room to unpack.

Before, when Lily had shown her where her room was, Tea hadn't entered it. Now she saw that her suitcases were lying on the bed, which was located in the center of the room. To the left of the bed was a window, and on the left wall, there was a desk, with a computer situated upon it. To the right of the bed was another window, and on the right wall was a dresser. There was also a closet on the right wall, a little off from the dresser. On the south wall (the wall with the door on it) were a bookcase and a chair.

It was more than Tea could have imagined. Back in her apartment, she had just had the bed and the dresser. That was all there was room for. Though it may seem pretty normal to many of us, it was the lap of luxury to Tea. Poor girl….

It took Tea a good hour to unpack. She left the food suitcase alone, for now. She stashed the others in her closet. A maid was then passing Tea's bedroom door. Tea ran out the door to ask her something.

"Excuse me!" she cried out. The maid turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering…. I'm the new cook…so, does that mean I have pretty much, complete control over what goes on in the kitchen?"

"Yes dear. If you're the cook, you have the control. But, remember, Mr. Kaiba still has the authority over you in that matter," and the maid walked off. Tea snorted. Authority over her? She was an independent woman! Kaiba may be her boss, but that didn't mean he had complete control, like he seemed to have over the rest of these servants. Tea walked back into her room and thought about it, while lying on the bed, trying to rest.

Eventually, Tea became hungry. Even though she didn't have to prepare lunch for other people (according to the schedule) she still needed some for herself. So, Tea took some food from her stash, and walked down to the kitchen. There, she prepared herself her regular peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She also grabbed some juice from Kaiba's refrigerator. Then, she munched on some crackers that she had brought down. No, she wasn't very big on lunch. That would probably change, though, on the weekend, when she would have to prepare the meal for the Kaibas. They probably went all out in all of their meals.

After that short meal, all Tea could do was lounge around. She took a trip to the family room, sat down on the couch and turned on the television. What else could she do? Kaiba didn't expect her to just sit in her room all day, did he?

Soon, 3:00 rolled around the corner. Mokuba and Noa would be coming home from school soon. Tea switched off the TV (after having sat there for a good two and a half hours) and meandered back to the front hall, gazing at the artwork on the walls as she went. By the time she got to the front hall, Mokuba and Noa were taking off their shoes and dropping their backpacks by the door.

"Hey guys!" Tea called out to them. The two turned around.

"Tea!" they replied and ran over to her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much…just…nothing, actually," Tea ended lamely. What else could she say?

"Same here," Noa replied.

"Can we have a snack?" Mokuba then inquired, out of nowhere.

"Well, sure! Why not?" Tea walked with them (or should we say ran with them) to the kitchen. Noa went to grab some cookies and Mokuba brought out the milk.

"Hey, Tea? Can you get a couple glasses for us?" Mokuba asked her, sitting down at the counter on one of the raised chairs.

"Sure…" Tea looked around in the many cabinets. Finally, she found the one full of regular glasses. There were many assortments of colors. Tea picked up a red one, and then spotted a blue one: the only one of its color. She smiled and took it down, feeling a slight shiver as she touched its cool surface.

Noa opened the bag of cookies and took out three for him, and three for Mokuba. Then, he shoved the bag away. Mokuba came back with spoons for them.

"What are you guys going to make?" Tea inquired, still holding the glasses.

"Well…it's kind of strange…we're not sure Seto approves, but that's okay," Noa responded.

"Yeah, you take some chocolate cookies, put them in a glass, pour milk into it, then "kill" the cookies with the spoon. Then, you spoon it out and eat it! It's quite good actually," Mokuba explained.

"Really? I might try that one day. But, you're only having three cookies?" Tea said, putting the glasses in front of them: red for Noa, blue for Mokuba.

"Yeah, the last cook told us that three was enough sugar for us," Noa replied, putting them in the empty cup.

"Well, I'm the new cook, and I say you get a max of five. I'm sorry, put three's too little," and with that smile, Tea walked out of the kitchen. She heard the two boy's yelps of joy at the new amount of sugar intake they got, and then waited. It shouldn't be too long, she thought. One…two…three….

"AH!" she heard Mokuba shout. Bingo. "It's…it's that glass! That glass that was…cursed to…ah! It burns!"

Tea laughed to herself. Noa heard her snickering, though she was in the hallway.

"Very funny Tea, truly. I have to give you credit for that one," Noa shouted back to her. Tea heard the clinking of glasses as she supposed the Mokuba had put the other one in the sink and was getting a new one.

No…it wasn't going to be her fault if they were over-hyper tonight. No…in all thought, she thought Seto deserved the "torture." Yes, after all that he had done to her friends in high school. Then again, she felt a twang of guilt. He had given her a place to stay and a job.

Ah, it didn't matter. How hyper could the two get off of two extra cookies? After all, Tea truly believed that three cookies were just too little. Oh, if she thought Seto was going to be tortured with their hyperactivity, she had a new thing coming to her.

* * *

"You watch them. I've got work to do," Seto said, shoving his jumping brothers out of his office and pushing them into Tea.

"But…but…this wasn't in my job--"

"I have a feeling you're behind this," Seto replied, smirking evilly, then closing the door. Tea glared at the closed door. Now, she had two kids who were bouncing off the walls, to look after. Maybe only four cookies….

No, she'd let the two have their fun. Over the weekend, when Kaiba wasn't at work…oh, he would pay. Yes, _he would pay._ She despised him at the minute for dumping them into her care.

_Then again…there was that other feeling…a feeling of…._

NO! Tea erased the unfinished thought before it could finish (hint the word "unfinished"). She was NEVER going to stoop so low as to say she had a liking for Seto. But there, she may not have said it, but I did. Ha.

* * *

Hehe! I revealed her thoughts! Ha! Now, mentally, she'll probably kill me, but that's okay! Otherwise, the plot of this story would not have taken shape! Haha! Oh…the next chapter will be payback…yes…haha…I'm evil to poor, awesomely hot, loveable, Seto…Muhahahahahahaha! 


	6. That First Saturday and a Cooking Frenzy

NOTE: Okay peoples, this chapter takes place that first Saturday after she begins her job (that'd be a week since the first chapter). So, she's spent a good…4 days or so working for Kaiba. Anywho, that's the setting of the story. Okay? Oh, and from now on, each chapter will have the month in which it takes place in italics at the beginning of the story. Each story should take place about a month later or so…maybe not that long…we'll see.

Disclaimer: Here's an analogy for you: LuvinAnime owns Yu-Gi-Oh: LuvinAnime is as rich as Bill Gates. There, have I expressed that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh?

**Chapter 6: That First Saturday and a Cooking Frenzy**

_June_

Tea opened her eyes suddenly and felt herself hit the floor, all tangled up in the covers. What was that? Why had she just woken up and fallen on the floor? Tea swore she had just heard someone scream…or yell. Yeah, yell was most likely the answer.

Tea threw off the covers and stood up. She had a pretty good idea what had happened. After all, it _was_ Saturday. She walked to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She took out something, and then walked out of her room.

Tea stood on the wall next to Seto's room and waited. She was sure the two were in there. She saw a hand and part of a white shirt (with a purple stripe on the cuff) start leaving the room, with it's owner right behind.

Noa and Mokuba turned from Seto's room and almost ran into Tea, had she not pressed the button down on her air horn. A loud blast erupted from the horn atop the canister (you know, those ones used at races to start them off). The two screamed and fell backwards, and a third yell could be heard from within the room.

Tea laughed, "How do you two like to really be waken up?" Noa and Mokuba were breathing heavily and clutching their hearts. It was true; they had been scared to death. Seto ran out of the room and tripped over his brothers. He stumbled, but quickly regained his balance.

"Gardner! What the devil are you doing? Giving us a heart attack this early!" Seto glared at her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to have them feel what's it's like to be scared to death when you least expect it," Te explained. But she was just staring at Seto, more than concentrating on her words. For the whole four days she had worked for him, she had never seen him right after waking up. Today, he looked _quite_ disheveled, probably from whacking Noa in the chest…yet again. But, even though he was a little messed up and his hair wasn't combed back, he still looked very…handsome (or would very, VERY HOT describe it better?)

Seto looked away, "Tch…good point," he muttered. Then, he turned his head again, "Gardner, what are you looking at?"

Tea shook her head, "Nothing…nothing. I just was thinking about something…that's all." She sweat-dropped.

"Sure," Seto dragged out, smirking. Suddenly, Tea tossed the air horn to him. He fumbled with it for a second, not expecting it.

"Here, you might want to use this on them _next _Saturday…give them a good scare before they try any pranks," Tea turned and walked back to her room. Seto looked down at it. Suddenly, he smiled evilly down at Mokuba and Noa. They turned and looked at each other, with frightened looks on their faces.

* * *

Noa and Mokuba sat on the opposite side of the limo from Seto. They were going to their weekly breakfast outing. While he sat at the back, typing away on his laptop, those two sat nearest to the driver and whispered excitedly.

"Did you see the way she looked at him? I think she likes him," Mokuba whispered to Noa.

"Yeah…it's kinda obvious, no matter how she denies it. Remember at the park, when she started saying something about him?" Noa replied.

"Yep. She's making this too easy…but that's a good thing!" Mokuba retorted.

"Well, we'll just have to get working on Seto then," Noa commented, "But first, we have to somehow truly find out if she does have a liking for him. Tons of girls just stare at Seto." They hadn't noticed the absence of the sound of typing.

"True…very true. You know how that feels," Mokuba smiled back.

Noa put his head in his hand, "Do I ever." He remembered that girl that he had "run in to" in the park. "Has that started with you yet?"

"A little bit, but not too much," Mokuba said, thinking aloud.

"You're young still," Noa laid his head back.

"What are you two talking about?" Seto suddenly looked up from his now closed laptop.

"Nothing!" both exclaimed a little too inconspicuously.

"Sure…" Seto replied, set aside his laptop and "walked" over to them (it's a little hard to walk in a limo, especially with his height). He sat down in the middle of the two.

"So tell me…what are you two up to now? Another wake-up call for next week? A prank maybe?" Seto said, hinting the looks on their faces when he said that last sentence.

"Uh…what would make you think we were talking about that kind of stuff? You anticipate too much. We talk about other things too, you know," Mokuba replied.

"Yes, I know…but right now, you were talking about me. I swore I heard my name whispered over here," Seto replied, smirking, "Come on, you can tell me anything. I just want to talk with my little brothers, because I never get to. And now that Tea's here, you seem to spend a lot of time around her."

"Tea…yeah…well, she has more time, unlike you, that is. I mean, you're running a company, and she's just the cook! So, she has a lot of free time, doesn't she, Mokuba?" Noa inquired.

"Yes!" Mokuba happily and a little to readily agreed. Suddenly, the limo stopped. The intercom switched on.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here."

"Alright. Out, you two. We'll talk inside," Seto smirked. The two hightailed out of the limo and ran into the restaurant. They weren't exactly looking forward to this breakfast anymore.

* * *

It was 10:30. Tea ran to the kitchen. It would be the first time she had to make a more elaborate meal than before. So, she was a tad worried that they wouldn't like her cooking.

She had a reason to be worried. This week, she hadn't done any real cooking. For breakfast, so far, they just had some cereal, since the three had to go to school/work quickly. She only made small lunches (PB&J sandwiches and a couple other things) for Mokuba and Noa. Seto ate at Kaiba Corp. Lately, Seto had been working late and hadn't been back for dinner, so she made simple things for the other two, mainly: noodles, macaroni and cheese, chicken salad and the likes. Very simple things straight from the box or can.

But today, she'd have to make other things, since Seto would actually be here for a regular meal. Also, she had heard from Mokuba and Noa that they had some elaborate sounding meals. Hey, even the maids complained of all the dishes they had to clean. It was said that these three had quite an appetite. Tea believed it too. Thus, she began. Tea felt that an hour and a half would be enough time to get things ready.

First, she started with potato salad, her own special recipe, that is. (I don't know how to make it, so I won't describe it.) Next, she prepared a salad, containing lettuce, slices of carrots, slices of olives, slices of cucumbers and tid-bits of green peppers. Then came the main course: pizza! Her own recipe of pizza, might I add? Actually, it was quite a delicious pizza, in her eyes. It was fifteen to twelve by the time she had finished. Everything was keeping warm in microwaves and ovens…just sitting.

The three still weren't home. No, they weren't still at the restaurant; they had taken their weekly trip around town…like to the arcade, the game store and all that. Mokuba and Noa adored that part of Saturday. Seto just did it to make his brothers happy.

About ten to twelve, she heard the door open. She had just walked into the front hall.

"Tea!" Mokuba cried as he jogged in with a few bags of new things.

Noa walked in as well, looking just the same way, "Wow! Something sure smells good!" Tea smiled.

"You guys get real cooking for a change, today," she said.

"Real cooking?" Seto walked in and closed the door, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Oh, well…for dinner, you haven't exactly been here this past week, so I didn't bother to make anything special…just some simple things, like mac and cheese, or whatnot," Tea confessed. Mokuba and Noa saw that this was the time to leave and put their new things away.

"Macaroni and cheese?" Seto inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…what…you look like you don't know what I'm talking about…" Tea stopped, "Have you never had that before?" Seto didn't answer. "You've never had macaroni and cheese before?"

"I never said that," Seto looked away, keeping a straight face.

"Aw, it doesn't matter, I hate the stuff anyway," Tea confessed.

Seto's head spun around, "Then why are you feeding it to them?"

"Well, most kids like mac and cheese, and they suggested it! Truly, it makes me feel sick…but anyway, isn't it time for lunch?" Tea asked, checking her watch.

Seto looked down at his watch, "So it is," and then, he thought to himself as Tea ran off, you just got lucky Gardner. Next time…you won't escape when you get yourself into trouble.

* * *

The three sat down at the table that had been set for them by the maids. Tea brought out the dishes. Mokuba and Noa looked at them longingly. Seto still kept a straight face. Tea turned to go back into the kitchen and clean up.

"Gardner, where are you going?" Seto suddenly asked.

She turned back around, "To clean up. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, Tea," Mokuba stated, "Sit down," he gestured to the other chair set up.

"Huh?"

"You didn't think you weren't going to eat this too, did you?" Noa inquired. Tea felt a tad awkward walking over to the empty chair. It felt weird: her, the cook, sitting with the masters of the house, eating. It didn't feel right.

Suddenly, the three Kaibas began digging in…well, Seto dug in more politely than the other two…but he did dig in! Tea took some of her cooking and ate it slowly. She still didn't feel right, sitting there.

"Relax, Gardner," Seto said. She looked up. "Because it's going to be like this the rest of the time you work here." Tea's eyes widened a tad, but she continued to eat…slowly, that is.

"Wow, this stuff is great!" Mokuba complimented.

"I agree!" Noa added.

"It'll do," Seto replied simply. Tea felt a twang of guilt. Great, now she was going to be booted.

"Tea, that means he likes it," Mokuba spoke up. Tea looked up at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seto glaring at Mokuba. Well, that was proof enough for her. That glare meant that Seto had wanted to keep his enjoyment secret. Thank God for Mokuba, she thought.

* * *

_(One month later- July)_

Tea lay with her back propped up on her bed. She was resting after having prepared and eaten lunch (it's a Saturday). She was thinking…really, really thinking.

She had been working for Kaiba for a little over a month. And with this, those feelings she had denied a month ago were growing. Why though? Why were they growing? She saw nothing in him…except that he was absolutely gorgeous. Wait…had she just thought that? No way…she was not stooping down to the level of all those lovesick girls in the world.

Besides, he had treated her and her fiends like dirt in high school. So, what was wrong with her? Why was she beginning to feel this way? She swore that she had had hidden feelings for Yugi…not this creep. Though…he did give her a job and a place to stay. That had been extremely considerate…wait…or did he just want a cook back because he was lazy? Argh! There were always set backs to her good thoughts!

Suddenly, Kaiba appeared at her door. She sat up, immediately.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"I almost forgot, I'm having some business associates of mine over for dinner tonight," Seto explained. Tea's heart skipped a beat. And he was only telling her now? Oh the nerve of that guy…this dinner could take forever to prepare!

Tea was almost afraid to ask, "How many will be there?"

"Ten…including myself," Seto smirked. "You, Noa and Mokuba will be eating earlier. You can have one of those "simple" dinners, like macaroni and cheese or something." Then, he turned and left. Suddenly, he came back, "Another thing…" he threw an envelope to her, "I suppose you'll be wanting your paycheck?" Then, he left for good. Tea was about to go put the pay in her wallet when she noticed something about the envelope.

Of course, as usual, it said Gardner (which she utterly despised being called), but there was something else. There was a scratch out near the beginning of "Gardner." You may think that she was thinking too much about it, but truly, it did mean something. You know how sometimes you can vaguely tell what has been scratched out? Well, that's just what she was trying to do. She swore she saw a "T" and an "E." She gave a little thought to it, more like a couple questions. For example, "Was he writing my first name for once? Why?"

Eventually, she disregarded it, opened the envelope, took out her pay and put it in her wallet. Then, she set off to make that large dinner.

Seto sat in his office, typing away. He hoped she didn't think much about that scratch out on the envelope. Knowing her, she wouldn't. It was true though; he had started writing out her first name. Generally, this wouldn't matter much, but he usually like to call people by their last names. There were two reasons for this. One: generally, he was called by his last name, and felt that others deserved the same. Two: he liked to annoy those certain people who didn't like hearing their last names instead of their first names.

But, he couldn't explain why he had begun with her first name. Then, he came up with a reason. He had been thirsty and was thinking that tea would be a good drink. After all, her name was spelled the same as tea. Yes…that was it.

_You know perfectly well that that is not the reason;_ a voice rang in Seto's head. (Here we go again….)

What? Who are you? What do you mean? Of course that's the reason!

_Nooooo…you're looking at her in a new perspective._

No I'm not! She's the same nerd I had class with in high school.

_Then why did you hire her and let her stay here?_

She needed a worthwhile job and a better place to live in than that dump she was at.

_You do know that you're getting soft…for her._

No I'm not! Why are you even bothering me? Get out!

_It's okay, don't be upset. Everybody goes through these feelings in life, at least once._

NO! I DON'T HAVE THE TINIEST FEELINGS AT ALL FOR HER!

_I see you need a demonstration of your true desires…._

What are you doing?

_I'm not doing anything. This is your own true free will._

What?

Seto stood up and shut off his computer. He walked to the door, opened it and walked out. He headed down the stairs and to the kitchen. He stopped just by the doorway and peeped in. Tea was frantically running around, getting food ready.

_You're going to help her._

What? I pay her to do all this work!

_Yes, but you feel guilty for letting her know only ten minutes ago that this dinner was happening, after it had been planned for weeks._

Well, yes, but only a tad of guilt…I think…are you in this with my "conscience" or something?

_No. Remember, this is your own true free will. You really want to do this. It's just that your current vision is blocking your true thoughts and feelings._

Oh, shut up already!

_You'll see my side of the argument one day._

Seto took off his trench coat, laid it on one of the chairs, and walked in. Tea heard someone enter the room, but was too busy to see who it was.

"Yes?" she asked, reaching for a jar of spice that she was just a little too short to reach. A hand suddenly reached over her and brought down the spice for her.

Tea turned around, "Thank you…." Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"K-Kaiba? What are you doing here?" The jar of spices she was holding shook slightly. Kaiba noticed this.

"You looked like you needed some help, that's all," he smirked.

"Well, no thanks to you. Had you told me this earlier, I might have actually been less stressed out!" she retorted.

"Yes…well, is there anything you need done?" Kaiba couldn't believe he was actually saying this. Then again, it felt sort of good…natural even.

"Well, you can start by slicing the ham, if you would," she pointed to the large ham sitting on the counter. Kaiba walked over without another word and began working. Actually, it felt sort of nice to be helping _Tea_. Wait…had he just used her first name? Stupid second thought…or whatever it was. He was going to regret this some day.

Tea was opening the olives for the salad. But she wasn't paying attention to the can. She was looking at Seto. It was the first time she had seen him without a coat on. He did look pretty handsome without it….

Seto felt a funny sensation. Like he was being watched…again. He stopped chopping and turned his head around.

Tea saw his head turning. She quickly looked down at the can of olives, which had finish opening. She took the can off the opener and went to the sink to drain the juice.

Seto had for sure seen her turn her head this time. She had been looking at him. How amusing. He smirked and turned back to slicing the ham. What fun this would be….

* * *

Kaiba sat with his associates at the dining room table. Their dinner was spread out before them. Each person began picking out his choice of food. And, by the time they had gotten around to eating, they were all greatly happy. The food was delicious!

"This food is spectacular!" one of Kaiba's business partners, Ralph, exclaimed.

"Ah, it's fine," Seto said, unenthusiastically.

"That's just because you're used to it," another man, Richard declared.

"I'd like to met the chef who prepared this dinner," yet another associate, Erik, inquired.

"Fine," Seto said, not wanting to go and fetch Tea. But, to his relief, he saw her passing by, quickly, in the kitchen, just across the hall.

"Gardner!" he called. Tea stopped and peeped through the entrance.

"Yes?" Seto gestured for her to come in. Tea walked inside the room. "Well, here she is."

"Is this your _cook_?" Ralph inquired, looking her over.

"Yes…is something wrong?" Seto looked at him dangerously.

"No! I was just thinking that your chef would be some old woman or Italian looking gentleman, that's all! To my surprise, I find this lovely looking lady preparing the food!" he laughed, then lowered his voice a few degrees, for Seto to only hear, "Why, she's young enough to be your wife!"

Seto heated up quickly. The nerve of him…. Kaiba looked at him for a second, then looked away, turning his gaze on Tea. Now noticing that he didn't want to look at her either, he returned his gaze to the plate before him.

"Thank you, young lady," Erik replied.

"Oh, you're quite welcome. But honestly, I did have _some _help," Tea replied, smiling.

"Ah, all people do, er…may I have your name?"

"Tea…_Tea_ Gardner," she stressed, glaring at Seto for a split second.

"Ah! Wonderful. You may leave now," Erik dismissed her. Tea walked away and turned into the kitchen, immediately running for the front hall.

As she ran up the stairs to her room, her mind ran over what she had accidentally heard one of the men say, 'She's young enough to be your wife!' Her face heated up immensely. She didn't know why she felt so…embarrassed about that comment. Maybe she was feeling for him…. No! She wasn't going to stoop into those feelings.

_Not yet, at least.

* * *

_

Hehe! We have controversy of feelings starting! Oh, an in case you didn't get it, Seto really did want to help her. It wasn't that "second thought's" doing. Okay? Okay…yeah…cause that leads to MORE feelings! Yippee! Review please!


	7. Life's a Laugh and a Love

NOTE: Okay guys, this chapter is mainly meant for humor and to sort of see how life was around the Kaiba household with their new cook/ (in Mokuba and Noa's cases) friend. So, with that said, laugh and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yawn Recently got outta bed…to tired to write right and yawnmake a catchy disclaimer. So, with that said, I say plainly, "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 7: Life's a Laugh and a Love**

_August_

Tea woke up one Saturday morning. She looked at the clock. It was seven fifteen. If all went accordingly, and weekly, Seto would be up in forty-five minutes, thanks to his _loving_ little brothers. So, she went down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out half and hour later, after having readied herself fully. She then went back to her room and made her bed.

Then, she waited for about ten minutes. Eight o' clock rolled around the corner. Nothing happened. It was strange. Usually, Mokuba and Noa had by now woken Seto up…. She decided to look into the matter.

Tea walked out of her room and down to Noa's bedroom. The door was ajar, and she could hear them talking.

"Should we do this one, again?" Mokuba asked.

"No, we did that one recently…how about this one?" Noa pointed out.

"No, I don't feel like doing that one. Geez, there's nothing to pull on him today! I guess we're just going to have to let him sleep…." Mokuba pouted.

Tea opened the door further, "Hey guys." The two looked up suddenly and hid the book behind their backs.

"Hey Tea! Why are you up now? We haven't pulled anything…yet," Noa inquired.

"Ah, I just woke up, that's all. But, I was wondering why you guys weren't the cause."

"Well, to tell you the truth…we ran out of things to pull," Mokuba confessed.

"Ran out of pranks? You two? The masterminds of wake-up calls and pranks? Wow! I never thought I'd live to see the day," and with that, she left. Except, she went back to her room.

* * *

A couple minutes later, something landed in the middle of Noa's bed. Both of the boys jumped slightly and looked down to see what it was.

Tea popped her head in the door, "It's a spare…use it well." Then, she went down to the kitchen. Tea found the Cheerios cereal box, a bowl, a spoon and some milk. After reading the cereal, she sat down to eat.

But, she didn't eat _quite_ yet, "Three…two…one…." A loud horn blast rang through the air. She laughed when she heard Seto yell after being woken up.

"GARDNER! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"In the kitchen!" she shouted back, still laughing. She couldn't help it. It was too funny. She heard Seto pound down the stairs, and his brothers shouting out his name for some reason. One set of footsteps followed him. She didn't know where the other brother was. Tea's back was turned to the entrance of the kitchen, but she heard Seto walk in onto the linoleum floor.

"GARDNER! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Seto shouted.

"Geez, no need to shout, I'm right here," Tea said, turning around to face him. On seeing him, she stopped, and turned back around quickly, "And…you assumption was correct…I _did_ have something to do with it." Tea put her elbow up on the counter and held her head, stabling it by holding the bridge of her nose.

"Gardner, you will turn around and face me this instant and tell me **why** you intended to help those two!" Seto commanded.

"I'd rather not face you…but I will tell you why…." Tea was cut off.

"Why won't you face me?" Seto demanded. Actually, Tea would rather not tell.

Tea heard Mokuba come up, "Seto."

"Not now Mokuba."

"But Seto…."

"Not right now, Mokuba. Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"But…."

"Mokuba, be quiet!"

"…"

"Now Gardner, answer me." Aw man, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him why she couldn't face him. It'd actually be kind of embarrassing for her…and eventually him too. Apparently, Seto had decided last night to only sleep in his boxers….

"GARDNER!"

"SETO!" Mokuba finally shouted.

"WHAT!" Seto turned to face his little brother.

"Um, you might want to put these on first," Mokuba held of one of Seto's pairs of pants. Seto looked at him strangely for a second. Then, he glanced down and saw why. Seto snatched the pants and walked up the stairs, squeezing the life out of the poor pants.

"Sorry you had to see that," Noa came up next to Tea.

"It's alright," Tea said. The two looked at her, surprised. Then, she continued, "My mind's only been scarred for life." The two burst into laughter. Tea shared a giggle. Walking up the stairs, Seto had heard the comment as well. He couldn't help but to crack a small smile.

* * *

_One week later (Sunday, though)_

Tea ran out of her room and ran down the hall to the bathroom, carrying her clothes. She had to hurry up taking her shower, or she'd be late making breakfast. She reached the door, and turned the handle. She had only opened the door slightly when she yelped and closed it again. There was an equal yelp inside.

Tea fell back against the wall and slid down. Great…first, (last week) she'd seen Seto in boxers…now a towel….

"GARDNER, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO KNOCK?"

"You could learn to lock a door, you know! What are you even doing in this bathroom? Don't you have your own in your room?" Tea inquired, putting her head in her hand, trying to etch away the sight.

Seto wiped some toothpaste spit off the mirror (having spit it out there when he yelped), "The shower's busted."

"Well, learn to lock a door, at least…would that kill _you_?" Tea retorted.

"That's…broken too," Seto replied.

"You're rich! Get them fixed!"

"I only found out today!"

"Ugh…well, hurry up then, if you want your breakfast on time!" Tea stated.

"There are other showers, you know," Seto said back.

"Name one that isn't being used, or is broken," Tea smirked to herself. She had him now.

"Um…." He couldn't think of one. Mokuba and Noa had their own showers, but they were probably using them now. His was broken, and this was the only other bathroom in the house that had a shower. "There aren't any."

"Bingo," Tea replied. So, she waited, sitting there. Once, she got up, went to her room, and returned with a sheet of paper. Otherwise, she waited, pretty much twiddling her thumbs.

Finally, Seto came out, "There, happy?"

Tea stood up, "Geez, how long does it take you?" She began walking inside.

"I'd like to see how long _you_ take," Seto retorted.

Tea closed the door and was about to lock it, when she remembered it was broken, muttering, "Men take so long with everything."

"What was that?" Seto asked from outside the door, "I heard something about _men_."

"Nothing…" then Tea remembered her sheet of paper. She opened the door again, stepped out and stuck the paper to the door. "Sometimes I wonder if common sense is anywhere in that miraculous brain of yours." She walked back inside and closed the door. Seto looked at the paper:

_**KNOCK FIRST!**_

Seto sighed. She had a point. Wait though…had she just complimented him? "_Miraculous brain of yours…."_ Interesting…. He pressed a button on his watch.

* * *

Tea came out half an hour later. She took down the sign and suddenly, almost walked headlong into Seto.

"By the looks of it, you take just as long as I do," he commented.

Tea looked at him strangely, "What'd you do, keep time?"

"Thirty minutes and twenty-four seconds," he said, looking at his watch.

Tea sighed, exasperated, "Well…maybe it's just that I have more stuff to do."

"Right…you know you can't use make-up as an excuse, because by the looks of it, you don't use it," Seto smirked.

Tea knew he was right…but something about that statement bothered her, "Are you saying I need it?"

Seto turned around, walking away, only saying, "No, I'm saying that you _don't_ need it." Tea just stood there. Had he meant that as…a compliment?

* * *

Tea ran down the stairs to go make the breakfast. Noa and Mokuba were already sitting at the table, waiting.

"Hey Tea, no offense, but you're late," Noa said.

"You can thank your brother for that," Tea said, running into the kitchen's cooking section (which was branched off from the kitchen's table."

Noa looked at Mokuba, confused, "What'd she mean by that?"

"I don't know…maybe it has something to do with…you know…." Mokuba looked cunningly at his brother.

"Or, we can just ask Seto," Noa said, just as Seto walked in.

"And here's the man himself!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto walked over to the phone, "What's up?" He dialed a number.

"Seto…" Noa started. Seto held up a finger and began talking to someone on the line.

"Today…Thanks," and Seto hung up.

"Who was that?" Mokuba asked.

"Repairman," Seto said. He could've sworn he heard a "yes!" from the other section of the kitchen.

"So, Seto…we asked Tea why she was late, and she said it was your fault…" Noa explained, "Why?"

"She said it was _my_ fault?" Seto looked at them.

"Well, those weren't her exact words…she said something more like, 'You can thank your brother for that,' or something like that, you know?" Mokuba told.

"I see…well, she has some part in that problem as well...but, according to Gardner, all men are _slow_," Seto sat down.

In the other section of the kitchen, Tea winced. So…he _had_ heard that.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tea came out with the breakfast and set it down. She purposely avoided looking at Seto…and not for the reason behind this morning's lateness. It was more a…_feeling_.

Seto noticed this and smirked. He was beginning to see a change coming over her…especially when she was near him. Actually, it annoyed him sometimes: she either stared or ignored him; she either complimented him (lightly) or insulted (or argued with) him…they were all signs pointing toward…_those_ types of feelings.

He planned to know what was going on with her. He smirked evilly as he thought all this.

* * *

Tea waved goodbye to Mokuba and Noa. They were going to a friend's house for the afternoon. She closed the door, and then walked to and up the stairs. She was wearing those blue platform shoes of hers, and at the top of the stairs, she tripped. Guess who caught her?

"You're as clumsy as you are slow, aren't you, Gardner?" Seto helped her up the rest of the stairs. At the top, he still held onto her wrists.

"No…it's just these shoes, that's all," Tea retorted.

"Then why do you wear them?"

"Because they're comfortable, and I have to wear them…why else?"

"Just asking."

Tea now noticed he hadn't let go of her wrists, "You can let go of me now. I'm not _that_ much of a klutz.

It was all falling into his plan, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I don't think I will let you go," Seto smirked.

"You have no right to--" Tea started. Her heart was beginning to pound.

Seto felt her pulse quicken. One of the tests had been passed.

"Why'd your pulse quicken? Is something wrong?" he let go of one of her arms and put his hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Tea stuttered.

"You didn't answer my question, Gardner," Seto looked at her softly. Phase two: bring on the charm.

"I-I d-don't know…" Tea continued to stutter. Seto began running his fingers up her arm and down her side.

"P-please d-don't d-do t-that. S-stop it!" Tea pleaded.

"Why should I?" Seto continued, now running his hands down both sides of her, "Why are you stuttering so much?"

Tea couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away. So, in a desperate attempt to shove him off, Tea kicked his leg back. But, as she was wearing those platform shoes, she tripped herself and fell backwards. In an attempt to hoist herself back up, she grabbed Seto's arm. But this only made it worse, as he toppled down with her.

Seto landed on top of Tea, inches away from her mouth. She was making this test too easy. Let's just say he looked at it this way: they were heaped together on the floor.

But Tea wasn't going to let Seto take advantage of this moment. She pushed him off her and slid out form under him. Then, she stood up and ran back to her room. Seto stood up and brushed himself off. She was good…yes, very good at hiding her feelings, but with her stuttering, and her pulse, she gave some of it away. He'd have to look more into the matter….

* * *

Tea slammed the door shut and locked it. Then, she collapsed on her bed. What had that idiot been doing? Was he trying to toy with her or something? Tea rolled over. It was too much. These feelings…Seto toying with her…she had to relax somehow.

The computer seemed a good place to turn to. So, she decided to go on the Internet. Tea booted up the computer and began the dial-up process. Soon, Google popped up as her homepage. She decided to look up recipes she could use as the cook. So, in the search box, she typed in "recipes."

After pressing "Enter" thousands of choices were have said to have popped up, but of course, only ten were listed at the moment. Tea began browsing through them. Suddenly, though, listed as number eight, there was the title of a most interesting website, and an interesting snip from the site as well:

**Recipe** to See if You're in Love

Do you wonder whether you have feelings for a special someone or not? Well, take a look at these checklists! (For boys and girls!) If you check off everything on here, eventually, you're solution will have been found! We also have a checklist to see if you and that someone seem to have the same interest in each other! Check now!

Tea snorted. What a retarded looking site. Like she was actually going to look through _that_ recipe. Then again, maybe she would. Somehow, Tea found herself clicking on the hyperlink. The homepage for the site popped up. It was a corny site, decorated with hearts, and colored in pink. In the middle was the title of the site (of course) the summary she had just read, and two hyperlinks. One read _Girls,_ and the other: _Boys._

Tea, yet again, found herself clicking the _Girls_ hyperlink. Another page popped up. Tea began looking down it:

**Do you find yourself thinking about him? **

**Do you find yourself staring aimlessly at him? **

**Do you have weird sensations when he's around you? **

And the list went on. Some of these things, Tea saw right away, she hadn't seen herself do (or feel) yet. Then, she came down to the bottom of the page. It was that checklist to see whether "you and that someone seem to have the same interest in each other." Tea took a look at this one. Here, there were only six things listed, compared to the fifteen or so from the other list.

**Kindness is shown.**

**Compliments are given.**

**Smiles are passed.**

**You tend to come close to each other.**

**You both blush in instances.**

**You two have shared five kisses.**

Tea snorted again. She was sure of it now: it WAS a retarded site. But, somehow, yet again, Tea felt some sort of urge take over and she found herself pressing the "Print" button. In no time at all, the paper had ejected from the printer next to her. She took it and looked over it.

What had she just done? What a waste of paper! Yet…maybe it could lead her on…. NO! She had NO such feelings…then again…why not make sure? After all, it wasn't a list FOR love, it was a list TO SEE if you were in love.

Tea took out a pen from the desk. As stupid as the thing sounded, she decided checking off the paper couldn't hurt. After all, it was a stupid site…it wouldn't mean anything if she did eventually check off the whole paper.

After she had checked off more than half the things on the "_Girls_" list, she began putting the pen away, when she noticed the bottom checklist again. Well…it couldn't hurt….

She decided to tally, instead of check. She labeled one side of the statement "T" and the other side "S." Wait…why had she put "S?" She usually called him Kaiba. Truly though, it did feel sort of good to use his first initial instead of his last.

Wait…she had seen that thought before. She looked back near the middle of the paper. Great. There it was:

_Optional (this may not apply to everyone):_

**You like using his first name instead of his last.**

How ironic. The minute she thinks that, she sees it…it just happens to be there. It was another one to check off. What fun.

Then, she ran down that last list and began tallying.

"Let's see," she said. She put one tally on each side next to "Compliment." After all, they had complimented each other this morning, whether Seto knew it or not. She tallied three down next to "Kindness," for Seto. He had given her a job, place to stay and helped her in the kitchen a month ago. Then, she began wondering…had she ever been kind to him?

Of course she had. She had looked after his brothers those many times and all of that. Instead of tallying, she just put a check there. She couldn't remember the number of times. The other stuff…blah...that would never happen. She didn't even know why she had started with the top two. However, those two _were_ a start. She folded up the paper into eighths and walked over to her nightstand. She opened up the drawer and took out her journal.

She opened it up, took the pen out of her nightstand and wrote on the last page. Then, she inserted that slip of paper there, right with it. She closed the journal, clasped the button, and put it back in the drawer. She closed the drawer, then walked over to turn off her computer. By that time, it was 4:30. It was about time to start making dinner for the Kaibas. So, she finally emerged from her room and went to do her kitchen duty.

* * *

Well, how was that? Was most of it funny? That was mainly what the chapter was supposed to be…but it was also supposed to show some…beginnings…if you know what I mean. Anywho, review please! 


	8. Truth or Dare

NOTE: Were you half disappointed last chapter with only a "close" encounter? Well, your desires will be fulfilled this chapter, mwhahahaha! Oh, and it seems that typhoon and tornado are pretty synonymous words…so; I'm going to infer that you take the same precautions for a typhoon (which is what they have in Japan) for a tornado. Don't kill me if I'm wrong, but it made the chapter work!

Disclaimer: Ugh, I'm sick of these…goes green. I-I don't own Y-Yu-Gi-Oh! runs to bathroom

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare**

_September_

"It was a dark and stormy night," Tea read aloud to herself in the Kaiba library. She looked out the window, "Kinda like today." She put the book back on the shelf, and walked out of the library. Then, she walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. She flipped on the television. The channel it had been on before it was turned off had been the Weather Channel.

"Geez, is that all that man watches, is the weather?" Tea asked herself, referring to Seto. She flipped the channel to the channel with her favorite shows on it. In the corner, they had the little weather box, showing the typhoon warnings for neighboring cities.

She continued watching her shows. Thunder roared outside and lightning flashed. Tea wasn't worried. It was just a storm for now. Suddenly, she heard someone scream as a roar of thunder occurred and lightning flashed.

Tea stood up quickly and ran to the door of the room, "Guys? Was that you? Noa? Mokuba? Where are you?" She heard laughter and saw Mokuba coming downstairs laughing with Noa treading behind, clutching his heart.

"Mokuba, what'd you do?" Tea inquired, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing…" Mokuba stated innocently.

"I was walking down the hallway…which was dark mind you, and when the thunder came, he jumped out from behind a statue and scared me half to death…that's what," Noa explained.

"See, nothing," Mokuba declared.

"Tch, you two…" Tea muttered, "Well, get in here so I can keep an eye on you. You two are nothing but trouble sometimes." Noa and Mokuba went inside, plopped down on the couch and flipped the channel to Cartoon Network (I presume they have that in Japan?).

Tea sat down with them, and enjoyed the cartoons as well. Suddenly, a weather warning popped up.

"This is a typhoon warning for the following cities and suburbs…Kyoto…Tokyo…Hiroshima…Domino…Nagasaki…." And it went on.

"Typhoon warning? Here?" Mokuba suddenly became frightened. He didn't remember ever having a typhoon warning. Tea's heart skipped a beat. But, she kept up her courage, as not to scare the two.

She switched off the television, "You guys have a basement, right?"

"Yeah…and it's got a TV too! Will that help?" Noa inquired.

"Yes…that's good. Could you two grab some flashlights? You guys have about everything else in that basement of yours, right?" Tea inquired.

"Yeah!" Mokuba said, running off to get the flashlights.

"Noa, could you get us to the basement? I hate to say, I don't know where it is," Tea explained.

"Uh huh, " Noa said. She followed him. Actually, it was just across the hall from the family room. Noa opened the door and switched on the light. He went down first. Tea waited for Mokuba. Eventually, he came, with three flashlights. She let Mokuba go down first, and then she followed, closing the door behind her.

When she came down the stairs, she saw their amazingly furnished basement. It had a wide screen TV, a pool table, air hockey, a bar (she wondered why Seto had put that there), a dartboard, and shelves of Mokuba and Noa's toys and games. There were also some other things, but why describe all the nitty-gritty details?

Tea walked over to the TV, turned it on and switched it from (take a guess) Cartoon Network, to the Weather Channel. Then, she muted it, so that the three wouldn't have to listen to it the whole time. They had a small map displayed on there, showing which cities were under the typhoon warning. She'd glance at that occasionally.

So, she sat down on the floor with Noa and Mokuba. Suddenly, a question came up.

"What about the other people: the maids, the chauffeur and the others? Aren't they coming down here too?" Tea inquired.

"Nah…they'll go in the servants' quarters…which is kind of like a basement," Noa explained.

"Ah…so, should I go there too?" Tea looked at them and smirked.

"No!" Mokuba said, "Tea, you should know better than that. You're a personal friend, not wholly a cook."

"Thanks," Tea smiled and lay back down on floor.

Suddenly, Mokuba spoke up, "Do you think Seto's okay? Kaiba Corp doesn't have a basement."

"He'll be fine," Tea said, trying not to give Seto another thought.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba pressed on.

Tea sat up, "Do you want to call him? Here," she tossed her cell phone to Mokuba, which she had conveniently been carrying.

"Sure!" Mokuba started dialing Seto's number. Then, a look spread on his face, "You call him." He handed the phone back to her.

"Me? Why me?" Tea took the phone back.

"Because…I forgot his number," Mokuba lied.

"Doesn't Noa know it?" Tea looked at them suspiciously.

"Forgot," Noa played along, "funny, huh?"

"And what if I forgot as well?" Tea looked at them slyly.

"You didn't," Mokuba reassured.

"Are you sure?" Tea said.

"Uh huh…anyway…isn't his number in your phonebook?" Mokuba asked, thinking he'd won.

"Yeah…then why can't you call him?"

Mokuba's face fell a tad, "Because…you have the phone now!"

"What if I give it back to you?"

"I won't take it."

"Will Noa?"

"Nope," Noa replied.

Tea sighed, "Fine." She began pressing buttons to get to the phonebook, where she had stores Seto's cell phone number (for emergencies concerning the two brothers). Noa and Mokuba gave each other evil looks. Bingo.

The phone was ringing. Seto picked up.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Hey, this is Tea."

"What happened?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing…" Seto then cut her off.

"Then why'd you call?"

"Mokuba and Noa want to know if you're alright…with the typhoon and everything."

"Why didn't they call then? There's a phone in the basement…and by the looks of the number on my phone, that's not the one you're calling from."

"Double crossing…no good…dirty rotten…" Tea muttered about the two.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You said something…double crossing…no good…something along those lines."

"I did not," she replied hotly. If he knew that she had been cursing his brothers, Seto wouldn't be too happy.

"Well, do _you_ want to know if I'm alright?"

"Well, yeah…" Tea started. Seto smiled; he had anticipated that answer, "so that I can get your brothers off that subject, so they stop getting on to me about it." Seto sighed…she'd taken the question a whole different way. Yes, he was still determined to find out if she had…_some feelings._

"Well, it just so happens I'm on my way there as we speak."

"You really shouldn't be in a car right now…"

"Where else am I supposed to go? There are no ditches I know of in Domino."

"Fine…I was only concerned for your safety," Tea muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Tea replied, suddenly. Had she just said that? It's a good thing he hadn't heard it….

"Right…well, if everything's okay, I'm hanging up."

"Thanks for the warning," Tea said, and she then hung up. She then turned around to the two brothers and glared, "First of all, Seto's fine…."

"Seto…" Mokuba looked at Noa, "Did you just call him, _Seto_?"

Tea paled, "Sorry, it slipped, after hearing you two say it constantly down here.

"We're fine with it…just wondering, that's all," Noa said.

"Well, he's on his way here…."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Mokuba asked.

"That's what I said, but he didn't seem to care…"

"Did you?" Noa asked. Tea looked at him strangely. "Care, I mean."

"Oh, well…yeah, I mean…he is a human being after all," Tea replied. What were they up to? "Second…why didn't you two just use the phone down here? _Kaiba_ said there's one."

"Oh…forgot," Mokuba said, sheepishly.

"Wow, a lot of brain lapses; don't you think that's ironic?" Noa inquired.

"Yeah…so, anyway, do you want to do something while we wait?

"Let's play a game!" Mokuba suggested.

"What type of game?" Tea interrogated. Noa and Mokuba thought deeply. What did they feel like playing? How could they "intertwine" their plans into it? Somehow, that question always came up. You could call those two very determined kids. Suddenly, Noa's face lit up. He whispered something to Mokuba.

"HEY! That's great! We know what we want to play!" Mokuba said, gleefully.

"What?"

"Truth or Dare!" they both said.

Tea sat up, "Oh…okay…." She wasn't too fond of this game. Not only could she never come up with good questions for the other people, but also she was always stuck saying or doing something very embarrassing when it was her turn. It never worked out for her…truth _or_ dare.

Noa looked at Mokuba cunningly. Tea saw that look.

"Noa…I don't like that look on your face…what are you up to?" Tea asked.

"Nothing. Okay, I'll start. Mokuba, truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth," Mokuba said.

"Okay…" Noa thought. He couldn't go too hard on his brother…he was still thinking up an "either way" truth or dare for Tea, "Umm…do you like any girls? And if so, who?" Tea gulped. If Noa was going this hard on Mokuba…imagine the ideas they'd get for her. Oh, she had NO idea…the poor soul….

"Girls?" Mokuba gulped and looked at his brother. It seemed he still had some of the evilness in him. "You're so mean…." He muttered, playfully. Noa must have known quite well that he did favor this one girl….

"Yes," Mokuba squeaked. Tea didn't seem surprised.

This was Noa's favorite part of the question; something he'd been dying to know for ages, "Who?" Tea was a bit curious too, even though she probably wouldn't know the girl.

Mokuba flushed deeply and hid his face in his knees; a half muffled answer emerged, "Serenity Wheeler."

Noa jumped up, "Success! Haha!"

Mokuba looked up, "You just wait…."

"Fine…but it's Tea's turn to ask me!" Noa stuck out his tongue at Mokuba. After all, one of them had to ask her…and they wanted that question last…as they probably would only play one round. Kaiba Corp wasn't _that_ far away.

"Okay, truth or dare," Tea asked.

"Dare."

"Okay…" Tea felt sorry for Mokuba, but she was thoroughly surprised at his answer. He didn't think Tristan, Duke or Seto would like that…. "Umm…" she couldn't think of anything…yet again. She wanted to find out if Noa had any feelings, since he had made Mokuba reveal his…so….

"Call the girl you're most fond of…as a girl…not a friend." Tea tossed her phone to him.

"Call?" Noa squeaked.

"Yeah."

"Do you care how much it's going to cost?"

"No…you're brother pays me good money…I'll manage. Call anywhere."

"Okay…" Noa dialed a long area code and held up the phone to his ear, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything," Tea replied.

The other side of the line picked up.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hello, is this Ishizu Ishtar?" Noa inquired.

Mokuba now jumped up, "'Success!'" Tea shared a laugh at the mockery.

"Yes…may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Noa Kaiba."

"Oh! Hello, Noa."

"Hey…um…I just wanted to…ask…when you were going to be back in Domino! Yeah!"

"Oh…well, maybe in a month or so…why do you ask?"

"Well…I was just curious…."

"Is that the _only_ reason you called?"

"…"

"Noa?"

"I've got to go. Thanks for the info…lov—er, see you later, bye!" Noa hung up. Over in Egypt, Ishizu looked at the phone. She smiled. There was something to all of this…it was a pity she didn't have the Millennium Necklace anymore. Maybe she'd come back a little earlier to find out….

* * *

Noa handed the phone back to Tea, "There, you happy?"

"Yes," Tea said, taking her phone back.

"Remember though…that was fondness…" Noa started.

"Yeah…and you almost told her you love her," Mokuba grinned at his brother.

"N-no!"

"Uh huh! You said, and I quote, 'Thanks for the info…lov—er, see you later, bye!" Mokuba laughed, "There, we're even. Tea even had to share a giggle. Imagine Noa liking Ishizu…three years ago, it had seemed that Yami had liked her…she wondered if he still did…. But now….

"Tea…truth or dare," Mokuba dragged out.

"Um…" she couldn't choose. She had been through this game a million times, and it never turned out okay. Well, she had to choose one of them…best be… "Dare." She had less chances of them finding out things with that one.

"Ah, I see," Mokuba said. He began to think deeply…what could he ask? How could it incorporate Seto? Noa came up with an idea. He whispered it to Mokuba, while Tea was gazing off at the TV, seeing that they were still under a warning.

"YES!" Mokuba suddenly cried out, pulling Tea out of her daze. Oh no…Tea thought.

Seto ran into the mansion, dripping wet. He shut the door. Never again would he go to work with the chance of a typhoon coming…. He ran over to the basement door, and opened it quietly. He could hear voices down the stairs. He quietly closed the door and crept down the first few of the carpet steps, to where the wall stopped on one side. He peeked out from behind it and saw Noa, Mokuba and Tea sitting down there. Mokuba was speaking.

"Tea…truth or dare." Oh…this was going to be good.

"Um…" he heard her say, "Dare." Seto almost laughed, which would've given his hiding away. Coward. She couldn't face telling the truth.

"Ah, I see," Mokuba then said. Tea then turned her head to the TV. Seto saw Noa lean over and whisper something to Mokuba.

"YES!" Mokuba then shouted. Tea looked at them, her face paling. Seto smirked. This sounded good.

"Alright, Tea…I dare you to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, for this question." Tea's mouth went open. Aw man…she knew she had been doomed from the start. Seto couldn't grin anymore; his mouth hurt. Funny how his brothers had come up with that loophole.

"Hehe," Mokuba rubbed his hands together, "If and only IF Seto were to say…kiss you (here, Tea's face paled to a deathly white; Seto's eyes widened some), would you a) enjoy it, or b) shove him off. If a), why? Would it be because a) you have…say…_feelings_ for him, or b) because he's Seto Kaiba, and any girl would give for that chance? Well, what will it be?" Mokuba looked cunningly over at Noa. Tea couldn't pale any more. She knew that somehow, she'd get in this Seto mess.

Seto loved it. It was all he needed to know. He _loved_ his brothers. He had to remind himself to get them some extra special treats soon.

"Umm…" Tea couldn't find the voice to answer. Well, they were alone (so she thought) and they wouldn't tell if she asked them (hopefully), and she did have to tell the truth….

Tea put her head in her knees, just as Mokuba had done, "A."

"Wonderful…" Mokuba said, rubbing his hand together. Tea looked up at him suddenly. "I mean…yes…yes, so, what's your next answer…A or B?"

"Umm…." Okay, now she definitely couldn't bring herself to say _this_ answer. So maybe it was A…she wasn't going to reveal that yet. She'd stall, by making it look like she was thinking.

"Today, Tea," Noa said, a little too impatiently.

"Well…." Suddenly, the lights flickered off. Everything was engulfed in darkness. Seto swore in his mind. He had been so close! Of course, with that swear, came a set of hand motions, and because he had been leaning on the wall, he toppled over and came crashing down the stairs.

"Ah!" Mokuba and Noa both screamed. Tea herself had cried out, but not as much as the other two. She searched for a flashlight on the ground. Suddenly though, the lights flickered back on. The three saw Seto kneeling on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Seto!" his brothers shouted and ran over to him. Tea took a sharp intake of breath. How long had he been there? Had he heard anything?

"What happened?" Mokuba asked. Tea walked over, just to see if he was alright.

"I was…" he was good at coming up with excuses on the spot. After all, he used the ability all the time, "I came in just as the power went out. Guess I tripped on the stairs or something," Seto lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. He had sort of tripped on the stairs…but it wasn't the complete truth either.

Even Tea had a hard time believe that THE Seto Kaiba could trip. He was always so graceful…. But still, Tea breathed a sigh of relief. According to his story, he hadn't heard a thing. Tch, right…that's what you think.

"Well, as long as you're okay…" Mokuba started. "I know! I go get a game we can all play!" He ran off. He didn't feel comfortable playing truth or dare around his brother.

Suddenly, Noa ran off too. Tea looked at him, as he ran to a door, opened it, rushed inside and closed it.

"Where'd he run off to?" she asked.

Seto sighed, "The bathroom."

"Oh." She then noticed that Seto hadn't gotten up. She held out a hand, "Need some help?" He smiled to himself (slightly) and took her hand. Perfect chance….

But as soon as he was up, Tea didn't give him a chance to firmly grasp her hand. She pulled it away immediately. She wasn't going to have a repeat of last month. It still bothered her….

"So tell me…" Seto suddenly said, "what _were_ you going to answer to that?"

Tea turned around and looked at him strangely, "What?"

Seto smirked, "A or B?" Tea's face fell. He _had_ heard that? Oh crap….

"But you said…"

"I'm not the greatest at playing _truth_ or dare," he continued smirking.

"Nothing…I wasn't going to answer…because…there was no answer I could give," Tea began backing up. But Seto wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

Seto quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, "Why don't we find out?" And before Tea knew it, she was swept into his arms and he was kissing her.

And you know what? Tea put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. That is…before her sense took over.

Why is he doing this, she thought. He's just toying with me again! Why am I even kissing him? That creep!

Suddenly, Tea slapped him on the cheek. He let go of her and staggered backwards a couple steps.

"**Seto Kaiba, you stop that right now!"** Tea shouted at him. She glanced at the TV. The warning was over. Thank God. She turned around and ran up the stairs, and out of the basement.

Seto felt the side of his face, where Tea had hit him. It was going numb. He wasn't going to be surprised if there was a small bruise there tomorrow. But, boy, she was good at hiding her feelings. But she couldn't deny it, and neither could he: that kiss had felt good.

* * *

Tea ran up to her room, locked the door and threw herself on her bed, crying. She was so confused. Why didn't she just let him kiss her? It was his idea; he had started it! Let him end it! Then again, he had been toying with her…. But still! She could've enjoyed that kiss while she had the chance….

And this brought her to more confusion. Did she really like Seto? Or not? What was going on? What was he doing? What did he want to know? Why was he toying with her? Tea couldn't take all of these thoughts anymore.

_Admit it. You do like him._

No. He's a selfish creep.

_Well, you have to admit, that kiss did feel good._

Well…yes…maybe…I think….

_We're getting somewhere._

Just leave me alone!

But Tea did admit one thing: it counted. She sat up, rubbed away the tears and opened her nightstand drawer. She took out her journal and then took out the recipe paper. She grabbed a pen and opened up the folded sheet. There, at the bottom, she marked a tally under the "Kisses Shared" part. Toying or not toying…it counted.

She didn't bother putting it under both their names…it just went under the whole phrase. After all, it was _shared_. She slipped the paper back in, then turned in her journal to write some more things down. After a few minutes, she put it away, changed into her pajamas (it was about 9:00) and went to bed.

* * *

Ohhh…controversy…hehe. Well, they had their first kiss! Which Tea interrupted…but is now regretting it…poo. Anywho…man, that was a long chapter! It took forever to write! Okay…maybe only a day…buts that's practically all I did today! Parents kinda wanted me to do other things…but I didn't have the heart to. I had the heart to do this! Oh well, more to come! Review! Oh, and sorry if any of this story seems a little "rushed," you know? Some of these chapters I wrote in a hurry. Some: not. Oh well, glad you're liking it so far! Hehe! Keep reading! 


	9. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: You know what? I just feel like saying I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! That's all. Plain and simple…Simple and Clean…hehe.

**Chapter 9: Sleeping Beauty**

_October_

Tea walked down the stairs to have breakfast for the Kaibas. Yesterday (Sept. 30) had been the day of that _kiss_. She was still very confused about her feelings. She also wasn't feeling the greatest. But, this didn't stop her from her duties. She knew Kaiba would probably blow off her excuse that she was sick.

She walked into the kitchen. Mokuba and Noa were already seated at the counter, just waiting for her.

"Hey Tea!" Noa greeted.

"Morning," Tea replied, unenthusiastically back.

"Are you alright?" Mokuba inquired.

"Fine…just fine," Tea fibbed.

"Okay…" they both looked at each other. They already had their cereal bowls filled up and were just about to eat. (It was a Friday.)

Kaiba then walked in. Tea slapped down his usual cereal, plus a bowl, some milk and a spoon. She felt a flutter in her heart; thus, avoiding total eye contact with him. She didn't want to look at that "devil." They both sat down, and to Tea's misfortune, she was, as usual, on his right.

The three boys began eating while Tea just sat there, staring at the table.

"Gardner," Seto suddenly said. She jumped slightly.

"Yes?" she answered simply, still not looking at him. She didn't want to even speak to him. What was wrong with her? Was it because of yesterday?

"Could you please pass the milk?" he sighed. Tea looked around for it and saw it directly in front of her. She put it down next to his bowl. While removing her hand, Seto was reaching for it. His hand slightly brushed one of her fingers. She jerked it away quickly, feeling the shock sensation running up her arm.

"Why aren't you eating, Gardner?" Seto inquired.

"I'm not that hungry," she replied, still looking at her plate.

"Whatever."

"Are you feeling okay, Tea?" Mokuba asked again.

"I'm fine," Tea tensed up just a tad. Why was he asking her that?

"Well, okay, but just promise you'll eat lunch. We don't want you passing out or getting sick or anything," Noa replied.

She stood up and pushed her chair in, "Sure. You guys finish up. I'll be in my room." She walked away.

"She doesn't look so good," Noa said quietly to his brothers, "Someone so go check what's wrong with her."

"She can deal with it. She's a "big girl,"" Seto replied, uncaring. At least, for now….

* * *

Tea logged onto the Internet in her room, on her computer. Her AIM popped up. This time, she saw **Serenity121W** logged on. Interesting…wasn't she supposed to have school today? Maybe she had a day off…. Nevertheless, she was happy for it and opened up a box to talk to her.

**TGHopingFaith:** Hey Serenity!

**Serenity121W: **Hey Tea! Wuz up?

**TGHopingFaith:** n m…I think…how bout u?

**Serenity121W:** I'm good…well, except…Tea, I need your advice.

**TGHopingFaith:** Ok…Serenity, what happened?

**Serenity121W:** Oh Tea…some guy…tried kissing me! And…he's not stopping at anything to get that kiss! Oh Tea, I hate him; he's such an idiot! And, I'm so…scared…I don't know what he's going to pull next! What should I do?

**TGHopingFaith:** …Let him kiss you…kiss him back…it can't be that bad…who knows…maybe you'll even like it….

**Serenity121W:** Tea! That doesn't sound like u at all! What's wrong?

**TGHopingFaith:** NOTHING'S WRONG! WILL PEOPLE QUIT ASKING ME THAT!

**Serenity121W:** Tea, r sure u're ok?

**TGHopingFaith:** Yeah…I'm just not feeling the best today, that's all.

**Serenity121W:** OK…well, anyway…that guy…why would I do that? No offenses to your advice…but he's like…SETO KAIBA! Exactly! He's an arrogant, ego filled, jerk! Who in their right mind would kiss someone like…or even Seto Kaiba? Except those lovesick girls that are all around the world…but that's not the point!

**TGHopingFaith:** Kiss Kaiba…yeah…right…who would…?

**Serenity121W:** Tea…are u QUITE sure u're ok?

**TGHopingFaith:** Yes, Serenity, I'm fine!

**Serenity121W:** Well, ok, but it sounded like you were…I dunno…never mind…it's stupid.

**TGHopingFaith:** What?

**Serenity121W: **Nothing, really, I must've just been watching too many sappy movies lately. Usually, when people act like that, it'd mean they've done the accused argument. In this case, it'd say u'd have kissed Kaiba or something! How funny! Of course, it'd never happen, but it's funny to think about!

**TGHopingFaith:** …

**Serenity121W:** Tea…is something wrong…you're really acting like…no way!

**TGHopingFaith:** WHAT?

**Serenity121W:** You didn't, did u? After all, working for him gives u the chance….

**TGHopingFaith:** What? NO! HECK NO!

**TGHopingFaith has signed off at 10:12:23 am.

* * *

**

Tea sat back in her chair. Dang, Serenity was good. Tea had almost given that "secret" away. But really, she had to admit, if that kid was just like Seto…KAIBA…then he shouldn't be all that bad. After all, Kaiba's kiss wasn't _bad_. Crap…was she thinking like _that_ now? What the heck was wrong with her? She was SO not falling for that creep. Nosiree, she wasn't falling for that jerk…or was she?

* * *

Seto sat back in his office chair and laughed. Yet again, somehow (you know technology these days…) he had found Tea and Serenity's chat. Somehow he had known she'd be "chatting" with her friends. What a laugh it was! How ironic that it just happened to hit Tea's supposed sore spot about yesterday.

There were three more funny things about it. Serenity had said that Tea would never kiss him. Ha! Right…. Second, that kiss _wasn't_ bad. He had to admit, it had felt very good. Third, she had downright denied it. It didn't sound like her at all…more like him…. Tch, she had been working and hanging around him too much.

* * *

It was now about 12:00. Tea walked down the kitchen, as custom, ready for lunch. However, she really wasn't that hungry…again. What was up with her? Maybe she ought to force down some food. After all, she had promised Noa that she would eat….

But she just couldn't bring herself to eat. So instead, she went into the living room (not to be confused with the family room). She had only glanced in here a few times. She had never really been inside. It was a room used for entertainment and meetings really, for guests, that is.

It held a grand piano, some pictures and photos, a couple exquisite books, and other forms of art. Tea decided to look around.

What really caught her attention were the photographs around the room. Of course, there were the present day portraits. There was one portrait of each Kaiba, and then there was one that had been taken altogether. Tea noticed how solemn Seto looked in every one, next to his happy brothers. Did the guy only smile when he won something?

* * *

Well…no, not exactly. He did smile at other times…but that's later in the story. Right now though…he was frowning…in disgust. In his hand, while sitting in his office, he held a most despicable piece of mail. It was an invitation to one of his colleague's yearly parties.

Sure, Seto went every year, out of keeping up his dignity, and sure, he had been bored flat every year, but this year would kill him.

This year, the invitation said to bring an escort/accompaniment. Ever year, everyone invited to the party brought someone with them, except for him. Obviously, his colleague had noticed this, and was stressing that Seto bring one. Who was he to take hold of Seto's life? What if he didn't want to bring some woman with?

His door opened. There stood Noa and Mokuba.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "School's over already?"

"Yep!" they both replied. They sat down in the two chairs near his desk.

"So, what's that Seto?" Mokuba inquired.

"Stupid invitation to Stephen's party…again. And this time I have to bring an accompaniment," Seto put his head on the desk and his hands over it.

"Well, that can't be so bad," Noa replied, looking over at Mokuba, and smirking.

"Yeah…who knows, maybe you'll actually have fun for once!" Mokuba replied, "So, who were you thinking of bringing?"

"How should I know? This is my first time picking some _female_," he retorted, saying it as if it cursed his mouth. "Actually…that Ishizu woman might do….

Noa reddened in his cheeks, and Mokuba tried to keep from laughing. Still though, he wanted Seto to go with Tea….

"Isn't Ishizu in Egypt right now?" Mokuba inquired.

"I'll send a jet if I have to. After all, this party is in a month. She's got plenty of time. Hey, Noa, could you go to that cabinet over there and fish out the woman's number? I have to call her…." He faded off. Big mistake.

"Sure, Seto," Noa practically grinded his teeth, while giving a fake smile. He was SO not going with her. There were two reasons behind this. One: Ishizu was his. He'd do anything to get her. He may not know her _that_ well, but he liked what he knew about her. Two: he was trying together Seto together with Tea.

Noa walked to the file cabinet and smirked. Ha. Big mistake asking him. He eventually found her number…ah, that beautiful number he had to call the previous night…. Anyway, yes, he found the number. But, instead of giving it to Seto, he folded it up and slipped it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Seto, I can't seem to find it," Noa replied, still pretending to fish through the many files.

Seto got up and walked over to him, "Impossible." He lightly shoved Noa aside and began fishing through there. Out of Seto's eyeshot, Noa held up the piece of paper and waved it a tad to show Mokuba. His brother smiled. Noa was an awesome brother. What would he ever do without him?

"Hmm, seems you're right…well, it's probably on the Internet somewhere, or maybe the secretary has it," Seto went to sit back down. He pressed the intercom button. The two's faces drained. Shoot! Their plan as going down the drain….

"Sherry."

"Yes Mister Kaiba?" a girly voice rang out from the other end. She was a woman at twenty, who, as most young women, cooed at Kaiba's voice, touch and sight. She was still trying to get together with him….

"I need you to see if we have Miss Ishizu Ishtar's phone number listed."

Something along the lines of a snort was thought to be heard from the other side, "Yes sir." Mokuba got up.

"Seto, I'm going to use the bathroom," and he ran out the door. But Mokuba didn't go to the bathroom, as if you didn't know. No…he went to the secretary's desk.

"Sherry! I need a favor," Mokuba stood at the front of it.

She turned around from having just spoken on the intercom, "Hehe, hook me up with your brother, and I'll do anything for you!" she laughed. Mokuba looked at her strangely. "It was a joke." Not really. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell Seto that you don't have Ishizu's number. I don't want him to have it," Mokuba replied.

"That makes two of us," Sherry grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mokuba looked at her.

"Yes, sir, of course. I'd be happy to." Really, she would.

"Thanks!" Mokuba ran off.

* * *

Just as Mokuba entered Seto's office, the intercom came on, "Mister Kaiba, no reference of Miss Ishizu Ishtar has been found. I'm sorry." The intercom clicked off. Downstairs, Sherry was giggling.

"WHAT? I know I gave that number to them!" Seto stood up outraged. "Why is it always _me_ having problems with women? I bet everyone else invited to this stupid thing can get escorts or whatnot in two seconds!" he sat down roughly again and put his hands in his hair, ruffling it.

"Well…why not try someone else you know? Maybe someone staying closer than Egypt?" Mokuba sat down.

"Like who? All the girls I personally know are off somewhere…except…."

"Except?" both brothers pressed on.

"Gardner." Bingo. "I guess I'll ask her tonight…and get ready to find someone else in the morning. No doubt she'll downright refuse," Seto replied. Actually, now that he thought about it, asking Tea didn't sound like a bad idea. Wait a second. What was he thinking? Of course it was! Asking women to anything was horrible! He wondered what it felt like to be one of those poor souls asking a women to marry him. He practically shuddered at the thought…and yet….

"You never know," Noa replied.

"She could accept," Mokuba added on.

* * *

Tea went downstairs to make dinner: sushi, salad, biscuits, and turkey. Even though she prepared the food, she didn't feel like eating it. No…actually, it was making her feel even sicker for some reason.

When she was almost finished making it, she heard the front door open. They were home.

* * *

Tea left the table. She had told them she didn't feel much like eating dinner. She had made up the excuse that she had had a big lunch. So, she went up to her room and read a book. Because of this, Seto didn't get a chance to ask her to that party.

* * *

That next morning, Tea woke up to Seto shouting his lungs out, yet again. She had grown used to it by now. However, she didn't feel like getting out of bed, so she didn't. They had breakfast out this morning anyway.

Eventually, she heard the three leave. It was 9:00. She still didn't feel like eating breakfast. Why wasn't she eating? What was wrong with her? She didn't feel totally sick…she just was still a little confused and full of emotion at the moment. But that couldn't be the answer. Maybe it was just one of those awful feeling weeks.

She prepared lunch for the family, but didn't eat, saying that she had had a large breakfast. Sure…. About an hour after lunch, Noa and Mokuba approached her, with Noa holding a phone.

"Hey Tea, can we go to a friend's house and spend the night?" Mokuba asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Tea inquired, "Why aren't you asking your brother?"

"Ah, he won't care. As long as you tell him where we went, he'll be fine with it," Noa replied.

"Well…I'd say yes, of course, but I still want you to ask Se-Kaiba. It'd make me feel better," Tea replied, almost slipping on the name.

Of course, the two noticed this, "Okay." So, they ran upstairs to Kaiba's room.

* * *

The two left half an hour later. And just to Tea's luck, she was left alone in the house with…Kaiba. She retreated to her room until she had to go make dinner. Lucky for her, he didn't show up until it was time to eat.

Then, it was a small dinner, because it was just those two. Actually, the dinner was just spaghetti, ham and salad. Seto didn't care. He knew that with his brothers gone, there was a very small appetite left. He began eating, but Tea did not.

"You know what…I'm not that hungry. I'm just going to go back upstairs…." Tea started standing up. Suddenly, Seto yanked her back down.

"Gardner, you are going to eat something! I'm starting not to believe those stories you gave us to skip meals. When was the last time you ate? I want the truth now!" Seto demanded.

Tea meekly mumbled, "Two nights ago."

"What? Two nights ago? You've gone two days without a single thing of food?" Seto looked at her in astonishment. Was this some crazy diet or something?

"Yes…I just don't feel like eating…I don't know why…" and especially now, she was feeling fluttery and sort of sick in her chest. Seto was still holding onto her arm.

"Gardner, you're going to eat something, if I have to personally shove it down your throat!" Seto replied, sort of starting to care. It wasn't good that she wasn't eating….

Tea stood up, even with Seto holding onto her, "Look S-Kaiba! I just don't feel hungry! Just leave me alone!" She tore his hand off her arm and started going to the entrance when she stopped. Her vision was going to blurry. She started to sway back and forth. Two days without anything to eat….

Seto immediately stood up, "Gardner! Gardner!" Tea fell backwards. She felt someone catch her. The last thing she saw were two blue, widened and worried looking eyes. She also heard, "Gardner! Gardner…Tea!"

* * *

Seto sat in a chair next to Tea's bed. She still hadn't woken up from fainting. He really was starting to get worried. Actually…he was starting to care. Seto looked at the sleeping form, tucked into her bed. She actually was pretty while sleeping…well, not sleeping exactly, but close enough.

He sat back and looked around the room. He hadn't exactly seen what she had done to it once moving in. It looked pretty much the same, except her things cluttered some areas.

He saw a pen on the floor. Being the neat freak he was, Seto bent down to pick it up. In doing so, he knocked into the nightstand. A small book fell open from somewhere on it.

He was about to pick it up, close it and place it in the drawer on her nightstand, when he swore he noticed his name on the page. Seto knew he shouldn't, as it was probably a journal or something, but…. He picked it up slightly, and started reading…with utmost curiosity.

_I don't understand myself anymore. I swear, I thought I hated the crap off Kaiba, but it seems like I don't anymore for some reason… Am I starting to fall for him? That can't be…even though that stupid sheet has been checked off quite a bunch…. Well, it'd explain all these weird feelings lately: fluttery, embarrassed, shy, scared, not hungry. But I still don't understand how I could fall for Seto…wow, it really does feel good to use that name instead of "Kaiba." Great…now I'm pretty sure I am falling for him. But, I have to admit: the kiss wasn't bad. I actually enjoyed it, I think. Why I slapped him for it, I don't know. But now…I wonder why he's doing all that…. That kiss…what he did a month ago at the top of the staircase…it's still freaking me out. I don't enjoy feeling that way…scared, insecure…. I wish he'd stop it. What does he want out of me anyway? Information? Something else? Well, all I know is that I'm not giving into these feelings…yet. Maybe they'll go away. After all, those feelings for Yugi did go away eventually…._

Seto smirked. So, she really does like me, he thought. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's _in love_ with me. A folded piece of paper fell out of the back of the journal. He picked up the paper and was about to reinsert it back there, when he saw something written about it.

_I have no idea whatsoever why I got this retarded paper. I was just looking up stuff on the net, and this caught my eye. I told myself it was stupid and retarded, but something pulled me to look at it anyway. Then something told me to print it! What was I thinking? However…it can't hurt to use it…what's it going to matter? The paper's stupid…it doesn't mean anything…I can just use it as a stupid sheet of paper and just…look at the milestones in this…feeling…if you call it that._

Seto looked up quickly as he heard Tea roll over in bed. He breathed a small sigh of relief. She was still knocked out.

Still, Seto couldn't help himself. Curiosity killed the cat, but he was one for danger. He unfolded the paper and looked at the list. He saw the checkmarks (which had grown since she had gotten it) and he saw the tallies at the bottom. Then, he saw the "Kisses" part of the tallying section. That one mark…and it said they needed five….

Who cares, he thought. I just might….

He looked up at Tea again. She had a small smile on her face…like she was having a happy dream or something….

* * *

And so she was. Tea was having a good dream…well…it was interesting at least. Okay…never mind…it was just plan boring. Tea was standing alone in a dark room. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around. It was a shadow with such familiar ice blue eyes…. It was that same shadow she had seen in her dreams the night before Kaiba brought her here to work.

Then shadow, though, then began to solidify…into none other than Seto Kaiba. The dream Kaiba took Tea's arm and pulled her close. Then, he put his arms around her waist and lowered his head. Tea rose up to meet his. They met. Okay, NOW the dream was good!

She really did feel happy kissing that shadow Kaiba…and somehow, it felt strangely real….

* * *

Seto (the real one) scooted closer to her bed. Did he dare? Did he care? He didn't know if he cared or not…but the temptation was too great. He leaned down and kissed her.

And for some strange reason, it truly felt like she was kissing him back…but he ignored that feeling. It couldn't happen…she was asleep, or so he hoped.

He finally pulled back…half regretfully. Yes, her eyes were still closed. He put the journal back in the drawer and closed it, after quickly placing his mark: a tally under "Kisses Shared." After all, he had kissed her…and now, he was really considering that feeling of her kissing him back….

Then, he turned back to face her. He leaned on her bed. Seto reached over, half hesitant, and began fingering a lock of her hair. My, was it smooth and sleek…. Of course, by now, it was nearing 9:00. He was growing tired…but he wasn't about to leave her alone here. What if she woke up and wondered what had happened? Why did he even care? Great…now he was getting those two sided thoughts back…kind of like she was.

But eventually, he fell asleep there, his head resting on the side of her bed, near her hand.

* * *

Tea stirred and opened her eyes. She was in bed…how did she get there? She sat up abruptly, now realizing her hunger as her stomach rumbled. Then she saw a sight that almost scared the daylights out of her. Seto was laying (at least, his head was) on her bed.

So…he had brought her up here…and he had sat there. She looked at the clock. It read 12:47 am. She looked back at Seto and smiled. She reached over and began brushing his bangs. They flowed gracefully back down when they left her fingers.

He stirred a bit, and she withdrew her hand quickly. But he still seemed asleep. So, she went back to brushing his bangs.

* * *

Seto half woke up. He didn't open his eye; he was still too tired. But, he felt a relaxing swishing sensation on his hair…his bangs to be more precise. It was quite relaxing and peaceful. Sure, he may have given a single thought to what was happening, but at the moment, he didn't care. He just went back to sleep.

* * *

Tea wasn't going to deny it any longer: she was in love. She was sure of it now. How cared if she hadn't completed that stupid sheet: like she said, it meant nothing. Besides, she had filled out most of it….

But now, she was hungry. Very hungry. After having not eaten for two days, yeah, she expected to feel like that.

But she still wondered one thing: why had her hunger come back all of the sudden? And those two-sided thoughts had stopped too…. Of course…it had been _denial_. Now, she wasn't completely afraid of Seto any longer, or her feelings toward him.

First though, she wanted to do one thing. Sure, it was simple, but still. She bent to down and swiftly kissed the top of his head. Then, she withdrew her hand from Seto's bangs and hopped out of bed, but careful enough not to disturb Seto. Afterwards, she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Man, was she starved!

* * *

Seto woke up suddenly. He looked around, still a tad confused from having just slept. He turned to look at the clock. Twelve fifty-five am. He looked back at the bed and jumped up about two feet. Where was she? He ran out of the room.

What if something else had happened to her? Technically, most of the blame would be put on him since, except for the servants, he was the only one in the house. And…the servants were asleep.

Near the banister of the stairs, he swore he saw a light coming from the kitchen. Seto raced down there. He walked into the kitchen, upon seeing Tea; with a bag of Tostitos chips in hand, and watching a baseball game on their small kitchen TV…wait…baseball at midnight?

"Gardner?" Seto said softly. Tea jumped a tad, not expecting the voice. She turned around.

"Geez…oh, you're up. What'd you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm eating something! Midnight snack, you know…kinda hungry," she turned back around, "I didn't know you got American channels." Seto sat down next to her.

"Neither did I. Is this one of them?"

"Yeah…I've never heard of the teams…well, maybe I have…but vaguely. I think they're American teams at least…Cubs against the Braves," Tea remarked. Then she held up the chips, "Want some?"

Seto looked a little hesitant. He had never had a "midnight snack" before. Aw, what the heck, he hadn't had dinner either.

"Sure, why not?" Seto reached in and took some out. So, they ended up watching the game and eating Tostitos. And, as usual, they fell asleep…due to fatigue. Of course, they never saw how the game ended, seeing as how they fell asleep in the 8th inning…and the TV ran on quietly. I'll just say that the Cubs won…7-1 and we'll leave it at that.

* * *

Well, did you peoples like it? Was it okay? I just had to put this chapter in…for information and other reasons. Sorry if you thought it was boring…but it gets better…I think…I promise. Review please! Oh, and about the baseball. I just put that in so they could do something…you know? Yeah…no offense to all you Braves fans, but I'm a Cubs fan and I'm not really fond of the Braves. Funny how I'm in Chicago as I type this…I see a trend…. 


	10. Foreign Feelings

NOTE: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I wrote half of it in Chicago, took a break with it in writing chapters to my other fics, then re started, changing a bit of my plans with it. I intended to make this chapter contain the whole…well, never mind…you'll find out soon enough. Anywho, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Just like I don't own this laptop, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 10: Foreign Feelings**

_October_

Noa and Mokuba walked in the front doors at about 12:00 pm. They dropped their stuff and the door. Yet something didn't feel right….

"Hmm…it's quiet…too quiet," Noa commented.

Tea's usually about done making lunch…" Mokuba finished. They ran to the kitchen to see what had happened.

Noa entered first, and stopped abruptly. He smiled and turned around slowly, practically bumping into Mokuba. He held his brother back.

"We can have lunch later, Moke," Noa said, still smiling.

"Why?" Mokuba replied trying to peek over Noa's shoulder. Noa stepped aside and let Mokuba through.

"Oh! I see…" he whispered. Tea and Seto were still asleep with their heads resting on the counter.

Tea had her head on one of her arms. The other arm was lying loosely on the counter…nearer to Seto. Seto had his forehead on one of his arms, and the other one was on the counter as well.

"Hey Noa, let's just eat something small, and stare at them until they wake up," Mokuba tried holding back a laugh.

"Why not?" Noa shrugged his shoulders. He walked inside quietly and went for the crackers. Mokuba went for some Spagettios cans. Noa began bringing out the bowls too.

After pouring the Spaghettios in the bowls and putting them in the microwave (which didn't, somehow, wake the two up), they sat down across from them, and ate…and watched them for any of the slightest movements.

Their patience was rewarded. Seto stirred slightly and mumbled something in his sleep. His hand "flopped" over onto Tea's. He grasped it. The two brothers turned and smiled at each other, trying not to laugh. If Seto knew what he was doing…he'd probably die of shock…or embarrassment.

Mokuba turned around in his seat, "Geez, why is the TV still on? It's wrecking the moment! Who cares about Suzuki automobiles?" Mokuba muttered, turning the TV off.

Tea's head shot up at the absence of the television sound. She didn't see her hand been clutched, yet.

Tea rubbed her eyes, "Oh…you guys back so early?"

The two boys looked at each other, "Early? Tea, it's 12:00," Noa commented.

"WHAT?"

Seto's head shot up at the shout, "Geez, Gardener! What'd you have to shout for?"

"I've gotta make lunch for you guys!" Tea jumped down from the chair, and stopped. She turned around and looked at her hand, "Um, Kaiba…you can let go of my hand now."

Seto looked at her strangely, "What?" Then, he looked down. His eyes widened and he let go immediately. Tea gave a "whatever" look and ran into the kitchen, ranting on to herself about how she slept in…she had to make lunch…and Seto had held her hand for some strange reason….

Seto turned back to his brothers and saw them snickering, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," they both blurted out. Then, they erupted into laughter. "Just the look on your face when you saw you were--" more laughter followed. They couldn't finish the sentence. But Seto understood.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said _most_ sarcastically.

Then, Noa's voice lowered down to a whisper, "So, did you ask her? To the party?"

Seto thought for a moment, having just woke up, "Aw, crap…no I didn't."

"Well…why don't you go ask her now!" Mokuba said.

"S-she's working," Seto retorted. He felt quite uneasy, doing this, as he had never done it before. "I'll ask after lunch."

Sure enough, five minutes later, Tea came round with their lunch. They all sat down and began to eat.

"So…" Mokuba started a conversation, looking at Noa, slyly, "What, um…happened while we were gone? Anything…new?"

"No," Seto answered a little too quickly. They didn't need to know about anything that had happened yesterday.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba pressed on.

"Quite sure," Tea retorted, now she being the one too quick.

"I see," Mokuba frowned a tad.

"Well, I don't," Noa started. All three looked up at him, "I'm still puzzled as to why you two were down here and not upstairs, sleeping." Noa smiled. Tea stared at her food, moving it around. She was getting that "not hungry" feeling again.

Seto came up with a good excuse right on the spot, "It was about 9:00 or so, when I heard some racket downstairs. So, I went to check out what had happened. Sure enough, it was Gardner here, eating a snack and watching some television. It happened to be an American baseball game, and I, somehow, became interested.

"Wait…we have American channels?" Mokuba inquired.

"It seems so; I just found that out yesterday, myself. Well, seeing as these games take hours, and it was quite late at night, one can only imagine that we could fall asleep on the spot."

So he had lied about the time…it would cover that they were still wearing their clothes from yesterday. He wasn't about to tell them it was midnight. Otherwise, he had pretty much covered the whole thing: the television being on, the chips still out…yeah, it was pretty smooth. That is…until Noa saw a loophole.

"If what you say is true, then that game would have taken place between, say, 4:00 and 7:00 in the morning, taking into account that the Central Time Zone over there is in daylight savings now. Now, I don't know much about American customs, but don't games usually occur later?" Noa smiled.

Tea just stared at him, "How did you figure that out without an atlas or something?"

Noa leaned back in his seat, "Sometimes, virtual reality does a mind a lot of good."

Now, Seto was in trouble. He hadn't even thought of the actual time zones, or that his brother would figure it out.

"So, what's the real truth?" Noa inquired. Seto then took a look at his plate.

"It would seem I'm finished eating, so I'm going to go get ready, after starting the day much to late," Seto stood up and left.

The two turned to Tea, "Tea?"

Tea stared at her plate, "Well, what do you know? I'm finished too!" She stood up quickly and left.

Mokuba turned to Noa, "Something happened and they're not telling us what!"

"Don't worry, we'll find out eventually," Noa replied, "We'll find out…."

* * *

Tea walked out of the bathroom, having just taken a shower. She walked to her room and stopped. Kaiba was waiting in that same chair he had sat in the night before. When he noticed her in the doorway, he stood up.

"It's about time," he said.

"What do you want?" Tea inquired, tossing her old clothes into the laundry basket in her closet. Then, she turned back to face him.

"I needed to…ask you something."

"Carry on."

"Well…it just so happens that in a month, I have this major party to attend to and…." Tea then interrupted.

"And you want to know if I can look after Noa and Mokuba, right?"

"Gardner, would you just let me finish?" Seto retorted back, hotly.

"Oh…okay, sorry," she apologized, now a tad meeker.

"AND, I need to…bring an…accompaniment…so, I was wondering…if, maybe…you'd like to go…." He ended, fading off.

"Oh!" Tea said, surprised. That had been unexpected, "Well…sure, I guess…."

"Good," Seto murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing…the party is on November 7th. Got that?"

"November 7th…yeah," Tea replied. Seto walked out of the room. Tea closed the door and sat on her bed, "He asked me to accompany him? Why me? Was it just because he couldn't get anyone else…or because I'm easy to find…or because…." She chocked up. No, that answer couldn't be right. Maybe she had those feelings, but he didn't. It had to be one of the other two reasons. "Nevertheless, he did ask _me_."

* * *

_November (7th)_

Tea took out her dress from her closet, to begin getting ready for the party. It was a white dress, which was a halter-top. Near the top of the dress, the fabric came up and crossed sides, forming a sort of X with a small jewel in the middle. Then, the fabric circled around and met, allowing it to clasp around her neck. The dress came down to her knees.

First, she took a shower, to cleanse herself. Next, she put on the dress, and then styled her hair. She put it up in an elaborate bun, and took a few strands of hair, pulling them down so that they rested on her cheeks.

Finally, after a few more touch-ups, she was ready to go. She grabbed her little dressy purse, and walked down to the front hall. Seeing no one there, she sat down on a couch, and waited. She didn't have to wait long. Kaiba came down the stairs five minutes later.

Tea stood up. Kaiba reached the bottom of the stairs. He finally turned to face Tea. His eyes widened slightly, as one thought ran through his mind, "Wow." Seto couldn't help but to think that she was absolutely gorgeous! The dress…the hairstyle…her face…her eyes…everything seemed to fit together perfectly to make one, beautiful woman! He didn't know why he was thinking this way, but today it was okay. She was meant to look pretty today. Not to mention, the sparkles on her dress helped the whole attire as well.

Just as they were about to walk through the door to get to the limo, that would take them to the party, Mokuba and Noa showed up. The "couple" walked down the steps. The two brothers stood in the doorway, waving slightly.

"Have a good time!" Mokuba said, then he laughed a tad. Seto turned his head back to lightly glare at him. The two stepped into the limo, and it drove off. Noa waved.

Then, the green-haired boy brushed away a pretend tea, "They grow up so fast." The brothers shared a laugh at this, and then closed the door, anticipating the moment the two came home, so that they may pester them about what happened.

* * *

Tea looked out the window. That was the only place she wanted to look. Well…okay, there was _someone_ else, but she wasn't about to look at _him_. Ever since she had given in to her feelings for Seto, she had felt tremendous amounts of stress fly away, and amounts of relief flow in to take its place. She had also been thinking about him more, and wondering if possibly…he loved her back.

No. It was impossible. She knew Seto Kaiba couldn't love. He could be nice; generous, but he couldn't love. He could only love his brothers. Still, a question nagged at her….

* * *

Seto stared out the opposite window. He was thinking deeply…or rather, _feeling_ deeply. What was going on with him? Ever since that night that Seto had read part of Tea's journal, he had begun to feel twangs and sharp jolts in his chest when he saw, or thought about her.

Why? He had never felt this way before. Maybe…maybe it was because he…thought she was different. Yes, that was it. She was different from other girls. He had never kissed other girls, like he had kissed her.

_Twang_. There went that feeling again. Why had he even kissed her? The first time, yes, he had wanted to see if she liked him or not, but the second time…there was no explanation.

And his brothers now. He _knew_ they were up to something…but what? At almost every private conversation they had, the two would somehow bring up Tea. Then, he would start perspiring lightly, stuttering a tad, and gripping things that he held, tighter. Also, his heart would start pounding. Why? WHY, WHY, WHY?

Seto sighed, and laid his head back on the leather seats. He had to relax. He needed to get away from life for a little bit. Suddenly, Tea's voice cut through the air, and again, his heart jolted.

"S-Kaiba…why _did_ you ask _me_ to…accompany you?" Tea inquired, now looking his way.

Seto looked her way. Aw man…those beautiful blue orbs were looking at him intently. His heart was beginning to pound. Curse that adrenalin. Wait? Why would adrenalin be pumping at this time? He wasn't worried…or stressed…was he? No. It was just Tea. But he couldn't tell her that it was mostly due to his brothers and that he couldn't find Ishizu's phone number.

No, he'd make up something. He'd tell her…he had feelings for her. Wait, no! What the heck? Where in the world did that come from? He most certainly DID NOT have feelings for Tea. _As if._

Oh no, Seto thought.

_Yeah, I'm back._

Curse you. Just leave me alone, and spare me the "feelings" speech. I've had enough of it. I've only heard it every day for the past month!

_Of course you have. Why? I think by now you could recite it… You have…._

No feelings for **Gardner**. There. He hadn't used her first name. That **proved** he didn't have feelings for _Tea._ Seto mentally slapped himself. He'd used her first name. God Almighty, what did he do to deserve this inner torment?

_Come on, just give in._

Why should I? He rephrased that, after noticing a slight mistake. Why should I give in to feelings **I don't have**?

_Because…_ His second self wanted to say that Tea had given into her feelings, but he didn't know if that was true. Let's just say that Seto was afraid: afraid of being rejected.

But why would I be afraid, if I have no feelings? Argh! I'll just come up with this excuse!

"You were…the easiest person to ask. I mean, you're right down the hall. After all, this was my first time doing this sort of thing, and I felt I needed, I don't know, to seek out someone easy to ask," was Seto's pretty lame excuse.

"Oh. Hmm, that's interesting, because I thought that the great Seto Kaiba liked challenges," Tea smirked.

"Look, _Gardner_, I'm not used to this sort of thing, and I don't particularly enjoy it, so just lay off." _You do to enjoy it._ Shut it!

"Oh," Tea ended simply, facing front. They sat in silence the rest of the ride. Finally, they arrived at the place where Steve's party was being held. The chauffeur opened the door to Seto's side. Seto got out and the door closed behind him. Tea was about to open the door on her side, when it was opened for her: by Seto Kaiba himself.

"Oh, thank you," Tea stepped out. In the moonlight, her eyes glistened, and the sparkles on her dress danced. Guess what that meant? More adrenalin flow for Seto.

He closed the door, and walked up with her to the entrance to the rented out restaurant (place…thingy…it's not entirely a restaurant…it's kind of like an auditorium…you know?).

Steve was greeting his guests at the doorway. Seto and Tea stepped up. Steve shook hands with Seto.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Kaiba. Oh, and I see this year, you decided to bring this lovely young lady to accompany you. Splendid!"

"Decided, I don't think, is the right word," Kaiba barely smirked to his associate, and walked inside with Tea.

They stood before the many tables, refreshment areas, and the dance floor.

"So, Kaiba, what do you exactly do at these parties?"  
Tea inquired, looking around.

"Humph. I usually just stand in a corner sipping wine or something. Maybe, if I want, I'll even sit at a table and watch those pathetic fools dance," Seto replied, truthfully.

Tea rolled her eyes, but she also couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her. Seto whipped his head around and looked at her. Tea covered her mouth quickly, still trying to stifle the giggles. Why was she laughing? Usually, she glared at him for such comments. Now…she found them _funny_. Just the uses of his terms: "pathetic fools." It was enough, now, to make her laugh.

"I wasn't kidding, you know," Seto said, still looking at her strangely.

"I-I know that," she said in between laughs, "I-It's just that…I-I d-don't know…it seem s-sort of f-funny now!" Now, Seto was confused. She never laughed at those specific comments of his. Usually, she found them…utterly irrational.

Tea still couldn't understand her laughter. Why was she laughing? Maybe it had to do with…her feelings toward him. Tea wasn't going to fight this time. In her heart, she knew that was the reason. She had admitted it a month ago.

Seto left her to go pour some wine for himself. He still had many thoughts on his mind, and he thought a good drink would relax them. Tea was left to herself.

So, she mingled. Well, she tried to, at least. There were other ladies there to talk to. So, Tea tried her hand at talking to them. There was one girl that she seemed to like conversing with the best. Her name was Erika. Yeah, and one word is used to describe her: TALKATIVE.

"So," Erika started, (they had already introduced themselves, and talked on some other small matters, "Are you married?"

"No," Tea replied, unashamed.

"Oh, same here!" Erika replied as well, gleefully. She wanted to find _someone_ here who wasn't married. Most of the men her who worked with Steve had wives, or the women had husbands."

"Well, you probably, at least, have a boyfriend or something," Tea retorted. She couldn't help but notice that Erika was a pretty woman. Why wouldn't a guy fall for her?

"Actually…no," Erika's head fell.

"Oh…well, me neither," Tea replied, trying to perk up Erika.

"Really?" the girl's head popped up, "However…my date…well, date's not the right word…escort maybe? I kinda…really, really…um…." Erika blushed.

"Love him?" Tea finished for her.

"Yeah. We've been friends for many years. But I'm just afraid he wouldn't love me back. He doesn't seem to feel for me that way. I think he likes someone else," Erika replied, looking a tad downcast.

"Hey, you never know," Tea tried again to help Erika's feelings, "Men hide their emotions well. I should know. Who _is_ your escort anyway?"

Erika pointed to a man with long black hair, put up in a ponytail, "Him. It's kind of nice…he came all the way from college--"

"No way! Oh my gosh! HIM? He's your escort? He's _here_? Excuse me, Erika," Tea walked toward the man.

"Do you know him or something?" Erika looked Tea's way, puzzled. She never got an answer.

Tea put a hand on the man's shoulder. He turned around.

"Duke! You're here? How awesome!" Tea smiled happily. It had been so long since she had seen one of her friends. In her head, she pitied Erika. It was true. If memory served, and he hadn't changed over three years, Duke had a crush on Serenity Wheeler.

Duke looked utterly bewildered for a moment, "T-Tea? Is that you?"

"In the flesh, Devlin!"

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here? Did you…did you come to work for Steve somehow?" Duke asked, sort of ashamed at the question, thinking he had brought up an unwanted point.

"Oh no, I don't work for him. I'm an accompaniment!" Tea replied.

"Oh, well, that's nice to hear!" Duke replied, smiling.

"So, why aren't you back in college?" Tea looked at him, a little puzzled.

"I was invited, since my father and I are in close ties with Steve and his businesses. So, I came back home for the weekend," Duke explained.

"Wow, that's neat. So, how's life been?" Tea inquired.

"Aw, same old stuff…school work and all. I really don't see why I'm going to college, because I already own a company…in a way, but my dad insisted," Duke explained further.

"I see," Tea replied.

"You know, since I'm back this weekend, we should, I don't know, hang out or something, as friends, like we used to," Duke threw out the invitation.

"That'd be awesome! Oh, wait…except…I might have to get permission first," Tea replied. Duke looked at her confused. Tea wondered why he looked like that. She mentally slapped herself. Duh! She hadn't told her friends about her new job. She'd give the most vague details to Duke.

"I'm a cook now, and the work is kind of demanding…in timing, you know?"

"Oh, I understand," Duke replied, having cooks, himself.

"But maybe between…1:00 pm and 5:00 sometime?" Tea threw out her free period.

"Sure, that works," Duke replied, "Where could we go?"

"Oh, I dunno…it'll kind of seem weird without the rest of the gang," Tea said.

"Yeah…but, we'll deal with what we've got," Duke replied.

"Yeah."

"So…maybe I could drop by your house tomorrow, and we can discuss it there?" Duke offered. Tea's face almost dropped, if she hadn't learned from Seto how to hide emotions. Her house. Sure, she still owned it, but it was a mess. Have of her stuff was missing, having been relocated to Seto's mansion. There was no food there, which Duke would find weird. She had ordered the water and electricity to be stopped there, until she returned, _if_ she returned. She was stuck.

"Um…" she had to make up something quick. Luckily, these months around Kaiba were beginning to pay off. First…hiding emotion, and now, coming up with an excuse on the spot, "My house is…having some remodeling done to it, and I don't think it'd be best to go there. Also, I'd kinda feel weird having you come into a complete pigsty, if you know what I mean."

"I understand," Duke nodded, "How about meeting at Burger World, then?"

"Okay, that works!"

"By the way…whom did you come here with?" Duke inquired, out of the blue. Tea's eyes widened. She had hoped he wouldn't ask that.

* * *

Seto stood in a corner of the room, sipping a glass of wine, slowly. He was watching Tea mingle around. He couldn't read the expression on her face: was it boredom, seriousness, or what? He smiled a tad. She had been hanging around him too long.

He finally saw her talk with some girl for quite a while. They seemed to be really engaged in conversation. The girl blushed a few times, and bowed her head. Then, she pointed to someone standing in the center of the room.

Seto saw Tea's mouth open in surprise, and she walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. Seto almost shattered the glass in his hand: it was that Duke Devlin.

What in the world was he doing here? Well, that didn't matter. Tea looked happy talking to him. Seto felt some unexplained anger rise in his chest. What was going on with him? She'd found a friend to talk to; who cared. At least she was happy.

But what was this feeling? He seemed to _not_ want her to talk with Devlin.

_You're _**_jealous,_**_ aren't you?_

What? Of course he wasn't! He had never been jealous of any_one_…anything in his life! Why would he be jealous of Devlin getting to chat merrily with Tea?

_Because you…come on, recite it…_

I DO NOT HAVE THOSE RETARDED FEELINGS FOR HER!

_Right…._

I am to SO right!

_You seem to speak sarcasm so fluently, yet it seems to be a foreign language to your ears. Has it never been used on you or something?_

That's not the point.

_See? There you go. You want to get back to talking about your feelings for Tea._

N-No I don't!

_Sure._

Stop that!

_Give in…you fighting a losing battle._

No I'm not!

_I bet by the end of the night, you'll see it my way._

I will not! I'll NEVER see it your way!

_Sure._ And with that last sarcastic word, the second self turned off, momentarily.

Kaiba then felt himself walking over to the two. He finally approached them.

"Well T-Gardner…looks like you've found a friend," he said, cutting through their conversation. Tea turned around, and Duke slightly glared at him.

"Devlin."

"Kaiba." It was a silent agreement: they wanted nothing to do with each other. They just needed a slight meeting of last names, to reacquaint themselves.

"Kaiba, what do you want?" Tea inquired.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you two were up to, that's all," Seto replied.

"We're just talking," Tea replied, sighing.

"I noticed," and with that grim expression of stone, he walked away, to a new shadowy corner.

"What was that about?" Duke inquired.

"I don't know…why I even bothered coming with h--" she stopped, and slowly turned back to face Duke. His eyes had widened, and his mouth was slightly agape. Had he not been clutching his glass of punch tightly, it would have dropped and shattered.

"You mean to tell me, you came with _Kaiba_?"

* * *

Sorry people, I had to end it there. The chapter was getting too long. Worry not, though! The party will continue in the next chapter! When the next chapter will come out, I do not know…but hey, it'll be out ASAP. Okay? Okay! Review please! 


	11. Breaking the News and Melting the Ice

NOTE: Okay, here we finish the rest of the dance. And, if I'm correct in assuming this…we're now about past the halfway mark of the fic! WAH! I love writing this fic! And we're halfway through it? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! People, if you want more in this fic, I'll need ideas…or you can pray that I am bestowed with more ideas!

Disclaimer: Sigh We're half done with the story…and I STILL have to write this crap? Geez, "Louise." How many times does a person need to know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh?

**Chapter 11: Breaking the News and Melting the Ice**

"You mean to tell me, you came with _Kaiba_?" Duke looked at her, very quizzically.

"Um…um…u-um…" not only was Tea stuttering…she was stuttering within her stuttering!

"You're joking, right?" Duke looked at her seriously. Tea wanted to say, _yes! I am joking! Haha! It was all a big joke!_ However, with all of her inconvincible stuttering, and dislike of lying…and the growing amount of density caving in her chest, Tea finally had to let the truth out to someone…well…_most_ of the truth.

"Yes, Duke. I did come with Kaiba! Alright! There! I said it! And you know what? I'll say it again! **I came with Kaiba!**" Tea overdid the speaking.

"Tea! Calm down! It's alright! I was just wondering, that's all. Sure, it sounds…weird, nonetheless…okay, crazy, but it's fine. Actually, it's kind of funny when you think about it."

"_Funny?_" That got Tea going. She had already heard enough funny stuff for one day, unexpectedly from Kaiba. She began twitching slightly, "What's…_funny_?"

"Well, think about it. If you were to tell me three years ago that one of my friends was going out to this thing with _Kaiba_, I would've sued them for false prophesizing. But now! Ha!" Duke found it all a big joke.

Tea, however, didn't. Two words…unimportant words to Duke, though…stuck in Tea's mind. Duke hadn't meant to use them in _that_ way, but it still made Tea hope, think and wish. _Going out_. If only she could…if only Kaiba would love her.

Suddenly, Duke stopped. He stared at Tea long and hard for a moment. Then, he asked the question.

"Why _did _Kaiba ask _you_? I mean, I swear, I would never have thought he would have wanted to ever see or have anything to do with us ever again. Where'd you two meet up?" Duke inquired.

Tea, as said before, needed to reveal some of the truth, finally, to one of her close friends, "I…well…you see, remember my new j--"

She didn't have to finish the word, because Duke thought he had it already figured out…which, he did, "Wait a minute…that new job of yours…a cook? Don't tell me…you've reduced yourself to becoming _his_ cook?"

"Well, um…in a matter of speaking…yes," Tea squeaked out. Duke looked at her, with a confused expression on his face. An expression mixed in with amazement.

"Why ever in God's name did you accept that job? Joey would have a cow! And believe me…there are two reasons which make that a _bad_ mental picture," Duke threw in a bit of humor to cheer Tea up. He could tell this had been bothering her for quite a while, and he really wasn't helping.

"Joey! You won't tell him, will you? I know most of you guys don't go to the same college…but you go with Tristan, don't you? Don't tell ANYONE, please! Not through email, the phone, AIM, anything! Please! They'd…they'd…I don't know why they'd do if they found out (of course, by _they_ she was referring to the gang). Well, Joey would kill me, but otherwise…."

"Shh, shh, okay, calm down. I understand. Not a word to anyone," Duke tried comforting her. He wanted to do something nice for her. After all, she was a poor creature indeed. She had lost her parents…she had been on her own…she had been trying to deal with things on her own that she thought her friends would hate her for. She had been keeping huge secrets from them. Little did Duke know that that was only the smallest of secrets she had kept form them.

Her other secrets included living with the Kaibas, practically making out with Kaiba, her crush on Kaiba, and even getting close (I mean, within personal space) to Kaiba. Yes…those were her major secrets. Working for him was the least of them.

Duke still wanted to console her. She needed someone. He almost felt like a brother to her, helping her through these rough times when no on else could be there. Actually, it was a nice feeling. No, he didn't love her, of course. He was still onto Serenity with that, but he cared for her, just as all her other friends did. They just couldn't be there at that moment with her, like he was.

They walked over to a private corner, where they talked some about Tea's life. She revealed as much as she could to Duke, without giving too much away. Really, she only revealed one major secret…to an extent. She told Duke that she spent a major amount of time at the Kaiba Mansion. She never told him she now lived there, on account of, he would have found that she had lied to him about her house being remodeled. He didn't have to know a ton of the things on her mind. Tea had shed a few tears, but not many. It had felt so good to get some of those things off her chest.

"Tell you what, Tea. When I'm back at that retarded University, you can always IM me personally, or call if you need to discuss something, okay? No one else has to know about this stuff, if you don't want them to, okay? It can just stay between you and me," Duke consoled. He had also offered this suggestion, because he felt that she was keeping something from him and the gang. If she needed to talk about it, he'd be there.

Tea wiped her left eye, "Thanks Duke. You've been a real help tonight. I really appreciate it," and she quickly pecked him on the cheek. Duke reddened a little bit, but not too much.

Tea had only done that out of thankfulness. She still had that major crush on Kaiba, but she felt that she had to warm up and open her heart to other people. And Duke had been so nice to her.

"Come on now. Let's go do something else! Let's try to have some fun here!" Tea cheered up immediately and led Duke away.

* * *

Seto, still being a nosy perk, watched the two. He saw them talk for a few minutes in the center of the room, where Tea started spitting things out quickly. Then, he saw them walk away. Curious, he moved to a different position, as to see what they were up to, but not look as if he was spying on them.

Now, in his new place, Seto continued to watch. He watched them talk back and forth he watched Tea cry some; he watched Duke console her, by rubbing her shoulders lightly, and smiling warmly to cheer her up. This made Kaiba a little angry. Oh no…he shouldn't have felt that way…now he was in for it….

_You're jealous again._

No I'm not…stupid…retarded…Devlin…, Kaiba mentally mumbled. His second self wasn't quite sure if "stupid…retarded…Devlin" was supposed to be a complete thought, or if certain words from other thoughts came out in that mumbling way.

_Come on. You know you want to be the one right there with her: consoling her about whatever it is that's bothering her. You want her._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_YES!_

FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, NO!

_Seto, Seto, when will you learn that you can't just bottle up emotions. Sooner or later, they'll get to you. Look what happened to Tea! She's crying because of all the things bottled up inside._

And you know this, how?

_No idea. I just know._

Uh huh.

_So…are you going to admit it?_

Ha! Nice try. No.

_Tisk, tisk, I guess I'll just have to try harder._

What do you mean by that?

No answer.

Hello?

Still no answer.

Come back here you stupid thought! GET BACK HERE! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY TRYING HARDER!

He wasn't going to get answer. So, naturally, Seto gave up trying to communicate with himself…not the ordinary thing the CEO would do.

Then, something really hard hit Seto as he watched the two. _Tea kissed Duke on the cheek._ As small as the deed had been, and as impassionate as it had been, it still ticked Seto off…a lot. He was just about on the verge of marching over there and breaking the two apart, when he noticed a girl running over to the corner near where he was standing.

She was crying. He could hear the sobs from where he stood. Like he cared…but there was something curious about it. As Seto took a closer look, he noticed that it was the girl that Tea had been talking to earlier. He stared at her out of the corner of his eye. After a few minutes, he could hear words:

"Stupid girl…why'd I even talk to her…told me I had a chance with him…goes and kisses him…that idiot!"

Seto cleared his throat a little, just to get her attention. Obviously, she didn't hear him, as she still kept muttering things.

Finally Seto blurted, "It was just a peck, get over it." Erika looked up at Seto. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was.

"Seto…Kaiba?"

"Yeah?"

"W-What did you say?"

Seto sighed, for her hated repeating himself, "If you would listen, you would've heard me say that it was just a peck, and to get over it!"

"G-Get over it? How can I? Why am I even talking to you? You don't know anything about me--"

"I know you have feelings for Devlin over there," Kaiba returned.

"Ooooh…bravo! We're smart today, aren't we?" she threw back at him and glared. Seto gritted his teeth. He hated sarcasm directed at him, especially when it had to do with his intelligence.

"You'd better w--" Seto started.

"Wait…how'd you know Tea kissed Duke…that's her name--"

"I know that!"

"Oh…well…were you…spying on them or something?"

Seto looked at her, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I don't know…it's just that you…I guess…saw her peck him…and, well…" here, Erika noticed, Kaiba's head turned away. She stopped and leaned over a little to try and catch the look on his face. He was flushed. Erika almost gasped. No way….

"You're jealous, aren't you?" she inquired. Seto spun around, still a tad red.

"I AM NOT! WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP SAYING THAT!" and by everybody, he meant that stupid thought in his head.

"Everybody? Oooh…you _like_ her, don't you?"

"Oh, shut the crap up," Seto turned away and walked towards a group of his associates.

Erika watched him walk off, and muttered to herself, "Wow…he really is head over heels for her…he just won't admit it. I wonder…" she looked back at Tea and Duke, who were now walking about the place, "I wonder if she's head over heels for him."

* * *

Tea and Duke walked around the hall. They chatted with certain people, they hung around some refreshment tables, and other stuff of the sort.

Tea suddenly brought up, "Oh, Duke, I met your friend…Erika…you came here, with her, right? She's a really nice girl."

Duke's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, Erika! I totally forgot about her…, which is really sad. Sorry, Tea, I'll come back and find you later. I ought to go talk to her or something," and with that, Duke ran off.

Not two minutes later, the overhead intercoms came on, "We thank you all for coming to my annual party this year (it was Steve, of course). Now, as usual, we'll have the dance. Unless you and your partner are going to dance, please clear off the floor, and make your way wherever around here. Couples, to the floor, please!"

Tea watched as the whole congregation walked out onto the special dance floor. She even spotted Duke with Erika. She leaned against the wall and sighed. Seto Kaiba didn't dance. Now, she'd look like an idiot just standing here…by herself…all alone…while other couples danced…like she wanted to…with…Seto. But that wouldn't happen…not in a million years.

* * *

Seto stood in a shadowy corner. Great, he thought, that annoying message had come on, once again. In previous years, he had always skipped the dance, as he had never brought anyone to accompany him. He noticed Tea, leaning against the wall, in a seemingly bored, and irritated fashion.

He didn't want her to be bored…but he didn't want to dance, with her. Wait…why did he even care if she was bored? Stop right there, he told himself. These battling conflicts would just lead to that annoying second self coming back. He had definitely had enough of him tonight.

But, as if by instinct, he felt himself walking over, towards her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. She didn't even know he was there. To get her attention, Seto cleared his throat softly. Tea looked up at him, and widened her eyes a little.

"Gardner, w-"

"Come to throw more insults and me and my friends?" she retorted, not in the best of moods.

"Gardner, would you just let me finish?" Tea stopped. Last time he had said that, he had asked her to this party. What did he want to say now? "Are we going over there or not?" Seto gestured to the other people.

"Oh," Tea was utterly surprised. _He was_ asking _her_ to _dance_? The Apocalypse really was coming, "Yeah…sure." She walked over there, beside him. Maybe he had asked because he, too, was feeling foolish, standing alone in the corners of the room.

Fat chance. This was Seto Kaiba she was talking about. He had sat there the previous years, hadn't he? He had told her that specifically…and that's when she had begun laughing…even though it wasn't funny….

The music started. Couples began dancing. Others were placing their hands in the right position, as were Seto and Tea. Seto took up her right hand, and placed his right hand on the side of her waist.

Actually, after thinking this would feel strangely uncomfortable…it felt completely natural. They too, then began to dance. Seto felt at ease, holding her hand and waist, while her hand was placed on his shoulder. Why he felt this way…he'd realize soon enough.

Tea felt perfect, dancing with him. She felt that this was where she was meant to be: with him.

"Can you dance? Or am I going to have to teach you how?" Tea inquired, starting out being sarcastic.

Seto smirked, "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" And so started their magnificent dance. Along with other couples, they danced the same moves: holding the girl out, and spinning her back in; twirling the girl; walking around in a circle, each with one hand held up, and pressed against the other's; even leaning the girl back, and pulling her up again. Tea was even given a challenge of keeping up with Seto's moves. Let's just say…in a matter of speaking…he was laying _them_ down.

They continued to dance, as did the other couples. Some of the older ones had already gone off the floor and were sitting down in seats. By now, it was only the younger couples dancing.

Most of the women (and some men…like Kaiba's associates) were staring at Seto and Tea, wondering slightly, what was going on. Was there something between them? Of course, these weren't large thoughts…they were just small, unnoticeable thoughts…for now. The thoughts really didn't turn until…

The couples went into another dive (leaning the girl down and bringing them back up). Of course, in leaning the women down, the men had to bend over some as well.

Tea and Seto were beginning to feel tired, with their challenging dancing. Seto was getting lazier. In being so, when they approached the dip, he didn't lower Tea as far as he had intended. As he was leaning over, a tad, too, they were inches from each other's faces.

Seto stopped, just staring into her clear, cool, blue eyes. The two were breathing slightly heavier, from all of their dancing.

The other couples had come up, but stopped. They stood and stared at the two, still bent down. Thoughts began swirling into their minds. Seto's associates were pressing Kaiba on…mentally. They thought it was about time he had someone…a girl…on his mind. They were urging him on (mentally) to _kiss_ her. Right then and there. Some of the single women were feeling slightly depressed inside. They wished it could be them in his arms.

The funny thing was…Seto _wanted_ to kiss her…for real. No more pretending…no more jokes. He really, truly wanted to feel her lips on his. He lowered his head slightly. She seemed to raise hers. They were an inch away from each other….

"Kaiba…are you going to pull us up? Everyone's…staring," Tea whispered. This broke Kaiba's train of thought, and he immediately pulled her up. She backed away from him, a couple steps, and breathed calmly.

"Um, well, okay," Steve started, "Seeing as how many of us are quite exhausted from the dancing, I'll say that's enough for tonight…you may leave as you please. Thanks again for coming!"

After that announcement, people's buzzing was filled throughout the room. Everyone was talking, as if nothing had happened. Everyone was moving, as they had before the dance.

Tea walked off to find go to the restroom, and left Seto standing there. He had been so close…so close to touching her lips…and she was pulled away at the last second. And it was then, Seto Kaiba realized, that what the others said was true: his second self; Erika…they were all right.

_He was in love with Tea Gardner.

* * *

_

His second self rejoiced: at two prospects. One: he had finally admitted his feelings for the girl. Two: he (the second self) had been right: Seto had seen it his was tonight; by the end of the night.

* * *

Coolio! Kaiba admitted his feelings, finally! Yeah! The wait is over! Review please! 


	12. The Arrangements

NOTE: Okay, the next two…three or four chapters are going to involve the plot at the end of this chapter, okay? Well…maybe it starts near the middle…never mind…I'll explain it later, just read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 12: The Arrangements**

_November_

By the time Tea and Seto returned from the party, it was around 10:30 pm. They found Mokuba and Noa asleep on the couches in the front hall. They had books, board games and video games littered across the area.

Seto sighed, realizing they'd bomb him with questions tomorrow, and picked up Mokuba, to put him in bed. He'd make a second trip for Noa. When Kaiba had disappeared on the second floor, Tea looked at the sleeping Noa.

Deciding to help Seto out, she hoisted Noa up into her arms (which was, might I add, a very stressful deal) and slowly carried him up the stairs to his room. Now, being Tea Gardner and not Seto Kaiba, she didn't possess the strength that he did. This made the trip up the stairs slow and somewhat painful and stressful on her arm and leg muscles.

She had just turned the corner from the stairs, when her arms just about gave out. She would have dropped Noa, had Seto not been there at such a convenient time, and helped him back up…this time, into his arms. It was a good thing that Noa was a very sound sleeper. All he did was stir in his brother's arms.

"You didn't have to try and help. I had every intention of coming back for him," Seto said, his voice quite warm.

"I…I wanted to help," Tea replied, "After all…you've helped me."

"Is…that the only reason?" Seto inquired, with a hint of longing in his voice. Now, only the width of Noa's body separated the two.

"Y-ye…n-no…I mean…I don't…" their heads where moving towards each other.

"Which is it?" Seto asked again, his nose a hair's width away from hers.

"Uh…n-" Tea was interrupted as someone sneezed. Tea backed up slightly, and the two looked down at Noa.

"Aw, crap…I ruined the moment. I tried holding in the sneeze, honest, but it just had to come-" Noa was stopped.

"What moment?" Tea inquired blankly, and then strode off rather quickly to her own room. Seto practically dropped Noa; but instead, flipped him vertically, rather harshly. He wasn't going to admit it…but he really had wanted to kiss her…to know what a kiss felt like when you actually loved the person.

"Ouch," Noa rubbed his kneecaps, from landing on them so hard, "Gee, I'm really sorry, Seto, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to watch too…it was getting pretty go--"

"How long have you been awake?" Seto suddenly asked, turning towards Noa's room.

"Uhh…since I felt myself plummet for a second, them come back up…. You know…the same thing happened in my dream…I fell off a cliff and…landed on a trampoline…" Noa ended, sounding thoroughly confused. Suddenly, Seto grabbed him around the waist and tossed him into his bed. Noa landed in the pillows, laughing quietly.

He opened up the covers, and crawled in. Seto sat on the edge of his bed. (Noa was already in pajamas. They had anticipated the late arrival of the two, and took the pajamas as a precaution, before they had to sleep in their clothes, if they did fall asleep, as they had.)

Noa sat up eagerly, "So, what happened? How did the party go? Did anything…_interesting_happen?"

"Nothing, fine and no," Seto replied, ruffling his brother's di-green hair, "Night."

"Aw come on. Something had to happen. Tell me!" Noa replied childishly.

"Humph, even if something did happen, I don't think Mokuba would like missing out on it," Seto retorted. He stood up to leave, and was just about to walk away, when Noa popped another question…or, set of questions.

"Seto…were you _really_ going to kiss Tea a minute ago?"

Seto's head turned toward the door, as he blushed slightly, "No."

"Are you sure? It looked like it to me," Noa pressed on.

"No."

"You're denying it, aren't you?" Argh! I'm sick of that word, 'denying,' Seto thought.

"No."

"Do you like Tea, Seto?" Noa inquired.

Seto turned around, "As in…how?"

"You know what I mean," Noa crossed his arms.

"Honestly, I don't. There are many meanings to the word 'like.'"

"Argh! Does male instincts ring a bell? Male attraction to female? Huh?" Noa sighed.

Seto walked to the door, and put a hand on the knob, "Maybe."

Noa's face partially lit up, "Come on, tell me fully! I'm your brother, I can keep a secret!"

"Sure you can," Seto said, sarcastically, "_Good_**night**," he stressed, flicking off the lights, and closing the door, leaving a very impatient, and tried Noa.

* * *

Not two seconds had Seto entered the kitchen, did Mokuba and Noa run to him, pummeling him with thousands upon thousands of questions…or so it seemed. Really, they were just the same ones repeated dozens of times. 

"Noa told me…how could you not wake me?" Mokuba inquired, while Noa asked:

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"What happened last night?"

"Did you sulk the whole time again?"

"Did you dance this time…with Tea?"

Did you do this, did you do that? It was getting on Seto's nerves.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" he shouted. That shut them up. "Why don't you go ask Tea, if you want to know this stuff? Just leave me to drink some coffee and get me a newspaper. I'm not in the mood right now."

"We already asked Tea," Noa stated.

"Then why do you want to know the same information again?" Seto interrogated.

"She…kinda went silent on us, and started shaking…like she had gone insane or whatnot," Mokuba added.

"What?" Seto looked up at the table, and indeed saw Tea, sitting…or shaking, rather, while trying to read an equally shaky book.

"T-t-t-too m-m-ma-a-any q-q-ues-s-stions-s-s," Tea stuttered, though she sounded more like she was trying to sustain from laughing.

"You okay?" Seto inquired. Tea suddenly burst out laughing, and fell off her chair. The two young boys rushed over to help her up, while she still kept laughing.

"I-I-I'm sor-r-r-ry…but it was-s-s ju-u-st t-t-to f-f-unny-y s-s-seing t-t-hem conf-f-fused and al-l-l-ll," Tea replied. Seto sighed. This was going to be a long day….

* * *

_December_

Three weeks after the dance, Tea walked outside, in the snow. She looked at the park around her, full of happy kids, building miniature snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. She smiled. She wished she could have fun like that.

Her eyes kept on scanning the park, until they landed on a flyer posted to a streetlamp. She ran over to it, and read it carefully. Suddenly, she squeaked with joy, tore it off the post, and ran with it back to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

While walking up the long driveway, she found the front yard quiet…too quiet. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a snowball pelted her on the side of her hood. Tea's head spun around to see who the attacker was. 

She was immediately pounced upon and brought crashing into the snow. Two familiar laughs of two familiar boys filled the air. She looked up, wiping the freezing snow off her face, and saw Mokuba and Noa standing over her.

"Very funny," Tea said, as the two helped her up. Little did they know that as they pulled up with one of her hands, the other scooped up some snow….

* * *

Seto watched from his office window, as his brothers sabotaged Tea and brought her crashing into the snow. He then saw her turn around and pelt them with a snowball. The battle began. Around the front yard the three ran, throwing snowball after snowball at each other. 

Seto sighed; half wishing he could be out there too. His brothers looked so happy…and he wanted to make them even happier. It was then, that an idea popped into his head. Why not make them happier? Heck with work. He had more than enough time for that.

He walked out of his office, and down the hall to the closet, where he grabbed one of his winter trench coats, and snuck outside.

* * *

Mokuba was sneaking up behind Noa. Slowly…quietly…_smack!_ Noa spun around; but it wasn't him who had been attacked…it was his attacker who had been attacked. 

"Well, I have to admit, Tea, you really got me th--" Mokuba turned around and stopped, his eyes widening.

"I don't really look like a girl to you, do I?" Seto inquired, throwing a snowball up and down in his hand.

"S-Seto!" Mokuba ran over to him.

"Hey, you came out!" Noa replied, also running over.

"But, don't you have work?" Mokuba asked, concerned.

"Work? What work?" Seto cracked a smile. Suddenly, his brothers pushed him down into the snow. It was a mass of laughing Kaibas.

Tea watched on a few yards away, smiling. She was happy: happy that Seto finally had enough sense to put away work and have some fun. She wasn't going disturb this family reunion…after all; she wasn't part of the family. She just…stayed there.

Tea rubbed her arms, and turned to walk inside. Man, hot-chocolate sounded really good right about now….

* * *

After about an hour being out in the snow, the three Kaibas came inside, dripping wet with melting snow; cherry pick noses and cheeks, and frozen hands. They dumped their coats on the nearest couch and stood there for minute, letting the heat sink in. 

Suddenly, Tea's head appeared by the entrance to the kitchen, "You guys want your hot chocolate now?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba and Noa cried, running to the kitchen. Seto walked to the kitchen after his brothers. The three sat down in their normal spots and to their surprise, already found the steaming cups sitting there, before them.

Tea was seated, in her usual spot, next to Seto and Mokuba, sipping down the last of her hot chocolate.

"Hey Tea," Mokuba started, "Why didn't you stay outside?"

Tea simply said, "I didn't want to ruin your fun," then, she laughed slightly.

"You wouldn't have ruined it!" Noa protested. In Seto's mind, he thought, you would have made it all the better.

"Yeah, well, who would have made your hot chocolate?" Tea got up, put her cup in the sink and walked over to the freezer. The tree turned back to their cups. Tea closed the freezer, and walked over to the entrance to the kitchen, "Oh, Kaiba…you forgot something."

"Did I?" Seto looked up and his face was met with a thrown snowball. Laughter erupted in his midst.

Laughing, Tea replied, "I may have pelted your brothers, but I never got to pelt you. My work here, is done," and she walked off to her room.

Seto continued to wipe the cold snow off his face. When he could finally see without the sharp coldness stinging his eyes, he saw his brothers rolling in laughter.

"She got you good, didn't she, Seto?" Noa inquired.

"Yeah…got me good," Seto cracked a small smile. Now he really needed that hot chocolate….

* * *

A knock came on Seto's office door, "Come in," he said, plainly. Tea meekly and barely stepped inside. She closed the door, yet stayed in her spot. 

Seto barely looked up from his laptop, "Yes?"

"Um…Kaiba…I was wondering…if maybe…I could …take about…three days off of work to go…to a dance audition in Tokyo," she ended, sweating bullets. Seto's eyes looked up at her, as he raised an eyebrow, while his head stayed in the same, bent position.

"Dance audition? As in…a different place to work? Is this job not suiting you?" Kaiba inquired. The tapping on the keyboard had stopped.

"No-no! It's not that…it's just…it's my…dream…to dance…on stage…" Tea ended. She didn't really feel comfortable telling Kaiba all of this. However, he needed to know if she had any chance of going. Seto noticed the rolled up flyer in her hand.

"Is that the notice?" He said, his head barely gesturing to her hand.

"Oh, yeah!" Tea quickly fumbled with it, "Did you want to see it?"

"I suppose," Seto said, putting out his hand. Tea set the flyer in his hand. Their fingers brushed for a second, before she backed away to give him some space.

Seto barely looked at it. He pretty much just scanned it over, looking at the picture and the notice.

_Well…it's a traveling dance team…if I let her go…and she makes it…I'll never see her again…which I don't really want to happen. However…I don't want to make her sad or depressed over some silly thing like this…and what's to say she's not going to be booted out of this one also? After all, she said she's tried many of these auditions, and one after the other has turned her down. Who's to say they probably won't do the same?_

"When is it?" he asked, not seeing the date at the bottom, more concerned with his thoughts.

"Oh…it's at the bottom…this weekend: the 5th through the 7th," Tea explained.

Seto looked up, "_This _weekend?"

"Yes…" Tea looked at him strangely, "Is that a problem?"

"Actually, yes. I was going to ask you to watch over Mokuba and Noa this weekend, since I have a business meeting in---. Did you say this audition was in Tokyo?"

"Yes…but what were you saying about going on some-"

"Fine, you can go," Seto replied, handing back the flyer.

Tea took it back, "But you said-"

"My meeting's in Tokyo. Looks like we'll just have to go…_together_," Seto tried to keep from smirking.

"T-T-T-Together? Y-Yeah…sure…o-okay…thanks…" Tea replied, backing up. She bumped into the door, mouthed an "oops" and quickly sidestepped to open the door and let herself out.

Seto went back to his laptop, and opened up the Internet, to look for hotels to stay in. Eventually, he found one: however, the site hadn't been completely finished, and you had to reserve rooms on the phone. Good thing was: the phone number was posted on there.

Also, they had had enough time to post up pictures of the two different kinds of rooms. They could either rent two single bedrooms, or one room containing two bedrooms, branching off from a living room, complete with a small kitchen. Whichever one(s) were in stock.

Seto picked up the phone next to him and dialed the number. After a couple rings, the other line picked up.

"Tokyo Grand Hotel, what can I do for you?" a woman inquired.

"I'd like to make some reservations," Seto replied, sighing, tiredly.

"Well, sir, you're in luck. There's one room left and-"

"I'll take it," Seto replied, not giving her a chance to continue.

"…Okay…um…your name please?"

Seto sighed, "Seto Kaiba."

"Oh! Mister Kaiba! What a pleasure to speak-"

"Yes, yes, now can we just continue with the reservations?"

"Oh, yes, of course, sir," she hurried, "How many will be staying? Just you…or the three of you, or-"

"Two…adults; two nights: the 5th and the 6th," Seto said trying to hurry up the conversation.

"Oh…two…adults…well, I just thought-"

"You thought wrong."

"Well…um…two…er…Mister Kaiba…there's something you should know then…."

"Are we finished yet? I have a lot of work to do," Seto said.

"Yes sir. Your total comes out to…$275, sir."

"Yes, I'll be sure to note that. Thanks," and he immediately hung up the phone.

* * *

On the fifth of December, Seto and Tea were loading up his car, getting ready to leave. They couldn't take the limo, due to the fact that the chauffeur would need a place to stay, and none were available. 

Tea walked back up the front steps to the mansion, to say goodbye to the two littler Kaibas. They were grinning happily…a little too happily.

"What are you two so happy about?" she inquired.

"Nothing. We're just happy you two are finally getting some time to spend with each-" Noa was cut off.

"**It's…a…dance…audition**," Tea stressed, "and in Kaiba's case, a meeting. Nothing else. That's it. They both just happened to be in Tokyo." Seto suddenly walked in, and was ready to give his brothers a farewell.

"Tch, dance audition," Mokuba looked at Noa.

"Business meeting," Noa looked at Mokuba.

Together, the said, "That's what they all say."

Mokuba took over, "We really doubt that's what this is all abo-" Suddenly, Tea socked their heads, and they fell backwards onto the floor.

"You…two…are…sick. To even think-" Tea started. Seto was looking angrily at Tea, she having knocked into his brother's heads. However, they were talking unimaginable things.

"Ouch…that hurt," Mokuba rubbed his head.

"And to think she was originally going to watch over us," Noa added, "Now I'm glad she's going with Seto…. Although, she probably wouldn't lay a hand on him," Noa said, especially loud, looking over at Mokuba.

He got the signal, "Would she, though?" Tea was spitting fire by now, and had her hand raised again, ready to pound the two. They were doing this just to annoy her and make her crack in front of Seto!

A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. Tea looked up and saw that it was Seto's hand. She followed the arm back to his face, which was back in its usual sour mood.

Tea sighed, "Let's just get going before these two knuckleheads crack up any more disgusting jokes. Bye you two," she said, walking off into the snowy world.

Seto knelt down before his brothers, "Lay off. There's nothing, and never will be _anything_going on between Tea and me. So just get the notion out of your head. She just happened to have an audition-"

"Uh huh, sure…. That's what they all say. That's what she said," Mokuba relayed.

"Watch it. This is why I don't like leaving you two alone. Now, promise me you'll take care of yourselves. I don't want it to look like Hiroshima here, as it was back in 1945, got it? Love you guys," he said, hugging his brothers, "See you in a couple days," Seto said, standing up, and walking out the door. He closed it.

"I'm not taking a 'nothing happened' for an answer when they come back," Noa said.

"Yeah. I mean, look at what happened when we went to that sleepover months ago. They were downstairs together, sleeping at the counter. Now tell me, if being in the same hotel room for a couple nights doesn't drive them to do _something_, then I be darned," Mokuba added.

"Oh, they'll get together Moke…yes they will," Noa replied.

_(Okay people, just remember: this is a PG story. No…lemons. Heck no. I'll be "darned" ((I'd stress it more if I could)) if I ever write one of those.)

* * *

_

The ride to Tokyo was uneventful. Seto drove, while Tea sat in the passenger seat, feeling a tad uncomfortable. No, the leather seats weren't the uncomfortable part. It was the fact that she was sitting directly next to Seto, in his car, that made her uncomfortable. Not to mention that they'd be in the same room for two nights.

Seto had told her that he had luckily gotten the last room available, and had showed her a picture of the schematics: the two bedrooms branching off on opposite sides of the small living room in their room. She wasn't too worried; but she was still nervous and anxious.

He had also told her to pack a semi-formal dress. Nothing too fancy. He had just said that they were going to dinner at Jon's (a restaurant I made up: which I make to be a pretty fancy restaurant) on Saturday night (the 6th). He didn't want hotel or fast food the entire time. This being because (even though he hadn't told her this) Seto had only had fast food twice in his life.

The drive from Domino to Tokyo was a good seven hours. Tea had offered to give Seto a rest, and let her drive, but Seto refused, no matter how much he wanted to give in. He REALLY didn't want her, first of all, to drive his car. Second, he didn't feel that it was most right for a woman to drive while he was in the car. After all, that's why all of his chauffeurs had been men.

So, to substitute for his tiredness, he drank coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

Tea, on the other hand, listened to her personal CD Player, after decided it wouldn't be rude, ignoring Kaiba, since he was pretty much ignoring her. She also read her book and napped.

* * *

It was about 5:00 pm, when they reached Tokyo, and another twenty minutes later, they reached the Tokyo Grand Hotel. Seto parked his car, and the two got out, and went to grab their own suitcase. 

They walked in, and immediately, all eyes were upon them. Seto just shrugged it off, but Tea had an uneasy feeling growing in her chest and stomach. They reached the reception desk, where Seto began to associate with the receptionist.

Many of the women in the lobby were giving Tea rueful or nasty looks. One of them even came up to her.

"Hmm," she huffed, looking Tea up and down, "You're nothing special. Why are you hanging out with Seto Kaiba anyway?" she said, quietly, so that Seto wouldn't hear.

"Shove off, will you?" Tea retorted. Her temper was growing.

"That will be $275, Mister Kaiba," the receptionist's voice cut through the air. Tea whipped around, taking out her wallet.

"Uh…Kaiba, how much am I paying for this? You're a lot faster at math and everything-" Tea was cut off.

"Nothing. I've got it," Seto said, handing the receptionist three, one hundred dollar bills.

"But, I don't feel right, not pay-"

"Gardner, I said, I've got it," Seto replied. Though as stern as his voice sounded, his face wasn't as grumpy looking. The man behind the counter handed Seto the card-key and his change of twenty-five dollars. Seto pocketed the money and card, and then picked up _both_ of their suitcases. He began walking to the elevator.

Tea walked after him, "Kaiba! You don't have to carry that! I'm just as capable of-"

"I've got it," Seto said, reaching the elevator. Tea zipped her mouth shut, remembering him say that two seconds ago. She pressed the "up" button and stepped aside, so that Seto could get into the elevator. Once they were both inside, Tea punched in the floor to their room (which she had overheard from the receptionist).

The elevator took them up to the third floor. The doors opened, and Seto led the way to their room. He set down the suitcases, slipped the card in the lock, waited for the green light, and opened the door for Tea.

She stepped in, and walked past the bathroom, then stopped. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped slightly.

"Kaiba…when you reserved, did the receptionist mention this?"

"What?" Kaiba walked up to where he was. His eyes widened too. Now that he thought about it, the receptionist had probably _tried_ to mention this to him. Let's just say this, and sum up their thoughts:

This wasn't the room they thought it would be. This was the other type of room the hotel offered:

_The room with only_ **_one bed_.

* * *

**

Hehe, did you like that chapter? I did. Hehe, what are their real reactions going to be to this one bed thing? I can't wait! However, there isn't much hope of you getting the next chapter before I leave on the 1st. Crap for you…I left you with a cliffie. Ohhh…that one must've hurt. Hehe…. runs offin panic See you later! Oh, and remember to review!


	13. Adjusting

NOTE: Hey! I'M BACK! YEAH! Everyone throws confetti! Yep! I'm ready to get typing again! I've had this idea for so long! And now…I finally get to put it down! The cliffie shall be subdued! On with the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: After a good two weeks of vacation: crap on disclaimers. But, as I must say "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!"…well…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 13: Adjusting**

Yes: it was the room with one bed. Can you imagine what was going through their heads at the moment? Let's find out:

**TEA:** What the crap? This must be a mistake…he wouldn't have gotten _this_ accommodation on purpose…right? Oh man…how am I going to live through this? It's bad enough being in the same room with him (on account of I might let my emotions loose and blab everything), but now, I have to sleep with him? Nope! Aw, aw, NO WAY! Here's where I draw the line! And I bet he totally agrees! I mean, sure, I like him and all…but I'm not about to go and sleep with him…yet. Whoa! Don't go there, Tea. Don't…go…there.

**SETO:** Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! How did this happen! I must be SO stupid! That stupid receptionist tried telling me this, and I blew her off! Shoot…this isn't good…. On the other hand…it's a great way to finally tell her…_show_ her what I feel for her…. This might not be so bad after all.

* * *

"Yeah, well…um…" Tea couldn't find the right words to say. So, she just went back to the door, and brought in her suitcase. She set it down on the floor near the television set, which was placed in front of the bed. Seto did the same, except he put his luggage on the far side of the room.

Tea stood up, "You know…I'm pretty sure I saw a Kohl's or something back down a few roads…. You take the bed…and I'll go buy me a sleeping bag or something, okay?"

Seto stood up, "Lighten up, Gardner."

"Excuse me?" Tea inquired.

"I'm not having you sleep on the floor. It's…uncomfortable," Seto ended, lamely.

"Not like I'd be any more comfortable in that bed," Tea retorted, pouting. Seto gave her that rethink-what-you-just-said look. She then added, almost mutely, "With you."

"Give it up, Gardner; I'm not having you sleep on the floor. How bad can sleeping with someone else be?" Seto inquired. Tea looked indignant. "I'm sure you'll be sleeping with _someone_ else in the years to come."

"Uh huh…and how would you know whether I was getting married to anyone or not?"

"Please, save it Gardner. Who couldn't like a pretty face like that?" Seto regretted saying the words the minute they came out. And his face showed it for a brief minute.

"Pretty face?" Tea looked at him flabbergasted.

"Forget it. The point is: you're not sleeping on the floor; if I have to drag you onto that bed myself. Anyway, _where_ on the floor would you sleep? It's not like there's much room." Seto couldn't understand this girl. Any other girl would give anything for a chance like this, and here, Tea was waving it away.

"Fine," Tea sighed; "You win…but-" she stopped.

"But what?"

"Just…just…don't try anything _"funny"_ with me," she turned around, to block his gaze.

"Don't flatter yourself, Gardner," Seto replied, turning back to his suitcase.

"I wasn't," Tea replied, to where only she could hear. However, accepting defeat, she looked through her suitcase briefly. And then she noticed her pajamas…making her think.

"Uh, Kaiba?"

"What?" he replied.

"You do h-…I mean…I'm only asking-"

"Spill it."

"You…" this was very difficult for her to ask. She wasn't one to generally bring up these things, "you did bring your…pajamas, right? Because, personally, I don't really want to relive that little episode we had a few months ago," Tea blurted out quickly, referring to the time when Seto had ran downstairs in his boxers.

Seto reddened slightly, and retorted, "Of course I do! What do you think I am?"

"Sor-ry, just asking," Tea sighed. However, Seto still wanted to check. He began rummaging through his suitcase. They weren't there. He looked again. He had to be missing them. Seto began to panic. That would be so embarrassing if he had to say he had forgotten them, and then go out and buy a pair to please her.

He stopped and retraced where he had put them. Let's see, he thought. I took them out of my dresser, and put them next to my suitcase, on my bed, and-. And that's it. Seto mentally slapped himself. He had left them on his bed.

Tea heard him stop, and curse softly. She smirked. So, he had forgotten them. She took some stuff out of her suitcase and stood.

"Like I said, I think I saw a Kohl's a few streets back. I'll be in the pool while you search for a decent pair," and with that, she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Seto leaned back and sighed. She was good, he had to admit that. So, reluctantly, he took his keys, and made a quick exit before she could come back out.

* * *

Tea laid her head on her arms on the tile floor surrounding the spa, in the pool area. It was SOOO relaxing. She could stay there all night. Actually, skipping out on being with Kaiba didn't seem like such a bad idea. She heard some of the adults and kids in the nearby pool, yet she was alone in the spa.

Or so she thought.

A pair of hands gently touched her waist. Her head shot up, and she whipped around to she who was there.

"So, you are awake," Seto smirked and leaned back against the rim.

"Yeah, so- Oh my-…er, oh, it's you," Tea recovered. Really, she had been about to say "Oh my gosh," for it's not everyday you see Seto Kaiba…in a bathing suit…perfectly toned and looking so…_hot_.

"We're not surprised, are we?" Seto inquired, leaning forward slightly.

"No…it's just that…seeing you in here…I just thought I actually had something to worry about."

"And I'm not something to worry about? If I'm not mistaken, only an hour ago, you were having a panic attack…over sleeping with me."

"I was not having a panic attack!" Tea retorted, getting ready to slap him, softly. Seto caught her hand, and pulled her closer.

"We mustn't get violent now, must we?" Seto replied softly, looking into her quaking cerulean eyes.

"P-Please stop. Don't start this again, Kaiba," Tea said, her heart beginning to hammer.

"Having another panic attack?" Seto said, feeling her pulse quicken, under his fingertips.

"N-No, of course not," Tea replied, as Seto put an arm around her waist and moved her even closer (not that he could get much closer to her). He moved his hand from her wrist, down to her waist. Instinctively, Tea moved her hands up to his shoulders. Their heads slowly inched towards on another.

Suddenly, just two inches apart, Tea's head turned to the left, and bent down slightly, whispering, "People are staring."

Seto turned her head back towards him, "Let them watch," he said, not caring. However, Tea pushed away from him, keeping her head down all the while, and walked out of the spa, picked up her towel, slung it on her shoulders, and walked back towards the room.

Seto sighed, disappointed, and slid down further into the warm water. He had been so close! So close! He had wanted that kiss REALLY bad. He cursed Noa for not letting them have had it earlier.

"Suppose I'd better follow suit, for once," Seto muttered to himself, and climbed out. After getting his towel, he realized that the journey back would be an unpleasant one. Hoards of women lined the walk, ready to spring on him when he passed. Seto sighed. This would delay him for quite some time.

* * *

Tea stood in the shower, letting the water run over her. She couldn't help but to think why Seto was going to allow her to actually kiss him. After all, hadn't he kissed her before…to just find out what she would have answered to that stupid truth or dare thing? Had he not found his answer? And then, he was acting just like he had been at the top of the stairs that one day: playing with her. What did he want with her?

She sighed as she suddenly thought: what would happen to her when she was in the same bed as him? She knew this had been a BAD idea.

Seto flew in the door the minute Tea came out of the bathroom. Seto slammed the door shut and leaned back against it.

"That was one of m more stupid ideas," Seto suddenly said.

"And you haven't had any before?" Tea inquired, sitting on the bed.

"Not that I know of," Seto gave her a look, and stood up.

"Sure," Tea muttered, "I could think of some."

"What was that?" Seto inquired, strolling over to his suitcase to grab his newly bought pajamas.

"Nothing."

"Sure," he replied, and went into the bathroom. Tea could her the shower turn on a couple minutes later. She herself was in pajamas now: a silky lavender tank top with shorts that went down to the knee. Truly, they were meant to be capris on someone shorter than she; however, the top was the only one in the section the fit. So, she went happily with the "shorts" as well.

Tea leaned back on the headboard of the bed, and took out her book, and began reading.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Seto emerged from the bathroom. Tea looked up slightly, and her eyes widened. He even looked good in pajamas. He really did know how to shop stylishly.

His wear consisted of a silk navy short sleeve top, and navy pants, that were a bit baggy, meaning that they swayed a little when he walked. Tea wished to think no more of this hot guy…whom she was sharing a room with…and returned to her book.

She felt the bed shake beside her, and looked over to see Seto plop onto the bed, grab the remote, immediately (a natural talent among males) and switch on the television.

Tea stopped reading immediately, "I _was_ reading, you know."

"I'll turn it down," Seto replied, smirking a tad.

Tea sighed, "Forget it," and she put the book down, "just find something good to watch. Thus, Seto began flipping channels. I mean, the guy glanced at the station for a second, and then was off to the next.

"Oh, that's go- wait that's ni- stop-," Tea tried telling him to stop where she briefly noticed some enjoyable things. Finally she was fed up, "Give me that!" she reached over and grabbed the remote away from him. Seto glared at her.

Tea began flipping backwards, to some stations she had noticed before, "Geez, I feel like I'm on the Comcast © commercials. With the flipping and the not stopping, argh!" she muttered. Seto let out a brief "ha," at her statement.

"Well, what are you doing that's any different from what I was doing? You're still surfing the channels."

"What makes us different is that I'm stopping…" Tea hoped that the station she stopped on would be good. She hadn't found and of the programs from before, "Here."

The man on the television spoke, "Tonight, we bring you another great scare from out FrEaKy FrIdAy Marathon. Now, enjoy our next feature: The Nightmare."

"Oooh, good job Gardner," Seto replied sarcastically, "I'm scared stiff."

"What's the difference, you're always stiff," Tea mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Anyway, if you don't want to watch, we can just turn it off," Tea said, holding up the remote.

Seto looked at the clock: 8:30; too early, "Fine, keep it on. It's better than going to sleep now…not that I won't during this stupid thing."

"You never look at anything positively, do you?" Tea said, putting down the remote on her nightstand.

You don't know the half of it, Seto thought, while _looking_ at _her_.

* * *

So, they began watching the movie. Not twenty minutes through, Tea was already shaking. Let's just say her emotions let loose very easily. Even Seto had to admit that the movie's production wasn't all that bad…but he wasn't scared…yet.

About an hour through the movie, Tea was whispering to herself, "Don't get scared…you know he's bound to jump out from he wall…don't get scared…he's gonna jump…don't get-"

"Will you keep quiet, Gardner?" Seto said, irritated.

"I thought you didn't want to watch," Tea looked at him.

"My mind is very flexible…at times," Seto replied, shutting her up. Tea turned back to the movie. Not a minute later, having forgotten her chant, she yelped, and grabbed the nearest thing to her: Seto's arm. Seto looked down at her.

This was the perfect time for an embarrassing remark, on her part, "I guess I can live with numbness, and without circulation in that arm." Tea looked up, and then looked at his arm.

"Oh…sorry," she pulled away, and immediately pulled her knees up to her chin, and quaked there, calming her beating heart.

Seto glanced over and saw that in her jump, she had moved her whole body closer to him. He smiled slightly. He then realized that if she kept quaking, she'd wreck the movie for him. So, he decided to calm her, and do something he wanted all at the same time.

Slowly, he moved his arm over to the other side of her body, and laid it on her arm, which was shivering at that moment. He gently moved his hand up and down her arm, and felt her relax. But she still hadn't seemed to have taken in that it was his hand. However, he didn't care. In doing this, he also kept bringing them closer to each other during the duration of the movie.

The movie lasted near three and a half hours. By then (near the end) Tea was shivering madly, and Seto's eyes were wide, yes, with fear. He had finally been scared, and held a tighter grip on Tea. Both their hearts were hammering, waiting….

And then, the movie ended. The two relaxed slowly. Tea put down her knees, and Seto let go of her, bringing his arm back to him. The main credits were just beginning, while walking slowly through a graveyard. Even the credits were freaky. Tea grabbed the remote, when suddenly, on the television, the great beast appeared, and roared at the screen. Tea shrieked, and dropped the remote, her other hand grabbing…Seto's hand…which had, at the same time, grabbed hers.

They looked at each other, then their interlocked hands, and immediately let go. Seto turned away, and reddened slightly. Tea turned off the television that minute, and laid the remote aside. She turned back to look at Seto, who had also returned his gaze. They suddenly began laughing.

"That was an awesome movie!" Tea laughed, at how scared she had been.

Seto chuckled slightly, "And the best part was seeing you scared out of your wits the whole time."

"Hey, you were freaked too!" Tea retorted, having seen his widened eyes during the last half of the movie.

"Was not," Seto replied, serious again.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Fine! I was scared! Now will you just shut up? It's midnight already!" Seto slid into the covers, and turned his back toward her.

Tea smiled triumphantly, and did the same. The lights had already been turned off, during the movie.

However, Tea was still scared. Not by the movie, but by sleeping next to Seto. He may have seemed to just want to go straight to bed, but was that what he _really_ wanted to do? It didn't matter, now. She'd just keep her back towards him the whole night. Sure, she probably wouldn't sleep due to that discomfort, and her back would be killing her in the morning, but what else was she going to do?

Soon however, even with her mind running, due to fatigue and worry, she soon fell asleep, Seto doing the same.

* * *

Well? How was it? Not the best chapter…I probably disappointed you with the close-but-so-far-away kissing thing…but this chapter was really trying to get them…unknowingly close. And it was meant for a little humor too. However! I promise that the NEXT chapter is what you're ALL waiting for! It'll be SO good! I think…and I think it'll be a long one too…. 


	14. A Time to Grow

NOTE: After much consideration…and numerous requests to update…I have decided to give the people what they want. Kinda like democracy…in a way. Oh well. Here's what you've been waiting for! Get reading! Oh, PS: if you haven't noticed already, this is a SERIOUSLY LONG chapter! I mean TOTALLY LONG! It's the longest chapter I've EVER written for one of these fics. I had been thinking about breaking it up into two chapters, Parts I and II, but you'd read it at the same time anyway, and I decided, hey, why not give your minds something REALLY LONG for once? Okies? Besides, if I had done this in two parts, on chapter would probably be boring, and the next one really exciting! So, what are you waiting for? Quit reading THIS LONG note, and get reading THIS LONG STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I don't own the song, "Don't Stop Believin" by Journey that was originally in this chapter.)

**Chapter 14: A Time to Grow**

Tea's eyes fluttered open. The clock beside her read 7:21. She smiled to herself. Even after staying up until midnight, she still woke up pretty early. Her audition wasn't until noon, so that was a good thing.

Tea snuggled into the bed more. It was quite comfortable…and so warm. Her back felt totally relaxed…and had a nice temperate feeling to it. It was much more comfortable than the floor would have been….

She popped up, and turned around, remembering that she had been in the same bed with Kaiba. Her eyes softened and she smiled warmly when she saw him sleeping so comfortably…and…most handsome. She looked back to see the two inches of space she had had before she reached the end of the bed. Peering over Kaiba, she saw he had about a foot extra.

She would have laughed, but kept quiet for his sake. Seem as if he was used to sleeping alone…and taking up the whole bed. No wonder her back had felt so relaxed…for a good portion of the night, they had slept back to back.

Tea good out of the bed, quietly, as to not wake him. She walked over to her suitcase, and took out her clothes for the day. She stood up, and went to take her shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she came out. Seto was still sleeping, peacefully. She walked over to the desk, and wrote something down on a slip of paper there. She tore off the paper, and laid it on the nightstand next to Seto.

After laying it down, she stopped and just gazed at him. Some of his hair had fallen down into his eyes. She smiled and brushed them away. She really did love him. How couldn't she? After all he had done for her…all that she had seen from him…there was no way possible that she couldn't love the guy.

Her fingers accidentally brushed some of his skin. She took her hand away suddenly. In his sleep, Seto smiled slightly, dug his head deeper into the pillow. Tea walked over to grab her cellphone when she heard him murmuring.

She turned back around, and walked over to him, hearing a soft, "Give that back…my chocolate donut…."

Tea began shaking, trying to contain her laughter. It was too funny. She would never have imagined that the great Seto Kaiba dreamed about chocolate donuts. She swore, sometimes, despite their hate for one another, he and Joey could be totally the same. Her face lit up: Joey.

She was just about to leave the room to go down to the Continental Breakfast, when she stopped, and scribbled something more on the sheet of paper she had left on his nightstand. Then, she exited the room.

* * *

Seto opened his eyes, and then shut them, due to the amount of light entering the room. He sat up, put his head in his hand for a second, trying to adjust to the light, without killing his eyes.

He finally opened them, and looked around the room. Something wasn't right. He looked down beside him. Tea wasn't there. He hopped out of bed. No one was in the bathroom. His car keys were still with him. Where had she gone?

Then, he noticed a white slip of paper on the nightstand. He picked it up, and read it:

_You finally awake? Obviously…._

_I took a trip down to the Buffet Breakfast around…7:50. Join me if you want…if you ever get up and ready._

_Tea_

_PS: I'm sure they even have donuts of some sort down there…maybe chocolate ones?_

Seto's eyes narrowed at the last sentence. What did that mean? Sure…he had a good sweet tooth for those…but she didn't know that. Sure…he might have had another dream about fighting with Wheeler over a box of donuts…but she didn't know that…unless…. His face fell.

"Aw man…" he let the note fall, and slumped back onto the bed. His brothers had told him that he talked in his sleep…. Had she heard anything about that? That was the only possible explanation….

He sighed and looked at the time: 8:04. He wasn't that long behind her. If he got ready fast, he could meet her down there.

Ten minutes later, a fully dressed, and gosh–darn good-looking Seto Kaiba, exited the room.

* * *

Tea sat at a same table on the patio outside the breakfast room. Other couples and families were scattered inside, or out on the deck. She sat, munching on a waffle. Lo and behold, out of the blue, came Seto Kaiba. He walked directly toward her table.

He sat down across from her.

"Finally decided to show, eh?" Tea took another bite of waffle.

Seto smirked, "What? No 'good morning?' But yeah, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Seems that way," Tea took a sip of milk. She had a cup of simmering coffee next to her.

"Milk _and_ coffee?" Seto replied, looking at the two cups.

"Hmm? Oh, no! This one's yours," she slid the coffee over to him. He looked at her, inquisitive.

"Best I'd go get something to eat then," Seto began standing.

"Oh, no need. As your cook, I was fully prepared," she slid a plate out from her lap, with a couple pancakes, and some scrambled eggs on them, and put them down in his place. He sat back down.

"How'd you even know I was coming?" Seto retorted.

"Didn't matter. If you didn't show before I finished my plate, I would have eaten it," Tea answered back, smirking. Seto was quite surprised at the comment. If she ate as much as she said…where did she put it all?

As if reading his mind, Tea answered, "Dancing. Works it off."

"I see," Seto replied.

"Oh, almost forgot," she took out another plate from her lap, and slid it across the small table. Seto looked at the contents: a chocolate donut. He sweat-dropped.

Tea laughed, "Now, I can finally laugh about that, without waking you up!"

"I…uh…talked in my sleep again…didn't I?" Seto replied, looking uncertainly at her.

"You bet. You know, you're more like Joey than you think," Tea replied.

"Who?" Seto looked up. Then, he answered, "Oh, you mean the mutt." Tea looked at him disapprovingly. Seto sighed, "Wheeler."

"That's better," Tea replied, relaxing against the back of her chair. It was a gorgeous day outside.

"So…when's that audition of yours," Seto questioned, out of the blue.

"Oh, it's at twelve."

"Ends at?"

"One."

"I see…" he sighed. How was this going to work out?

"Why?" Tea sat up, suddenly.

"My meeting's at 11:30…and ends around three," he replied, stirring his fork around in the eggs, trying to think.

"Oh…why not just let me drive? This way, you get to your meeting, I get to my audition, and then I don't have to wait for to hours afterwards. I'll just…come and pick you up, I guess," Tea thought it over, aloud. Seto looked at her, like she was insane.

"What? What's wrong?" Tea inquired.

"You…drive my car? I don't think so," Seto sat back, with that certain smirk on his face.

"Oh come on! I have a license! I'm not going to kill your car! I just…couldn't afford to buy one…" Tea looked around, sheepishly.

"Sure, you won't kill it. I'll come back and see my front jammed up, and the bumper hanging off in the back," Seto laughed lightly.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad a driver! Besides…you ought to take a break from driving…since you drove all of yesterday, refusing to let me even _touch_ the wheel."

Seto looked up at her with a studying gaze, "Fine. But if anything happens to it, you pay for the repairs."

"Done," Tea nodded.

"Remember…I'm holding you to your word," Seto replied, taking a bite of his donut, and smiling slightly at the taste.

Tea laughed, "Yeah…not a scratch. I promise." After a minute, she added, "Well, if there's nothing else, I'm going back up."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes," Seto relied.

"K," Tea said, walking back inside. She walked over to the elevator, and pushed the "up" button, and began waiting.

"Excuse me! You, at the elevator!" someone behind her called. Tea turned around, to see a blonde teenage girl, running towards her.

"Me?" Tea inquired.

"Yes," the girl reached the elevator, breathing slightly harder. "My name's Anya."

"…I'm Tea," she replied, looking confused.

"I'm sorry for the confusion. I'm just wondering, do you remember me?" Anya smiled slightly, standing straight. The elevator opened, and the two walked in. Tea peered up and down her. Slowly, bits of memory formed…but where she had seen the girl before was beyond her.

"You sure I know you? I swear I've seen you somewhere, I' just can't remember where…" Tea faded off.

"Oh, well…this might jog your memory," the girl smile suddenly turned straight, and her face became slightly rigid, "First, you seem like you're dating Noa Kaiba…and now you're with his brother? -" Tea's eyes widened. Crap. It was that girl from the park, where she had been with Noa and Mokuba, those many months ago.

"It's…you," Tea replied.

"Yes, it's me. What's with you? Why don't you give other girls a chance at the Kaiba's? What are you, a pro-"

"Please shut up! I am not dating any of them! I've never dated any of them! I just said that to Noa so that you'd get off his back! I was helping a friend! And now, you think I'm with Se-Kaiba? Please! That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard-"

"Then why are you _here_ with _him?"_

"I'm here, because I happen to have a dance audition, he's got a business meeting, and I'm a…friend…under his employ! Got it?" The doors to the elevator opened. Then step out into the hallway. Anya wasn't finished yet.

"Sure! Like I'll believe that story!" she yapped, quietly. After all, this was a hotel hallway, where people could still be sleeping, "A relationship with one Kaiba after the next, that's-"

"I don't have a relationship with _any _of them!" Tea sighed, exasperated, "I told you, I have-"

"I know what you told me, and I don't care! It's not true! You're just lying to help cover it all up! I know you and he-"

"He who?" someone came up behind them. Anya and Tea turned, and stared into the face of Seto Kaiba himself.

"S-S-Seto K-K-Kaiba…" Anya could have fainted on the spot.

Tea sighed, "I'm through here," and she walked back towards the room. Seto sidestepped Anya and followed her.

"Having trouble getting along with girls? No wonder, since you hang around all those boy friends of yours back home-" Tea stopped, cutting him off, and looked back at Anya. Anya was looking at her, disgustedly, and with a look of pure shock on her face.

Tea's eyes widened in horror, and she pointed at Seto, "**He didn't mean it like that!"** and she stomped off back towards the room, trying to fit the card key in quickly, to escape from this hallway of doom.

A hand landed on her, and held hers down, a few seconds, with the card in the slot, then pulled it back up, showing the green light flashing on the lock. Seto opened the door.

"You have to keep it down in there longer than a nanosecond," he scoffed.

"Haha, very funny," Tea replied, sarcastically. She threw herself down on the bed. However…his hand had felt very warm on hers….

Seto closed the door, "What was that all about?"

Tea sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have time," Seto sat down at the chair at the desk.

"You're really expecting me to tell you, right?" Tea inquired.

"Precisely," Seto leaned back in the chair.

Tea sighed, and thought: _If I don't get a look of shock from him, or get fired…heck, I must be blessed._

"Fine. A couple days before I came to work for you, I met Mokuba in the park-"

"The park? What was he doing there? I don't remember him telling me he was going to the park-"

"Relax. He said you were still…in bed. Anyway…we were talking, and then we heard Noa a little ways down the path, giving this girl a good talk-"

"Girl? What girl? Why does no one tell me things anymore?" Seto threw out.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Tea retorted, in the space between his last sentence, and the next one he was going to throw out. Seto stopped, then after a minute, simply nodded.

"Now…he was trying to shove her off, you know? So…I kinda saw that he wasn't getting anywhere…and walked over…pretending to be…his girlfriend or something…" Tea looked sheepishly over at Seto. At first, he had an eyebrow raised in question. Soon, though, he got an amused look on his face.

"Carry on. I have a feeling I know where this is going," Seto chuckled slightly.

"Yes…well," Tea stuttered, "being that you and I are here together…she kinda thought…I suddenly…became your, uh…" Ta found herself fading off miserably.

Seto folded his arms, amused, "_My _girlfriend?"

"Yeah…and it didn't exactly help the situation when you talked about my "boy friends…." It didn't sound right to her…because she wouldn't buy the fact that I was only here for an audition, and I'm under your employment," Tea explained.

"So, all in all, she's a bit…angered at me because she thinks…well…I think you understand…seeing as how it's…girls…your family…."

"I understand," Seto chuckled again, "It's quite amusing though, how you got yourself into this mess."

"I didn't get myself into it! She's just a thick-headed moron!" Tea retorted, folding her arms, moodily.

"I know. I just like seeing you angry. It's an attractive look for you," Seto laughed. And by laugh, I don't mean "laughing manically," I mean, his regular, happy laugh! Had he not laughed, Tea would have been paying more attention to the fact that he had just given her quite the compliment.

She sat up, "You're…you're laughing. I mean…you laugh a lot…but not like that!"

Seto stopped laughing, and looked at her, smirking, "I guess I just haven't found anything in years that was _that_ kind of humor. There's the "hurtful" humor (_such as if Wheeler fell off a pier or something,_ Seto thought), and the maniacal laughing."

"Yeah…you're right," Tea smiled at him. Seto met her gaze. For a few minutes, they just stared into each other's orbs of blue. Until the moment was broken by each one's cell phone ringing. They snapped out of their gazes, and fished around for their phones. Seto and Tea whipped them out and answered them.

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed.

"Ah, it's you. What a surprise," Seto drawled out. Tea walked over, near the door, and Seto stayed in the chair, which happened to be on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Joe! What's up?"

"Nuttin much, Tea. I'm just wonderin' how you're doin'. You weren't at our chat meeting last night."

"Oh, Joey, I totally forgot to tell you guys! I'm sorry! Turns out I'm…out of town this weekend."

"Ah, I see. So, anything new-" Joey stopped when he heard:

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SELL THE SOFTWARE TO THEM? YOU IDIOT, WHAT KIND OF FINANCIAL ADVISOR ARE YOU? THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE SELL OF THE SEASON!"** Seto Kaiba yelled through the phone. On the other line, the so called "advisor" had been…a little short on ready, and only after Seto had yelled the first sentence, did he hold the phone away at arm's length. Only then was he able to be heard at "normal" tones. And he was still shouting….

"Tea? Who's dat?" Joey inquired, "Sounds like…Kaiba? You don't happen to be hangin' around with Kaiba, now, right?"

"Joey, of course not! I'm…on the sidewalk, and some guy just yelled on his cellphone, okay Joey? Relax! I'm nowhere near Kaiba!" Tea fibbed. She hated the feeling that arose in her stomach.

Seto stopped listening to the advisor, and turned to look at Tea, hearing what she had just said. So…she had been flat out lying to her friends this whole time? Even until now? He was sure she would have told them a while ago….

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Joey, okay?" Tea smiled toothily. Of course she was going to talk to him soon….

"Hey Tea! Wait! Your home phone line says it's dis-"

"Bye!" and she clicked off her cellphone.

Back in his dorm, Joey heard the tone come on, and looked at the phone uncertainly. Tea had been acting very strange lately….

"Alright. Fine. In an hour. Very well. Later," Kaiba turned off his own phone, rubbing his temples. "Stupid executives…can't do anything right."

"You okay?" Tea's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Seto shot up. "Oh, yeah…just some stupid board directors…can't sell things-"

"I heard," Tea smirked.

Seto sweat-dropped, "Yeah…." Then, he regained posture, and declared, "So, you haven't told your friends yet?"

"Huh?" Tea looked up at him. "About what?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "About your job. Your…_home_." He had actually called it _her_ home as well….

Tea didn't notice that all too much, though, "Well…I told Duke…but the others…no." Tea's head hung down a tad, "I just…can't tell them…yet."

"Why not? You told Duke, and he didn't say anything about it, did he?"

Tea looked up at him, "No, but…. Well…I don't know…it's just…well, think about what Joey would say…or do."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"He wouldn't do anything. He's your friend; he'll understand. He won't care. As long as it's for your welfare, he'll be fine with it," Seto explained.

Tea looked at him queerly, with her eyes slightly narrowed, and finally said, "Since when did _you_ become an expert on _friends_?"

"I-…" Seto stopped, and looked down to the side. Since _when _**_had_** he become an expert at friendship? That was Tea's area…. That was for people _with _friends. The silence surrounded them for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Tea suddenly said.

Seto looked up, "What? Why?"

"I…I shouldn't have said that…about you. It was…wrong," Tea admitted.

"Yes, well…I ought to apologize…for…prodding into your life," Seto replied. _Oh, you can come into my life any time_, Tea thought, excitedly. However, she didn't dare voice these thoughts aloud.

* * *

Half and hour later, then loaded themselves into Seto's car, and drove off. First, they had to go to the Takya Inc. building downtown. Really, they hadn't needed to leave forty-five minutes before the meeting, however, due to the heavy traffic, as it was lunchtime, they did so. And, being that they were sometimes stuck in heavy Tokyo gridlock, they had lunch on the way as well. Courtesy of the nearest Burger World….

Of course, this decision had been quite controversial.

"What about lunch?" Tea inquired, feeling quite hungry, also knowing she couldn't dance on an empty stomach.

"Where do you suppose we stop?" Seto gestured out to the gridlock, honking his horn for effect. Immediately, at least ten horns replied.

"Well…there are fast food places around here," Tea said, looking at the several restaurants lining the street.

Seto looked at her strangely, "Fast food?"

Tea returned his look, "Tell you've had fast food before. Tell me you haven't been deprived these, what, twenty-two years of your life."

"I've…only had "fast food…"if that's what you can call it, twice in my life. Both before…I was…adopted," Seto didn't feel anything refrain him from telling her this usually private information.

Tea's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, you poor deprived person! I don't know how you live without that stuff!"

Seto's eyebrows arched, "Let's just say that work usually takes up my life."

"My point exactly!" Tea declared, "And look at what it's made you!" she gestured at him. He looked very amused at this. She reddened a little, and added, "Well…you just…um…never mind. Just pick a place to run through."

Seto sighed, and relaxed against the back of the chair. They weren't going anywhere for a little bit. He looked around at the ten restaurants lining the street. His eyes finally stopped on one.

"Well, that certainly brings back somewhat good thoughts," Seto replied, sincerely.

"Which one?" Tea inquired.

"Burger World." Tea's face fell.

"Must we go to that one?"

Seto smirked at her, "Driver's privilege. Why?"

"Well, unlike you, I don't have very good memories of that place," Tea retorted, falling back into the seat and crossing her arms.

"The job?"

She bolted up, "How did you-"

"Never mind," Seto replied, now grabbing the wheel and turning in between cars to get to the exit into Burger World.

Now, Burger World had two Drive-Thru's, one on each side of the restaurant. They happened to drive up to the window that allowed the passenger to give the order. This being Tea. Of course, she had sworn never to associate with anyone relating to Burger World again, however, she had to this time.

The window opened, "Welcome to Burger World. Your order's coming- Tea Gardner, is that you? I don't believe it!"

"Kimi Lana…what a pleasant surprise…" Tea's face fell, recognizing one of the people she used to work with back at the Domino Burger World. Since when had she been transferred to Tokyo? What were the chances?

"Someone you know, Gardner?" Seto smirked in the seat next to her.

"You, shut it," Tea turned to face him.

"Who's that, Tea?" Kimi tried peering into the car.

Tea whipped around, "No one in particular," she replied hastily. That **had** to be the understatement of the century. Saying that Seto Kaiba was "no one in particular."

"Oh, well, here's your order's coming. That'll be…$6.95," Kimi replied.

"Okay," Tea dug for her wallet. Seto flopped out a ten.

"Here."

"No!" Seto looked taken aback at her. "I mean…no…you've done enough already. I'm paying this time. If you're not gonna let me do anything else," Tea mumbled. She herself plucked out a ten from her wallet.

"Take it, Gardner."

"No, I'm not!" Tea put her hand out the window with _her_ ten in it. Seto grabbed her hand before Kimi could take the money.

"Kai-"

"I'm stubborn, and you know it," Seto replied, still holding her arm.

"Boy troubles, Tea?" Kimi giggled. Both their eyes widened, and Seto's grip slipped. Tea was starting to get really…embarrassed when people mentioned her and Seto being a couple. Before he could re-grab her wrist though, she forced her ten into Kimi's hand. Kimi closed the window and went to the register, and Tea turned, slightly sticking her tongue out at Seto.

"You've been hanging around Mokuba and Noa too long," Seto smirked and put the ten back in his wallet.

"Here you go!" Kimi's voice suddenly rang through. Tea grabbed the lunches and handed Seto his. Kimi made sure no one was behind their car, and then decided to have a small talk with Tea. "So, Tea, sup?" Seto had just been about to drive away, when he stopped, and let his head fall into his hand, which was propped up on the windowsill on his side. Women….

"Nothing much…" Tea responded.

"What kinda job you got?" Kimi inquired.

"Don't you have work to do?" Tea interrogated.

"No one's behind ya!" Kimi replied, "Now, about that job-"

"Yes, I've got a job…in the food service again," Tea replied.

"Oh. What as? Which restaurant?"

"No restaurant," Tea laughed at thinking of Kaiba's place as a restaurant, "I'm a personal cook."

"Who for?"

"Uh…oh look, isn't that another customer?" Tea pointed. Kimi looked.

"Where?" Tea jabbed Seto, and he immediately went off.

"Tea? Tea, wait!" Kimi yelled out.

Back on the road, while eating, Tea said, "I knew I never liked her." She took a bite of her burger.

"It's not her fault she's talkative," Seto replied. Tea looked at him strangely. What had happened to him? "It's a fault in _all_ women," he smirked. Okay, the old Kaiba was back.

"Oh, gee, thanks!" Tea responded, taking another bite.

* * *

Ten minutes before the meeting was to officially begin, they arrived, somehow having made it through all that traffic. Seto turned off the ignition regretfully. He stared at the dashboard, and ran a hand slowly over it.

"What the heck are you doing?" Tea inquired.

"Saying goodbye to it. I'm sure this is the last I'll ever see of it in its condition," Seto smiled, looking over at her.

"Oh come on!" Tea hit him playfully. Then, she opened the door to her side, ready to switch her seat. Seto took his briefcase and exited his door. They met on that side.

Seto was very inclined to lay a swift kiss on her, but refused the notion at the last moment. So, instead he made his way off, reminding Tea that the meeting ended at three.

Tea got into the drivers seat and waited until Seto was inside the building. Then, she brought the engine to life, put her hands on the wheel, and softly, laughed manically…for the humor of it.

* * *

Tea drove smoothly to the Tokyo Civic Center. She actually was surprised at herself. She hadn't driven a car in quite a while, having not owned one for a few years. It also felt quite neat sitting in the driver's seat of quite the car. She felt…like Seto Kaiba, in a way, looking down on all the "little people."

* * *

Inside, she answered a small survey about herself, and then danced a routine. The first routine was with a bunch of other tryouts. Her next dance sequence was alone, to a random song that the company had picked out. She danced her heart out, feeling happier and more carefree than she had in months.

And by the looks of it, the company was pretty impressed. However, doubt still lingered in Tea's mind. The other judges of other companies had always looked somewhat impressed with her, but in the end, it was always the same: rejection. The judges for the company had also inspected her, in terms of flexibility and the sorts.

* * *

At 1:00, her audition ended. She'd have to come back for the second part of the audition tomorrow, near noon.

She ran out to Seto's car. She had two hours with the car. Then, she had to return it to Kaiba. She still hadn't figure out the details of her plan, yet, but she would over time.

So, she exited the parking lot, and made her way to where she intended to go.

Eventually, the building was in sight. Dead ahead. All she had to do was cross and intersection….

She had the red light. Soon, it would turn green. The other side had yellow on. A green Honda was nearing the intersection, coming the right, adjacent way from Tea. The light turned green. She pressed on the pedal. Slightly inside the intersection, the green car whizzed in front of Tea, whom had immediately pressed down the brake, barely missing the car. It turned sharply, in her direction and sped next to her, so close to the bumper. Tea watched with wide eyes, hoping, hoping that it didn't touch the car. Kaiba would kill her….

* * *

Tea scooted into the parking lot, and turned off the ignition. She looked up at the buildings around her, and sighed._ So this is what a college is like…._

She got out of the car, and quickly went to the front, inspecting the bumper. Not a scratch. She sighed in relief, locked the car up, and walked inside Tokyo University.

Tea approached the front desk of the main building on the college campus.

The receptionist looked at her, "What can I do for you, hun?"

"Do I have to get room numbers, or can I have some people called down here?"

"We can call them in you please," the receptionist answered.

"Great! Could you call down Joey Wheeler and Duke Devlin?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Tea walked the hallway path that the receptionist had pointed her down. Joey and Duke happened to be roommates, and she said they would be over soon. Tea entered the lobby, and her eyes widened.

There were so many people…and the lobby was huge! She could never imagine what a college looked like, seeing that she would never go to one. Her parents had planned on it, of course, however, after they passed away, the idea was out of the question.

She looked around at the entrances to the lobby, watching for certain blonde and ebony haired boys. And then, she spotted them. They were on the far left of the lobby. Tea began running…well…slower, since she didn't wish to get in trouble with the administration for running in the building.

* * *

"What'd ya think Ms. Kritch wanted us here for?" Joey asked his roommate. They walked into the lobby.

"I don't know. She said someone was here to see us. I wonder who that could be…."

Suddenly, the two heard their names called out, "Joey! Duke! Guys!" The two looked around frantically, looking for the person that had called them. They hadn't right then, exactly deciphered the voice. It was only until Tea was a few yards away did they see her.

"NO WAY! TEA!" Joey projected his voice, and ran to meet her. Duke followed. Joey ran, and swept her into a hug. He had missed his friend SO much. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of June (before she had come to work for Kaiba). (Oh, and I'm going to say that Japanese colleges get off May-mid July. Okay? I have my reasons….) Afterwards, before he had to come back, he and Serenity had gone on their annual vacation together.

"Tea! I can't believe it's you!" Joey said, releasing her from the hug. Duke came up.

"Hey, long time no see," he winked, giving a high-five to his friend.

"It's been a month, right?" Tea inquired.

Joey looked between them, confused, "What'd ya mean, a month?"

"Remember when I had to go back to Domino for the weekend a bit ago? For that business party?"

"Yeah…."

"I saw Tea…" Duke looked over at her. She shook her head slightly, as to indicate not to tell Joey that she had been _there._ "Later. I called and old her I was in town."

"Oh. Wait! That reminds me, Tea. What happened to your phone line at home? They say it's been disconnected or somthin'," Joey inquired.

"Oh, that…. I decided to save some money for a while, and just use a cell phone instead of a regular line. But, I'm hoping that after this audition, I won't need to do that anymore!" Tea smiled.

"How long's it been like dat? Cause you get online all the time to talk to us," Joey replied. Tea sweat-dropped. She was getting tangled up in her own lies….

"I uh…got wireless! Yeah! Wireless!"

"Oh…you actually paid da money for dat?" Joey interrogated.

"Yeah. So, Joey, how are you and Mai doing?" Tea asked slyly, trying to get off subject.

"WHAT? Where'd you get an idea like dat?" Joey retorted.

"Joe, everyone knows," Duke replied.

"Oh…" Joey replied. So, the threesome walked around the campus for a good hour, talking and catching up on many things. It was a great time.

Then, Tea checked her watch revealing the time, 2:34. She panicked. She had to go and return Seto's car in about twenty-five minutes.

"Hey, guys. How about we go somewhere? You guys could…show me the great places of Tokyo! That is…if you guys aren't too busy…." Tea suddenly said.

"Sure!" Joey replied.

"That'll be fun!" Duke added.

"You got transportation?" Joey interrogated Tea.

"Actually…" Tea thought up something, so that she wouldn't have to explain switching out Seto's car, "I…came by cab. Yeah…I came by flight to Tokyo, you know, since I don't have a car. Can I just ride with one of you guys?"

"Sure thing!" Joey smiled, "I'll take-"

"You can ride with me, Tea," Duke replied.

"Okay, thanks!" Tea answered.

"Wait…why don't we all just go in one car?" Joey thought over.

"Well, I have to go and pick something up really quick, at the electronics store, for my laptop," Duke replied, "So I'll take my own car."

"Oh, that works out! 'Cause I need to go get something in that department too!" Tea smiled.

Joey looked at them strangely, "Okay…why don't I just come with you?"

"No!" Tea replied. Joey's eyes widened, "By that, I mean…you can save us spots at…the Ice Cream Parlor or something, you know?"

"Yeah…okay!" Joey's face lit up at the thought of food. "I'll go get my keys! Comin' Duke?"

"Be there in a sec!" Duke replied. Joey ran off.

Duke turned to Tea, "Do you really need a ride?"

"Well…for part of the trip. I need to go give Kaiba his car back-"

"Wait. Kaiba's here too?" Duke looked at her questionably.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we leave the Takya Inc. building-"

"So that's where we're going," Duke answered.

"Wait…did you really need to go to the electronics store?" Tea questioned.

"Nope. It was a story, just so I could talk to you about some things in private. I was sure you'd get yourself a story, seeing as how you've pulled it off pretty good so far," Duke looked at her, slightly disapprovingly. Tea flushed a little, ashamed.

"Look…I just can't tell everyone…let alone Joey, yet. You know?" Tea declared.

"Not really…but I'll respect your desires. I know you're just trying to make your life easier, ever since…then," Duke put a hand on Tea's shoulder, comforting her on the fact of her parent's death.

"Why did they have to die? I wouldn't be in this mess if they hadn't!" Tea suddenly exclaimed.

"Calm down. We can talk it over in the car," Duke replied, "Now, you get a head start. I'll tell Joey that you're waiting for me…somewhere. Somewhere he won't go. Okay? Meet you at Takya Inc.!" Duke ran off.

* * *

Tea pulled up to the Takya Inc. skyscraper exactly two minutes before three o' clock. She was sure Kaiba would be out right on time. Duke was still somewhere behind her, still on the streets, but he knew where he was going. Joey had gone off to Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, to wait for them. Tea got out of the car, taking the keys with her. She had parked right in the front, at the bottom of the large stone staircase in front. She walked to the other side of the car, and waited, looking up at the doors.

Finally, Kaiba showed. He walked down the steps slowly, looking very corporal indeed. He reached the bottom, and set down his briefcase. Tea held out his keys, but he didn't take them. Slowly, he circled around the car, like a vulture. He kicked his tires, lightly, and inspected every surface.

Tea was getting worried. What if she had missed something? And he found a scrape? She'd never hear the end of it…and her job would probably be flushed down the drain too….

"Seems as if everything's in fine order," Seto suddenly declared, and walked back to her. Tea relaxed, slightly, so that he wouldn't see. Too bad he did.

"Were we close to some sort of accident?" Seto smirked.

"W-Why would you ask that?" Tea stuttered.

"Please. You're stuttering. And I saw you relax," Seto replied, still smirking.

"Well, at least I avoided it!" Tea retorted.

"Ah, a confession," Seto smiled one of his triumphant smiles. Tea scowled at the ground. Seto took the keys from her hand, and lifted her chin up, "Like you said, you did avoid the collision." Tea's eyes quivered. Seto's heart beat rapidly. This was it. He had to kiss her…now. Seto slowly moved his head towards hers, and Tea's eyes relaxed….

"Kaiba?" Seto stood straight, and spun around. Tea peered from behind him.

"Devlin? What are you-"

"So, you finally made it!" Tea walked out from behind Seto, and walked over to him, "I'm kinda spending the afternoon with Duke and Joey," Tea explained to a confused looking Seto.

"I see. Just make sure you're back by six," Seto replied, walking around his car to the driver's side.

"Will do!" Tea replied, and walked with Duke back to his car.

Seto pulled the door shut, and jammed the keys into the ignition. Of course. He should have expected at least _one_ of her many friends to be in Tokyo, at its college. At least it had been Duke, whom she had told about the certain circumstances. Otherwise…it would have been a very questionable position.

However…he could have killed Duke at that minute…interrupting his and Tea's moment. She had even seemed…willing to be kissed. He wondered….

* * *

Duke and Tea drove to the ice cream parlor.

"So, what was all that about?" Duke inquired.

"What? I had to give his car back-"

"Not that. The closeness stuff. Are you two-"

"NO! He was just taking back his key, that's all! I SWEAR!" Tea replied. Of course…she didn't know if that's all he was about to do. Somehow, she had had the feeling that he was going to…kiss her.

"Uh huh," Duke replied, uncertainly.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent together. It was with heavy hearts when 5:30 rolled around, and Tea had to get back to the hotel. Joey offered to drive her. She had no problem with this. She said good-bye to Duke, and gave him a hug. They left, saying they'd see each other again soon. Then, Joey drove her back to the hotel. Tea got out, and Joey too hopped out.

He gave her a hug, "Bye. And remember, keep goin' strong. Anything you need…we're _all _here for you," Joey said, tearing up at his own words.

"Thank you, Joey. That means so much," Tea replied. They pulled away.

"We'll all be back in Domino soon. You know what? I'll make sure we all come for Spring Break or somethin'. All of us. And it'll be just like old times, eh?"

"Yeah," Tea wiped away a tear, "You do that. I can't wait. See you soon," and she gave Joey one last hug before disappearing inside. Joey watched her go inside, and let a tear run down. He missed her throughout the year. They all missed her. And they all cared and worried for her. So what if she was an adult. She had spent to of her teen years without parents. And no matter how old you are, being parentless could leave a strong mark.

So it was with a heavy heart, yet hope to see her again, that Joey got back in his car, and drove back to the college. (You know, I actually got teary-eyed writing this small scene! Wipes away tear.)

* * *

Tea walked quite quickly up the stairs, and down the hall to the room. She unlocked the door and rushed inside. Seto had turned the desk chair around and was watching a football game (I don't know if they have football in Japan or not, but heck, who cares?), and like most males in the world, wasn't giving a thought or second notion to any other living thing in the world.

Tea sighed. She should have known that _something_ about him would be normal. How typical that it happened to be a football game. Seto was still dressed in his normal wear, so Tea took this time as an opportunity for her to go get dressed.

She brought out the semi-formal dress that Seto had told her to pack, due to the dinner they were having tonight.

Going into the bathroom, Tea wondered, again, why he had made dinner reservations for the_ two._ She easily found the answer. It had been pushed in front her of this very afternoon. Seto Kaiba wasn't exactly one for fast food. As seen, he had now only had it three times in his life.

So, naturally, seeing that she was accompanying him on this small trip, and seeing that he was used to only the best. That's the conclusion she came to, as she then turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was very presentable, however _something_ just _had_ to be done with her hair. Straight as a stick was **not** the way to go. So, she did something similar to how she had dressed her hair for the Party.

She left her two longest strands of hair down, in front, and pulled back the rest of it into a half-bun (it wasn't a complete bun, because some of the tips of her hair where placed against the back of her head, and curved back in an upward motion.

She didn't use any make-up…in accordance that she hadn't brought any…and once, months ago, Seto had told her she didn't need any. She didn't know if that notion had changed, however, it was enough to satisfy her. Anything he wanted from her (well…most things, she reconsidered) he could get.

She opened the door to the bathroom, and found everything strangely quiet. She turned the corner, and there stood a fully (nicely dressed) Seto Kaiba….with the television off. She was surprised. Either he had noticed the time, or he had acknowledged her presence. She looked sort of stunned, actually…that he had gotten dressed, and wasn't watching TV.

He seemed to know what was going on through her mind, "I'm not _that_ interested in football," he smirked. She then stepped out fully from behind the corner. Seto's brain did a complete 180. So simple…yet it left such complex feelings in his head.

Tea was dressed in a red spaghetti-strapped (that was fairly high in terms of collar length) dress, the flowed down to her knees. She also wore a white necklace that reflected the light, with it's studded diamonds. Seto wondered where she had gotten such an expensive necklace.

"You look…quite stunning this evening," Seto complimented, trying to keep his "regal" sounding air.

"Thanks…you…you do too," Tea replied.

"That's…a very nice necklace. Where'd you get it?" Seto inquired, still curious.

"Oh, this," Tea looked down and fingered it, "Well…it's sort of a family heirloom. It belonged first, to my great-grandmother. It's been passed down to the first or only girl born in the family every generation. Of course…really, it's supposed to be given by the parents to the daughter as a…er…wedding present (here, Seto raised an eyebrow here), but," Tea continued, "seeing as my parents are…dead," she wavered, saying this, "and I'm not sure if I'll ever get married," she took a nanosecond to glance at Seto, "I decided I just ought to take it from my house when I moved in to your place." She ended her explanation.

Seto had listened to the tale with interest, especially when she brought up…marriage. She wasn't sure if she would ever get married…. How Seto would love to marry her. However…he still wasn't sure if she still had those feelings for him, which he had read in her journal; or if they had passed. For after that day, she hadn't really tried to avoid him…she looked quite at ease around him, like he was a brother or something.

"Well, we'd best leave…I've blabbed enough," Tea smiled sweetly, and turned to the door, "Coming?" she asked, since Seto was still standing there.

Seto snapped out of his reverie, "Yes, yes."

* * *

Supposedly, the restaurant was just a couple blocks down the road. So, Tea, saying that it was a waste of fuel, and money, and that they needed the exercise, proposed they walk there. So, they walked down the sidewalk, pretty much, side by side.

People watched them walk down the way, but the two paid no mind to them. Soon enough, they had reached the diner. After seeing that they were there, the hosts sat them at a table for two.

The diner was quite exquisite: crystal chandeliers, soft music playing in the back round, and other sorts of fancy decorations.

Being the fancy place that it was, the first thing that the waiter asked was if they would have some wine.

Seto nodded, used to this sort of thing, and Tea looked a bit uncertainly at the wine glass set before her. Slowly, she nodded, but asked for only a little bit: half a glass at most. Seto looked over at her. Maybe she hadn't put on any make-up, but it didn't mean she hadn't put on a tad of perfume….

Seto raised his glass, "To…"

Tea raised hers, smiling, "The future. May all our dr-…desires come true."

To that, they drank.

Later on, the two sat quietly, eating dinner. Not much was said or done between the two, that is, until Tea reached for the saltshaker, and Seto did the same. At the same moment, their hands touched, sending sparks and shivers up each other's arms. Tea pulled back immediately, looking down; away from Seto, trying to hide her reddening cheeks. Seto's hand had only pulled back slightly.

He pulled his hand back slowly. He sure had felt that. He wondered if she had too, or if she had pulled back because she had touched his hand….

"Are you…going to use that?" Seto sort of mumbled out.

"Huh?" Tea looked up, her cheeks still slightly pink, "Oh, yes, but, uh, you may use it first."

"That's alright, you can," Seto replied.

"No, that's quite alright, you _will_," Tea forced down the last word.

Seto sighed, thinking, _Why is it that I always lose these arguments with _**_her_**_, "_Fine!" and he took the salt first. It was a pointless argument, but it had them talking nonetheless.

Tea suddenly felt a powerful urge to tell Seto her feelings, "Kaiba!"

Seto looked up, "Yes?"

"…Please pass the salt."

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, the two had exited the restaurant and were now walking down the sidewalk. People were watching them again, seeing that it was Seto Kaiba walking along with some girl….

Tea noticed a sign up ahead, the was across the street. How she hadn't noticed it before was beyond her.

"Hey Kaiba, why not get a little more exercise and take a walk through Tokyo Park? What else do we have to do? That is…unless…you don't want to," Tea replied, looking up at him. Seto looked over at the entrance to the park, across the street. True, they didn't have anything else to do, but he wasn't usually one for walking in the park.

However, he did need to relax his nerves…and it might be a good chance to really _get to know_ Tea….

"Fine," Seto replied, walking across the street, with her tailing behind.

"Is that all you ever answer? 'Fine?'" Tea inquired, upon reaching the entrance of the park.

"Maybe," Seto smirked.

"Can you talk using more than one word?" Tea inquired, playing this time, only trying to get him to say something else.

"Maybe," Seto replied, still smirking.

"Can you say anything else?"

Seto pretended to think for a minute, "…Maybe."

Tea sighed. It was hopeless. He won that battle. They had now stopped in front of the park's exquisitely beautiful lake. Tea stood near its edge, watching the water sparkle in the moonlight, and letting the breeze run through her hair. Seto walked up beside her. He watched the breeze finger through her hair.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted more than anything to be hers; to love her; caress her; console her. Anything for her. And now would be the time. It had to be the perfect time….

Tea took a side-glance look at Seto. She swore she saw his head snap to the direction of the lake. Maybe it was just a notion of hers. She looked back at the water. It seemed then, to reflect her past: under shade, it was dark and dim, as had been these past three years for her. Even the waves reflected how bumpy the ride had been for her. But then, there was the light: it made the water sparkle with delight. And for her, that light was Seto Kaiba…..

People watched the two standing together. Half the women present were wishing ill of the girl who stood beside Seto Kaiba, and wishing to be in her place. And they watched suddenly as the two each turned to face each other, ready to speak what had been on their minds:

"Kaiba-"

"Gardner-"

"Are you thinking…what I'm thinking?" Tea inquired, looking away slightly.

Seto turned her head back to face him, "That all depends on what's on your mind…."

"I-" Tea started. She wondered if she had enough courage to tell him…finally…after all these months of waiting….

"Yes?" Seto looked at her intently. His eyes seemed to be searching hers for what she wanted to say….

"I…I think…we…should head back," Tea stammered, ripping out of his touch, and taking a couple steps back.

"That's…exactly what I thought," Seto replied. So, they walked back in silence to the hotel….

* * *

Tea crawled into the bed. She heard the springs creak as Seto got in next to her. The light turned off, and the room went into total darkness. Not a word had been said between them since the trip to the park. Tea couldn't comprehend the fact at why, TWICE she hadn't been able to tell him her feelings. Maybe…maybe it was just that ever-growing doubt that lingered within her, that said Seto Kaiba loved nobody…but his brothers.

* * *

Seto couldn't tell her now. At any time. It was obvious: she had grown over those small feelings he had read about in that journal of hers. She may have only reacted in such ways to his touch, because she was embarrassed by it. Otherwise, if she had indeed loved him, she would have told him by now….

But he desperately wanted to feel her lips again…for real this time. Not a selfish desire to know what thoughts went on behind those sapphire jewels of hers, but for a real taste at love. And that's when something Seto Kaiba didn't believe in, intervened. That something was called:

**FATE**.

Seto turned over in bed, being that he faced the inside of it. And, as revealed earlier, he was one not used to sharing a bed at close proximity with someone. This meant that he had moved further in toward the middle…or more on Tea's side, to put it in better terms.

And Tea, wanting to get more comfortable in the bed, and forgetting her "terms" from last night, too turned over in bed. Guess what met? Desiring lips….

* * *

Seto felt something…or someone touch his mouth. And he didn't believe his own mind when it registered that it was Tea's lips….

Tea would have gasped when she realized what was happening, had her mouth not already been busy….

However, neither one, deep down, no matter what was going on in the outer layer of their minds, wanted to stop. So, Seto, being the guy that he was, took her by the waist, and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

Tea didn't give a second notion as to why Seto had just pulled her closer, by the waist. It only inclined her further to wrap her hands around his neck, and finger through his hair.

Of course, as one might imagine (though I wouldn't know), it was sort of difficult/uncomfortable to be lying on your side and kissing someone. Seeing this, Seto slowly rose, bringing her up with him. They continued they "session" sitting upright.

Of course, each one's desire for the other only powered them to kiss harder and further. They barely took in any breath between lip-locks.

However, now that the question was tugging at the back of Tea's mind, during one small break, tea started, "Why-?" But before she could finish, Seto's lips were on hers again. And she had no objections. The time for questions was later. The time for unknown love (and making out) was now.

Tea gave him all she had, just to show how much she cared: how much she loved. Seto wouldn't give anything less than his all. And when the challenge was set before them, to see whom could put their "all" into the kiss more, they both went up to meet the goal.

It was quite the session. Neither lover wanted to cease. After all, neither of them knew if they would ever have another chance like this…. (After all, they don't know what plans I have in store for them….)

However, it was soon growing late, and no matter how much each person wanted to admit it, they were growing tired. So, this is where Seto put in his true "all." For their last kiss of the night, Seto cupped her head in his hands, and kissed her extra hard, taking the breath out of her, no matter how she tried to kiss back. When they broke away, Tea slowly fell into his arms.

Where she belongs, his last thought was, as he too, collapsed back onto the bed, still holding softly onto Tea, who lay against his chest….

Thus ended the third kiss….

(Okay, so it was more like a huge session of kisses, but it still counts as one!)

* * *

Tea's eyes fluttered open. She was lying against something quite warm…like the previous morning….

Her mind shot open, remembering all of last night's events. The make out session came flooding back to her. Oh how pleasant and soothing it had felt…she had felt completely happy, forgetting all of her unpleasant problems and past. She would have hopped out of the bed immediately, however, Seto was still partially holding her.

As to not wake him (he didn't have to do anything today, for it was her with the audition, as his meeting finished yesterday) she slowly lifted his arms, and slid out from under them. She left to go get ready.

And, like yesterday, he was still asleep after she had come out of the shower. She was going to go down to breakfast again, but before she did that….

She bent down, and quickly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Tea came back into the room after breakfast, and found Seto up and about, moving around, and packing up his things. Tea just stood near the doorway.

"You…didn't have to get up, you know. You don't have anything to do today. I'm the one with the audition, remember?" Tea said, suddenly.

"I know," Seto replied, "But, I thought, why not just get the checking out over and done with. I'll drop you off, and do some of that…sightseeing, I guess…or do some work. Whatever."

"Oh, okay," Tea replied. She walked around, picking up her belongings as well.

* * *

She was almost done. She had gone over to her nightstand, and grabbed her book off of it. She packed it into her suitcase and zipped it up. Then, she lugged it over near the door. It suddenly became lighter in her hands, and she looked up to see Seto holding onto the handle.

"Need a hand?" he smirked.

"Yes, actually," Tea smiled. Seto took the suitcase from her, and put it outside the room, with his suitcase.

"Well, I think that's it," Tea replied, scanning the room, quickly. She was then about to walk out the door, and bumped into Seto, as he. She stepped back a couple steps.

"Oh, sorry, Seto," Tea apologized. Seto was about to close the door, when he stopped.

"W-What did you call me?" Seto turned around.

"Huh? Oh! I'm so, sorry, Seto! I mean- Oh, I did it again, I'm really sorry Set-" but before she could finish, Seto had put a finger on her lips. She stopped.

"Seto is just fine," he whispered. Then, he removed his finger…and replaced it with his lips. Tea's eyes closed on contact. Here they went again…. Why was he doing this though? Maybe…could he possibly…have the same feelings for her?

Tea's arms snaked up and around his neck, as his hands slid down to her waist.

_The fourth kiss.

* * *

_

They continued this way for a few minutes, only pausing for nanoseconds at a time for breath, just like the previous night. Each one wanted more and was enjoying every second….

"Eh, hem," someone cleared their throat outside the doorway, in the hall. That pulled them out of their daze, and Tea let go immediately, backing up a little. She turned to see whom had interrupted her joy, and found that it was none other than:

Anya.

"Tea, was it? May I speak with you for a moment, _in private_?" Anya stressed the last two words. Tea was about to answer no, when Seto pushed her along, saying:

"You go one. I have one last thing to check on. He went further into the room. Tea walked with Anya a little further down the hall. Finally, the irritated girl (and I mean Anya, this time) stopped, and turned around.

"So…you _don't _have any sort of relationship with him, eh? What do you call **making out with him in public**!" Anya whispered in rage. She didn't want to disturb the other occupants of the hotel.

"I…it was…an accident-"

"Oh, screw that. That was no accident! You two are-"

"Look! I'm not the one who went in for the kiss! He came down on me for some reason!" Tea blurted out. Her eyes widened. Anya's did as well.

"He…kissed…_you_?" Anya inquired, obviously stunned. She hadn't expected _him_ to lay down the moves…. "I see…. Well, I need to leave now," Anya replied, and walked off, leaving behind a confused Tea. She was tapped on the shoulder thirty seconds later. Tea looked behind her, to see Seto.

"Let's get going."

"Yes…let's," Tea replied. More so, in her mind, she _implied_.

* * *

Tea ran off into the Civic Center. Seto sat in the car, with his laptop open. It had only been used to convince Tea that he was going to work while she had her audition. Ten minutes after she left, he left for the Center as well.

* * *

Seto walked around the halls, looking for any sign. And finally, he reached a door that read, "Dance Auditions."

Seto pushed open the door quietly, and slipped inside. He stood against the back wall, of a dark room, with only the stage lit up. And it seemed he had come just in time too. Tea was up.

Seto watched as she danced her heart out for the judges. Her moves were spectacular. They flowed gracefully from each position to the next. She danced as if on clouds, and not on a hard, marble floor.

Seto wouldn't understand if they had rejected her. He would have taken her in any day. However…. He knew that if she was accepted, that she would have to leave…and he night never see her again. Seto couldn't bear the thought of it…especially when he had been so close to telling her these past couple of days. Maybe he'd tell her…soon.

But then, guilt took its toll. He couldn't separate her from her life-long dream. If she was indeed chosen, he'd just have to let her go. Seto scowled. He had known this from the beginning, before he had even met Tea. It was back in the time of Gozaburo. He had taught him that love never turns out. Eventually, you will be hurt, and left to suffer. That's when Gozaburo had manipulated Seto's heart into a block of ice. That's when he had never opened up to anyone but his brother. That is…until Tea came.

And he couldn't help falling in love with her. Sure, he knew that the risks of rejection, or loss were high, but he would take that risk, if it meant he still had a chance with her. He'd take the risk any day. Long ago, he had pushed aside all of Gozaburo's teachings. He had taught himself new ones….

After Tea had finished her act, Seto slipped outside again, and waiting in the car.

Tea came out about forty minutes later, and ran to the car. Seto opened it up, and let her inside. She sighed and leaned back on the seat.

"So, how did it go?" Seto inquired, turning the engine on.

"I thought it went well. The judges seemed pretty impressed. However…they always look that way before they…reject me," Tea looked a little forlorn. Seto felt himself going on that guilt trip again….

"But, they said in a few weeks, they'll have reviewed everything, and call me with an answer, with er a yes, or no," Tea explained.

"That's good," Seto replied. At least he still had a few weeks before he had to worry about her leaving….

The rest of the way back to the Kaiba Mansion was silent. Tea's thoughts had roamed back to her earlier ones. What if Seto did have feelings for her? Is that why he had gone along kissing her? She was going to find out soon….

* * *

WHEW! THAT WAS SERIOUSLY ONE HECK OF A LONG CHAPTER! I am SO taking a small break! However, with school coming, I can't take that much of a break, if I want to get in another update. Oh well. I don't know when you can expect one. But expect one within the month! Sorry it's a bit of a broad span of time, but , hey, that's all I can offer. I have no idea what school's going to bring…. So, I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, because it might be all you're getting for a while. I can't tell. See ya later! 


	15. Resignation Revelations

NOTE: Okay, after that WAY LONG chapter, you will get…yes…a shorter one. However! Yes! There is a HOWEVER! I can compensate for a shorter chapter! THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! So…GO AND READ!

Disclaimer: Screw this…I have no time to say, "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!" You have to get on reading! Otherwise…YOU WON'T READ ONE OF THE BEST PARTS OF THE STORY!

Chapter 15: Resignation Revelations

_December_

Seven hours after leaving Tokyo Civic Center, did the two reach the limits of the town of Domino. By then, it was about 8:00 pm.

Tea suddenly brought up a question, "What do you want to bet that your brothers are clawing at the door, waiting for us to open it?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Seto replied, smirking. He let his mind relax. He was pretty sure she had been about to ask him why he had gone and kissed her so many times. It was starting to worry him….

That thought, though, still roamed Tea's mind. She just didn't let it surface yet.

* * *

They arrived back at the mansion around twenty after eight. Seto parked the car in front of the front door. They got out of the car. Everything was silent.

Just as expected, Seto thought. Tea was going around to the back, to get her belongings.

"Best wait for that," Seto told her.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to get jumped on, holding a suitcase?" Seto replied softly.

"Ah…no," Tea smiled. She walked up to the front door with him. He took out his keys, and unlocked it. But he didn't open it.

"What are you waiting for?" Tea asked, impatiently.

"Get back against the wall," Seto ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"They're going to pounce. You'd best be out of their way," Seto smirked.

"And you?"

"Watch," he put his hand on the door, and stepped back against the house. Then, he pushed down on the handle. The door came swinging to meet him, while two boys jumped out onto the porch, only to trip and fall, having expected someone to be there. They looked up, and around, for a minute, confused.

"Where are they, Noa?" Mokuba inquired.

"Who, us?" Tea stepped back from the wall.

"TEA!" the two jumped up and ran to hug her. Seto stepped back from behind the door.

"What about me?"

It was his turn, "SETO!"

* * *

The four sat in the living room; Mokuba and Noa sat intently on the couch, while Seto lounged on a recliner, and Tea sat in a squishy armchair. Mokuba and Noa were looking back and forth at the two, as if expecting something. However, the two adults were just resting.

Seto suddenly looked at them, "What? Something wrong?"

"Yeah…" Mokuba started.

"You're not talking," Noa pouted.

"About what?" Tea inquired.

"About the trip, of course!" Noa retorted.

"Duh!" Mokuba added.

"There's nothing to tell," Seto glanced over at Tea. He swore she had glanced at him at the same time. Seto wasn't about to tell his brothers that she and him had made out. No…that was not for their ears yet…. That wsan't even supposed to be on his mind….

"Oh no. We said we weren't taking any of this "nothing happened," crap!" Mokuba replied, standing up.

"Something happened!" Noa added, "We know it! And you're not leaving this room until you tell us what!"

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened," Tea said, calmly. Seto looked at her like she was crazy. Noa caught this look and smirked, but decided to use the thought later. Maybe he wouldn't need to….

"I ran into an old "friend," Noa," Tea's eyes narrowed.

Noa looked a little confused, "Who?"

"Yeah, Tea, who?" Mokuba pondered.

"Oh…just someone we met…at the park all those months ago. Lord, she was a pain!" Seto sighed, on hearing her story. This was sure to keep the two busy.

"Her?" Noa looked at Tea in shock.

"Yes, her. Her name is Anya. The git…" Tea spat.

"So…I bet she had something to say about you and Seto? Being there…together?" Noa looked a tad guilty.

"Yeah. She wasn't too happy. Ah, but that's a story for later! Come now, time for bed!" Tea stood up and stretched.

Seto stood too, "She's right. Let's go."

"WAIT!" Noa suddenly, practically yelled. Tea and Seto stopped in their tracks. Noa continued, softly, this time, "Seto…you're hiding something…. I saw it in your face, when Tea said she'd, "tell us what happened." You were scared for a minute. Something did happen…"

"And we will not rest until lit is revealed!" Mokuba finished. Tea cursed, inwardly. Seto mentally slapped himself. He had never shown emotion before, why now?

"Um…oh Lord, I really shouldn't have drunk all that soda in the car. I really must excuse myself," Tea ran out of the room, towards the upstairs bathroom…or better yet, her room. The whole thing was just a lie.

"Yes…and I just remembered a bit of work I have to go finish…in my room," Seto ran after her.

"WAIT!" the two boys ran after their brother. However, just as they reached his bedroom door, upstairs, it slammed in their faces.

Noa turned around, "They are hiding something…."

"Maybe it's best if we don't know," Mokuba reconsidered, "After all, what if it's…uh…" he looked a tad guilty.

"**Mokuba, you retard! That would never happen!"** Noa yelled at his little brother. And we'll just leave it at that….

* * *

January (three weeks later)

Seto and Tea still hadn't spoken about "that night" back at the hotel. And it had been three weeks since. And Tea still hadn't received word from the judges.

It was still snowy outside, and she had gone out to have snowball fights with the younger boys, when she wasn't on cooking duty. She was trying not to think of Seto…in that way…or the fact that she had made out with him…twice.

Mokuba and Noa were still intent on knowing what the two were keeping from them. And so they gave someone the element of surprise….

* * *

It was 5:30 am. Mokuba woke up, due to a shake in the shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large, black eyes looking at him.

"AH!" he yelped. He heard snickering. Mokuba sat up, and saw that the "big black eye" had actually been a camera lens. Noa was the one snickering.

"Aw man…should have seen your face…all on tape…" Noa couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing? Have you noticed what time it is?" Mokuba peered at the clock, "Even we don't get up this early!"

"What would you say if Seto was in "sleep-talking" mode again? Maybe we can fish some info out of him," Noa smirked.

"Ohh…I like this," Mokuba smiled. He hoped out of bed.

Noa turned the camera towards his face, "We now continue our dark and slightly dangerous mission…into the unknown…known as Seto Kaiba's bedroom…" he gave a low, evil laugh.

"Noa, that makes no sense," Mokuba turned back towards his brother with an annoyed expression on his face, that Noa was now getting a close up of, with the camcorder.

"I am well aware of that," Noa replied, "Just a little humor, huh? Now, we return to the point. This is a dangerous mission…because if he wakes up and catches us, one, I'm bound to get another bloody nose, and two, we'll be running away from the menace that's about to strangle our feeble necks…."

"Noa, you make him sound like some madman, or some crazed up monster," Mokuba's irritated look returned.

Noa kept the video camera on Mokuba, "You never know…" he left the sentence dangling. Mokuba sighed. Sometimes, he really wondered if Noa was Gozaburo's son. The two could be NOTHING alike, at times.

Noa continued the talk, "So, anything to say?"

"We're goin' in," Mokuba opened Seto's door.

The two crept into Seto's room. Seto was mumbling again. Noa quickly walked up to the bed, and did a close up on Seto's face. Mokuba couldn't help but snicker when he heard his bog brother:

"Back off…Yugi…may have won duel…but…I've still…got Tea…ha, ha, ha…" Seto's voice drowned out, as he turned over in bed, holding onto a pillow.

Noa whispered to Mokuba, "This is pure gold."

"Totally," Mokuba said. Seeing that his brother was done with his talking session, he led Noa out of the room.

Once safely out, Noa turned the camera back on his face, "That, my friends, is the first time, I have come out of that room…in a while…without a bloody nose! It's a miracle!"

"Celebrate later," Mokuba shoved his face into the camera's view, "We have to plan phase two for Tea."

"Right…" Noa smirked. "Don't worry, fans…the footage shall return, momentarily. The plans shall be revealed," and here, he mocked an Arnold Swartzenagger accent, "We'll be back."

Before Noa cut off the power, you could here Mokuba saying, "You are one seriously crazed up nutcase…."

* * *

"Okay…phase two is in action…" Noa crept down the hallway, with Mokuba (looking slightly irritated again), holding the camera. It was now 6:16am. Let's just say they had…secretly, and rudely awaken Tea. And, they made sure she couldn't go back to sleep.

So, where else did she go? The kitchen…to take her first dab at coffee. And when Tea resorted to coffee, it meant only one thing: she was so dang tired, meaning that she could be caught off guard.

First, Noa ruffled up his hair, to make it look like he had just woken up. The rumpled up his pajamas slightly, then proceeded to enter the kitchen. Mokuba stood on the other side of the wall, with the camcorder peeking out. He sure hoped this worked….

Noa "yawned," and sat down next to Tea, "Hey, Tea, what's up?"

"Huh?" Tea looked up at him, with bags under her eyes.

"Ah, tired, I see…. Oh, HEY SETO!" Noa emphasized, extra loud. Tea jumped, almost spilling her cup of coffee.

"**Noa, **please! I'm very…paranoid this morning…. Something woke me up…and I'm gonna strangle it the minute I find it…" Tea wrapped her hands around in the air. Noa sweat-dropped. However, his first part of the mission had been completed. He had found out that his plan should work. If Tea was paranoid enough….

"Yes, well, I just wanted to say…" Noa narrowed his eyes and smirked, "I know what you and Seto did in Tokyo that Saturday…."

Tea jumped up, "IT'S NOT TRUE! KAIBA AND I DID NOT MAKE-OUT TWICE!" She covered her mouth immediately after saying that. Noa's eyes were wide. He hadn't expected that answer…. A kiss maybe, but a whole session? And…twice?

Behind the wall, Mokuba's eyes were wide too, but he was also snickering…. Now this was pure gold….

"I…have to go take a cold shower!" Tea ran off immediately, in Mokuba's direction. But she was so paranoid, that she didn't notice the boy and his video recorder.

Noa walked back to Mokuba, who turned the camera to face his head, this time, "And there you have it, folks. Progress is being made!" Mokuba smiled and then shut off the recorder.

And, surprisingly enough, Seto still hadn't woken up from all the noise.

* * *

It was near noon. Seto was up, now, and working in his office. Mokuba and Noa were shut up in one of their rooms, making special effects to their "documentary."

Tea sat on her bed, thinking. All of the sudden, a ring tone to Swan Lake rang through the bedroom. She walked over to her desk, and picked up her ringing cellphone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Seto was in his office, working on something quite important. He was using the arrow keys to scroll up and down certain options for his company. If he even pressed the "Enter" key, everything would erase, and mess up….

A knock came. It didn't fumble him.

"Come in," he replied. Tea stuck her head in the door, and slowly walked in. She closed the door behind her. She was pretty sure he would like what she had come to say.

"Um, Kaiba?"

"Yes?" Seto replied, not looking up.

"Kaiba…well…you see…remember that audition?" Seto simply nodded his head. "Well…I got in. I'm…resigning from being your cook."

Seto pressed the "Enter" key, by accident.

* * *

It took a minute for Seto to recover from hearing what he had said. His files on the computer? He didn't give a dang about them, right now. There was time for that later…especially if he was going to be cooped up in his office all day with out Tea around….

"Y-Your what?" Seto struggled, standing up.

"I'm resigning," Tea looked a little concerned, "I'm…I'm sure you're perfectly fine with that…."

Without noticing, Seto, starting mumbling, "No, it's not okay…you can't go…just can't."

"Excuse me?" Tea inquired. Seto just realized he had spoken aloud. "Somehow, I knew you'd put up this fight. And here," she dug into her pocket, "I brought along those papers you emailed me last June. It fully states here that I can resign at any time!"

Seto sighed, walking over to her. It was now or never, for he had already let the cat out of the bag, practically.

"No, no Tea…it's not like that," Seto replied.

Tea was taken aback, "Did…did you just call me…Tea?"

Seto was now standing in front of her, "Yes. Look, it may seem…sort of…selfish, but…" Seto started blushing slightly here. Ta's eyes were wide. What was he going to say? Why was he actually…blushing?

"You…you just can't go, because…I…" he took her hands in his, and held the up, "I love you."

Tea grasped, and dropped the papers she had barely been holding onto (due to the fact that Seto was still holding her hands).

"You…I…what?" Tea was still shocked by the words that had escaped him mouth.

"I love you, Tea Gardner."

Tea's eyes welled up, making them sparkle, and she smiled, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that-" but before she could take another breath, Seto had pressed his lips against hers.

Tea untangled her hands from his and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck, while the other rested on his shoulder. Seto had taken her by the waist.

The fifth and final kiss….

"Mokie…tell me exactly why we're going to see Seto again?" Noa inquired, as the two walked down to his office.

Mokuba patter the camcorder, "Just for a little brotherly chat."

"Did you even rewind that thing?" Noa inquired.

"Uh…" Mokuba checked it, "No."

"Ah, no matter. We'll have time for it," Noa sighed.

Mokuba put his hand on the handle, and slightly opened the door, "SET-" he stopped on seeing the sight that he saw. He immediately closed the door a little, only so that it was big enough for the lens of the camera to fit through.

"Mokie, what are you doing?" Noa whispered.

"Take a look! It's a miracle! If this doesn't show them that they love each other, than I don't know what will!" Noa peeked through the doorway, and gasped.

It was a sight for sore eyes…. His brother was finally getting some good time in with a woman. He pulled back, and Mokuba heard sniffling. He turned his head and the camera onto Noa's face. Tears were running down his face, and he was sniffling.

"It's…it's so beautiful! It's s-so happy!" Noa strained to keep his eyes open. If you haven't inferred, he's very…emotional.

Mokuba's eyes were wide behind the camera. He had never known his brother to be so emotional before…. And he was getting it all on tape! Forget one nugget of pure gold…this was a gold _mine_!

He turned back to the couple in the room. He closed up on their faces. He could see tears of happiness leak from Tea's eyes, as they broke away for a second, and she looked into his eyes. Seto was smiling softly at her. They really were perfect for each other….

* * *

Hey! I FINALLY WROTE THAT CHAPTER! YEAH! I'VE BEEN DYING FOR MONTHS TO WRITE THAT! I FINALLY WROTE, "I LOVE YOU!" YEAH! Sorry this chapter wasn't as long, but you know, I've gotta write what I've gotta write. That last chapter just had a lot of stuff that needed to be said, and it took up a lot of pages. Hey, I told you I'd get an update in before school, and this was it! You might even get another one this month, but heck, I dunno. It seemed, back in May, I updated more than over summer _scratches head_ go figure.

Oh, and if you didn't really get the part where Noa called Mokuba a retard…well…to explain that…Mokuba thought…_suddenly, air freshener catches her eye_ "Oh, look! It's _lemony_ fresh!"


	16. Swimming in Love

NOTE: This chapter is mainly just for getting closer together; between the new couple…a bit of "fluff" I think it's called…. I dunno. Enjoy! It gets more interesting next chapter. I'm just trying to prolong the ending of the story for you, people! Because it's coming! WAH! Four or five more chapters, and then…THAT'S IT! NOOO! (Well, actually, ((I'm adding this comment after I have finished writing it)) it may yet be longer…you'll see at the end.) But, enjoy it while you can. Read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I don't own the song, "When You Kiss Me" by Shnia Twain that was originally in this chapter.)

**Chapter 16: Swimming in Love**

February 

It was a brisk Saturday morning (about 7:00), in the month of February. Tea walked through the swinging doors to the kitchen, and was met with a swift kiss as she entered. Tea pulled back after a few seconds to look at her boyfriend.

"Seto, it's a Saturday, isn't it? Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Tea teased.

Seto chuckled slightly, "Not today," he replied, and pulled out from behind him a bouquet of red roses, "Happy Valentines Day, Tea," he smiled, and blushed slightly while handing them to her.

Tea looked surprised for a minute before remembering that it was indeed the fourteenth. She took the roses and, with eyes sparkling, she smelled them, "Oh, Seto, their beautiful! You didn't have to do that for me," she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Seto inched closer to her, "Yes I did." He took hold of her waist gently and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. Tea put the roses aside on the table, and wrapped her arms onto his shoulders. Thus began one of their usual morning rituals. Though, for some odd reason, this morning seemed more unique, and special. Not that it was much different from every other day.

* * *

Mokuba rubbed his eyes, and walked in the swinging door to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the two. He sighed, and went over to the refrigerator to grab some cereal. Seto had specifically told him that this Saturday; they weren't going out for breakfast. It would have to wait for tomorrow.

Truth be told, Mokuba really did love having his brother's attention on a girl, especially Tea, however, with all this kissing and everything, even though he was a strong fifteen, it was beginning to get a little old…and somewhat stomach sickening. He wasn't exactly mentally ready to see so much interaction between a male and a female yet. Though he was near that age, his mind was still a bit young and naïve.

Noa seemed to have no problem with it though; Mokuba sided, pouring the cereal and milk into a bowl. Then again, his mentality was that of one Seto's age. The kid was pretty much ready for that contact.

The couple pulled away from each other. Seto smiled kindly, "What would you like to do this fine day?"

Tea's eyes questioned him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to take you anywhere you like," Seto placed his forehead against hers. There was the reason, Mokuba heard. That's why they weren't having their Saturday breakfast. Seto was spending the day with Tea. Mokuba shook his head, and continued on with his meal. He hoped Noa wouldn't go through something like this.

"Aw, aren't you sweet," Tea tapped Seto's nose. Mokuba looked away. Too much…. He really had to stop watching those sappy romance movies. It was even worse for Noa to watch them…since he had such emotional strings attached to him. There was a surefire guaranteed fresh flow of tears from Noa each time one of those movies ended. Mokuba exhaled slowly. That kid could really surprise him….

"As long as it's with you, I don't really care what we do," Tea replied.

Seto smiled, "Fine then. Now, you just seat yourself at the table, and _I'll_ treat _you_ to breakfast for once."

Tea slightly pushed away from him, "Seto! Just because I'm your girlfriend, doesn't mean you can make me shirk off my duties. I _am _your employee you know."

"I am well aware of that," Seto replied, his eyes pleading. Then, there came a cunningness to them, "However, one; I am your boss, as implied, and I can make you do what I want; and secondly, the Saturday rules still apply, even though my brothers and me aren't going out."

"You…guys aren't going out?" Tea inquired.

"Nope," Seto took hold of her again, "the whole day is just me and you." He kissed her again.

In their pause for a breath of air, Tea added, "Good…just the way I want it…."

Mokuba dumped his dishes into the sink and exited the room. He swung open the doors, and took the about-to-enter-the-kitchen Noa's collar, dragging him away.

"Mokie! What are you doing?" Noa inquired, squirming around.

"Those two are having a mushy scene again. I suggest, for your emotional sake, that you don't go in there until they come out."

"I'm not going to have an emotional break-down!" Noa protested, "But I will die of starvation!"

"Tell it to the judge," Mokuba sighed, and dragged him to the game room, where he retrieved a couple duel disks. Noa sighed, and put his on, his deck already inserted. The game began. And, with the help of a couple magic cards, Mokuba's first card was: _Judgeman_.

* * *

Seto stood back and opened his wardrobe. There sat a line of…can you guess? Trench-coats. Yep. He had a whole wardrobe for them! He had kept his other clothes in another dresser nearby. He fingered through the coats and found the one he was looking for: a stylish green-tinted one. He took it out, and immediately noticed something.

He sighed, "Oh, that's just great! One of those brats is going to die soon," Seto looked around at the many stains on his _favorite_ coat. By brats, he was of course meaning Mokuba and Noa.

"Something wrong, Seto?" Tea peeked in through the doorway.

"Yes…in a way," Seto replied, tossing the coat onto his bed. "Favorite coat's been messed with," he muttered, fingering through other ones.

Tea came over; and put her arms on his shoulders, "Relax. Take a deep breath. It's not that bad. I'm sure the stains will come off. Now, I think…" she pulled out a turquoise looking coat out, "this one looks good."

"This?" Seto took it out. His eyes widened. He hadn't seen this thing in _ages._ When was the last time he had worn it?

"Matches your eyes," Tea replied, kissing him on the cheek, and stepping out of his room. Seto smiled, and sighed. How ever did he get so lucky? He was going to have to make sure they stayed this way.

* * *

Seto took Tea's hand and helped her out of the limousine. Their first stop was the movie theater. Tea hadn't sat down in one of these for a _long_ time.

"So," Seto said, walking up with her, near the ticket stand, "What would be to your amusement?"

"Hmm…" Tea's furrowed her brows. She looked along the titles. She had seen some of them previewed on television, and a good portion she had never heard of. Her eyes caught onto one that had caught her interest the one time she had seen its commercial.

"How does…" she giggled slightly, looking at Seto, whom had an eyebrow raised in confusion, "_Egyptian Deities_ sound?" She erupted into a fit of laughter, when Seto rolled his eyes, smiling.

"You just love to torture me, don't you?" Seto replied. He still hadn't gotten over all that "Egyptian crap" from Battle City those many years ago.

"Torture you? Since when?"

"Since that June, so many months ago," Seto replied, kissing her lips quickly.

"Oh come on," Tea poked him; "I wasn't _that_ big a pain."

"Wanna bet? You've been haunting me ever since," he kissed her forehead, "but fine. We'll see this movie of yours. Maybe I can actually get a nice nap in." He smirked when Tea gave him "that look."

"You never learn, do you?" Tea inquired as they reached the stand.

"That all depends," Seto pushed the money in, and asked for the tickets.

"Depends on what?" Tea inquired.

"Depends on what I'm learning," he replied. _Like learning to love you, for instance,_ he said, mentally.

"I see," she said, walking into the theater. Seto grabbed the tickets, and followed her, then seeing that she was in line for food. He rolled his eyes. She had spent _way_ too many years hanging out with Wheeler.

He came up beside her, "Is this really necessary?"

"Popcorn is a necessity for movies," Tea defended her "morals," "I may not have been in one of these for three years, but I still know the routine: food, and then movie."

"Fine," Seto sighed, smiling, "I'll go sit over there," he gestured to a bench.

He was about to go, when Tea grabbed his sleeve, "I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

Tea jerked her head behind them. Seto turned slightly to get a look. He was getting looks of disgust back from the many girls in the theater.

"The minute you leave me, is the minute you get swarmed," Tea replied.

"Yeah…" Seto returned, and then stood there, waiting.

* * *

The movie ended two hours later. Seto had to admit; it hadn't been all that bad. Really, all it was was a simple love story about a Pharaoh disguising himself in the commons area, and falling in love with a peasant girl. The gods were angered, and were bent on destroying the relationship. Ra himself was head of the revolt. However, when it came down to it, the king wouldn't relinquish the girl, and this time, the gods were bent on destroying _him._ However, through wit and cunning, the king managed to outdo the gods, and by eternal promise, was agreed to be able to sty in love with the girl.

However, the movie suggested a sequel when the gods were bent on stopping a _marriage,_ for that hadn't come in the movie. They may have agreed to love, but not to commitment.

* * *

"I told you, you wouldn't fall asleep," Tea declared when they were back in the limo.

"Well, I was bobbing a couple times," Seto replied.

"Only because you kept dropping the popcorn and were trying to catch it before it hit the floor," tea laughed.

"That is not true," Seto turned his reddening face away.

"Sure," Tea replied.

"You hungry?" Seto said, checking his watch, "It's almost noon."

"Actually, that breakfast of yours made me quite full. I'm fine," Tea replied. Seto gave her a doubtful look.

"It wasn't _that_ big," he replied.

Tea looked over at him, "Fine…a hamburger will do."

So, they stopped at a hamburger stand in the park, and walked through it, admiring the scenery.

"De ja vu," Tea looked around.

"Really?" Seto replied.

"Yeah…remember that night in Tokyo? We took a walk through their park."

"Ah, that's right," Seto replied, biting into his hamburger, a little hesitantly. It had been the right beginning to when they were really bent on telling each other their feelings. And then, he remembered the night that they actually had. A small shadow of guilt passed over his face. Tea had let go of her dreams, which had been just within reach…just to be with him…just to make _him_ happy….

_The two pulled apart from their kissing session._

_Tea smiled at him, "So, I guess this means that leaving is out of the question?"_

_Seto looked away from her. He didn't want to act selfish, but the truth was, he desperately wanted her to stay here, and not go back to Tokyo, or anywhere around the world for that matter._

_Tea saw him worried, "Is something wrong?"_

_"I…it's just…you can…go…if that's really what you want. I know you've dreamt of this moment your whole life…I'll understand…" Seto replied, still not looking at her._

_Tea put a hand up to his cheek, and made him look into her eyes, "You're pretty bad at being selfless. I guess years of selfishness aren't easy to get rid of," Tea smiled. It didn't make Seto feel any better. "Don't give me that look. Besides, even if I did go, now knowing that you really do love me…" she looked at him solemnly for a confirmation. His eyes gave her all the answers she needed, "Then, I wouldn't be completely happy out there, on the road, with the dancing company. There'd still be something missing…." Seto gave her a look that said "Go on." "That would be-" she leaned in closer to him, "You." And that's when she gave him another kiss. He gratefully took it in, and gave some back to her._

_She gave her dream up for me…I'm not going to let her get away…no one will get in our way; no one, and nothing,_ Seto thought. If he lost her, his treasure in life would be gone. His light would burn out and he would be engulfed by darkness once more. He would not lose her. Not now, not ever.

"Seto?" Tea's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes?" he looked down at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquired.

Seto looked down at the empty burger wrapper, crumpled it up, and tossed it into the nearest trashcan; it landed directly in it, "I was thinking of a certain night…."

"Which night?"

"The night I first said…" he stopped. Tea stopped too, slightly confused. He took her gently, "the night I first said I love you." He bent down, and kissed her. Warmth flooded through Tea as his lips met hers. This was what she really loved about Seto: he stuck to something he started. She knew he would never stop loving her, or let go of her. She was his, and he was hers.

That was that.

* * *

Tea turned over in bed, and looked at the digital clock next to her on her nightstand. 11:49. She sighed. She had been trying to get to sleep for a good solid two hours. Yet sleep wouldn't come.

She sat up in the darkness, and laid her head against the backboard. How could she calm herself to get to sleep? How could she make herself tired? Tea really hated staying up all night, and getting to sleep late. It made her even more worried than she was, or needed to be.

Right now, she wasn't worried about anything, but occasionally, there would be those nights in her life where she couldn't get to sleep, and it drove her nuts, which eventually then brought on the worries.

She sighed. What to do, what to do? She didn't want to read. For some reason, she didn't like reading this late if she knew she should be asleep. Also, if she started reading something, it wouldn't make her tired. It would make her continue reading until the early light of dawn. No, she had to sleep. Sleep was good….

What else? Watch some television? No, nothing good was on this late. It was winter, and she was sure Americans didn't play baseball in the winter, so finding that certain American channel that she and Seto had watched once was out of the question. Right now, the sport would be…football. She hated football. It was a pointless game that lasted for HOURS.

Maybe something warm would calm her down…but what could be really warm in the winter, besides hot chocolate and blankets? Suddenly, her face lit up. It was perfect. How she _loved _her boyfriend's home blueprint ideas….

Tea stepped out of her room, quietly closing the door. She had a towel wrapped around her shoulders, being that the mansion was considerably colder at night than in the day. She was also wearing her purple tankini.

She was on her way to the Kaibas' indoor, heated pool. That should relax her, if not get her tired. Chlorine really did something to your eyes; that was for sure.

She crept down the stair quietly, making sure not to wake the three boys she lived with.

She had only seen the room of the pool once: never been inside. Sure, she had occasionally been in the outside pool, but not the inside one. She flipped on the flashlight, and looked down the hallways. Which one was it again? Oh yes, that one. The one that led near the outdoor pool.

She followed the corridor, for a good two minutes. Finally, she found that the walls became glass. She looked inside, and lo and behold, there was the pool. It was quite dark in there, but a couple of the pool lights were on. She wondered why. Oh well, it didn't matter. Maybe they had been left on, or were for lighting up the room at night.

Tea entered through the glass door, and set her towel on one of the relaxing chairs there. She looked up and gasped.

The whole room was built in with a wall of glass! She could look straight through the ceiling, and there were the stars, and a full moon. She smiled. This would be awesome, to swim under the stars at night.

There were also simple ferns and such hanging from the ceiling, and draping across the whole lot of it. A few potted plants littered the corners of the room. She saw that the glass wall in which the door was centered in rose up, giving the second floor or at least, the room on the second floor next to the pool, a clear aerial view.

She found a line of light switches, and using the flashlight, read each one:

Overhead lights; Pool lights; Outdoor lights. The only switch flicked up was the Pool Lights switch. She switched on the outdoor lights, so that the light could pass through the glass, enabling her to see more of the room, and yet not give any other light to any part of the house.

Tea then walked over and bent over the rim of the pool, and stuck her hand in the water. The warmth flowed up through her fingertips. She sighed. Oh yes, this would DEFINETLY relax her.

Of course, the best way to get into a pool was all at once. It was a good thing the room was pretty isolated from the sleeping chambers on the other side of the house. She walked slowly over to the diving board, and walked to its edge.

She hadn't been in a pool in a while. After all, it _was _winter. She took a deep breath, and spread out her arms. Then, she fell forward, pulling her arms in front of her, just in time to meet the surface of the water, and glide under it.

She popped up through the water's façade, and shook the water dripping from her eyes, while smiling. My, did this feel relaxing. At this rate, she wouldn't need to be here long before she had to go to bed.

She lightly swam around in circles, on her back, for a few minutes, just continuing to take a break. This was certainly the life. She then stood up, and walked over to the edge of the pool. She put her arms on the surface of the tile, and rested her head upon her arms. Just a minute to do some further relaxing. That's really all she wanted. She wasn't here to have much fun, or exercise: she was here to calm herself.

Would she become calm, though?

"Enjoying this, are we?" a deep, sexy voice suddenly whispered against her ear, while some warm hands gently grabbed her sides.

Tea jumped at the sound, whipping around, and clutching her heart, scared to death by the sudden sound.

Seto only laughed.

"Seto! Why do you always do that to me?" Tea replied, referring to the last time he had freaked her out in a pool…or spa, rather.

"It was only a question," Seto replied, leaning on her other side, against the edge of the pool.

"How long have you been here?" Tea inquired.

"Longer than you have. I have to say, it surprised me when I saw you come through those doors. I thought you weren't one to stay up this late doing other things besides sleeping," Seto explained.

"That's the problem: I couldn't sleep. I came here to calm myself. But, I don't think you're really helping," Tea replied. Seto gave her an amused look. "So, what's your reason, then?"

"You'd be surprised how many people can't sleep on a particular day," he replied.

"Really now," Tea answered, sighing, and closing her eyes, "Because this sort of thing isn't like you, either."

"I'm well aware of that," he replied.

* * *

Mokuba's eyes were closing fast. The dang television had nothing on at midnight. All he could find (much to his regret were "naughty" shows revealing women and…well, you get the picture.

He was even flipping through the cartoon channels, but they were all the Adult Cartoons and whatnot, like Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. Guns, naughty people, and more. It was SOOO stupid.

He was just about to forget the television, and retire to his bedroom, again, when he heard a minor splash coming from outside the full-wall window that looked down into the indoor pool area. Mokuba turned off the television, and walked over to the "wall." He saw Tea's head pop up out of the water.

Wow, water running down her face, and dampening her hair, really made her look so hot…. Mokuba reddened and shook his head. He couldn't be thinking thoughts like that on his _brother's_ girlfriend…. That was just wrong. Anyway, it wasn't like he was really after her. He had his sights on a certain "mutt's" sister….

But that was beside the point. The point was that Tea was in the pool at midnight. Since when did she ever do that?

Mokuba watched as she swam around in circles, and then, walked over to the edge of the pool, lying her head down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another shadow emerge from the shadows from the edge of the pool. Funny, that person really resembled Noa….

No way. Why would Noa be down there? Why would he be advancing like that on Tea?

Mokuba was a tad worried now. Seto wouldn't be down there, would he? From above, it was pretty much impossible to tell the two apart. So, he had an alternate plan.

He grabbed one of the walkie-talkies from a chest of gadgets, and turned it on. He knew one of these was in Noa's room, for the brothers' convenience. He pressed the button that rang the little "alarm" on the communicator.

* * *

A shrill beeping sound flooded through Noa's room. A sound eve worse than his alarm clock; a sound, which Noa REALLY despised.

The green-haired kid popped up in bed, "SETO I DIDN'T SCREW UP YOUR TRENCH-COAT! IT WAS MOKIE! BLAME HIM!" Well…we got at least _one_ guilty conscience confession out of him….

Noa realized where the beeping had come from, and flopped out of bed. He fell to the floor, and started digging under his bed.

Where had he put that thing? He pulled out old schoolwork (_So there's where that Anatomy Report ended up…and I had to rewrite that in ten minutes that day, before I handed it in….),_ a few magazines (not naughty ones, mind you. Our little Noa is a good kid!), some old games, (Lord, how much stuff was cramped up under there?) a duel disk copy, some Duel Monsters Cards, and…voila! Here was the walkie-talkie! He pressed the "send" button.

"Mokie?"

"Oh, so that's Seto there, okay. You can go back to sleep now," Mokuba replied.

"What's all this about? Why'd you wake me up?" Noa demanded.

"No reason. I was just wondering if it was you or Seto in the pool. I got my answer."

"He's in the pool? Now? At this time of night?"

"With Tea."

"Oooohhhh…. Where are you?"

"Playroom."

"Be right there," Noa tossed the walkie-talkie, God knows where into one of the piles of junk his room contained, and rushed off towards the playroom.

* * *

Noa barricaded into the bonus room, immediately stumbling over a pile of electronic toys and devices. Mokuba winced, as he heard Noa crash down. Ouch…that _had_ to hurt.

"Ow…" Noa sat up, rubbing his arms and legs, where he had been stung. He started cursing random objects, "I curse you, and you and you…and you too, and to-"

"Noa," Mokuba looked around, giving him a shut-up-and-get-over-here look. Noa obeyed, and limped over. "Oh come off it, it's not that bad," Mokuba replied to the limping.

"You try always being the one hurt; with bloody noses and all that crap," Noa immediately ran a finger under his nose to see if he actually had succumbed to another blood fest. He put his finger up to eye level to look at it, "I don't _see_ anything, "he commented.

"Duh, you numbskull, it's pitch black in here. All we can see are the two down there," he gestured to the poolroom adjacent from them.

"Doesn't matter," Noa tilted his head back, "I felt something cold and runny coursing down from my nose just now," Noa replied, clamping his nose shut.

"Sure that's not your brain?" Mokuba muttered, and turned to look back out the window.

* * *

Seto pulled Tea in closer to him, "Somehow, I don't remember getting a goodnight kiss."

"Really, now? You want one?" Tea answered, a smirk playing at the end of her lips. Seto gave a slightly confused look. "Then try and catch it," and with that, she slid out from under his arms, and disappeared, under the water.

Seto stood there, for a second, arms clutching thin air. He then whipped around, looking for her. She had put him up to a challenge. He wasn't about to decline.

Seto slid slyly under the water. Beneath the surface, he opened his eyes, and looked around for any type of shadow. He spotted one swim away in the far corner. Thus, he followed.

* * *

Tea was backed into a corner of the pool, with Seto looming over her, "Caught you."

"That you did. Congratulations, you win," she smirked, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. Seto took her by the waist, passionately getting into the kiss.

His hands moved up her back, as he began fingering with her tankini straps. Tea pulled back slightly from his kiss, leaning her forehead against his.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we're not there just yet," Tea smiled.

"Seto smiled back, "Who says I wasn't just playing? Maybe I was just trying to psych you out."

"Who says you weren't?" Tea replied.

"You overestimate me," Seto returned.

"Maybe I should," Tea replied.

"Yes, maybe you should," Seto smirked, picking her up.

"Ah! Seto, what are you-" Tea started. He walked up the stairs to the pool, and over to the diving board. "Seto! No-!" He dropped her back in, with a loud splash. Seto Kaiba laughed. He was laughing so hard, that he fell to the bottom of the diving board. Big Mistake.

Tea popped up, "Very funny, Seto Kaiba!" She wasn't angry, but she wasn't laughing either. So, it was time for payback, "Of course, who said you weren't coming in with me?" Seto stopped, just as Tea reached up over the diving board, and dragged him in, by pulling on his arm. Had he not been off guard, he probably could have sustained from falling in.

However, he was off guard, therefore, he did plop into he pool…with a mighty splash. It was Tea's turn to laugh.

Seto popped back up, shaking water out of his eyes, "Alright, alright, we're even."

"I still don't trust you," Tea replied. She knew he didn't give up that easily. Seto had no reply. All he did was walk closer and closer to her, with a playful smirk upon his face.

"W-What are you doing?" Tea inquired, once again, being backed into the wall of the pool.

"I'm just going to take your breath away," he replied, suddenly swooping down, and planting his lips on hers. Man, this guy sure does care for her a lot. What is that, like, the thousandth kiss today, alone?

Tea couldn't argue with what he had said. It sure was a powerful kiss. It took all she had to stop from passing out. Of course, she didn't give up easily. However, recently, she had been becoming tired, and just like before, back in that bed in Tokyo, she passed out into sleep in his arms.

Seto smiled softly, and picked her up. He walked out of the pool, and sat down with her on one of the pool chair recliners. He lay back, and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her chocolate brown hair, while leaning his head against hers. They made such a perfect couple. He really must have been the luckiest guy in the world to get her.

For once, he was even luckier than Yugi Muto. He was positive the boy had had something for Tea three years ago. Who knows if he still had anything, if he had had any feelings at all? But this time, Seto had beaten him to her. And he wasn't _ever_ going to give her up.

* * *

Mokuba watched the two settle into the chair with interest, "seems they'll be there all night. Maybe…" he looked at the water in the pool, "Maybe we can…wake them up tomorrow morning…."

Noa smirked, then leaned his head forward and sighed, "Seto is sooo lucky."

Mokuba turned to his brother, detecting something strange, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he always has girls tailing him, and finally, he gets this awesome girlfriend, and…it's just…well, I dunno, I guess it'd just be awesome to be like him; you know, acting like that on a girl. Tea seems to love it. She seems to really love _him,_" Noa ended.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "And is this…bothering you, in any way, or something?"

"What?" Noa turned back to his brother.

Mokuba smirked, "I am detecting much jealousy to the right of me."

"What? **I am not jealous of Seto!"** Noa crossed his arms, and turned his head. He was so glad it was dark. Therefore, Mokuba couldn't see the red crawling up his cheeks.

"So, it's not Ishizu anymore, is it?" Mokuba pressed further.

"No! I mean, no as in…argh, it's not like that! He just…oh, forget it! I'm going back to bed!" and with that finally word, Noa stomped away, this time, avoiding the pile of toys.

Mokuba watched him leave. This could be a problem….

* * *

Aye? You like it? Please say yes! So, anyway, you know, this whole "Noa getting jealous" thing just popped up. Lucky for you…the story actually might become longer than intended…. We'll see. It would still be a SetoxTea, no doubt, because I still have AWESOME PLANS for the end, but what if we had some stuff in there with Noa and his new found liking…? It could make the story longer; remember that! Don't get mad at me if you don't like the idea, because that's just too bad! Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	17. Surprise Visit

NOTE: Hey, sorry for the long delay! I mean, I already have ideas for the rest of the story here on out (I think) so it's gonna be kinda slow…. Yeah…also to do with the fact that there's school…the climax of this story has pretty mush been reached, making me less…stimulated to move on without getting my other stories going…but never the less, you are the readers, and I respect your wants, so before I go to working on my other stories, I'll update this! Here we go! (Also, I guess the chapter is okay, but it isn't one of my favorites.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 17: Surprise Visit**

_February (continuation from Ch. 15)_

Seto woke up quite suddenly when a bucket of water was splashed onto him and Tea. He felt Tea jump in his lap and the two looked up to see Mokuba holding a bucket of water and Noa standing beside him with his hands in his pocket.

"It's almost time for school you know…for us at least. Sorry Tea...but I'm afraid we don't have any lunches," Mokuba stated innocently.

"We hated to wake you two up after the fun you were having late last night…_after _

_midnight_," Noa stressed.

Tea put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Fun? Late? Uh…yeah…about that-"

"Tea? We need our lunches. We leave in fifteen minutes," Mokuba tapped his watch.

"Eek! Yes you do!" Tea grabbed a nearby towel and sped off down the hallway sprinting to the opposite side of the house to get to the kitchen.

Seto turned to his brothers, "And just what were you do _doing_ up so late last night?"

"I wasn't up…until he woke me," Noa glared at his younger brother.

Mokuba scratched his cheek timidly, "Yeah…about that…."

"Were you up watching TV again?"

"…Maybe." He received a stern look from Seto. "Oh come on! I couldn't get to sleep! So…TV was the best way to do so! Anyway, I was about to go back to bed, since there was nothing but crap and porn on-" He saw Seto's eyes widen slightly. Mokuba reddened and waved his hands around, "**Not that I watch that or anything!**"

Noa rolled his eyes, "And you call me repulsive." In turn, Noa got "the look." He looked away from his brother, "Not that that means anything…."

Mokuba cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, I was just about to go back to bed when I heard you and Tea-"

"So…you were spying?"

"No…you guys just caught my attention…" Mokuba trailed off, "Because it was so late and Tea isn't usually up late…or you for a matter of fact-"

"Why did you wake up Noa?"

"Because…because…" Mokuba really couldn't explain it without giving away that he and Noa made it a pastime to a) not only have hooked up the two, but b) to watch their relationship in progress.

"GUYS! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Tea yelled from the kitchen. Mokuba took this as his escape. He grabbed Noa by the wrist.

"See ya later, Seto, bye!" and he ran off, with Noa stumbling behind him. Seto shook his head. He finally stood and grabbed a towel, himself, drying off from his "early morning shower." He would never understand those two.

* * *

"Here you two go! Enjoy your day!" Tea smiled as she handed the lunches to the two boys. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"School…oh yeah. Excruciatingly _fun._" Tea gave him a perk-up look. The two walked away, Noa waving good-bye to her as they walked out the door.

Tea stopped. _Now that's strange…. They don't usually wave anymore…. A simple good-bye is typically it. What's up with that kid?_ She thought.

She was suddenly turned around by her boyfriend.

"Hmm…due to our little "wake-up" call, you never got your good-morning kiss," Seto said, nonchalantly. Boy, did these two **LOVE** each other. One might mistake them for a married couple! (_coughcough)_

He was about to pull her in closer, when Tea suddenly put a finger to his lips.

"On the contrary: I did. Be that we were up past midnight _this morning_ and you were very "kiss happy," I believe I got more than enough morning kiss_es_."

Seto looked hurt, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know. And I'm sure one more kiss won't hurt," she smiled, and rose up to meet his lips.

* * *

Mokuba and Noa arrived home from school about seven hours later. Seto was, of course, at work. Tea was no where to be seen. Mokuba ran off to the kitchen for his afternoon snack ritual. Noa…Noa didn't feel very hungry as of now. So, he made his way upstairs.

As Noa trudged up the stairs, his thoughts raced back to the small conversation he had had last night with Mokuba…the conversation that had been on his mind all day, causing him to pay hardly any attention to the school tasks that had been at hand.

That conversation….

_Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "And is this…bothering you, in any way, or something?"_

"_What?" Noa turned back to his brother._

_Mokuba smirked, "I am detecting much jealousy to the right of me."_

"_What? **I am not jealous of Seto!"** Noa crossed his arms._

"_So, it's not Ishizu anymore, is it?" Mokuba pressed further._

"_No! I mean, no as in…argh, it's not like that! He just…oh, forget it! I'm going back to bed!" and with that finally word, Noa stomped away._

_You lied to your brother,_ he reasoned with himself. _You know the truth…you really do feel something for her…. But Seto beat you to her…just like he beat you to being heir of Kaiba Corp._ Noa shook his head. No…not these thoughts again. These were very bad thoughts…thoughts and feelings he didn't want to EVER arise again. He had had…and STILL had…such guilt for the pain and suffering he had caused back in his virtual world.

He had put everyone in danger of never coming back…especially Mokuba.

This brought up that he had stolen Mokuba's body.

He had made everyone duel for their lives.

Tea almost froze.

Mokuba had been turned against Seto…. This caused his brother much heartache.

He had turned EVERYONE except Yugi into stone. Not only had this hurt Yugi, but it filled others with resentment towards him.

He hated everything he had done.

And he never wanted to do that again.

So he couldn't think about Seto getting EVERYTHING that he didn't. No…he would think of other things.

* * *

_March (last full week)_

Seto woke up to a blaring horn. He shot up in bed, immediately yelling, "IT'S NOT A SATURDAY!" He was fully aware of this fact. Subconsciously, he had remembered that yesterday had been a Thursday. He had the proof. Now to punish his brothers….

"Mokuba, Noa, why-"

"Excuse me?"

Seto stopped. That didn't sound like one of his brothers…. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw his girlfriend standing next to his bed, one hand on her hip, the other dangling, holding the air horn.

"Tea? What are you doing here?" he inquired.

Tea smiled, and set down the air horn on his nightstand. She settled herself in his lap (he graciously let her sit) and she put her hands on the sides of his face, "I believe you've slept long enough…even if it IS your birthday."

"My what?" he spun around to look at the clock. Indeed, in the corner, where the date was, he saw a day that he recognized, but never paid MUCH attention to. March 18 (PRETEND PEOPLE! I dunno his real birthday, AND it fit in the story…). Then he noticed the time.

His head whipped back around, "**Ten-thirty! Why didn't my alarm go off? Why didn't you wake me up! I'm late for work-"**

She laughed slightly, "All taken care of. We purposely turned your alarm off, so that you could sleep in today. You don't have to go to work _every_ day…. Come on, Seto. It _is_ your special day, is it not?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Everybody takes off once in a while. We three made sure the company could manage without you for _one_ measly day," Tea explained.

"Three?"

"Your brothers helped. They care about you, Seto. I hope you know that," Tea looked at him, happily.

Seto smiled slightly, "Yes, I know."

"And you know that I care?"

"…" Tea narrowed his eyes at his "response."

"What are you waiting for?"

"…You might have to prove that you care," he smirked.

Tea looked at him slightly exasperated, with a playful smirk though on her face, "You just want another kiss, don't you?"

"You know me too well," he laughed.

"I'm supposed to, aren't I?" Tea smiled, then leaned in and kissed him, as promised. After they pulled back, Seto said:

"I think that just made my birth day."

"Oh come on. There's plenty more in store for you than just that," Tea replied. "Now come on. I made you a nice big breakfast. Hurry down before it gets cold." She stood up, grabbed her air horn, and left.

Seto watched her leave. He sighed happily, "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

Seto entered the kitchen five minutes later, having just pulled on a robe over his pajamas. Why keep this breakfast waiting for a shower?

He smiled when he saw all of the dishes laid out on the table for him. Tea had gone through quite a bit to get this ready. She really did care….

Tea came into the break off room and smiled, upon seeing him looking over the plates, "After over half a year, I expect to know how much of an appetite you have. Dig in!" Seto laughed and sat down.

He immediately asked, "Aren't you having anything?"

"Nope. It's all yours. I already ate. But I'll sit with you, if you wish."

"Would I wish for anything else?" Seto smiled and Tea sat down.

"So, what is it that you wish to do today…that's relaxing," Tea added, "The day is yours."

Seto took a few bites and thought. He hadn't really had anything in mind, so he didn't answer immediately.

"…Not really sure."

"Oh, that helps," Tea replied, sarcastically. Seto rolled his eyes. What _did_ he wish to do?

"…Besides spending the day with you?" Seto added. Tea sighed. How

predictable.

"Yes: besides with me," she laughed.

* * *

"SETO!" Mokuba ran through the door to the Kaiba Mansion after he had gotten home from school, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He ran up to his brother.

"Thanks, kid," his brother smiled. Mokuba was getting a little old for the brotherly affections. Noa stumbled in the door a minute later, hauling two extremely large and heavy backpacks.

"Forget something?" he grunted, letting them fall to the floor.

"Oh…sorry," Mokuba smiled.

Noa sighed, then smiled, "Happy birthday, Seto."

"Thanks, Noa."

"Hey guys!" Tea walked out from the kitchen.

"Hi Tea!" Mokuba waved.

"Hey," Noa said, a bit sheepishly. Tea barely noticed the tone of his voice.

"So, how was school?" Tea inquired.

"You really want to know?" Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"It was devastatingly boring," Noa plopped down on a couch.

"But let's talk about Seto's day! What'd you decide to do…after being woken up, I'm guessing…and getting your awesome breakfast?" Mokuba said, in a hyperactive way.

"Tea and I hung out around the city, really. That's all," Seto replied,

"Hung out, doing what?" Noa inquired.

"Just…stuff," Seto replied. Mokuba rolled his eyes. Was he _ever_ going to tell them?

* * *

"Oh, oh ,oh! It's awesome! Can Noa and I bring it out?" Mokuba hopped up and down excitedly.

"Yes, yes, alright," Tea sighed, and handed them the platter.

"Yes!" Mokuba smiled. "Come on, Noa. Let's go, already!"

"Alright, alright," Noa smiled. The two walked outside quickly. Tea walked out after them.

Seto sat at the table, with a coffee cup in hand, while reading a part of the newspaper. He looked up when he heard the three entering the room. His eyes widened slightly as a most magnificent cake was placed in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Seto!" Mokuba and Noa chimed out.

Seto smiled, "You three are just too much. …Thank you."

"Come on! Make a wish already!" Mokuba hopped up and down. Lord, this kid gets hyperactive. Seto thought for a second. And then, in one blow, he blew out the few candles that were on there. Mokuba and Noa erupted into applause. Tea and Seto laughed.

Tea brought out a knife, "Alright then, who wants some? I didn't spend three hours on this for it just to sit!" Mokuba and Noa rushed over to get plates and forks.

After the three ate the cake, surprisingly, it was about six o' clock.

"Hmm…interesting," Noa said spontaneously, "Cake before dinner…."

"Yeah…" Mokuba agreed, and glanced over at Tea. That was her cue.

Tea stood up and walked over to Seto, "Go on and get dressed in something…more formal. **I'm** taking **you** out to dinner tonight." This, of course, meant that Mokuba and Noa would have to fend for themselves.

Noa jabbed Mokuba in the side, and whispered, "Bring on the corn dogs!"

* * *

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Seto inquired, as the limousine was driving off. Tea relaxed next to him.

"…It's not the fanciest place we've ever been, but it's good enough. After all, as I'm the one paying for it all, we both know that I can't afford _that_ much of a fancy meal. But I thought it would do, and hopefully you would enjoy it there," Tea explained.

"As long as you're there with me, anyplace is enjoyable," Seto smiled, leaning in on her, "But you still haven't answered my question: _where_ are we going?"

Tea hummed, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Seto came down and kissed her. Tea held onto him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

A little later, the limo stopped in front of the restaurant. The chauffeur ran over to Seto's side of the limo and opened the door for him. Seto, in turn, took Tea's hand and helped her out.

Seto then turned around and looked at where they had stopped. _Café Gardenellae._

"It's not much, but it was the best I could do," Tea said, next to him.

Seto looked down at her and smiled, "It's just great." Tea smiled back, happy that she had pleased him.

The restaurant itself was where one could choose to sit either inside, or outside at the small tables in the surrounding garden. Inside, the tables were at semicircular, plush booths. Outside, the tables were also at semicircular booths, yet they had the more garden-type appeal to them: in other words, they weren't plush. But they were still comfortable! It was quite a magnificent place. Tea, of course, had reserved an outside table.

And, as they had entered the garden area, together, they had noticed the many other couples outside, eating by candlelight (is that a little _too_ romantic?).

They sat down, and their waiter gave them menus before leaving to fulfill other duties.

"So…you sure you're good with this?" Tea inquired.

Seto chuckled a bit, "How many times do I have to tell you that, yes, it's wonderful?"

"I'm…just concerned…trying to make your day great," Tea looked down at her lap. They were sitting quite near each other in the small little bench-like booth. Seto turned to her, and lifted her chin up with his forefinger.

"And you've done a marvelous job," he looked into her eyes, "there's just one thing that would make it better."

"…What's that?" Tea insisted on knowing.

Seto smirked, and answered, by leaning in and kissing her. Tea smiled inwardly. She should have known. This guy went kiss-happy on her. But she was JUST FINE with that.

After a couple moments of that kiss, Seto pulled away and smiled at her. He then, suddenly said, "If you'll just excuse me for a moment," and he walked out of the booth.

Tea laughed when she understood. Who said females were the ones with the smaller bladders?

Tea sighed, and reclined against the back of the booth. That is, until she heard a voice call her name.

"Tea? Tea!" someone in the darkness came running over to her table.

"Who the-" Tea said quietly. It was only when the figure reached the table, and the candlelight flickered off of the person's face, did Tea see who it was.

Tea's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh…**Serenity**!"

* * *

Sorry: I decided to end it earlier than planned. Heck, this'll make it look longer on the front! Anywho: not much of a cliffie, but it can still be called one! What's Serenity

doing there…did she _see_ anything? All answered next time! PLEASE REVIEW! Later!


	18. Emotional Outbursts

NOTE: Only a few chappies left….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 18: Emotional Outbursts**

_March (last full week) (cont.)_

"Serenity? Is that you?" Tea inquired; her eyes wide.

"The one and only!" Serenity smiled.

"Wow! Hey there!" Tea stood up, and walked out of the booth to give her friend a hug, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

"Ah, but, it's Spring Break over there! And, since it's the first day I'm back, mom decided to take me out to dinner!" (A/N: We're going to say that Mrs. Wheeler moved to Domino, or something along those lines, okie? I really don't have a good explanation right now….)

"Spring Break already? Wow…without being in school I don't remember when anything is anymore," Tea confessed. She suddenly dropped her voice, "Are the others here?"

"No. Their Spring Break is next week, unfortunately. But, I will see Joey next weekend before I leave!" Serenity piped up.

"That's great! You know, I saw him pretty recently…if you call December recent," she said.

"Yeah, he told me," Serenity replied. "What were you doing in Tokyo, again?"

"Dance audition," Tea replied.

"Did they give you word back yet? Did you make it?" Serenity inquired.

"Yes, they gave back their word. And I was accepted-"

"Wow, Tea, that's great!" Serenity beamed.

"But…I didn't join."

Serenity frowned, "You what?"

"I didn't join them, Serenity. I couldn't."

"Why not? Hasn't it always been your dream?" Serenity was getting confused.

"Yes…but some things got in the way…. Let's just ay more dreams came up," Tea smiled.

"Like what?"

"Like…" this was the moment of truth for Tea. The second person she was going to tell…the first in matters of a relationship with Seto…, "a guy."

"Really? Wow, Tea, I'm so happy for you!" Serenity replied, enthusiastically, "So…was he the guy you were with?"

"You…saw him?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't really see what he looked like. He didn't look pretty handsome though," she smirked.

"That he is," Tea laughed.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you, ladies?" Seto came up behind Tea, and kissed her cheek. Serenity eyes widened. She as dating _SETO KAIBA!_

"Um…uh…" Serenity looked like a fish, opening and closing her mouth like that, "Tea…could I have a word with you?"

"Certainly," Tea replied. Now that the secret was out, all she had to do was explain it. Seto took her hand a squeezed it for good luck. As Serenity led Tea away, Seto sat down at the booth and waited.

Once a good distance from Seto, Serenity turned to Tea, "Tea…was _THAT_ Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, that was," Tea nodded, "And I owe you an expl-"

"But…but…how? Why? When?-"

"Who, what, when, where, why and how? I'll answer them all," Tea said. Serenity still wasn't taking it in.

"But…did you lose a bet or something?"

Tea looked at her as if a large hibiscus had just sprouted from her face spontaneously, "No! Where would you get that idea?"

"Certainly he must have forced you into this then-"

"No, Serenity-"

"But…it just isn't possible!" Serenity retorted. Tea was taken aback. She hadn't expected Serenity to act this abruptly. Heck, Duke had taken this better than she was taking it…though he still didn't know they were dating.

"Look, Serenity, I'm going to answer your questions now, so listen **well**. Get whatever stupid thoughts are in your head: **out**," she hadn't meant to be so harsh, but it seemed to have the effect she wanted. Serenity snapped out of her reveries, and started listening.

"Okay, here we go," Tea took a deep breath. She had been prepared for this for a little while…, "Who? Seto Kaiba and me. What? We're dating. When? It all started back in June when we met at the restaurant I was working at, and he and his brothers were my customers. I had then run off. Soon after, Mokuba found me and talked with me. Later, Seto helped me through a little jam, and I invited him into my house. It just so happened that I started to break down, and that's when he offered me a job. And not only a job: but a place to stay: his home-"

"So that's what all that was about that one night you rushed off, and Kaiba came online," Serenity said.

"Yes. Now, to continue: where? Well, it started around my house: we ended up starting to fall for each other around his place…and it definitely sky-rocketed the feelings when we went to Tokyo together, by chance-"

"Joey never said ANYTHING about Kaiba being there-"

"Because I never told him. Duke was there, and he already knew about me living with Kaiba. We had met about a month earlier at some party that Seto had invited me to. I made sure that Joey didn't know anything about me and Seto. Call me stupid, or secretive, but I didn't have the guts. Now: why? Well, we're dating because; duh…we're in love-"

"Tea…just a quick question," Serenity interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I know…I'm probably going out on a limb here. I know this doesn't sound like you. I know I'm probably totally wrong…but I have to make sure. No offense or anything…but: you're not dating him because…." She paused, "because of his money, are you? Still no offense but you-"

"I understand, Serenity. I understand that that idea could easily form because of the circumstances with me being…yeah. But no, Serenity. I'm really in love with him."

"Is…is he really…in love with you?" Serenity asked, seemingly disappointed. Tea didn't know why Serenity would seem disheartened by this, but she carried on.

"Yes, Serenity, I do believe he is very much in love with me - unless he's a really good faker. This brings me to **how**. Had he wanted me gone, he could've just let me go to the dance team," Tea said, making Serenity look up at her. Tea continued, "It was because I told Seto that I had been accepted that he finally came out and said he loved me. That's why I stayed home, Serenity. I couldn't leave him. And I knew he didn't want me to leave. So I stayed-"

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Serenity blurted, "Then you'll have wasted your dream for nothing!"

Tea stopped. She had a point. However, Tea had been one step ahead, "I was aware of that, Serenity. I wondered whether it would all really work out. And somehow, I knew it would. I **know** it will. But…just in case, I asked the team if they could have me on a reserve waiting list: just in case…."

"Well…that's good," Serenity replied. Tea was confused. Why did the girl seem so downcast?

Actually, it was America that had changed Serenity Wheeler.

We all know that before she had gone to the boarding school, she had disliked Seto Kaiba like everyone else in the group. However, her American friends had shown her a new side to him. It seemed that over there, he was as big a hit as someone like Usher (is that how you spell it? I wouldn't know…). He was talked about constantly; and he wasn't even from the country.

It turned out that Serenity's new friends had found out that she personally knew him, AND they were bezerk on seeing WHY she didn't like him the way every other girl did. And then: they had started reforming...or influencing her…into their ways. And that's when Serenity Wheeler started falling more for Seto Kaiba. And the feeling also grew because she knew him personally.

Had her brother found out: he WOULDN'T have been happy.

One of her goals this Spring Break had been to somehow find him in the city; and maybe see if she could "flirt" him into her life.

_Poor, poor Mokuba…._

"Well, Serenity, maybe we can get together this week!" Tea then piped up.

"Yeah…" she replied a little solemnly. Seeing Tea's face, she perked up, "Yeah!"

"Great! I'll call you when I get a free space. Gotta make sure I'm home to cook meals," Tea returned. Serenity quirked a brow, "Oh….my job is the Kaibas head cook."

"Oh, I see," Serenity smiled.

"Serenity…you won't tell anyone, will you? I'm…going to break it to them soon."

"I won't tell, Tea. I promise," Serenity said. And she meant it. "Well, best get back to your dinner…and mine. See you later!" Serenity backed up to leave. Tea did the same. Serenity suddenly stopped, "Tea?"

"Yeah?" Tea turned back.

"You and Kaiba just on a date or is it something special, tonight?"

Tea smiled, "I took him out for his birthday dinner."

"Oh," Serenity smiled, "Okay, later!"

"Later!" Tea called back and backtracked to Seto. He saw her coming and scooted in, so that she could sit. She slid in next to him, and laid her head against his arm, sighing deeply.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…. She just seemed to take it…the way I thought Joey would: not her."

"They are related, are they not?" Seto smirked.

"Yeah. I guess she _had_ to have some of him in her," Tea replied.

"Any of your other friends back?"

"Not until next week."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether I come into extreme proximity of revealing us and all. I mean…look at the way Serenity took it: and she's one of the calmest of the group. Imagine how Joey might act. Duke only knows half the tale…. I just don't know anymore," she cuddled further into him. Seto wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll all be fine," he kissed the top of her head, "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

Tea smiled, "…I love you, Seto. I hope you know that."

"And I love you," Seto whispered back to her. Tea turned to meet his lips when suddenly their table was approached by the waiter, ready to take their order. Talk about bad timing.

Seto scowled slightly, but looked up at the waiter, plastering a small…and presumably fake, smile on his face.

"May I take your orders?" he asked.

_You can take my fist,_ Seto thought. Tea nudged him in the ribs. Whether she was waiting for him to order first; or she was a mind reader…or even if he had said that quietly aloud to where only she could hear, Seto would never know. However, he took her up on her nudge and ordered.

As soon as the cursed waiter had left, Seto turned back to his girlfriend, "Now where were we?" This caused Tea to smirk, just as Seto planted his lips on hers. What a couple….

* * *

Serenity sat inside looking out the window. She could just barely see the couple from her seat. She smiled slightly when she saw the waiter interrupt their _almost_ kiss. He happened to also be their waiter. She'd make sure to tip him extra for that. However, when he left, her smile turned into a scowl when she saw the two take up where they had left off.

Forget the extra tip.

Sure, Serenity was happy that Tea had found someone to be with in her friends' absence, however…did it have to be Seto Kaiba? They seemed so happy together…. But maybe…maybe there was a chance. Maybe she could wedge herself just in between the two, and have Seto fall for her instead. It didn't seem like a reasonable plan, but if she never tried, she'd never know. She also had been true to Tea when she said she wouldn't tell anyone. After all...if her plan worked: why tell them the wrong information?

It seemed sort of cruel to go against her friend for a guy; however…friends did have chasms sometimes. This just happened to be theirs. And Serenity was heck bent on getting Seto to fall in love with her.

_Sorry, Tea, but I have to do this,_ Serenity thought to herself.

The only problem was: she had only a week to do it.

* * *

Mokuba and Noa lay on two different couches in the main living room, flipping television channels.

Mokuba suddenly asked, "You think Seto's having a good time tonight, with Tea?"

"Yeah: of course," Noa replied. _Who wouldn't have a great time with her?_

Mokuba looked sidelong at his brother, "What's your problem. Lately you've been getting touchy over the subject. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You…aren't really in love with her…are you?" Mokuba hoped, thinking back to the conversation from a month ago.

Noa kept silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Noa?" Mokuba inquired, "…Is that a yes?" Noa didn't answer: still. "Even after all we did to get them together? You're just going to try and pry our work apart?"

"**Look**, **kid**," Noa suddenly stood up, his fists clenched, "sometimes: plans backfire. This just so happens to be one of those times. Just like the assassination attempt on Hitler-"

"Assassination attempt?"

"Yeah…the bomb was unknowingly moved and his life was spared…just because it was moved behind a stupid table leg…. ANYWAY, the point is that plans don't always go…well, according to plan! I didn't expect this: and you didn't either. So…just leave me alone!" Noa stomped out of the room. Mokuba dropped the remote.

What was with the emotional outburst? Okay, so the kid had always had a hidden soft side…but did Noa have to take it out on him?

And this really was a problem…if Noa was going to try and take Tea from Seto. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in years.

So…did this mean that one brother had to be miserable while the other one was jubilant? This was NOT good….

Mokuba bit his lip. And he was the only one who could do anything about this….

* * *

Noa stomped up the stairs to his room. He passed Tea's on the way and walked faster._ Why were emotions such a problem!_

Noa entered his room and slammed the door shut, making part of the house shake. He collapsed onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts swirled in his mind.

_Were you right, father? _

_Do emotions only bring pain? _

_Do they make you weak? _

_Are emotions for the weak?

* * *

_

Thus ends another chapter to DWTD. Kinda short, but it qualifies. I originally thought it would be shorter. Guess I was wrong. Seems like we'll have about…four chapters left. Yeah…unfortunately only about four. Possibly five if you're lucky. So enjoy it while you can! And PLEASE REVIEW! (I'd like to get this fic up to at least 200 reviews before it ends!) Thanks!


	19. Stolen Kiss Shattered Heart

NEXT: Sorry for the delay! First, I didn't feel exactly like writing it…then I didn't want to write IN GENERAL, but I had to meet my deadline, so here it is! Oh and then wouldn't let me update. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Stolen Kiss; Shattered Heart**

_March (cont.)_

The minute Seto and Anzu opened the door to the Kaiba Mansion; Mokuba was upon them with barrels and barrels of questions. Some of which included, "How was it? Did you have fun, Seto? Was dinner nice?" Occasional, "We didn't do anything bad," or "Nothing happened," comments were thrown in, to make sure Seto didn't start getting inquisitive about leaving the two at home.

But it was true. The only thing that had happened was that Mokuba had gotten on Noa's nerves and the boy had tramped up to his room.

Seto tried pushing his brother down, "It was great, Mokuba, now calm down! …Where's Noa?"

Mokuba paused, and carefully said, "In his room."

"Why isn't he down here? Is he asleep?" Seto inquired, suddenly curious.

"Dunno," Mokuba shrugged. "He just went up there a little while ago. I haven't seen him since."

Seto's brow furrowed. This didn't mean anything good. "Is he sick?"

"How should I know? He's become a hermit!" Mokuba protested.

"Let me check on him," Seto left their sides and proceeded upstairs. Mokuba though, knew full well what the problem was. He just wasn't about to break it to them.

* * *

Seto rapped on Noa's closed and locked bedroom door. "Noa?"

"**WHAT? WHO IS IT?"** Noa yelled back, nastily. Seto jumped. He hadn't heard his brother talk that way in years…not since the Virtual World incident.

"Noa? **Open up immediately! **It's Seto, for crying out loud!"

Noa seemed to hesitate for a moment, then: "**Go AWAY!"**

"What?" Seto looked at the door incredulously. "Noa, let me in! I think we need to talk-"

"**There's nothing to talk of. Just GO AWAY.**"

"Are you feeling alright, kid? Are you sick?"

"Depends what "sick" you mean," Noa mumbled, referring to "lovesickness."

"What was that?" Seto asked, having heard the smallest of replies.

"I said nothing!" Noa lied.

"Get your butt to this door now, and open it!" Seto said, "I want to talk with you!"

"NO! And for the last time, NO!" a crash suddenly sounded. Seto froze. He saw a couple glass shards underneath the door. He had made his point….

"Seto?" Tea came running up the stairs, "I heard a crash!" she ran to him.

"Noa…he…I don't believe it," Seto bent down to inspect the glass, seeing what the boy could have possibly thrown. Tea crouched down and put her arms around his shoulders, "What happened?"

"He was…furious with me…for some reason," Seto fingered the remains of the vase, as he had realized it was.

"I wonder why?" Tea looked up at the door.

"I haven't heard that venom for a long time…" Seto said, his eyes darkening. He stood abruptly and walked stiffly down to his room. Tea sat there on the floor, watching him leave. She stood up and sighed. What had gone wrong.

She turned to go to her room, when she spotted a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. She paused. The movement had been by the stairs. She watched, yet nothing came up again. She walked over to her room; opened, and shut the door.

* * *

Mokuba leaned back against the wall. That had been close. Tea had nearly spotted him. He didn't want to exactly be found right now. If any of the emotions showing on his face were revealed, he would give away Noa's "secret." And that was something that Mokuba did not want to do. That was Noa's business.

Seto had marched right past him without a care in the world. And Mokuba knew the answer to that too. He had heard Noa's shouts. They reflected Gozaburo Kaiba's voiced roars oh so equivalently. It hurt Seto to hear that monster in this household again. Seto wanted nothing to do with him.

But why was Noa acting so much like his father over just a girl? Mokuba couldn't help but to wonder. It couldn't just be an inherited temper, could it? There was a strong possibility, but of all the times Mokuba had seen Noa angry, he sure hadn't acted like Gozaburo in any of those times.

He heard Tea's door shut. He waited a second, and then walked out from behind the wall.

He walked straight into Tea.

"Spit it out," Tea suddenly stated. "I know slyness when I see it."

Mokuba froze. He hadn't _exactly_ expected this….

"I…I…know nothing. I just heard the shouts too-"

"And came a little too late," Tea finished. "Come on," she took the boy by the arm and led him to her room,. She shut the door behind them, and lay against it, locking the threshold. "You're not getting out until you tell me what is wrong with him."

"…Why does it really matter? It's nothing-er-_I'm sure_ it's nothing serious," Mokuba replied, trying to fix his slip up.

"You're not getting away that easily," Tea responded.

Mokuba sighed, "If you want answers, go talk to Noa himself. I'm not the right person to ask…considering that it's you that really wants to know."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"…."

She had to force it out of him. Tea suddenly smirked, remembering a conversation held long ago. So long ago, that it had been typhoon season…. So long ago that it was around the time her feelings had started arising for Seto….

"Mokuba," she prodded her fingers together, "What if I told you that…I was inviting Serenity wheeler over here tomorrow for a brief time?"

Mokuba became confused, and his eyes showed it, "What? But she's in-"

"Domino. It's Spring Break over there, my friend. She had the whole week off. I'm sure I could…_arrange_ something between you two if you just-"

"Serenity's HERE?" Mokuba went totally off the subject. Tea frowned, and then smiled again.

"Yes, indeed she is. You want me to set up a sort of…date for you with her? It can easily be arranged," Tea said, whipping out her cell phone, "VERY easily…."

"…Y-No. No, no and no. I don't know anything, so I don't know why you are trying to bribe me," Mokuba affirmed.

"Bribe you? Why would I ever do such a thing?" Tea gave the most innocent eyes she could muster.

Mokuba frowned, "Don't think I've forgotten that little game we all played months ago. That's where you've gotten the idea."

"Maybe…. But I always thought women could influence a girl," she sighed, "I guess I was wrong," she said, a little more seductively. She slipped lightly out of her jacket, revealing a sleeveless short dress, also giving off smooth, feminine arms.

She tossed the jacket aside, and walked away from the door, nearer to Mokuba, though not exactly towards him. He tried scooting to the door, but Tea caught his arm. She pulled him close.

"Come on Mokie…_please_ tell me," she ran a finger down the side of his face.

Mokuba gulped. He didn't think it was possible for Tea to do this around anyone but Seto. Obviously, he was wrong. And it was working well. "I….I….I-"

"Take your time," she said, giving him a very light peck on the cheek; practically just a brush of her lips.

Mokuba turned a full shade of red. Being a young fifteen, he was very prone to these reactions.

"Mokie? Won't you please tell me?" Tea cooed in his ear, wrapping her arms around him.

"W-W-Won't S-Seto get….angry…about this?" Mokuba shook slightly.

"He doesn't have to know," Tea whispered. Of course, this wasn't cheating, exactly. It was more seductive persuasion….

_I can't take this anymore…_ Mokuba battled with himself,_ How did I know I'd get stuck in this sort of situation one day? Lord…. How can I get out of this? Should I just tell her? That would be really awkward: "Tea: Noa loves you, even though you love Seto." Oh yeah: really smooth. What am I supposed to do now?_ For some reason, that sentence of hers was running through his head:

_He doesn't have to know._

Mokuba knew that it really didn't mean anything: Tea was just trying to get the truth out of him. Nevertheless: she did say Seto wouldn't have to know. And…she was seductively being very overpowering over his emotions at the moment…. Having a crush on Serenity or not…Mokuba couldn't help what he did next.

* * *

Noa suddenly realized his growing hunger that had been gnawing at his stomach for the past half an hour. He had kept shut up in his room for a couple hours. He had gone without dinner.

He opened his door a smidge, checking to see if the coast was clear. He didn't exactly want to run into anyone at the moment.

He was just about to step out into the hallway when Mokuba suddenly bounded out from Tea's room, her door swinging backwards violently. Noa watched his brother run down to his own room and slam the door shut. The green-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. What had happened there? He turned back to Tea's open door and saw her sitting awkwardly on the floor; here legs were bent back beside her. Her eyes were wide and she had a hand up near her mouth.

"What have I done…?" he heard Tea say quietly. She seemed really zoned out. Noa crept out of his room and walked over to hers. She didn't' seem to notice. The premature Kaiba knelt down on the floor next to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as his heart began to thump.

"…Tea? Are you alright? What's the matter?"

Tea blinked. She didn't seem to realize that Noa was really there, next to her, "Went too far…didn't mean to make him…he really is a regular guy…hope Seto won't find out…but he'd understand…wouldn't he?" she rambled on, finally turning her gaze towards Noa.

He rubbed her arms to try to get her to "come back to life," "What happened?" She hesitated, wondering if she really should tell him. Noa lightly kissed the top of her head. She still wasn't brought back to her sense, in which Noa was slightly grateful. He didn't want her looking down upon him for doing that. "Please…tell me, Tea."

"…Mokuba…" she started. "He…He…it's my fault," she looked away. Noa brought her closer.

"No it's not. What did Mokie do? Please tell."

"…He…He…Mokuba…kissed me."

Mokuba had slammed his door with great ferocity. He covered his face with his hands. How could he do such a thing? He had more control than that! How could he go and just….kiss her like that? She was Seto's girlfriend! Oh…if Seto ever got wind of this…what would he say?

Unfortunately, Mokuba was about to find out.

* * *

Seto had heard the door next to his slam. He looked up from his desk. Tonight was very astray. First, Serenity had showed up. That had been most intriguing and unexpected. What was even weirder were the looks she had kept throwing his way. Seto had felt that there was something different about her. She seemed a bit forlorn when she and tea had come back from talking. What had they talked about?

And then Noa. What was up with him? Mokuba wouldn't reveal an ounce of what had happened. And then Noa had shot off at him like that. He had sounded…just like his father.

Seto scowled. He had never wanted to see any trace of his stepfather directly in this household ever again. Sure, Noa was there, and half of him was Gozaburo, but that could not be helped.

And now who was slamming doors? Mokuba? He sighed. He ought to go check what was up with this brother now.

Seto stood up and walked out of his room and to Mokuba's now locked door. Seto rapped on it. "Mokuba? Answer me."

"Seto?"

"What's up kiddo? What was with the door slam?"

"…Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive? You don't usually-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Mokuba practically shouted back. Seto stepped away from the door. His eyes were wide. What the…. Now Mokuba had turned on him? What the heck was going on?

Hopefully his girlfriend hadn't turned on him too…. Seto decided to go and check on her as well; anxiously awaiting to see what was in store for him there.

Seto saw that her door was open. Voices were coming from inside. Seto walked a few more steps and stopped near the doorframe to listen. He was just in time to hear:

"…He kissed me." It was Tea's voice. Seto jumped slightly. _Who_ had **kissed** her?

There was silence in the room. Suddenly, Tea's voice went up again, "I knew I was going too far…."

_Too far…with what?_ Seto became worried. What was going on? Was Tea…seeing someone else?

"Don't worry, Tea," Seto looked shocked when he heard Noa's voice in there, "Everything will be alright. It doesn't matter…. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Trust me," Noa finished. Seto barely leaned in the doorway, just to get a glimpse at what was going on. What he saw practically shattered his heart.

Noa had his arms wrapped around Tea. She had a glazed look in her eyes, and was lying against his chest. Seto saw his brother place a lightly kiss on her temple, before rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

Seto spun back around onto the wall. He didn't believe it. Tea wouldn't do this to him…. What an intricate web she had woven…. Noa was there, acting in _Seto's_ place: the loving boyfriend. And then there was someone else: someone how had dared to lay his lips on hers. But did that really matter? She seemed to be cheating on him anyway…. But why Noa?

Seto shook his head. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. His shut his eyes. The one thing he had taken the time to let come into his life, and then care for and love, and now: she had been ripped away. There seemed to be a gaping hole in his heart where her presence had just been. And it was a large section of his heart.

But the feeling was very quick in coming and leaving. This hole was suddenly filled again. Seto Kaiba looked up and opened his eyes. A cold glint had come into his eyes: a reinstated fire. His irises lost all warmth as it fled from the overpowering chill that was retaking its place in his hard, icy eyes.

Seto Kaiba, multibillionaire and CEO/President of Kaiba Corporation took one last glance through the door. Disgust overpowered him.

Seeing Noa reminded him of Gozaburo. The man had been right after all: there was no place for emotions in the world. Especially emotions for women. They were all cheaters. No one stayed together theses days. Seto had heard of thousand of break-ups and divorces. What had really made him think that he could love someone like Tea Gardner?

Immediately, his hatred for her and her loony friends began to fill up its old place in Seto's mind and heart. The real Seto Kaiba was back.

And he was here to stay.

* * *

Whoa. O.O Did ANY of you see _that_ coming? I seemed to have it going so nicely…and then…COMPLICATION! MUWHAHAHA! I GOT Y'ALL GOOD! Yeah, I decided it might make the story more interesting and of course…a little LONGER. So, you guys got lucky. This story is officially a little longer than intended. Because now I have to find a way out of this mess. Sorry for the shortness, but know what? It was an update and a complication has come in…MUWHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW! (Course…I felt the ending was a little pressed…but it had to be done. Tell me what you guys think. I think I've permanently scared you guys…and Serenity hasn't even come back into the picture yet!) 


	20. The Problem Worsens

NOTE: Let the complication + Serenity ensue! (PS: I'm making Serenity's Spring Break last two weeks instead of one, now, okay?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 20: The Problem Worsens**

Tea woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. For the moment, the previous night's problems were forgotten. The day was new. That was all that mattered.

She headed downstairs to make her own breakfast. After all, it was a Saturday, meaning the Kaiba brothers would be going out for breakfast.

She entered the kitchen and saw her boyfriend sitting at the table, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in hand. That was strange…. Seto wasn't usually up at this hour. His brothers usually held that honor….

"Seto, is something wrong?" she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Seto didn't move. He just grunted out a simple, 'No,' and carried on with his paper.

Tea frowned. This wasn't like him at all. "Are you sure you're alright? Is last night still bothering you?" No answer. Tea pressed on, "Don't worry about it, Seto. I think everything will be fine from now on. I had a small talk with Noa," she explained.

Seto would have laughed outright on the spot. Of course she had. He had seen it. But he didn't want her knowing that. He wanted to see how much longer she was going to keep her charade up with him.

"Oh Seto, what's that matter! Why aren't you talking to me? You haven't been yourself this morning! First you're up early-"

"Couldn't sleep," he answered, interrupting her. It was true too. He had been tossing and turning the whole night thinking of Noa and her conversational…and more intimate exchange.

"But not just that! Seto, darling, what's wrong?" she put her head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter. He still made no move. Tea bit her lip. Something was wrong, and he wasn't going to tell her what. "Fine. If you won't tell me…then suit yourself." She walked over to the refrigerator, "I trust you three are still going out to breakfast this morning?"

Seto just nodded…barely.

Tea looked back into the fridge. What was wrong with him?

Tea was left alone for a good two hours while the brothers were away. During this time of lounging and thinking, her cell-phone rang.

She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi Tea!"

"Serenity?"

"You bet!"

"Hey there!" Tea smiled, sitting on her bed, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondering if you were free today."

"After lunch, I will be. I have to cook and serve at twelve, but after that, I'm okay until around five. That's when I have to cook again."

"Okay, that's fine. We've got all week! How about a trip to the mall for today?"

"Sounds great! Where should we meet?"

"Well…I would say at the mall itself, but I don't have a car. You're sixteen, right? You can drive?"

"Yep! You want me to come pick you up?"

"If it wouldn't be out of your way."

"Of course not!" _It also might give me a chance to see Kaiba,_ Serenity thought, though she didn't say this aloud, of course.

"Great! Come by around…twelve-thirty then?"

"Okay. Will they let me in? Security, I mean? …And Kaiba?"

"Of course! I'll make sure of it."

"Great! Later!"

"Bye!" Tea hung up. This would be a fun day.

The week, however, was left to be questioned.

Indeed, after lunch, Serenity was right on time. The doorbell to the large mansion rang. A butler, of course, answered it, eyeing Serenity slightly suspiciously. He led her to the bottom of the stairs, where Serenity saw Tea running above her, across the catwalk.

"Be down in a sec, Serenity!" she cried out.

"Kay!" Serenity smiled. She took this time to study the part of the mansion that she was in. It was quite an elaborate piece of work. She was turned around and around, getting a view of everything, when her eyes suddenly landed on someone exiting a nearby door. She froze.

Seto eyed Serenity inquiringly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I-uh…I'm here to pick up Tea. We're going s-shopping this afternoon," Serenity stammered out. Geez, why did this infatuation with Seto Kaiba have to go and mess up her speech? Back in Battle City, she could surely give him a good talking to, just like her brother.

"Oh? I was never informed about this," Seto looked up at the stairs just in time to see Tea run down, with her purse flinging behind her.

"Sorry 'bout that Seto," she puffed, running towards him, "She called while you guys were away this morning. I'll be back in time to make dinner. Bye," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and power-walked back to Serenity, who had been eyeing the two with interest, and possibly disgust.

As Tea turned to drag Serenity out of the mansion, Serenity turned to look back at Seto. She batted her eyes a couple times, and then waved sweetly, winking at him. Then, the door closed. Seto stood there, watching where she had been. What on Earth was _that_ for?

* * *

Tea and Serenity had shopped in all the time that had been given to them. Tea was indeed back at the Kaiba Mansion by five o' clock. For some reason, Serenity had insisted on coming inside with her, instead of just dropping Tea off. When asked why, all she replied was, "I just want to make sure you get in alright. You never know what might happen around these Kaibas…."

Once Tea thought about it, Serenity had a valid point. So many things had happened to this poor family.

Of course, we all know Serenity's true intentions. She just wanted to get a glimpse of Seto Kaiba again.

Once everything was assured as alright in the mansion, upon both of them seeing Noa walk across the catwalk, Tea ran to the kitchen shouting a goodbye to her friend.

"Tomorrow then!" Serenity called back, waving.

Serenity glanced up at Noa, whom she saw had his gaze plastered to the doorway through which Tea had disappeared. A look of longing seemed to be upon his face.

_No way…_ Serenity thought, thinking that she just might be getting the picture. _This could be perfect! If he…dare I say it…loves her, then everything could work out for me and Noa! Possibly, even Seto and Tea might like the NEW arrangements…._

How evil these thoughts sound, don't they?

* * *

Serenity returned for Tea the next day, and the day after that. Not only was she acting all "weird" around Seto, but Seto still wasn't paying much mind to Tea. Poor Miss Gardner was beginning to get worried.

Mokuba had tried forgetting about his whole kissing accident with Tea. It was working quite well with Serenity around. He deliberately made excuses to go down to the front hall just to see her as he walked past. He often gave a wave and a smile, and she gave a small smile and a small wave back. But her attention seemed distracted by something….

Or someone.

Serenity was half desperate to talk with Noa. She needed to know something...badly. Her chance came on the Wednesday of her Spring Break.

She and Tea were going to stay at the mansion for the day, and just hang out around her room and in some other places. Tea announced that she had to use the restroom, and walked down the hall to the restroom. Serenity sat on Tea's bed, looking around. She noticed the door opposite Tea's on the other side of the hall. It opened, and out stepped Noa.

Serenity brightened. Now was her chance!

"Noa!" she called, catching the boy's attention, "Could you wait a sec?"

Interested in what she had to say, Noa obliged. He stayed while Serenity ran over to him.

"I needed to talk about something with you…privately," Serenity added, shoving both of their bodies into the room from which No had just exited: his room.

"What are you-"

"Just hear me out," Serenity put a finger to his lips, "Look, tell me: flat out. Do you like Tea the way I think you do?"

_What kind of question is that,_ Noa pondered harshly. _She has no right getting into my business! However…why does she want to know?_

"Why do you want to know?" Noa inquired, scrutinizing her.

"Uh…" Serenity faltered, "Well…I was just thinking we could…work together…to-"

"To what?" Noa asked. Part of him didn't like were this was going.

"Well…if you liked her in that "special" way…then I thought it could…benefit us both…to break _them_ up…" she relayed softly, looking down at her feet.

Noa looked at her, speechless, "How would this benefit you?"

"Well…" Serenity shuffled her toes, "I sorta…li-"

Noa held up a hand, "Say no more. I get it." He got it. Serenity was in love with his big brother. How bittersweet…. "So, you want to break them up? You want me to…say "be there" for Tea…and you to go with-"

"Kaiba," Serenity blurted.

"I thought so," Noa looked away. "…That's horrible."

"I know!" Serenity confessed, "But…but…oh, I just don't think it's fair!"

"What's not fair? Seto getting everything he wants? You didn't have to tell me that twice," Noa faded off.

"See, that's exactly it!" Serenity put a hand on his shoulder, "Look, if we break them apart, we can make sure that they get…someone else, pronto! Being-"

"Us," Noa filled in. It was a reasonable plan…but he still didn't fully like the sound of it. It was very risky…and quite cruel.

"Come on…it's not that bad," Serenity looked into his eyes, "I mean…I'm sure if my brother knew about this…he would be trying to break them apart, right?"

"He…might," Noa replied.

"Besides," Serenity dismissed the "might," "This isn't as "cruel" as what you used to be!" She started up again seeing the look on his face, "That's not meant to be…uh…insulting, or anything! It's just a fact of life!"

"Uh huh…" Noa sighed, "This is all just…too morally confusing."

"I know…but…don't you _want_ to have Tea…for you?" Serenity dropped the line. But would Noa hook on?

"I…I…" he couldn't decide. Well, he would map out the morals. One: he would be hurting his brother and Tea. Two: he would get what he wanted, and give Serenity what she wanted. Three: breaking people up isn't exactly just. Four: then again, didn't couples break up all the time? What if they were just…prodded along? Seto had been seeming to ignore Tea lately…. Maybe they were already on the verge of breaking up. "I really don't know," Noa replied. "First, just do me a favor. Talk to Tea about Seto. Ask her if she knows what's going on with him. I think he's been ignoring her lately. That could get s on a move on if he _is_ ignoring her. Just talk to her first…and I'll give you my answer later. Okay?"

Serenity pouted slightly. That wasn't the exact answer she had wanted…but it did have some promise in it. "Alright. I'll talk to her." They heard a door shut. "Speaking of whom," Serenity walked out of the room to go talk with Tea. Noa turned around. _Why do I always get myself into these things?_

Lucky for him, he never would give her an answer.

* * *

Mokuba took in a deep breath. Maybe…maybe today he should tell Serenity how he feels about her. For some reason, today felt like the right day. He heard Serenity and Tea go back into Tea's room. Yes, he would do it today.

Mokuba stood up abruptly and took in a long breath of air. As soon as Serenity walked out of Tea's room, for any reason whatsoever, he would speak to her privately. That was what he would do.

Mokuba walked out of his room, and leaned against the wall, next to Tea's doorframe. He waited patiently, just relaxing against it, thinking of how exactly he was going to word his thoughts.

Noa walked out a minute later, from his room, out of his daze, and noticed his brother leaning against the wall. Curious, he asked what the boy was doing.

"What are you waiting there for, Mokie? Eavesdropping or something?" Noa inquired.

"No," Mokuba replied, simply. Noa thought that was a sure-fire possibility. Gone were the days of simple naïve-ness. Things had become so hectic lately. Nothing was the same anymore…. Seto and Tea falling in love…Noa becoming jealous…Serenity appearing and wanting to wreak havoc on his brother's relationship…. There were no more simple games, or pranks anymore. And perhaps there wouldn't be for a long time…or ever.

Noa did long for the old days. Possibly even those days before Tea had come to their home. He cared about Tea, yes, but still…back then, everything was fun and simple. Nothing like this had happened….

How nostalgic.

One couldn't unbury the past. That was one of Seto's philosophies. Noa scolded himself for not remembering such a moral.

"So, what are you doing?" Noa inquired again.

"Waiting."

"For?"

"Serenity."

"Why?"

"…I want to tell her something…."

Noa stopped. This wouldn't be good…. Serenity was breaking two hearts at the same time! And they both belonged to his brothers! He couldn't let this happen… Or at least…not to Mokuba….

"Mokuba, if it has anything to do with the fact you lo-"

"Shut up," Mokuba looked away. Noa was getting confused. Mokuba never acted this rudely or coldly towards him.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?"

"Humph, as if you don't know."

"What? Come on, tell me!"

Mokuba looked over at his brother, "…I've been worried about Seto. He hasn't been…"right" lately. And Tea is becoming a sore subject to him. I think _you_ have something to do with it."

Noa looked at him incredulously, "I've had _nothing_ to do with it!"

"Oh yeah! Having a huge crush on his girlfriend and throwing a hissy-fit on Friday night is _nothing._"

"Oh come off it! Seto doesn't even know what that was about! …Unless…you _told_ him!"

"I didn't tell!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"I swear…on my love for…Serenity!" Mokuba rebounded.

"Oh yeah? Well, Mokie, I don't think that's good enough, on account of you'll probably fall away from her when she tells you that she doesn't love you-" Noa stopped. He bit his lip instantly. That…wasn't…supposed…to…have…come…out.

Mokuba froze, "W-What?"

"Nothing- wait…no," Noa took a deep breath. He cold save his brother quite a bit of heartache and shock if he told him now…. "Serenity….doesn't love you…like you love her. I'm sure…she likes you as a friend, but-"

"What gave you that idea?" Mokuba threw at him.

"…She told me she likes…someone else."

"Who in the pits of the fiery heck would that be?" Mokuba tensed up.

"Id' rather not say-"

Mokuba grabbed Noa's collar and pushed him up against the wall," **Tell me!**"

"Let go of me!" Noa pushed his brother away. Mokuba bounced back on him, grabbing his arms, trying to pin them at his sides.

Of course, when one puts two well-trained Kaibas against each other, there is definitely going to be a stalemate. Neither could pin each other, nor push the other onto the ground.

"I'll tell you nothing!" Noa kicked his brother in the shin,

"Heck, yeah, you will!" Mokuba kicked back. Suddenly, Noa's knee went weak, and he fell backwards, with Mokuba landing on top of him. The two rolled along the hallway trying to hold the upper hand, and get some answers out of the other…even if it took a punch or two.

"Tell me!" Mokuba commanded.

"Why should I tell you that Serenity likes Seto!" The two stopped. _Aw crap, why do I keep blurting these things out?_ Noa reprimanded himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"S-She, what?" Mokuba lowered his raised fist.

Noa looked across at the floor. "She li-"

* * *

"Tea?" Serenity inquired, getting right down to the point.

"Yeah?" Tea sat on her bed.

"Has Kaiba been…ignoring you lately, or something? He doesn't seem as…_loving_ as he seemed that day at the restaurant."

"I've noticed that," Tea sighed, looking forlorn. "I honestly don't know what's wrong. He won't talk to me about it. He barely speaks to me at all; barely even looks at me!" she cried out. "I'm beginning to wonder if falling in love with him really was a good thing."

_Of course not,_ Serenity sneered in her mind. "Oh don't worry. Maybe he'll come back around. Or…maybe…."

Tea looked up. "Maybe, what?"

"Maybe you should just…leave."

Tea stared at her friend for a long time. "…Leave? All of them?"

"You still have your house, right?"

"…Yes-"

"Then it's settled! If Kaiba is going to ignore you, then leave him! Go back home! Go back to your regular life! There are plenty of other men out there that would just die for you!"

"Oh yeah? Name someone," Tea crossed her arms.

"Uh…" It wasn't that Serenity couldn't think up anyone. She had two very good people in mind…. One of them, of course, was Noa. The other person…well…he was waiting for the right time. And the right time was just about out the window now….

Tea looked away at her pillows, thinking back to the last concept, "Leave…."

The two suddenly heard a thunderous pounding outside Teas' room. They jumped up and ran to the door. They could make out distinct voices now…Noa's and Mokuba's.

Tea opened the door and stepped out, with Serenity following. Down the hall, they saw that Mokuba was sitting on top of Noa, lowering his hand. Noa was about to say something, when he noticed the two girls come out of the room.

"…Hi…," Noa said meekly, "You guys didn't have to come out. Just doing…guy stuff…."

"Uh huh…" Serenity looked back and forth at them. During this, she noticed Mokuba giving her a slightly dirty look.

"Get _off_, Mokie," Noa quietly urged.

Mokuba nodded in comply, and stood up, off his brother. Noa too, stood up.

"So…yeah…" Noa looked around, "We can all…go back to what we were doing…nothing going on here…."

Tea looked at him, slightly suspiciously, but nodded. "Alright. Serenity?"

"Oh, sorry Tea, I have to go now," Serenity gave a quick smile. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Umm…wait. Aren't the others coming tomorrow?" Tea quirked her head.

"Are they?" Serenity looked at her friend.

"I thought so! Isn't tomorrow the beginning of their Spring Break?" Tea inquired.

Serenity nodded slowly, "Yes, but…." It suddenly hit her. "Oh! Didn't they tell you?"

Tea narrowed her eyes, "Tell. Me. What?"

"Umm…" Serenity started sweating, "Well, Joey is taking Mai out for a week's cruise…Duke has a business trip back over in San Francisco, dealing with Dungeon Dice Monsters, you know?…umm…Yugi was going with his grandfather to Egypt for a week's vacation there…Ryou was going back to England for the week…and Tristan has to go to a special camp this week as a requirement for his graduation. It ahs something to do with the occupation he's going into-"

"**And nobody bothered to tell me this, WHY!"** Tea began fuming.

"Well, I knew a few days ago. They called me. They said they would email you…."

Tea smacked her forehead. "Email! Of course! I haven't been on in ages!"

"Darn right! You're never at our talks anymore…" Serenity looked away from Tea.

"Oh, I know! I'm sorry, Serenity, but I've been…busy," Tea responded.

_Yeah…with Kaiba,_ Serenity portrayed in her head.

"I'll…go check my email now," Tea replied, softly, "Later, Ren."

"Bye," Serenity answered, turning around, "See you later. Tomorrow?"

"Uh…sure, I guess," Tea looked forlornly at the floor.

* * *

Tea's eyes welled up when she looked at her email. Sure enough, there were the messages, dated from a week ago. She had counted on seeing her friends finally after so long this week…but it wasn't meant to be.

Tea sighed. Where was she supposed to be in this world? Her friends all had lives. Was she supposed to be a dancer? Or…stay here? Serenity's sentence came back to her mind….

_"Maybe you should just…leave."_

Should she leave? Tea didn't know what to do.

Her answer came about a week later.

* * *

It was Saturday. Today was the last day Serenity would be spending in Domino until summer vacation two months later. Her plane left late tonight. She wanted to spend this last day with Tea.

And looking around at Seto,

But Tea wanted to see her too. And that was all that mattered to the girl (Tea). So, they spent the day together, doing all sorts of things around Domino. Serenity finally, a little before five o' clock, brought Tea back to the mansion. They walked inside, and Tea turned to Serenity.

"Look, I'll be back in a sec. I've got something for you up in my room. Wait here…" Tea replied, going up the stairs. Serenity stood there, looking around the place, and spinning on her heels when suddenly-

Serenity turned around, and found herself, yet again, staring into the face of Seto Kaiba. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"What's wrong with you, Wheeler?" Seto inquired. Serenity furrowed her brows. This wasn't the Seto she had seen in the restaurant. She hadn't seen _this_ Seto since Battle City! His charm really was disappearing! What had happened, she wondered.

"Whatever do you mean?" Serenity put on her most innocent look and batted her eyes quickly at Seto. He became even more suspicious.

"What's up with all this-" he couldn't find the word for it, "this-"

"This?" The biggest thought Serenity had ever had; the one she had been wanting to do for weeks, suddenly took over her body.

She jumped up-

And kissed Seto.

Right on the lips.

She pulled him down more towards her height, and wrapped her arms around her neck. How long she had dreamed of doing this! These past two weeks had seemed like forever!

Seto was in shock. What the crap was this woman doing to him? He didn't love her, and she didn't love- Wait. It was al registering in Seto's mind now. The flirts; the waves; the batting the eyes; _everything_. She had "loved" him this whole time! And she was just waiting to pounce!

But this was wrong! He already had a girlfriend- Wait. Something else registered in Seto's head. Was he actually admitting that Tea really was his girlfriend? He thought he had dismissed that idea when-

When Serenity had first come.

Was all of this tying in together? What had been going on these past two weeks? But…he had seen Noa and Tea together! And…someone had gone and kissed Tea…. What was going on here!

Seto set his hands on her shoulders, and suddenly pushed her away.

Serenity looked back at him, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "I thought…but…-"

"What on Earth did you think you were doing, Wheeler!" Seto furiously whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering. He supposed he felt that if he was too loud, someone would notice and ask what was going on. He didn't want to reveal _anything_.

Tears slowly welled up in Serenity's eyes, "But…I thought…there was proof!"

"Proof of _what?"_

"That…that you didn't love Tea anymore! I was sure that…someone else could take her place!"

"What made you think I didn't love her anymore?" Seto suddenly asked.

Serenity blinked, "Then…you do?"

Seto stopped. Did he?

* * *

Mokuba looked away from the sight he had seen from the kitchen. Noa was right. Serenity really did love Seto…. She had just gone up and kissed him…. So he really didn't have any chance….

* * *

Tea was walking back from her room with the small gift in hand. It was just something for Serenity to remember her by when she was in America. She came to the top of the stairs and stopped.

_Oh…my…gosh…. I don't believe it!_ Tea scampered back and leaned up against the wall, chocking in sobs. Seto…and Serenity…kissing! At first, it had just looked like she was doing all of the kissing…but then Seto had put his hands on her shoulders-

That's when Tea had run back. _How…could he! I thought…I thought he loved me! But…maybe I was right. Maybe it was all just a mistake. And…maybe Serenity's right too…. Maybe…I should just leave._ Tea let a couple tears fall down her cheeks. _No! I refuse to believe what I just saw! This always happens in the movies! Something like this always comes up…and it's always a misunderstanding! I'll play it calm, until I can really figure this out. I'll just wait until she leaves…._

Tea nodded, wiped away the tears and stood back up. "Serenity?" she called out, walking back towards the stairs, "Back!"

Serenity spun around, looking a bit guilty, although Tea could have imagined the worry she had seen for a brief second in her friend's face.

Seto was behind her, looking shaken. He immediately walked away. Tea bit her lip. That wasn't a good sign….

"Here," Tea gave Serenity the small package, "I got this for you…just to remind you of all your friends in Japan."

"Wow…thanks, Tea," Serenity looked up at her, "But…I really don't think I deserve such a thing."

Tea had to stop from grounding out her next phrase. She had to make it look like she hadn't seen a thing…. "Oh course you do! But…you'd better get going. Doesn't your plane leave in about an hour?"

Serenity checked her watch, "Oh, yes it does! Thank you so much Tea!" she said hugging her friend, "I had such a great Break! See you in two months!" Serenity walked back towards the doorway, "Bye!" she waved.

"Bye," Tea waved back, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes….

For two reasons.

As Serenity walked back to the car, she eyes the gift in her hands. What a guilt trip this was coming to be. She felt horrible now having kissed Seto. Not only had she betrayed her friend and Kaiba had practically admitted he still did love Tea (though he hadn't really _said_ it), Serenity also noted one other thing. That kiss…hadn't been as refreshing as she thought it would have been.

_Maybe…I'm not really in love…and all of this…has just been in vain. Maybe…I'm just an idiot. An idiot who can be molded by her friends and whose desires block her view of her morals. Yes…that's what I am._

The problem was…Serenity didn't know what to do about it.

She figured apologizing was the best way to go…but that would mean admitting many things to Tea…things she really didn't want to admit to her friend.

* * *

After dinner, Tea sought out Seto. He was in his office, as he usually had been these past couple of weeks.

She knocked, and on his answer, opened the door timidly. She stepped inside, even though he didn't look up to see who had entered.

Tea walked over to his desk, and stood beside him. "Seto…please stand up."

He looked up at her, pausing his work, "Why?"

"Please…just do it." She would have added, 'For me,' but she didn't think those words would help her any at this time.

Seto reluctantly stood up. Tea scrutinized his face, and slowly cupped her hands around his jaw, bringing it down to meet her own.

_Great,_ Seto thought,_ twice in two hours._ He didn't know why the thought made his heart pang. And he had the greatest urge to kiss her back…like usual. _That's all it is: it just feels like tradition. That's the only reason why I feel like kissing her back,_ Seto persuaded himself.

Tea pulled away reluctantly, and looked deep into his cool-set eyes. She gazed into them for a while, seeming to search for something.

"You…didn't…kiss back," she said, almost in a daze. She bit her lip suddenly, "Seto. I need you to tell me honestly-" she felt tears coming on: tears of anxiety, "Do you really –deep down- …love me?"

They stared at each other for a long time. Tea was becoming worried. What was taking him so long?

Finally….

"…I can't answer that."

**That** was his answer.

The tears spilled over the rims of her eyes, "O-Oh Seto!" she cried, taking her hands off his jaw and immediately running out of his office, slamming the door on the way.

Seto suddenly looked up. That was…not the reaction he had expected. She had looked like…_she really loved him._

_Oh God, what have I done?_ Seto sank into his chair, putting his head in his hands, _What have I done?_

Tea cried as she threw her clothes haphazardly into her suitcase.

Early tomorrow morning-

She was leaving.

For good.

* * *

…. Kill me if you dare. (PS: Please review!) 


	21. Sail Away

NOTE: I don't know when Tea's actual birthday is, like I didn't remember Seto's (though I know it's Oct. 25th now), though I think Tea's is somewhere between June and Aug. or something…but anyway, it's going to be in April in this fic, okay? Also…sorry the update is kind of late. I had to get the ones that I hadn't updated for a long time up first. But you don't know how long I have wanted to write this chapter! Yeah! Let's get to it!

PS: I'm just going to mention this now, because I don't know if it is greatly specified in the last chapter: the "Spring Break" ran into early April, okay? Good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Come Sail Away" by: Styx that was originally in here.

**Chapter 21: Sail Away**

_April (3)_

Tea slammed her alarm clock off. Today was the day. She looked at the clock. Four-thirty…just as she had planned. _Some birthday…_ she sighed. _Then again…I am giving myself the ultimate birthday present this afternoon. Yes…the ultimate one._

Tea hopped out of bed. So her ride out of here was not due to leave until noon. That didn't matter. The sooner she was out of this mansion (unnoticed, of course), the better. She had to drop by her old house first anyway. Then, she would meander around town or something to pass the time.

_My old home…_ she looked down. How long ago it seemed that she had actually been in that place. It had almost been a year…. _Two more months…and it would have been a year record._ How surprising! She had put up with Seto Kaiba for almost a whole year!

She walked over, grabbed her ready clothes and headed for the shower down the hall, quietly.

After taking her shower, she crept back into her room and packed up the rest of her things. She silently brought her things downstairs and set them by the front doors. It was a good thing that she didn't have many things to bring!

There was just one last thing to do. There was no doubt that Mokuba and Noa would miss her, and be confused about her sudden leave. As a little token of saying goodbye, she made one last breakfast for the family, while snacking down a couple Nutri-Grain bars for her own breakfast. She wasn't very hungry after all….

She found a slip of paper and wrote something down on it and set it on the table. The breakfast she set in the oven so that it would stay warm until the family decided to awaken.

She looked around the kitchen one last time. Her past year had been spent here. It was so hard to believe that she was leaving….

_It's what they say: first love never lasts._ With that, she shut off the lights, and exited towards the front hall.

Checking to see if anyone was up and watching her, Tea quickly stole through the hall and over to her bags. She had called a taxi to park just about a block's length down the road, so that she could go where she pleased. She didn't have a car after all. The cab service hadn't sounded all too awake or pleased to be called so early; however; Tea had very influential green paper….

As she had done in the kitchen, Tea stopped and turned to look around the house, from what she could see of it from the front door.

Here it all lie…her past year…a memory forever etched into her mind….

Two tears rolled down her cheeks. It would be difficult, but she had to forgive and forget.

With that, Tea Gardner picked up her bags –with some difficulty- and sauntered out of the Kaiba Mansion for good.

* * *

Mokuba heard a small slam of a door, but thought nothing of it in his drowsy state. _Probably just Tea…or Seto…it is six-thirty after all…_ he dozed back off to sleep, forgetting the rules of the weekend. 

Seto never woke early on Sundays.

* * *

Tea opened the door to her old house. Her eyes scanned over the whole inside. Everything was dusty, but that didn't matter. If all went well, she would be selling it in a matter of months. 

Walking inside, Tea shut the door, and brought in a few unnecessary things for her leave. In turn she decided to have one last walk around the house. This house full of sad memories….

Tea walked through the family room. _No…living room_, she reminded herself. _I have no family…_. Everything was just as she had left it. The remote was in the exact same place as it had been when she set it down as the doorbell rang, signaling Seto's arrival.

Tea bit her lip. No more memories should be resurfaced. She reached out to touch the dusty remote. But her hand shook as she was within reach. It felt so wrong to move…time. It was a signaling reminder….

_But a reminder of something leading to great pain._ Nevertheless, Tea left it as it was, not noticing the tear that dropped onto the remote, clearing away the smallest area of dust.

She continued to walk around. Upstairs, she explored her room. The bed was still made in that same, half-raced way she had made it that last day.

Tea left her room.

She stopped before her parent's old door. Tea shut her eyes and pushed open the door. It creaked as it opened. She stepped in and opened her eyes. Immediately, she fell to the ground, sobbing. How she missed her parents! _But…Seto doesn't have parents anymore either…_. Tea wiped the thought away. Why did everything remind her of Seto?

She looked up through her tears. Her parent's bed…her mother's bureau…her father's old dresser…their separate nightstands…everything.

She stood up and walked through it. She had barely touched anything in their room since their death almost four years ago. Occasionally, she had come in here and sat on the floor, just to soak up the memories and feelings of her parents.

Upon walking near the late Mrs. Gardner's bureau, Tea started running a finger through the pile of dust on the top.

Her fingers, unconsciously, traced the words:

_I miss you…. I love you…._

Tea ran out of the room before tears could overtake her once more.

Her last excursion-

Was to the kitchen.

Tea wasn't even sure whether she should go into this room. She couldn't help this time, but to remember her break down in front of Seto here. Her life had changed in this very room.

Tea peeked inside. She could just see those past forms of them talking and walking around through the room. She whipped her head out of the room.

Too overwhelming….

"Well…I've seen my house…said my goodbyes…there's nothing left for me here. I'll tell the others that I've moved once I'm settled down." And with that, Tea walked out of her house once more, locked the door and proceeded into the waiting taxi.

* * *

It was seven o' clock by the time Tea arrived at her departing destination. _Five more hours…_ she sighed. She walked up to a counter for help and ticket confirmation. 

"Hi, um, I'm here because I had a last-minute ticket reserved for today's departure," Tea told the lady behind the counter.

The lady looked up and then proceeded to her computer. "You Tea Gardner?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alrighty…you had your reservations, but I'll need those two hundred dollars for actually buying the ticket."

"That's fine," Tea took out her wallet. She had gotten her share of money working for Seto.

"I'll also need some ID, just as confirmation," the register lady stated. Tea took out her ID and placed it on the counter along with her credit card. (It was unwise, after all, to have over two hundred dollars floating around in one's wallet.)

The woman looked over the ID, took the credit card, ran it though he machine, came out with a receipt and ticket, and handed it to Tea.

"Hey you are, Miss Gardner. Departure is strictly at noon today, but be here half an hour early to load up and get on board."

"Yes, thank you," Tea smiled and walked away. Half an hour early…all the better to get away from this city of pain.

Tea had her plans. She had called the dance company (albeit, late) last night, seeing if they still had a position for her. The company had greatly accepted.

She was on her way. She would be traveling all over the world! America; France; England; China; Italy! It would be great! Currently, the company was in Hawaii.

Tea stopped along the boardwalk and looked out over the harbor and sea. She was taking a boat to Hawaii.

More of a cruise though, if you will.

_Well...I have four and a half hours to spend meandering around town. Guess I should say "goodbye" to everything…. Domino was my home after all.

* * *

_

Her first stop was the Turtle Game Shop. How many memories were locking inside of this place? It really was the beginning of many adventures – Duelist Kingdom; the Virtual World experience (number one, of course); the Great Leviathan experience: it was all here.

She pushed open the door and the bells atop jingled.

Tea walked down to the counter. Grandpa's back was to the door, but as he heard the bells, he turned around.

"Tea!" he exclaimed, "Why, what a surprise! It's not too often that you come around here, especially when Yugi is away," he stated.

"I know. But…I came here for a very important reason today," Tea replied, walking up to the counter. "I'm…leaving Domino today. Probably for good. I'm joining a dance company, finally!" she smiled slightly, but the tears were in her eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you…. The others will have to wait a bit, but I will call them."

"You're leaving? Oh, but Tea, it's wonderful that you've finally found the job of your dreams!" Grandpa came out from behind the counter and hugged her. Tea hugged back. He was the closest thing she had to a father nowadays.

"I'm very happy for you. But I will miss you dearly. After all, the others were all counting on coming back here this year, remember? It's their last year of college. My, they have been so anxious to see you!"

"I know…but I had to leave for…some reasons," Tea looked away.

"Would you like to stay for a while?"

"Sure…just a while though. I'd like to make my rounds around Domino before my ship leaves."

"Ah, where might you be going to?" he inquired, leading her into the back of the shop.

"Well, the company is currently in Hawaii, so the administrator told me to meet up with them there."

"Hawaii? Well, you certainly have it all cut out for you, don't you?"

"Yes indeed."

* * *

Mokuba rubbed his eyes as he walked out into the hallway. It was about ten o' clock. Talk about sleeping in…. He was suddenly slammed into and fell back to the ground. Blearily, he looked up at what had hit him. 

"Noa? What the blazes are you doing?" he asked.

"Look at this!" he shouted, shoving a piece of paper into Mokuba's hands. Mokuba blinked and read the recognizable writing:

_Dear Mokuba, Noa and Seto,_

_It pains me very much to say this, but I have chosen to leave the household. I'm afraid I will not be your cook anymore (however, there is one last breakfast from me to you in the oven). I left early this morning. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you in person. And, if you are wondering why I left…well, I had my reasons. I will be joining that dance company though…. I will miss you guys._

_Yours,_

_Tea Gardner_

"WHAT! SHE LEFT!" Mokuba's mouth dropped open. "Why did she leave? I thought she was happy here!"

"So did I!" Noa retorted. He took the note back up and scanned over it. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait just a second…why is Seto's name last?"

"Why does it matter? She was writing down names in a hurry-"

"No…I don't think that's it." Noa looked down at his brother. "This mess," he waved the note, "has Seto written all over it. Come on." Noa dragged his brother to Seto's bedroom.

When they opened the door, no one was there. They then checked his office.

There Seto sat: his head in his hands with his elbows upon his desk. He looked disheveled, tired and somewhat miserable.

"Seto?" Mokuba piped up. "Seto, are you up?"

"W-What?" Seto jumped slightly and looked up. "Oh…it's you two. What's up? Have you had breakfast already?"

The two narrowed their eyes, "No. It's there, but we haven't touched it."

"Why not? Tea's a great cook…" he faded off, looking away.

"Then it's very unfortunate that we lost her," Noa responded.

"What?" Seto turned his head slowly back over to them. "What do you mean "lost her"?"

Noa slammed the note down in front of him. Seto took his time to pick it up and read it. "Hurry it up already!" Mokuba stomped his foot impatiently, "We don't have all day!"

"Don't have all day for what?" he said, while reading the note; dread growing ever more in his stomach.

"To find Tea!" Noa shouted.

Seto finished reading the note. He was speechless. Tea had left them….

Then again, it really didn't surprise him. The way he had acted last night….

"What did you do?" Mokuba asked testily.

"Why do you think this is my fault?" Seto snapped.

"Because you're not as down as you should be, Tea left with no explanation and you were here in your office the whole night acting bum!" Noa threw out the reasons.

"…Alright, so maybe it was my fault," Seto admitted, softly.

"What did-?"

"I just told her something…that she took badly, okay? That's all! But this whole thing isn't my fault! Really, it's hers!" he pounded the desk.

The two other brothers blinked. "What did she do?" Noa asked.

"I don't know…I'm so confused…for once. Last night…she acted like she loved me…but I couldn't be sure."

"Why? Of course she loves you! And you love her!" Mokuba retorted.

"Oh? Then what was all that going on between you and her that one night after Tea and I got back from the restaurant?" he pointed a finger at Noa.

Noa blinked, "Going on with us…?" he thought for a moment. It suddenly hit him.

"You heard all that?"

"Saw it too," Seto narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?" Mokuba looked over at Noa.

"I calmed her after what _you_ did to her!" Noa turned on Mokuba.

"Calmed her?" Seto squinted, "Was that all it was? You looked a lot more inti-"

"Intimate, yeah, I know. I won't deny it to you anymore, Seto, but I had a crush on her while you were her girlfriend, so I got a bit jealous, you know? That as the whole fiasco that night as well. Mokuba had been onto me about that. And then…well, because she looked pretty stunned and a bit traumatized at something that had just happened, I decided: _hey, here's my chance._ Okay? You get it? That was all!"

Mokuba was starting to put two and two together, "Was that…the reason you were avoiding her all this time?"

Seto mumbled out, "Yeah…. Because of what he was doing…and what he said. I couldn't believe it…but I was seeing it. I never thought…Tea would cheat on me…but it was all right there before my eyes."

"Then you also heard that someone kissed her, right?" Noa cocked an eyebrow at Seto, while looking over at Mokuba, who was beginning to panic.

"Yes…and that was the second reason I thought she was-"

"I did it! Okay? It was me! I didn't mean to! I swear! I'm sorry Seto! But…she was being all…_seductive_…just so I would tell her what was wrong with Noa because I wouldn't tell her because I didn't want her to know and-" he collapsed onto the desk.

"Hey, whoa there, slow down," Seto rubbed his head. "So that was you?"

"Yes…" Mokuba spoke in a muffled voice. He suddenly popped up. "Well! I feel much better now! Weeks of gilt off my chest."

"Alright, so we've all fessed up," Noa stated. "We had better head out…right, Seto?"

Seto didn't answer. "But do we really know that she hasn't found anyone else?" he muttered to himself.

The two others looked at each other. "We'll be getting dressed," Mokuba stated, walking out. Noa looked down at his hand.

"Hurry up, Seto. I know…you really love her, and that's all that matters. I've learned my lesson. Just…make the choice your heart wants, okay?" Noa placed something on Seto's desk and left.

Seto continued to stare emptily at his hands for a moment after the two left. He looked up at what Noa had left him.

They were Seto's car keys.

Seto took them up and looked at them. He stood up.

_Wait up, Tea. _He ran and took the speediest of all showers, grabbed a coat and one more thing from his dresser that he had bought weeks ago. Then, he was off with his brothers.

* * *

The three Kaiba brothers sat in the car impatiently. "Where are we going first, Seto?" Mokuba inquired. 

"I'm checking her old house. If she's not there, we'll have to check all possible exits to this city." Mokuba had a slightly confused look on his face.

"He means: the airport, the newly made train station, the harbor-"

"Oh," Mokuba nodded, "But what if she took a car? There's always rental, you know."

"That's why I have to check where this dance company is. What was it called again…?" It seemed so long since their weekend in Tokyo. Seto bit his lip. That had been one of his most favorite business trips ever. "The…Japanese Dance Company. How original that sounds…."

Seto stopped his Rolls-Royce outside Tea's old home. Seto stuffed the laptop into his brother's hands, directing them to continue looking for the current location of the company (he had been driving and looking at the same time. Talk about not safe…). Seto, meanwhile, ran outside to her doorstep.

He rang the doorbell and knocked several times on the door.

No one was answering. _Drat…_.

"'Eh you. You lookin' for Miss Gardner?" Seto spun around. On the porch of the next house stood a man looking over at him, holding a newspaper.

"Yes…where is she? Do you know?"

"She left here around six thirty…. She went dat way, I think," he pointed down the street towards the way they were heading.

"Thanks," Seto nodded and ran off.

"Anytime."

Seto climbed back into the car, "You find them yet?"

"Not yet…but we're getting there. Any luck for you?" Noa stated.

"I got a tip that she went that way," he pointed straight ahead and started driving that way.

"Seto, that leads to both the airport and the harbor."

"She'll probably have gone to the airport. The boats at the dock don't leave as much as the planes do. Should we go there first?" Mokuba asked. Seto wasn't listening. Mokuba noticed. "Seto?"

"She's at the dock. I know it. I remember reading about some special cruises or something that were going on today. She's got to be there!"

"But Seto, we don't know! She could be gone for all we know!" Noa replied.

"That's why we're looking for that dance company! If she's there, I'll find her," Seto ground his teeth. _Come on Tea…wait up. We're coming…._

"Seto…we can't find-"

"Give it here," Seto suddenly grabbed the laptop with one hand and propped it onto his lap. His stared hard. His brothers had found the site for the company, however, it was undergoing changes and only the last place the company had been stood on the screen: Tokyo. _I'll just have to go and hack in,_ he smirked. Hacking was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Seto wait. Before you get us all into an accident –using the computer while driving, how about letting one of us drive?"

"What!" Seto snapped.

"I have my license," Noa smirked at Mokuba, who in turn pouted. (I thought the Japanese might get permits later in life because they get licenses later. Otherwise, Mokuba _would_ have had a permit as he is fifteen…or sixteen….)

"Fine…at the next light, we'll switch seats," Seto replied. Sure enough, at the next red light, Seto and Noa hoped out of the car, switching seats. "Just be careful-"

"I know!" Noa proclaimed. "Now," he muttered, "Let's see what this thing can do…."

Noa practically floored the car once the light hit green. Mokuba held onto the seat for dear life. Seto barely noticed. It was a good thing they had the whole road to themselves…for a little while at least.

* * *

Tea looked out over the crowds of people on the docks. There were some families splitting up: mothers and fathers giving hugs and kisses to their children who were staying with grandparents; couples who waltzed up the platform together; singles that were looking around for suitable bachelors or bachelorettes while on this cruise. 

Tea sighed. Stupid couples…. A head of red hair suddenly caught the corner of her eye. She watched a man –with this prominent red hair- saunter through the crowds to a booth. He had on a black trench-coat and had that short red-hair. Tea couldn't see anymore of him. His back was turned on her.

_I swear I've seen him before…._ Tea racked her brains for the image. She suddenly took in a sharp intake of breath. That was it! She had seen him disappear into an alley after she left the Muto's. She had seen him almost everywhere else she had been at. She was willing to bet he had seen her when she first came to the dock this morning.

_Crap…is he **stalking** me? I really hope he won't be on the boat! This cruise is a week long! I can't have a stalker on me for a week in an enclosed area…. I wish Seto were here…._

She stopped. She _wished_ Seto was here? "Must be a spur of the moment…purely out of tradition…yes, that's it. Better get on board before they close me off…and before I lose the rest of my mind." Tea picked up her bags. She stopped at the platform and looked out over the sea.

Gentle waves rolled over it and the sun sparkled down from on high. Oh how it would be great to cross! Then again…. She looked back towards the city of Domino, in the other direction. Then again…she would miss her home very much.

_Oh no, Tea…now you're getting second thoughts! Just…get on now!_

_Oh…what do I do now? Now I'm not even sure if I want to leave! What is keeping me here? There's nothing left for me here! _Tea felt her legs moving again. She was walking up the platform, while others walked around her. _Keep on moving,_ she told herself. _Just keep moving…. There's nothing left for you out in Domino. No parents…no friends…no home…no Se-_

**"TEA! Tea, wait! Stop, Tea!"** Tea froze. Was that who she thought it was? _S-Seto? Could it be?_

She turned her head ever so slightly to catch Seto Kaiba running and pushing through the heavy crowd to get nearer to the platform. He wasn't having much luck, but he was pushing them away. _Wait a sec,_ Tea thought,_ Why should I wait? He's the one who practically wanted me out of his sight! He's ignored me for weeks! Why should I listen to him? What would he want with me? Does he just need a cook? Well, too bad! He can just learn to cook for himself…or find someone else! I'm through with him!_

Tea continued to walk up the platform.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. She stopped briefly and turned her head.

"Tea, please! Stop!" It was Seto. "Tea, it was a huge misunderstanding! I'm…I'm really…really…s-sorry," he had trouble getting out. "This was a-all my fault…. I became confused. I really do-"

"You just want some cook for you and your brothers, don't you?" Tea yanked her hand out of his, "Well, forget it. I'm finally going where I should have gone months ago," she walked faster up the stairs.

"Tea! No! Its' nothing like that! Please! Let me explain! Tea, you know…Tea! You know _I love you!_"

She froze. He had actually said it? After he couldn't last night? Then maybe…he did have a reason.

"Y-You can say you love me now…and you couldn't last night?" she voiced aloud her thoughts.

Seto walked up the platform slower, "I'm so sorry about that, Tea. I never meant it. It was a huge misunderstanding. Everything was! Why I avoided you, why I said that-"

"Why you kissed Serenity?" Tea looked down and away and barely let the words slip.

"Kissed Se-?" Seto stopped. He blinked. "Oh, Tea…I didn't do that. She…she went up and kissed me."

Tea turned her head around, "She did?" She paused for a moment. "…I don't believe it…she wouldn't…I don't believe you!" She turned and continued up.

"Wait!" he grabbed her hand.

"No! Let go!" she shouted turning for a brief instant just to smack him across the face. Seto winced when she hit him. She really did have a sting in her slaps.

People around them were starting to watch.

Seto bit his lip, "I deserved that. I did…." He said more to himself, than to Tea. Tea took in a deep breath. Now to continue her journey-

"Alright…I understand Tea. I know how stubborn you can be. I've been with you long enough to know that…and many other things. Like I should have known that you weren't the cheating type…which got us both into this mess. Somewhere…deep down I knew that you wouldn't do something like that…but I myself am just too stubborn. You've made up your mind…and because I love you…I will let you do what you want. I will…let you go," Seto ended, leaning over the rope rail of the platform.

He stood there for a second, closing his eyes, and taking in some steadying breaths to calm himself.

Tea stood there, shocked. That was it? He had thought she was cheating on him? But why? _That doesn't matter though…. He's apologized…and that must really mean he cares. I've never really seen him do that…._ She was even more amazed when she swore she saw a tear fall from his eyes as he turned away to walk down the platform.

Tea just stood there, frozen to the spot. People rushed up past her.

Two different ideas were going through her mind. _Run, you fool, run! He just poured out his heart to you, and you're just going to stand here like an idiot? Run after him!_

Another idea said, _He said you can go. Besides…why would he think such a thing about you? Cheating? Ha! As if! He deserves to be alone!_

Tea cocked her head slightly, _Then again…thinking and making mistakes is all part of the process of love and dating. It's all part of the process…._

Tea suddenly dropped her bags and sprang after him.

Tea suddenly came up behind him and threw herself against his back, "Oh, Seto, I'm sorry too! I really am! Please…forgive me! I really do love you too!" she sobbed.

Seto slowly turned around and took her into his arms. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Seto took his thumb and began wiping the tears away.

"It…was all a misunderstanding? All of…the ignoring and everything?" she asked, sniffling.

"Yes. All of it," he smiled softly to her.

"And…you really do love me?"

"Well," he started. Tea scrunched her eyebrows together. What was this? _I thought-!_ "I'm not sure if this is the exact right time to do this…but I can't think of any better one right now. Tea…if I didn't love you, would I-" he took something out of his pocket and held it up in front of her, opening it, "would I be asking you to marry me?"

Tea blinked, staring at the ring sitting in the velvet box, completely dumbfounded. "W-What?" she asked softly, flabbergasted.

Seto smiled and laughed gently, "Tea…_will_ you marry me?"

"Oh my God…oh, yes Seto!" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He spun her around from the impact, but kissed her right back.

Upon breaking away, Tea added, "Of course I'll marry you!"

Seto continued to smile as he took the ring out of the case and slipped it onto her right ring finger.

Tea watched the whole scene unfold in amazement. She really couldn't believe it. This had to be the best day of her life!

Of course, many days were easy to make "the best" with all of her bad luck. But this: this was wonderful.

Tea came up and kissed him again just for the moment. Seto happily complied. He hadn't had this good a kiss for weeks…and he was determined to make up for all of the missed ones.

* * *

Noa and Mokuba were leaning out of the car windows, watching the whole fiasco. It was like a soap opera: the drama was all there. While the two were on the platform, they had been quite scared at the possible outcome. They winced when Seto had been slapped. But when they saw Seto taking out a box –they had had no idea that he had planned this- they too were amazed and completely happy. 

Mokuba sniffed, "Good Lord…even I'm getting teary eyed from this!" he sniffed again. "I can't wait to see Mister Emotional over here-" he turned his head and stopped. This here was a little scary….

"G-God…it's s-s-so h-happy!" Noa sobbed, trying to wipe away the constant flow of tears. Mokuba raised his eyes up to heaven and looked away. _I am so not even step-related to him at the moment…. Must have inherited the waterworks from his mother. Gozaburo would never have done that…._

They hopped back into the car once they saw Seto and Tea walking back –Seto carrying most of the luggage- but still having an arm for Tea to hold and lean against.

Seto packed her luggage back into the trunk and Tea got into the passenger seat of the Rolls-Royce. Seto started to get in when Tea remembered something.

"Oh! Wait…" she dug out her ticket to the cruise, "Umm…Seto? What am I going to do with this? The ticket isn't exactly refundable…." Seto squinted and took it up, looking it over. A small smile spread across his face.

"I can arrange something…. Just hold on one moment." He left the car. Seto came back many moments later looking pleased with himself. "Done," he said, handing the ticket back to Tea."

"What did you do?" Tea inquired as he started the car.

"I asked how frequently these cruises go on."

"And?" Tea wanted him to continue.

"I asked if the tickets could be used at other times."

"Yes?" Tea urged him on.

"She didn't exactly say yes…until I pulled out a fifty, which seemed to change her mind. Then she said she could make an exception. I thought we might go some other time, you know?" he put forth the dangling offer.

Tea smiled, "Of course." They drove away from the harbor.

* * *

Back behind a warehouse on the docks, stood a man bathed in shadow. He had on a long black trench-coat and wore shades over his eyes. His hair was a dark red. 

"Why did you do that Tea? Why…? He hurt you…you shouldn't have accepted his proposal. You're just making things harder on yourself…." He stopped. A small smirk tugged his lips. "On the other hand…it will make things all the more painful for Kaiba when I come after him." He laughed softly, "Just you wait Kaiba. Everything you own…everyone you love…will soon be mine. And that means my Tea…." He backed up into the shadows. "No one ever said I hated challenges. And love is a challenge I'm willing to go to my limits for."

* * *

Tea eyed the ring on her finger in the car on the way back _home_. It was beautiful. In the center was a sizable diamond. On the golden band that formed the ring itself, little studded jewels were implanted into it; small amethysts and rubies. 

It certainly didn't look too extravagant! On the contrary: it looked quite simple, with just a little pizzazz and a bit of money behind it.

To herself she whispered, "This is the best gift anyone could have given me."

Something rang in Mokuba's head that instant upon eavesdropping on the words, "Hey Tea…isn't today your birthday?"

"Uh mmm," Tea nodded, still looking at the ring. Seto practically froze. He smacked himself mentally. He had totally forgotten today was her birthday! The ring was a great gift: of course it was! However…he felt he should do something more. Teak her out for dinner or a nice evening or something! After all, she had done all she could to make his birthday great. He ought to return the favor.

They still had a few minutes before they hit home. He would think….

And think he did. By the time they had walked through the door, Seto had the perfect evening planned out. Heck, he was a genius. It wasn't that difficult. The only thing that remained was the reservations….

"Tea, why don't you go settle back in while I check up on a few things that I have to take care of…quickly," he added. Tea looked at him strangely.

"Alright…" she started walking off towards the stairs.

"Oh, wait just a second," he walked after her and whispered into her ear, "Were you going back to your room?"

"…Yes," Tea answered slowly.

"Why are you going there…when _our_ room is going to be over there?" he jerked a finger up towards his room. Tea lifted her eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" she asked softly.

"How else are we going to get used to each other?" he inquired placing a small kiss on her lips.

"True…but I thought we already did that in Tokyo," she replied slyly.

"That was then…but this is now," he took her hands in his and twisted the ring on her finger. She smiled and pecked him once more, before returning on her journey.

Mokuba and Noa sighed upon seeing all the exchanged glances, talks, and kisses.

"I'll start looking through On Demand ® on TV," Mokuba turned to go to the living room.

"Yeah…gotta keep our eyes on something less gushy than those two," Noa shook his head following his brother.

"Reckon they'll get together soon?" Mokuba asked.

"Beats me. Why?"

"For some reason…months of staring nonstop at the TV doesn't sound as appealing as it should be."

"You have a point," Noa nodded.

* * *

Seto and Tea returned later that night to the mansion in quite a happy mood. Tea was ecstatic about the night. Seto had taken her out to a dance show that was playing at the civic center. Then, he had taken her out to dinner at one of the most expensive and fancy restaurants in town (this one happening to border the boardwalk, which looked out over the beach and horizon, allowing them to see the sunset, which was most romantic indeed). 

Afterwards, he had taken her for a simple, yet beautiful walk through Domino Park.

And now, they were back home.

They walked up the stairs -Mokuba and Noa were already asleep, exhausted from the day- and Seto led Tea into _their_ room.

It had been one of the happiest days in Tea (and Seto's) lifetime.

* * *

Aww! See! That's why I couldn't wait to write this chapter! I loved it! Did you? Wee! It's done! The chapter that is, not the story. Still have about…oh, two chapters to go. I hope you liked it! I certainly did and loved writing it! PLEASE REVIEW! 

(PS: The guy with red-hair does have a purpose…but it is not fulfilled until the sequel. Yes, there SHOULD BE (key word: _should) _a sequel! Still have to sort out ideas though.)


	22. The Truth

NOTE: Notice the change of POV in the first part of the chapter…it has a reason! Also, as I've said before, I don't use yen. I use dollars. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 22: The Truth**

_April (later in the month)_

Joey Wheeler paced around his bunk room anxiously. Duke was out on a date with a college girl he had gotten to know at the moment. Joey, however, was waiting for a very important call….

_When is that call coming! I sent the package two days ago! It should be there by now!_ He was going ballistic! This idea had been on his mind for weeks! It was driving him crazy! He had to tell her _now!_

The sudden ringing of the phone made him jump. He rushed over to the phone and picked it up excitedly, "Hello? M-"

"Hello, sir. Might you be Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yes…" Joey replied, irritably. What if she was trying to call now? He was tying up the line! "Uh…sir? Would ya mind if you kinda…hurried dis up a bit?"

"Certainly! Joseph, I'm pleased to announce that you are this month's Tokyo Lucky Lottery Winner! You have just won two-hundred thousand dollars!"

"Yeah, that's great, whatever," Joey sighed, about to hang up. He suddenly stopped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold da phone der-"

"I am."

Joey smacked himself, "Ah, never mind. What did you jus' say?"

"…You won two hundred thousand dollars?"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes, _way!_ All you need to do is come by the Lottery Office downtown on Sackhijari Avenue, and you may pick up your prize! ID is required."

"That is too cool! Say…wait a sec…. Exactly how much is going to be taken off of this prize 'cause o' da government?"

The man laughed, "You're a mighty intelligent young man!" Joey blinked. That was a first…. "We here, at the Lottery Office like giving truthful sums. The original prize was two hundred fifty thousand dollars. We took off the government tax for you already! Bt that still leaves you with-"

"Two hundred thousand dollars," Joey sighed, not believing his luck.

"Exactly! You must ace your math classes!" Joey almost laughed. _Ace_ wasn't exactly the word he would use….

"Thanks! I'll be der ASAP," he replied, hanging up. Wow! He could not believe his luck! He had been a bit skeptical about going through with his plan (the one where he was waiting for the phone call), because of some monetary worries, but now – he was glad he had gone along with the thought! He would reserve this money until the right time, and then build off it.

He was so excited, that he had almost completely forgotten about the phone call. When the phone rang, he answered it plainly, "Hello, dis is Joey Wheeler speaking."

"Joey? Hey, it's Mai! You told me in this letter you sent to call you. What's up?"

Joey started, "M-Mai!"

"Yeah! Who else?" Joey began shaking. The time was now. He had sent that package all the way to Kyoto. He couldn't just take it back. Besides, he was heck-bent on doing this.

"You told me not to open the package along with it. Why? What's this all about, Joey?" Mai inquired.

"Mai…I know this may seem kinda…awkward…with you over der…an' me over here-"

"Joey? Are you going to get on with it?" Mai laughed. Joey gulped. Now was his time!

"Mai…open the package…now. But don't hang up!"

"Okay…" Mai replied. He heard the crinkling of package paper as Mai unwrapped it.

Mai said, "Joey, what's this?" He heard a tiny click when she opened it. She gasped. "Joey! This is beautiful! But why-?"

"Mai…pretend I'm right in front-a you…and dat I'm kinda…kneelin'-"

"Joey!"

"Mai…will ya marry me?" There was a pause. Joey was afraid the line had been cut…or she had hung up. Had they dated long enough? Of course they had! Two years was enough, right?

Finally, "M-Marry you?"

"Yeah," Joey squeaked.

"Oh, Joey, yes! An abnormal way to propose, but _yes!_ Oh, I will! Oh, Joey, if you were here right now, I would kiss you! Wait a sec though…." Joey flinched. The doom words: _Wait a second…._ "You couldn't wait a month until we reached Domino again?"

"Uh…" Joey paused. He hadn't really thought about that. "Well…I thought, hey: the sooner, the better, right?"

"Oh, that's so sweet! I love you, Joey," Mai replied into the phone.

"I love ya too, Mai."

"Call you tomorrow."

"Done. See you in a month."

"See ya, darling. Bye." Joey hung up, smiling. _Darling? Geez…women sure change quickly when they're getting married. Dad said Mom did…. A-course…he was drinkin' when he told me dat._ He sighed. He couldn't wait to tell everyone the great news! Everyone – except Mai…and now that he thought about it, Tea, knew what he was doing and had waiting almost as anxiously as him. Tea could wait just _less than a_ mere month, couldn't she?

On the contrary, he thought that maybe he should call her. After all, she was left out of the original secret. Then again, Tea had been acting rather suspiciously lately, herself. And her home phone was always cut off. She never seemed to answer her cell-phone much anymore either.

It was settled then. She could wait less than amonth.

* * *

_May_

Tea jumped up from her seat in the study at the computer exuberantly. They were coming! Finally! She ran out of the study and looked around almost frantically.

"Looking for someone?"

Tea turned around and met eyes with her fiancé, "Oh, there you are!" she smiled and ran into his arms. "They're coming!"

"…Who's coming? To what?" Seto thought a minute, thinking she might be talking about the wedding, which was only about three weeks off. "We haven't even sent those people invitations yet-"

"Oh, not the wedding, honey! The gang is graduating from college and they're coming back to Domino this weekend!"

"Oh…? Is that all?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Tea laughed, "Don't sound so enthused, Seto! Come on! You're going to have to lighten up to them sometime! You can't be cold to them forever, can you?" she gave some pity-wanting eyes to him. Seto rolled his eyes in turn, laughing.

"Yes, but…that doesn't mean I can exactly be _friends_ with them."

"All I'm asking is that you be nice," Tea hugged him.

* * *

The weekend came. Tea was riding in a limo, by herself, to the café that she and her friends had decided that they would dine at for lunch. They only had time for lunch today, as everyone else was busy with graduations and whatnot, but this was fine with Tea. Really, today, she just wanted to explain everything and give them all their invitations to the wedding. 

She arrived at the café a little ahead of schedule, as she had planned. She didn't exactly want her friends seeing her come out of a limo just yet.

She told the driver –Jake- to go on and return, with Seto, in approximately an hour and a half –maybe two. Tea got the group an almost-circular booth seating and waited patiently. Now, she was going to reveal everything, starting with what had happened almost one year ago.

It was hard to believe this time had actually come.

Soon enough, her friends started arriving. Joey, Serenity and Mai were the first to come. Hugs were given all around, and Tea was happy to see Serenity again, despite the small problems over Spring Break. Yugi and Ryou came not two minutes after them, always being the punctual ones. Tea and Yugi embraced as the two hadn't for a good year. They had been friends almost for life, after all. Ryou hugged her as well, though not as affectionately.

Duke came next, smiling broadly. Tea greeted him warmly. Duke was very curious about the whole fiasco that only he and Serenity knew about. He wondered if Tea was going to say anything today.

Lastly, Tristan appeared: the guy who, next to Joey, was never on time. He hugged Tea in that old Tristan-like way of his; practically picking her off the ground.

They sat in the booth and talked about old times for a while. Tea was glad they were all out of college, except for Ryou, who was going on for another four years. However, his college was only a forty-five minute drive from Domino, so it wasn't all that bad.

They ordered lunch, and ate happily, still talking. Joey glanced over at Yugi frequently, who in return nodded slightly.

Tea was surprised that no one had taken notice, or regarded the ring on her finger. It wasn't very hard to miss.

Yugi sat back and sighed ever so lightly while eating. Abruptly, just about everyone stopped; putting down their food.

Tea stopped. What was going on here? She turned to Yugi, who had turned, in his seat next to her, to face her. He took Tea's hands in his, his fingers unknowingly obscuring the ring on her finger. And somehow, he didn't feel it underneath his fingers.

"Tea," he said, shaking ever so slightly. Tea quirked her head slightly. This seemed very familiar. "Tea…I've tried to tell you this for years…high school, over the phone, over AIM, anywhere at anytime, but I couldn't. But now…I think I can. Actually, I _know_ I can. Tea…it's taken me forever to say this to you, but-" Yugi paused, and Tea began to recollect her thoughts and realized what was going on. The others were watching with waiting breath (except Serenity and Duke, who looked a bit skeptical at the moment). "Tea, I love you."

* * *

Time seemed to stop for Tea. Oh no…how was she going to deal with this now? She was already engaged! How would Yugi react? How would the others react?

"Y-Yugi…I don't know what to say," Tea looked away. "This is…really unexpected…and I appreciate it very much but…oh, Yugi, I can't return _that_ kind of love to you. I'm really sorry," she took her hands from him.

Most of the table was in shock. They had been sure Tea would accept his love!

"But Tea, why not!" Joey suddenly put his hands on the table.

"Joey, it's okay," Yugi smiled sheepishly, "I'm sure there's a fine explanation behind it…right? I mean…maybe I was just too late. Maybe there's already someone else," Yugi looked at Tea with uncertain eyes.

Serenity and Duke were exchanging glances; each pretty much knowing hat was going on in the other's head. Mai spotted them.

"Hey, what are you two doing over there? Did you know about this!" it was Mai's turn to act like Joey, by putting her hands on the table, "Did you, huh?"

"In a word," Duke looked at Serenity.

"Yes."

"Well, sort of," Duke admitted for himself.

"Actually, I was certain," Serenity put forth. "But don't let me explain. It's Tea's life." The two had no idea how far Tea and Seto had gone exactly.

"So who is it, Tea?" Ryou asked. Yugi was pretty darn curious himself.

"Well guys…first, I'm just going to say that…" she put her hand out on the table in front of them, "I'm getting married."

* * *

Time seemed to stop once again in the booth. Tristan was the first to recover, "You're _WHAT!_"

"I'm getting married, Tristan," Tea half-smiled.

"Is it-" Duke started.

Serenity finished, "_Him?_" Tea just winked. Duke practically fell over. He had heard nothing since the two were in Tokyo: he didn't know things had gone _this far_. Heck, he only knew that there had to be something going on between the two! But getting married? This soon? He never would have thought!

"Who then?" Mai demanded, "**_WHO?_**"

Tea took a deep breath. She was here. She had to admit it. Now or never.

She closed her eyes for a second, just imagining the expressions of the group's faces, "Seto Kaiba."

* * *

Yet again, time stopped. Joey blinked uncomprehendingly. Mai gaped at her. Ryou's eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. Yugi stared at Tea in utter shock. Tristan practically fell over on Duke, who was not truly very surprise. Serenity was sighing in relief, from holding in her breath at the tension. Heck, she hadn't even been the one to tell!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Joey said, sticking his finer in his ear, "I musta had somethin' in my ear. I swear I just thought I heard you say _Kaiba. **Seto** Kaiba."_

"You did," Tea stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't believe it," Mai shook her head, "It's impossible."

Tea sighed, "Somehow, I knew this was coming. Get comfortable: I have a long tale to tell."

So she revealed the past year's events: all except for the more intimate ones, mind you.

By the end, she was sure everyone believed her. Duke had believed her in November.

"So…he actually offered you a _job_?" Tristan inquired.

"Yes," Tea replied, "Surprising as it is, that's what happened."

"That explains his intrusion on AIM last year!" Ryou put forth. A spark went through everyone's minds as they remembered that.

"And everything else: the phone, the computer: everything!" Tristan said.

"So when did he ask ya?" Joey asked, cynically.

"On my birthday: last month."

Yugi turned to her, "I'm happy for you, Tea. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Tea smiled at him, "Thank you, Yugi." He smiled back.

"So he asked ya when you were leaving him? I knew Kaiba was weird, but I didn't know he was _that_ weird," Joey stated.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Mai replied. "After all, you proposed to me in quite the abnormal fashion." She stopped and looked over at Tea, who was staring at the two back and forth.

"Well…now you know!" Joey smiled.

"When did this happen?" Tea smiled. Finally, they had gotten together!

"A few weeks ago," Joey answered proudly.

"Over the phone," Mai added.

"Hey," Joey retorted.

"The phone, Joey?" Tea raised an eyebrow, "Any more creative ideas?"

"I say he should have actually driven the five hours to Kyoto," Tristan stated, "To really prove he loved her."

"Hey, I thought of dat, but Duke wouldn't let me, cuz he said we had like…three huge tests ta study for over da weekend!"

"True," Duke nodded.

"I hope you guys aren't mad that I kept this from you," Tea looked down, "I just…couldn't bring myself to say anything. After all…with the relationship between you all and Seto…well…I thought there was reason to be worried. I'm just surprised that no one has started saying stuff like, '_You be careful Tea: you don't know what he can do_,' yet," she laughed, "Especially you, Joey."

"Dat reminds me," Joey stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I should talk ta ya about dat-"

He stopped as he noticed a black limo pulling up outside the window. "Well speak o' da devil himself." Seto indeed did step out of the limo and walked over to the double doors of the café.

The group watched him saunter over to the table. Seto stopped beside Tea, "You told me to be here by now? Are you ready to go yet?"

"I suppose it is time to go," Tea looked down at her watch. "It was great seeing you all again! We have to get together once more soon! Alright?" Tea stood up next to Seto, who put an arm around her waist.

"Of course!" Ryou replied for the group. "Congratulations to you two," he smiled.

"And you two," Tea nodded over to Joey and Mai, who exchanged smiles. "Oh!" Tea remembered, "One more thing," she dug through her purse and pulled out seven envelopes, placing them on the table, "There's one for each of you. Bye guys! Later!" she waved, as Seto ushered her out.

"Bye!" they all waved back. They watched her and Seto walk back out to the waiting limo. They saw her kiss him briefly, and Seto returned the favor with both a kiss back and a genuine smile. They climbed into the limo together, and rolled off.

"I still can't believe it," Mai stated.

"Same," Ryou added.

"He looks really happy though," Duke noticed.

"So does she," Serenity put forth.

"It'll never last," Joey reclined in the chair.

"What do you mean, Joey?" Yugi interrogated.

"Yug: first of all: this is _Kaiba_. I really don't believe that he could…_love_ like dat! Second: this all happened way too fast! Dating for only about five months, and only "gettin' cozy" for a year. Third: it's a celebrity marriage! They never last!" Joey took a sip of his coke.

Mai pounded his head, "That's when _two _celebrities get married, Joey!"

"Still," he replied, rubbing his head.

"I just hope she isn't…well…you know," Mai shifted uncomfortably.

"No, we don't know," Tristan replied.

"It doesn't seem like Tea would do this, but you can't help but wonder. She's in a financial jam…right? But, Kaiba's loaded! It wouldn't seem like Tea…but you don't suppose she's marrying him just for his money, do you?" Mai looked away. She hated revealing those sorts of thoughts.

"Tea would never do that!" Yugi protested. "That is one of the best qualities I see in her! She takes care of herself and loves people for _love_. She would never marry Kaiba unless she _really _loved him! Tea doesn't care about money!"

Everyone watched Yugi's rant. It was true though.

"So, what are these, anyway?" Serenity picked up an envelope with her name on it. The others took theirs. They opened them simultaneously.

"'You are cordially invited-'" Yugi started.

"'To the wedding of-'" Mai stated.

"'Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner,'" Joey hit a slightly squeaky note in his voice.

"'On the date of-'" Ryou read.

"'June 2, 2005 at noon-'" Duke read.

"'At the Divine Trinity Church on Soguro Road-'" Tristan followed.

"And a reception afterwards at Raenada's on Naomu Street," Serenity finished.

"June second!" Mai stared, "That's so soon! They've only been engaged for two months by then!"

"They really must love each other," Ryou smiled, "To want to get married so quickly.

"Well they _have_ lived in the same place for a year now," Serenity added, "I suppose they wanted to make the move for Tea permanent by now."

"Well I say good for them!" Duke raised his coke, "A toast to Tea and Kaiba!"

They all raised their drinks, "A toast!" they laughed at the matter. They drank to it.

"And to Joey and Mai," Yugi raised his cup again. They drank once more.

Joey suddenly stated, "Say…do we have to start calling _him_ **_Seto_** now?"

The group just laughed.

* * *

There! Tea finally told them! Yeah! Sorry for the uneventful chapter, but the next…and last (WAH!) will still be very good! Wedding and MORE! Can you believe it? MORE! That is…unless I decide to post the ending as an epilogue AFTER the last chapter…which the next SHOULD be the last…and there SHOULD BE a sequel after it. In fact, I guarantee a 98 chance of a sequel! Hey, it may not be as good…but it's a sequel! We'll see where it goes! Later! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	23. The Wedding

NOTE: The last chapter! WAH! I loved this story so much! But…more tears at the end. Enjoy! (PS: I don't know anything about Japanese weddings, so I'm doing the American style, as most people do.) Also…the wedding may not be completely accurate, because I don't truly know how they go. The last time I was at a _church_ wedding (I went to a non-church wedding a couple years ago), I was five: ten years ago. Okies? So just roll with me here….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 23: The Wedding**

_Rewind to the end of April_

Seto and Tea sat in Seto's study, reviewing a list of guests they were going to invite to the wedding. Yugi Muto and crew (Mai Valentine –soon to be Wheeler-; Joey and Serenity Wheeler; Ryou Bakura; Duke Devlin; and Tristan Taylor) were of course, the obvious ones to come (besides the two Kaiba brothers, who pretty much had an obligation).

Tea also wanted to invite Rebecca Hawkins and her grandfather, the professor. Seto had seen from the beginning that most of the rather small list would include Tea's friends, as he was not known for having many. He obliged to them, just out of love for his fiancé and the fact that he would have to face these people sooner or later. And of course, seeing that they were alone in their family, except for some distant second cousins and such (very few: who were all invited), those usual people were off the list.

Seto had some of his closer business men invited – the ones he was on better terms with, and the ones whom her knew more personally, such as those that had come to his house for dinner that last June, when Tea had first stated working (what memories!).

There were also some close, yet not as close friends, from high school that Tea had wanted there: one being a girl named Miho.

And then Tea suggested three people of whom Seto was shocked to hear.

"Seto," Tea said, after proposing the three. She sat next to him in a chair and put her hand on his, "Really…we did make some good ties with them. Sure…they were after our souls, but they really are nice people! We got along quite nicely with them right before the Grand Prix. As an even longer extension of friendship, I believe we should invite Valon, Alister and Raphael."

"I still don't believe you are even suggesting them," Seto replied, "Of all people! I'd rather have Pegasus come-"

"Oh! Perhaps him too?" she stated.

"Tea…."

"What? He did try to help us when…those three were at large, and we _did_ save him. He really is a good and fun-loving man at heart. His good intentions were just…put to bad use those many years ago. Seto, can't you just forgive and forget? Besides…isn't he _still_ a major work partner of yours?"

"Yes, but one we don't have to invite," Seto hissed through clamped teeth. He looked at her, with a set expression on his face.

Tea sighed, "Alright…if that's _really_ how you feel," she looked away. Seto almost laughed. No, he wasn't falling for this act again. "Even _if_ he ha helped you…and I out of quite a few jams."

Seto closed his eyes. Why did she always have to bring out the good points in people? The good points that overruled the bad? Was he ever going to have any say in this marriage? Or was Tea going to persuade _everything_ out of him?

_I suppose that's how all women are though. But it doesn't matter: I love her for who she is,_ Seto decided. "Fine, he can come…but only because you…" he didn't want to say 'convinced,' but what other word was there?

Tea obviously didn't need a word; "Great!" she added his name to a rather short list. "Now, about the other three-"

"That's where I put my foot down," Seto replied. "Do you not remember what they did? Yugi's soul…Joey's soul-"

"That was Mai-"

"It doesn't matter," Seto shook his head, "Besides: _Alister_. Perhaps you haven't noticed, but he and I don't have really great connections."

"He knows that what your stepfather did to his family wasn't _you_, Seto. I'm sure he's forgiven you and you've forgiven him…right?"

Seto raised an eyebrow that said, _Do you REALLY want me to answer that?_

Tea sighed, "Have they done anything wrong in the last three years? No. They're perfectly fine! They were just…sort of _brainwashed_, by Dartz! You don't see me wanting to invite _him_, do you?"

"No, but-"

"But I've made my point, haven't I? The three are really nice guys. I hear Raphael even got married a year or so ago! Doesn't that show something?"

"Not if the woman is just like him," Seto answered with a slight smirk. Tea scowled slightly at him. Seto then asked another question, "Where did you hear that he got married?" Seto asked.

"Hello: friends keep in touch, don't they? He told us. So we're not as close as friends as the gang, or even our group to Miho, but the three are still friends-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Can we think that over later? Get some sleep on it? I really am against it…but I _might_ reconsider…some time from now."

"Works for me," Tea smiled, "At least you're giving them a _chance_, if a slight one."

Seto smiled back at her. That was another thing he loved about her. She let things rest. 'Something' was an okay answer for her. She wasn't a woman who carried on and on about topics.

Two days later, Seto gave in. In thanks for letting her invite so many people that Seto was so…uncomfortable letting come, she offered to him the chance to create _all_ of their honeymoon plans.

Seto rejected that idea. He just modified it a little bit. He would plan _most_ of it…but it would have to be a surprise for her.

Tea agreed with the idea. As long as she got to invite certain people, she was fine with Seto choosing where to go, and everything else.

* * *

_June (Our regular spot: where we are picking up)_

Tea's heart was beating rapidly in the bridal chamber. She was getting her dress on and looking at herself, once more, in the mirror.

Her parents had been right: wedding days were one of the most anxious ones in your life.

_Her_ _parents_….

Tears threatened dangerously to fall, at the thought. Her parents had always wanted to see who she would marry: and b there for the wedding.

She didn't' let the tears fall: this would mess up her carefully put on make-up, otherwise. She smiled in humor at what her parents would say had they been alive to find out she was marrying _Seto Kaiba_. They had always been impressed with his works as such a young man.

Tea finished admiring herself, and checking herself over. She had seen the dress quite a few times. It was gorgeous. Seto was willing to go all out for this wedding.

Then again, maybe the cost of a wedding was something like change in his pocket.

Her dress was a brilliant white. She had a small fake turtle-neck collar, and the fabric for the dress extended from the edges of it to create the outline of the dress, making it sleeveless. The same went for the back of it.

The gown itself had a long trail. She had long white gloves, with openings in the fingers. Beads decorated the dress in great lines and silver thread was entwined throughout the piece making simple, yet elegant designs.

The veil she wore was the traditional one with the two folds of sheer fabric, and was in the crown fashion, pinned to her forehead, yet it had a silky touch to it: not a course one.

In fact, her entire dress was made of silk.

A white pearl necklace with a silver pearl in the center of it -just a little larger than the others- rested around her neck.

Tea then had the bridal pictures taken with the flower girls and bridesmaid (Rebecca and Serenity were the flower girls and Mai was the bridesmaid).

The wedding was soon to begin.

The bridal procession was lining up in the foyer of the church. The doors were closed.

Tea's heart was pounding furiously now. All of this time planning….the year growing in love…it all came down tot his point.

To think: a year ago, Tea had come to Seto's home just to work, expecting nothing more. She had thought him to be a cold person, who was only offering her a job out of a surprising sympathy.

But that had all changed.

Now was their time.

They would show the world that Seto Kaiba could love.

And they would show the world that their marriage could work out:

_Perfectly._

Tea heard the wedding music begin. The grand organ's music rolled through the church. Through the closed doors, she could see the others standing. This was it….

The doors opened and Serenity and Rebekah walked out, throwing cherry blossom petals around. Tea saw, far up at the altar, Mokuba standing next to Seto, as best man (Noa had understood why Seto had chosen him over Noa: they were immediate family after all. Noa…got stuck being ring bearer…which wasn't so bad), and Mai stood on the opposite side, waiting for Tea.

Noa then walked out, holding the rings on a pillow. Tea tried to keep in her laughter at his serious expression. He looked like he was trying not to go red, but also keep from laughing.

Tea sighed. Soon it would be her time. They were waiting for her.

Normally, her father would walk down the aisle with her, but under the circumstances….

Tea received her cue and stepped out to where everybody could see her. She walked slowly down the lane with her bouquet, sneaking a glance at Seto's face. She smiled. No matter how much Seto had previously said that he wouldn't be surprised by her beauty in any dress that she had picked (he had argued that she was _always_ beautiful), he had a small look of shock on his face, that only family (and Tea…who would son be in that category) could recognize.

She smiled to herself, knowing that if she could astound Seto like that, then she really must look pretty.

She looked around, just shifting her eyes to see the expressions of her friends.

Yugi was smiling happily for her. Joey was in tears (quite a lot of them, surprisingly) and Mai was patting his back, giving Tea a 'don't-ask-me!' look. Duke winked at her and Tristan beamed.

Ryou discreetly gave her a thumbs up. Raphael stood with his arm around his own wife, nodding slightly to her as she walked. Valon…Valon was in tears too. It astounded Tea just how much Valon and Joey were alike: as Valon had proclaimed three years ago when their meeting had taken place.

Alister was watching her with an expression Tea couldn't read. He looked happy for her though: he was smiling.

If only her parents could see her.

Tea felt a tingling sensation on her right forearm.

She looked to her side quickly. She blinked slowly. Was it her imagination? A trick of the light? It had to be the light…. There seemed to be a pale apricot hand on her arm. Looking to her side, Tea was amazed to see something that _had_ to be a figment of her imagination.

Her father's figure was walking right next to her.

But how? Holograms? Seto had the technology…. But she had never shown him what her parents looked like-

A familiar voice rang in her head, _Congratulations, sweet pea. Come on…._

_Dad._

Now she was sure it wasn't a hologram. Somehow…someway….

Before Tea knew it, she was up at the front of the altar, taking Seto's hand. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that the ghostly figure of her father was standing next to a figure of her mother. There were two other parental figures standing next to them: two Tea didn't recognize.

Before she could come to any conclusions, she had turned herself to face Seto. The priest was speaking to the congregation.

"We gather here today to honor the sacrament of Holy Matrimony: the binding of a man and a woman in marriage for life."

Mai whispered to Joey, "Just think…that will be us soon!"

"Seto," the priest turned to him, "Do you take this lady Tea to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health; in good times and bad; until death do you part?"

"I do," Seto answered. Tea felt his grip tighten ever so slightly on her hand.

"And Tea, do you take this man, Seto, to be your lawfully wedded husband? IN sickness and in health; in good times and bad; until death do you part?"

Tea looked up at Seto, who she saw had a slightly divided attention. Any other onlooker would have thought he was looking at her, but she saw that he was looking both at her and right past her shoulder.

_The figures_, she thought. Could it be? Could he see them too?

Tea then spoke, "I do."

The priest closed the book, "Is there anyone here who thinks these two should not be together today: speak now or forever hold your peace."

Valon was holding back the flow of happy tears coming down. He looked over at his friend Raphael, and saw him and his wife holding each other's hands: their attention solely on the couple before them.

He turned to face Alister, who to his surprise was clenching his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Alister's breath also seemed to be rather forced, and he looked like he was trying to decide between tow very difficult choices.

"Alister-" Valon stated to whisper.

"Very well then," the priest said once more, and beckoned to Noa to bring over the rings, and said, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Noa came up bearing the rings. He was smiling happily at the two. Seto took one of the rings and took Tea's delicate hand, slipping a ring onto her finger.

Tea did the same to Seto.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Now, Seto slowly flipped the flap of veil covering Tea's face over her head. As they came to meet each other's lips, he whispered so that only she could hear, "I love you, Tea."

Tea had no time to respond before their sealing kiss occurred.

Applause sounded throughout the church. Tea smiled as they broke apart, when hearing the approving whistle, which no doubt came from Joey.

Tea and Seto turned to face the front of the church again.

Tea glanced beside herself to see whether her parents were still there. They had gone. She then noticed the four shining figures at the back of the church, waving.

The congregation quickly exited their seats (Mokuba and Noa included) to go stand outside to watch the couple parade outside.

Not two minutes later, Seto and Tea were walking down the aisle once more, with everyone looking back or looking in from outside, below the church steps. As they stepped through the doors, more applause rang out. The bells in the church tower began ringing.

Cherry blossom petals were swirling through the air from above. Tea through out the bouquet, as tradition, to see which lucky person would be the next to marry.

It flew right near Mai, but she disregarded it, knowing that she was already getting married soon.

Hands groped in the air and-

Serenity Wheeler caught it, and staggered a little to the side-

-Bumping into Mokuba Kaiba. She looked up at him, blushed (he blushed back) and she looked back surprisingly at the flowers.

Noa nudged Mokuba hard in the ribs.

As Tea and Seto walked down the steps and down the carpeted walk, Noa whispered to Mokuba, "I wonder how long it will take for us to become uncles." Mokuba fought to hold back his laughter.

Immediately, the two gasped in pain, and staggered to massage one of their feet through their shoes.

"Tea?" Seto asked her quietly. "What did you do?"

"I stepped on their feet…these small heels are rather useful-"

"Why did you do that?"

Tea whispered the reason to him. Seto's eyes widened, but narrowed back into a playful expression.

"Mark my words…they'll get what's coming to them," he replied. At the end of the walk was one of Seto's –excuse me- _their_ limos waiting, with an open door.

Seto let Tea climb in first, and he climbed in after her, shutting the door. The limo –to which Mokuba and Noa had stuck a sign to the back: "Just Married"- rolled off.

The others watched them go, and then returned to the parking lot to follow after them to go to the reception downtown.

In the limo, Tea laid her head against Seto's shoulder, "Seto…I'm so happy."

"I'm glad," he replied, holding her against him. "Mrs. Tea Kaiba…I like the sound of that."

Tea laughed, "So do I." She paused for a moment, then added, "Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Did you…did you see them?"

"Who, Tea?"

"…My…_our_ parents?"

Seto looked down at her, "…You saw them too? I figured…. But…yes, I saw them."

"I can't believe they made it," Tea sighed, smiling, "How?"

"That is something even I can't explain," he snuggled her closer, "But I'm glad I can't."

Tea smiled up at him, "Me too." She kissed him briefly, and settled back in his arms. "And here I never thought they would…be there…like they had always wished."

"It makes sense I suppose…ghosts are beings with unfinished business on earth, are they not?"

"Then…their business is done then, right?" Tea replied, rather softly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. But is that what you really want to talk about _today_?"

Tea looked up at him, gratefully, "No. No…not today."

The reception was held at a fancy restaurant called Raenada's. Shortly after the bride and groom arrived, the guests did as well.

Seto, stepping out of the limo, took Tea's hand and pulled her out, remarking, "I forgot to tell you: you look most divine in that gown."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be surprised?" Tea replied, smirking.

"It is very seldom that I make mistakes, but I do make them," Seto answered, "Because you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen on this earth."

"Seto," Tea blushed, looking away, "please!"

"You have a problem with me telling you the truth?"

"No, but…oh, never mind," Tea shook the thoughts away. They walked into the restaurant and were ushered up to the second floor, where they had a large room all to their party.

Soon, others began arriving. Music was playing in the background. Everyone was just talking for a time, giving their congratulations to the newlywed couple and talking with them.

"I still can't believe it's happened," Joey remarked to the two, "But it has. An' I hope you two live on fine."

"Oh, Joey, that's so sweet!" Tea cried, hugging him suddenly. She had become very emotional today.

Later, while Tea was going around talking with all of her friends, Seto stood near the punch table, taking in the sight of the room. It still amazed him how far he had come…how far _they_ had come.

_I'm so proud of you, Seto, dear_.

Seto gave a start, almost spilling his drink. Someone had their hand on his shoulder.

But he swore he recognized the voice. But…how could it be?

_Mom?_ Seto turned around, and stood face to face with that same ghostly image of his mother. He set the cup down on the table for fear of dropping it.

_Yes, honey. Your father is here too. He'll be right along. Tea's parents are sweet people,_ the ghost replied.

_Mom_, Seto needed an explanation desperately, _…How? _was all he could manage to get out.

_The supernatural are mysterious beings, aren't they,_ she asked. _Here comes your father._

And no sooner had she said that, than Seto's father materialized right next to her.

_Father…._

_Congrats, son!_ he patted Seto's back_, I must say, for a few years I was getting worried there that you would never hook up with someone, but I worried for no reason, now, didn't I?_

_I can't believe…you both…you're here…. How long can you stay? Can anyone else see you?_ Questions poured forth from Seto.

_Only you and Tea can see us,_ his mother replied.

Something struck Seto, _Not Mokuba?_

_Oh, he may very well can if he was here at the moment, _his father replied.

_As for staying…I'm sure we can stay for the rest of the night at least,_ his mother answered the rest of the question.

_Is that all?_

_Not sure,_ his father replied.

_It doesn't matter…I'm just…glad I got to see you again._

_Oh, we're so happy to see you too, Seto,_ his mother hugged him,_ We love you, you know that._

_…I love…you two too,_ Seto answered. Unconsciously, a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Tea watched Seto and his parents conversing from the other side of the room. She could see how happy he was to see and speak with them.

_You didn't think we would forget you now, did you?_

Tea turned around herself and found her parent's own faces in front of hers.

_Mom! Dad!_

_Oh, Tea, we're so happy for you,_ Mrs. Gardner exclaimed suddenly wrapping her arms around Tea, _I can't believe this is happening! My little girl is…all grown up!_ The ghost began to cry.

_Mom…Dad…I maybe grown up…but that doesn't mean I can't always be your little girl_, Tea replied, as her mother pulled away from her.

_Dear…_ her father spoke to his wife, _Sven and Kaiya wanted to meet Tea formally, remember?_

_Oh, right,_ Mrs. Gardner replied, _Come along then, honey,_ she grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her along to where Seto was standing.

Seto turned from his parents when he heard Tea's footsteps approaching. He noticed that a woman – her mother obviously, was pulling her along.

"Hi, Seto," Tea smiled, "Well…um…these…these are my parents…Kai and Xia Gardner."

Seto smiled and bowed slightly, "_How do you do?_"

_My, isn't he charming_, Xia Gardner turned to her husband. He nodded, smiling.

"Tea…these…are my parents," he gestured behind him, "Sven and Kaiya Noukama."

"_Pleased to meet you,_" Tea curtsied slightly.

_Seto, she's darling,_ Kaiya Noukama cocked her head, smiling.

"_You are staying today, right?_" Tea asked the spiritual beings.

They all nodded.

_As long as we can,_ her mother answered, _which we're not sure how long that is._

"Seto! Tea! Come on! Their bringing out the cake-" Mokuba ran over and suddenly slowed, stopping at what he saw.

His eyes widened and Tea saw tears forming.

"No way…" the boy whispered.

_Oh, Mokuba!_ Kaiya Noukama bent down and hugged her second son.

_How are you son,_ his father asked, kneeling down.

Mokuba stood there, stunned. He didn't move. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Seto?" he asked, slightly skeptical and frightened.

"It's okay, Mokuba…they've been here since the wedding."

"_Then…you weren't a trick of the light_?" Mokuba stepped back, looking them over.

_Right, son,_ Sven Noukama answered.

_Mommy! Daddy!_ Mokuba cried in his own mind. He wanted to run and hug him, but he wondered if he would just pass through. The ghosts could touch him…but could he touch them?

As if knowing what was going on through his mind, his parents hugged him again, regardless.

_So this is your brother-in-law_, Mrs. Gardner asked Tea.

_Yes. My other brother-in-law…or step-brother-in-law_ _is over near the cake table._ The figures turned around to see Noa.

_He was the ring bearer, wasn't he,_ Mr. Gardner commented.

_Yeah._

"Seto, we have to get going now," Mokuba said, "I had to come get you two. _I'll talk to you later though, Mom and Dad, okay?_"

_Of course, dear_, they answered.

Seto then took Tea's arm gently and pulled her over towards where the crowd had gathered.

It was time to cut the cake, and do the traditional task of the bride and groom feeding each other the first bite.

They took their spots at the front of the table, and took a piece of cake on a plate. Seto stuck his fork into the piece and broke some off, with some on the fork. He held it up and looked at Tea slyly.

Tea raised her eyebrows, as she received a mouthful of cake.

Typical. He had fed her more than she could chew. A row a laughter rang out as Tea –laughing and chewing at the same time- swallowed the glob of cake.

_So it's war, is it, _Tea replied, a long-time idea reforming in her mind.

"Alright Seto, you've had your fun. Just a second though." Tea set the cake down and looked behind the cake for the box she had brought. She opened it, and obscuring the food item from Seto, announced, "Having been your cook for almost a year, it was my duty to know what you liked to eat, yes?"

Seto nodded, not knowing what the heck she was getting at.

The others were watching with unlimited interest.

"So…open up Seto…here come a reminded of Tokyo."

She fed him a chocolate doughnut.

And there was a great deal more laughter.

Tea was laughing uncontrollably and Seto bit through he doughnut, taking out the rest of it and putting on his plate.

He was laughing too. He was laughing as he had never laughed before.

This was indeed the greatest day in his life.

Mr. and Mrs. Noukama smiled at each other, seeing their first born son change rapidly from his cold state from the previous six years.

_We're so proud of you, Seto….

* * *

_

After everyone had a piece of cake served to them, there was more chatting at the tables.

Alister finished his own piece and excused himself to the restrooms.

Valon caught a look on Alister's face and followed him a minute later. He entered the men's bathroom and saw Alister standing over a sink, with his hands fault on the surface. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily again.

"Oy, Al, what's the matta' with you?" Valon came up behind him.

"Nothing," the red-head replied, straightening up and turning to face Valon, "Nothing…. Just getting an ounce of quiet in here."

"Sure," Valon replied, leaning against the wall, "And this has nothing to do with Tea."

Alister looked away quickly.

"I knew it," Valon replied. "I saw you back at the mass too: you really looked ticked, man. Why didn't you say anything when you could?"

"Because it didn't seem right!" he snapped back, "Why should I say that she shouldn't get married to him just because _I_ love her too!" he pounded the surface of the sink.

"Whoa…calm down there," Valon stood up, "Just relax-"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX!"

"What is this? A group social hour in the bathroom?" Raphael suddenly entered.

"Alister's having love problems again," Valon sighed.

"I wondered when those were going to surface," Raphael replied, "And you didn't say anything-"

"I TOLD HIM, I JUST COULDN'T!" Alister retorted sharply, turning his back on them.

"Alright, alright, calm down now," Valon walked closer to his friend, "Just re-…er…calm down. Maybe there's something you can do…."

* * *

Joey drowned his seventh glass of punch. He stayed still for a second and then jumped up, "Wow! That punch just goes right through your system, doesn't it?" he asked the air, and hurried off towards the restrooms.

He began opening the door, but stopped it about two inches wide when he saw who was inside, having a discussion.

"Maybe there's something you can do-" Valon was saying, approaching Alister.

"LIKE WHAT? Got any bright ideas?" Alister growled.

"Just give it up already, Al," Raphael said, "She's married now. There's nothing you can do about it-"

"It just isn't fair!" Alister barked, "Why does Kaiba get _everything!_ He hasn't given a single thought to her in three years! And all of the sudden, he just comes out and tells her how he feels when I've loved her for _three straight years!_ I swear! The day Tea was going to leave because she was fed up with him…I was going to approach her right after she got on the boat. _I_ wanted to be there for her. I tailed her all that day while she went through the city, hoping that Seto wouldn't give a flip about her, and stay in his crappy mansion!

"But no! Not five minutes after Tea returns to the dock, _he_ shows up, and begs her to come back! Oh things looked good for a few minutes when she was still refusing him. He then played the sorry-and-sad act and that brought her around to his side. And then what does he do? The day I _finally_ think I'm going to get her to actually _notice_ me…he goes and _ASKS HER TO MARRY HIM!_" Alister pounded both fists on the sinks again. "IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

There was a deathly silence in the bathroom. Joey, now noticing again that he really had to go, decided now would be the best time to go, looking like he hadn't heard a thing….

Joey opened the door fully and stepped inside, walking past them to a stall, "Hey guys! Social gathering here or somethin'? Weird place for a hangout…."

Alister exited the room right after Joey had locked the door. Valon and Raphael looked at each other and followed him out. But Raphael stationed himself right outside the door to the men's room, just waiting. He had a sneaky suspicion….

Joey came out five minutes later, brushing moisture off his hands, when Raphael spoke from the side, "Wheeler."

Joey stopped and looked at him, "Hey der. …Can I help ya?"

"What did you hear?" he got straight to the point.

Joey's brows furrowed, to show confusion, but inside, he began to panic, "Whaddya mean? I didn't hear nothin'."

"This in proper grammar means you did hear something."

"I…but…er-"

"Listen, if you repeat _any_ word you heard, you'll have to answer to me," Raphael left the threat dangling, and walked off.

Joey watched him go, "Geez…an' I thought we were pretty much friends. Den again…I'd pro'lly say da same ting ta one of my friends if dey had a big secret like dat. Ah well…. Just good intentions, I s'ppose."

* * *

The reception ended around nine o' clock, it having started at a little past six. Tea and Seto were thanking everyone as the guests left.

"Congrats, you two," Tristan waved.

"Have fun," Duke nodded.

"Be happy," Mai winked.

"We're really happy for you two," Yugi said.

"Happy trails," Valon laughed.

"Thank you for inviting us," Raphael stated, walking out with his wife.

"Stick ta'geth'a you two," Joey said. He then whispered to Tea, "Watch out for yourself."

If that hadn't been the strangest bit of advice she had ever heard….

"Tea." She turned. Alister stood there. He looked desperately like he wanted to say something….

"Tea…I…" he stopped. Then, "Live a good life, you two," he nodded, smiled and left.

Everyone had now left.

Well, almost everyone.

Tea looked over and saw in the middle of the room, the four ghosts standing together, waving. Tea waved back and Seto put his hands on her shoulders.

_Good luck, the both of you,_ they wished, before the four of them disappeared.

Seto sighed and looked around the room. No one else…. His eyes stopped on something in the corner. But when he blinked, it was gone.

Mauve…. That reminded him of someone….

Mokuba saw from the doorway his parents, and Tea's, disappear. A small tear rolled down his cheek.

_But just think, Mokuba…you got to see them this time…unlike probably any other orphan…. You got to see your parents a last time…._

"You coming, Mokie?" Noa inquired from behind.

Mokuba wiped away the tear, "Huh? Oh, yeah," the two went down the stairs. It was their job to get the limo from the valet.

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you…did you see…anyone tonight…who you thought you'd never see again?"

Mokuba gave a small start. Was this kid a mind reader or what?

"Why?"

"…Just asking."

"Noa…" he hesitated, "I…I saw my parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah…."

"Interesting…. But I'm not all that surprised. I was kind of thinking I was going insane for a minute-"

"Did you see them too?"

"No-"

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because…" Noa stopped. Mokuba stopped too and looked at him. "Because…wacky enough…my dad…your stepfather…Seto's stepfather…Gozaburo…. He came too."

* * *

Alister stood outside the restaurant looking up into the windows of where the party had just been. He slowly blew a kiss up there, seemingly in some sort of trance.

"Mark my words, Tea _Gardner_," he whispered, "I _will_ find a way for you to love _me_ instead…. Seto Kaiba will _pay_ for taking you away from me. He will pay _dearly_…."

* * *

Seto let Tea get into the limo first. Mokuba and Noa got into the seats with the driver, wanting the new couple to have some privacy.

Tea, again, relaxed her head on Seto's shoulder, "This was a wonderful day, Seto."

"Indeed it was," he replied, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head, "And now we get to go home…as family."

"That sounds good," she snuggled into his shoulder more, yawning. All of her anxiety had slipped away, leaving her very tired indeed.

"It's been a long day," Seto nodded.

"Very long…but very worth it," she smiled up at him. "I know I've probably told you this a thousand times today, Seto…but I love you."

"And I thousand times I love to hear it. I love you too, Tea," he replied. He lowered his lips to hers, and she kissed them.

And the new couple rode off in the back of the limousine off to a new life:

_**Together.**_

_**THE END

* * *

**_

**Completed: Saturday, March 19, 2005: 4:30 PM.**

OMG! I did it again! Another fic completed this month! I can't believe it! WAH! I loved this fic so much! Why must it go? Sure…there WILL be a sequel…but I personally think it won't be as good. However, we'll see…. I've still got to get my ideas in order and a definite plot out (give me one to two months to get it out on the Internet, okay?) I hope you all liked/enjoyed this whole fanfic, and I thank you for taking the time to read it! As a last note, PLEASE REVIEW one last time! And look for _Waltzing With the Serpent _coming in a month or two! (That SHOULD be the title at least…see the connection?) Well, until the next fic! Bye!

PS: I know the supernatural thing was a big twist, but heck, if people can live for 10,000 years in Yu-Gi-Oh, can't there be ghosts?

(6-28-05)  
PSS: Some of you have expresed confusion as to why I posted the sequel while still posting this (yes, it is out: just go take a look for it). I'll remind you that this story was being REPOSTED for about three months. In order to be fair, I allowed those that had already finished the story to read the sequel (which I posted three months ago) so that they wouldn't have to wait three long, extra months. Okay? I was just being nice. Anywho, hoep to see you in the sequel! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
